Clip my Wings
by xo'.'MaRsHmAlLoW'.'MeL'.'xo
Summary: Neji still harnesses bitter feelings towards Hinata. Though as he wraps himself around his detest, does he realize any other emotions that may plague him? They're forced to surface as the will to despise such an innocent girl seems impossible.'M' rape sex
1. You Leave me Bitter

**Why hello. tehe. I'm Melanie. If you're reading this, prepare to see a lot of me. That's why I'm giving you my name. I don't plan to quit on this story, my determination is far too great to give up. Cheesy? Yes I know..lol**

**Well anyways, I'm super excited because I came to the realization that I loved this pairing merely days ago, and I simply had to write a big fic to keep up my undying love for Neji and Hinata!**

**Disclaimer: No..I sadly do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction out of pure obsession over Neji, and him and I would be doing extremely naughty things in my bedroom right now..ooh..didn't see that one comin' did ya'!**

* * *

**Just a small warning: There will probably be lemons. Later though, somewhere around chapters 10-15 I think, if I'm planning all my thoughts for this story right. And if you have great respect for the Naruto manga and all the Japanese versions of the episodes (which I'm not saying I don't) I'd like to warn you that I don't add honourifics on the names of the characters (san, sama, chan) and I do not use language translations such as "hai", "gomen-nesai", "nani", Otousan", "niisan" niichan", or even "itadakimasu" before the meals. Even though I know what they mean, it still makes me slow down in reading fics. Like I have to think about what that word means before I go onto the next sentence. I find it a bother :P lol.**

**I sincerely hope that you enjoy my ficlet-that's what I'm here for! .' D**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

Maybe he was losing his mind or it was just too damn cold to think straight.

Why the hell was he out here? Usually on these white, Winter days, he found himself inside, training along side his uncle; it had become a daily routine for him. Even if it wasn't scheduled, if Neji felt like training, he might just show up at the Hyuuga's doorstep and he'd be more than glad to spar with the young prodigy.

This, unfortunately, was one of the only things he could rely on anymore. His world had turned topsy-turvy ever since he met the other Genin of Konoha. Meeting Naruto was quite an experience all in its self. Though, being around people that were his family, no matter how distant they had been in the past, it still gave him a sense of tranquility.

Yet still, there was something that felt empty every single time he stepped into the Hyuuga manor, as if he were to throw up, but the gag never came. Was it simply that now, he had no reason to despise its inhabitants? Though, he supposed it would've made sense seeing as his hatred for the main family had been a fuel for him in the past, striving him to become more powerful. But now he had no motive to keep him going. It truly was a part of his life. Even though it wasn't a cherished part, is it still difficult to relieve the beliefs from ones past, even if it's what angered him most? Or maybe the empty feeling was that of Hanabi's cold gestures towards him. He always smirked at this. Did she believe he posed a threat of any kind? He supposed she wasn't used to having a stronger Hyuuga around other than her Father.

She wanted to be the heiress, it was clear to see. But Neji couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. Accepted or not by Hiashi, he still was not his son. And it wasn't like Hinata posed any competition. She didn't even want the title, let alone did she have the courage to take on the responsibilities that came along with it.

Neji knew what a maniacal little spawn Hanabi was the moment he laid eyes on her threatening smirk towards him. He had simply let a 'hn' escape his lips, proud of the scowl that immediately replaced the petite girls devilish smile. It was quite easy to mess with her. He got a kick out of it every time he came over.

He knew Hanabi would convince her sister to hand her the duty, and it was quite possible. Being a head of authority to the clan after Hiashi passed it down to her, Hinata was aloud to either continue to lead it, or pass the clan over to any main family member she felt fit. Hanabi knew her elder sister much too wisely, knowing full well that Hinata would give no hesitance in escaping the fate given to her by birth, gladly handing it over to her junior.

Neji let a sigh escape his chapped lips as he saw his own breath lingering before him.

_'A confusing family indeed,' _he allowed his mind to confirm curtly. He hugged his body tighter as he let his eyes scan the white ground beneath him. Kicking the snow as he trailed along the forest path, he thought back to when he was a boy, and the truth of his Fathers death. _'Damn Hinata,' _he cursed.

He wasn't necessarily angered by her, he was more angry with himself. The way he treated her in the Chuunin exams was unforgivable, especially after what he'd promised his Father when he was a small boy; that he would protect her with his life. Trying to kill her was definately a step backwards..though it wasn't as if he cared much about her anyway. She could live her life however she wanted; his only duty was to keep her from dying. That would be easy enough, ne?

He sighed once again, troubled by his own racing mind. He'd been proven wrong in the past year. He, Neji Hyuuga, had been proven wrong, and on so many occasions at that.

He felt like a fool when he found out the truth of his Father. He'd been living his whole life thinking that one thing was right, that his Father's death was caused by Hiashi, his uncle, and that he would not follow the orders of his deceased Father and protect Hinata. Though, now knowing that he was wrong, it seemed only fit to carry out his promise. But he felt silly doing so, it made him cringe. Being cold-hearted to her one moment, and her gaurdian the next, made him look stupid. And people would know soon enough about the truth of his Father, and fill in the pieces as to why he suddenly cared for his cousin. People would think of him as a pet to the main branch. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

Neji Hyuuga lived for no one. Sure, he was born into a lesser branch and even though this was true, and his duties were indeed to serve, he defied his orders..that's what made him strong. But now that he was finally obeying, what did that say about his strength?

He clenched his fists at his sides, his eyes narrowed in confusion and anger. His teeth were clenched together so hard, he couldn't have cared less if they began to break. And suddenly, he let go. There was for once, nothing he could do. The snow began to fall.

Neji stopped quite abruptly at the sudden percipitation. He reached his hand out from his side, feeling the snowflakes melt on his pale skin. He drew his hand back and lifted his head to look at where it was coming from, only to get a snowflake in his eye. He scowled, mumbling something incoherent and wiping it away harshly, crossing his arms infront of his chest and continuing his pacing.

Just then, there was a soft cry of pain. Neji perked his head up to look through the trees. There was no one in sight, but a small clearing was formed deeper within the trees, away from the path. He sighed to himself, knowing the right thing he should do, yet still not wishing to assist anyone in dire need or pain.

He slowly left the path and walked through the trees, coming into the small clearing. And there, bruised and bloody, lay an injured young woman. His eyes grew in size, yet as soon as they did, returned to their usual stoic form.

"Hinata.." he confirmed as he crouched down beside her barely concious form. He lifted her head. "What happened?"

When she didn't reply immediately, he became annoyed. He simply sighed and took her into his arms, knowing she'd surely freeze to death if she fell asleep. He leapt through the trees, knowing exactly where he'd take her. He sighed inwardly, contemplating her condition; bothered that he might need to bandage her wounds. If he chose to do otherwise, her Father would ask why he didn't treat her.

Why the hell was she out there anyway. Was she training?

He had to say that he was slightly impressed by her persistance. After being humiliated so many times and shown up by her teammates and friends, he supposed it would've gotten tiring for her and she decided to make something of herself. Of course, he would never know what being shown up felt like. He smirked at his own self confidence.

When he reached the Hyuuga manor, the young heiress had already fallen limp in his arms. He set her down in the sheets of her room. Readying himself to leave, he looked back at her as she cringed in her sleep. He couldn't help it..

Walking over to her form, he tore out a few gauze and began to unravel them, afterwards checking to see where she had been severely injured, if she were at all. She might have just had small cuts and bruises, minor training injuries. She _was_ weak after all. The tiniest of wounds were able to phase her.

Checking her arms and legs, nothing seemed to be broken. She didn't flinch when he applied pressure to her muscles. She was fine. As he stood, he saw her wince and grasp her stomach. Still unconcious, she moaned in pain. He sighed inwardly.

Getting down on his knees next to her, he began to lift her shirt. He blushed as he realized he'd lifted it too far and a small portion of her breast was exposed. He swiftly pulled her shirt back down and turned away, making sure the crimson on his face had faded before he continued to inspect her.

He narrowed his eyes as he focused on the girl once again. How old was he? He was a serious ninja of fourteen, he would not allow himself to be swayed by a womans chest. Most boys his age were too immature and thought it was gross, while others were dying to see. Neji found no amusement in a womans body. He was much too mature to think it was gross and he wasn't idiotic enough to be entranced by them. Next to that, she was his cousin, it would be wrong to see her any other way. He had no reason to feel invasive or even shy. Still, even as he confirmed this, the heat from his face would not dissipate.

When he began to lift her shirt again, making sure to stop well before her chest, he found something quite odd. Her stomach was bruised. There was a large portion near her right hip that had turned an awkward blackish/purple colour, and near her middle as well where the bruise had turned to a blackish/yellow.

_'It looks as if someone beat her. You can't inflict these damages on your own unless you were trying to hurt yourself. If she were merely training, the outcome wouldn't have been this severe.' _Shaking the possibilities of another person being involved from his head, he sat her up slightly so that he could bandage around her hips and stomach.

So what if something happened between her and someone else. She was a big girl and could handle it herself. It wasn't his business so he wouldn't trouble himself with the events in her life, as she would do for him. Yet she knew he could take care of himself. But she on the other hand wasn't so great in the personal defense department. Since Neji was fully aware of this, he found it more of a one way deal when they agreed to stay out of eachothers business. Sure, they both said that they would keep their end of the bargain, but if Neji kept out of Hinata's business all the time, she'd probably be dead by now. Yet, he still tried not to pry when he didn't have to. He didn't care for his cousin's meaningless issues.

He circled the gauze from her belly's front to her back and around again. He smirked at how many times he was able to circle her petite body before the gauze ran out. It usually took two bandages to fully cover his own torso. She was so slender, it almost looked unhealthy.

Setting her back down, he took no heed to her whimpering and simply left her there.

Travelling through the halls of the Hyuuga manor, he scanned his surroundings to make sure he didn't stumble upon a little imp until..

"Whatcha' doin'?"

His eyes narrowed as he turned to find a small girl with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Don't you have something to do, Hanabi?" he questioned coolly, yet his annoyance was clearly visible. She grinned at this.

"Why were you in my sister's room?"

He sighed and walked past her, replying as he did,

"She got into some trouble...I fixed it. It's not your business."

As she was about to reply, the door was heard sliding open and shut on the other side of the manor. Neji watched Hanabi's eyes grow wide and an innocent smile appear on her face.

"Father!"

Neji was almost pushed over as the small girl raced past him. He followed her in a rather not-so-excited strut. He got to the door just in time to see Hanabi embrace her Father. He blinked a moment before returning her hug.

"What is it, Hanabi?" he questioned, standing up straighter from his crouched position to hug the small child.

"Look - Neji's here. I'm not sure why, but he was in Hinata's room with her. She's asleep now."

Just as she finished speaking, Hiashi looked up to find the boy giving him a small yet respectful bow.

"Sir," he simply acknowledged.

Hiashi nodded.

"Neji."

After a moment of silence, Hanabi grew annoyed.

"So Father, I wonder why Neji's even here, huh.."

Neji gave her a fowl look before the man replied.

"Yes, as do I. Explain yourself, Neji."

He shook his head in defiance to Hanabi's curiousity.

"It's nothing really, all I did was supply your daughter with some medical assistance. I was out for a walk when I found her nearly unconcious. I had to aid her."

The man looked down for a moment in thought before giving a faint smile and bowing repectfully in turn.

"All I can do is thank you, I suppose. Hinata's been pushing herself a little bit harder lately. I guess it's better than nothing, but she still needs progress."

Neji nodded in sure agreement.

"Definately."

"Well, I thank you for bringing her home. She's never been one to do well to take care of herself. She needs assistance frequently, as you know.." The elder Hyuuga took a moment to purse his lips in annoyance at his own words. He nodded then. "As a sign of my gratitude I would like to offer you shelter for the night," Hiashi presented as he removed his extra layers of winter clothing, leaving nothing but his honourable robes. "..a dangerous blizzard has already descended upon Konoha. Please, stay."

"Thank you."

The Lord left the two cousins to stand near the front door. Hanabi turned to neji with squinted eyes.

"Dirtbag," she mumbled.

"Suck up."

"Jerk."

"Loser."

"Dummy."

"Brat." Neji smirked as he watched a pout form across his little cousin's face. He watched as she began to stalk off.

"Branch house," she mumbled. Neji's eyes widened as he stared at her retreating form. Oh she'd pay...

* * *

**Well? Tell me what you think! ****Also, this is a relatively small chapter for me..the others will be very very different..much longer :D This was sort of a prologue, but it is the first chapter. lol confusing I know, lets just say that this is the shortest chapter of my fic! ..hopefully **

**Hope you enjoyed it enough to read on to chapter two!**

**luv melanie**


	2. Words Fail You

**Thanks for reviewin':D Im so excited about chapter two, this one's pretty good!**

**Disclaimer: They make people do disclaimers merely to make you feel bad..yeah..I don't own it! DUH! god..**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

Dawn. Every morning. That's how early Neji had to get up. No one told him to; he just thought of it as his own personal standard.

Getting up from the floor, he pulled his beige jacket up and over his black shirt. Pulling the forehead protecter over his cursed seal, he made his way through the manor hallways and found his sandals near the front door. Slipping them on gingerly, he thought back to all of the things he did before he left, making sure nothing was forgotten. He would take a shower in the waterfall near the training grounds, so doing it here would just be a waist of time.

He preffered not to bathe in the main house. He never did. Before, he always thought of it as a horrible place and he never attended this manor let alone bathe here. And he didn't now because he wanted to show respect to the main family. He didn't believe that a branch house member should shed their clothes in the main house manor. Yes, it was indeed respectful of him, and even if he wasn't in the branch house, it would still make him feel uneasy. But just the fact that he made his discission because of the main house' rules, it made him sick.

When he reached the training grounds about half an hour later that morning, he sighed to himself. This was what he did; day in and day out. Train, train, and train some more. This was what he wanted, right? Of course. His only goal was to become stronger than his uncle, and Hiashi was aware of this. If he became stronger than him, he wouldn't mind not being in the main family. He'd know he was stronger and that's all that mattered. Yet however strong he became, people like Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi would always be able to bring him to his knees; and simply with one, single hand seal.

He clenched his fist, taking his anger out on an innocent tree that happened to sit next to him, instantly breaking through it's bark. Drawing his hand back, he watched as the blood dripped off his knuckles, and down onto the sand and the light, faint layer of snow beneath him.

He closed his eyes tightly and kept his fist balled, throwing it harshly back down at his side.

"Neji.."

He turned abruptly to find the small girl standing about five yards away from him. He could tell she was slightly frightened of him. She must've seen his actions. He took a deep breath as his stoic form returned and he unclenched his fists. He turned fully toward her.

"What do you want, Hinata? I'm busy," he stated. It was clear he didn't wish for her presence, but she didn't mind. He crossed his arms over his chest when she didn't respond immediately.

"I-I, well uuh.."

He sighed. He really did hate it when she stuttered like that. It was above annoying; he couldn't stand her. She always looked so innocent; always talking so quietly and mumbling things. It disgusted him.

"If you're not gonna' say anything, leave. You'll just get in my way," he spat as he turned away from her.

She shook her head quickly.

"No! I-I just wanted to.." she paused to brush her hair from her face and took the time to reword her speech. "Well when I-when I woke up this morning, I saw that..m-my wounds were bandaged, and.." He looked over when she said this. She intertwined her fingers infront of her, a habit she'd tried to sustain in an attempt to cease her constant poking index fingers. "I remember what happened the previous night. I apologive for not responding to you when you spoke to me. I just..wanted to say thank you. I know what you did for me."

She smiled sweetly, not expecting a reply, but she surprisingly recieved one anyway.

"I didn't do it for you. I could honestly care less. It's my job to make sure you're not hurt, I simply fulfilled the promise I made to my Father and yours." He turned away and began to punch a small sand bag hanging from a tree branch. "My feelings had nothing to do with my motivation for aiding you."

She simply kept the smile on her face and nodded peppily.

"R-right, of course!"

She began to run off. She didn't stop as she looked back at him and called out,

"But thank you anyways!"

He stopped and turned to look at her retreating form. What a wierd girl. You basically tell her to get lost and she simply smiles at you and does what she's told...

* * *

"Hey Neji!" 

He cocked his head to find the girl running towards him, and a boy trailing behind her.

"Where were you? Gai-sensei's pretty upset that you didn't show. You didn't even tell us you weren't gonna' come. What's going on with you lately? You seem so distant.."

She had this sympathetic, worried look on her face that made Neji feel like vomitting. He hid his true response and simply shrugged.

"I guess I've been too tired to attend lately. Hiashi's been training me pretty hard.."

Lee quirked a brow.

"Just tell us when you're not coming. You do this all the time. We were worried about you, ya' know," he lectured.

"Don't waist your time, I can take care of myself. I don't need your concern.."

They both gave him questioning looks.

"What is wrong with you?" Tenten asked, trying to sound a little bit mean. Her facial features softened. "You know what... food is what you need. Let's go to Ichiraku..we were supposed to meet Naruto, Sakura, and a couple other people there like- half an hour ago, c'mon-"

"Wait. Who else is coming?"

She stopped and shrugged.

"Uuh well, pretty much everybody. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji..uum, Shino..we tried to ask Hinata to come this morning. It was around dawn. She was running and said she couldn't talk because she was off looking for someone..heh. Honestly, who else wakes up that early in the morning?"

Neji crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest. He bowed his head so the others couldn't see his expression. In mid-thought, Tenten noticed this and got down on her knees to stare at his face.

"What are you doing?" he questioned coldly.

She grinned.

"Come oooon! It'll be fun, don't be such a party pooper! Besides you never talk to anyone.."

"Ugh!" he replied in shock. "I do so! I've made great progress with those...people...there..that we know..." Neji quirked a brow at his own words.

"Oh yeah?" Lee asked with a sly smirk. "For who... you? Of course. You barely talk...ever. This was a big step for you." Lee began to laugh at his teammate.

"Shut up. I'm coming," he sighed.

Tenten smirked and outstreatched a hand. He took it and rose to his feet.

It was the same old usual silence until they reached the Ramen Shop, except for a bit of bickering between Tenten and Lee, as always. Neji remained stoic and quiet, secretly smirking every-so-often at his immature teammates.

"HEY GUYS!"

The three sweat dropped as Naruto came up from behind them. Unexpectedly, Naruto jumped on Lee and brought him to the ground. The boy in green was immediately flat on his face with the fox triumphantly chuckling on his back. His voice was muffled slightly by the ground as he replied,

"Ugh! Get off me you twit!"

"Naruto get off!" Sakura yelled as she pushed him down. Lee stood up straight and brushed himself off before running to Sakura's side.

"Thank you, Sakura. Your help was much appreciated."

"Mhmm, let's eat!" she called out cheerily, walking toward the Ramen shop with Naruto following closely behind her.

Lee fell anime style and got back up, crying the usual streams down his cheeks.

"Why! Why doesn't she want to talk to me!"

Tenten passed by him, giggling into her fist. Neji smirked and patted him on the shoulder, shaking his head disapprovingly. He chuckled a bit before following Tenten inside.

Once the teams had sat down with some of the others from the rookie nine, they ordered some ramen and began to eat.

"Can I ask a simple question?"

Everyone looked over to Shikamaru, giving him a questioning look. Satisfied with their attention, he continued.

"Why is it that whenever we go out to eat with Naruto..we end up eating ramen?"

The group was engulfed with laughter as they prepared for a familiar voice to yell over them. But it never came. They turned towards Naruto, staring at him strangly. He seemed to be peering around for something.

"Hey Naruto, what's the matter?" Ino asked.

Naruto perked his head up and turned towards her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just..I asked someone to be here and..well she didn't show."

He looked back to the people walking along outside the Ramen stand. Neji narrowed his brows.

"Who?" he questioned. Almost immediately after, a hushed voice came as his reply.

"N-Naruto?"

They all turned to find the shy girl standing behind his stool at the table. He gave her a smile and she smiled back sweetly.

"Come on, Hinata, sit down. I've been waiting for you, I thought you weren't gonna' show for a moment there."

She blushed.

"I would never keep you waiting Naruto, it's just that my Father began talking with me, I couldn't leave.."

His smile faded.

"Oh yeah? 'Bout what?" he questioned as he pulled up a chair beside him, wedging it in between Sakura and himself. Sakura gladly slid her chair over to make room for her rather dismal looking friend.

Hinata shyly sat down next to him, nodding toward Sakura as a gesture of thanks.

"I-I'll be leaving.."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

She put her hands infront of her signaling for him to calm down. She closed her eyes and gave a nervous smile.

"I wouldn't worry, it's nothing serious. I'll just be leaving for a week or so, maybe only days."

At this, Naruto relaxed, giving out a sigh of relief.

"So what's the big deal then? Are you just going on a trip?"

"Uuh, well, it's..I think it's a mission. My Father told me that the Hokage would speak to me, and press the issue further."

Naruto nodded.

"Is it dangerous? I'll ask if I could come with you if it is, I'll..-"

He was stopped by her hand infront of her and a simple shake of her head.

"No, I'm apparently to go alone because of my abilities. I'm not quite sure what he's talking about, though..I'm not that good at anything in particular.." she mumbled the last bit and most others were unable to catch it. Though Neji seemed to have heard it clearly and looked away slightly.

Naruto's eyes widened in anger and shock.

"What? You can't go alone, Hinata!--"

"Hey, you guys.." came a familiar voice. It was quite nonchalant.

Everyone turned toward Sai who was passing by the shop. They all gave an annoyed sigh for him stopping the scene that was playing before them between Naruto and Hinata.

"Sai..shut up," came Sakura's voice. "You're interrupting, ya' know.."

"Uuh..interrupting? Interrupting what, might I ask.."

She sighed and shook her head.

"We wanna' find out what's going on. Hinata's going away on a mission for a little while. I think they're making her go alone," she explained.

"Oh yeah...That reminds me. I just got back from Tsunade's office. She wants to see you, Hinata. And you too, Neji."

Neji gave an awkward look toward Sai and he simply shrugged in return.

Taking a swift gaze towards eachother, the two Hyuuga managed to slip out of the restaurant without another word.

* * *

**Alright, so it's still a tinsy bit short, don't bite my head off. **

**ANYWAY! HOW'D YOU LIKE IT! Did you love it? Hate it? Please don't hate it..I love you..**

**lmfao! **

**Luv melanie **


	3. Mission  Impossible!

**Alright well..Chapter three. I know this has been boring so far guys, but please bear with me here. I'm really planning some great stuff for future chapters here! Please enjoy these chapters the best way you can!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah..YOU'RE RUBBING IT IN AGAIN!**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

"Tell me.." he began.

Hinata was surprised and looked up at her elder clan member.

"Where did you get those bruises..?"

Her eyes widened quickly, but her shocked expression was quickly replaced with an innocent looking smile. He didn't bother to look down at her once the whole time they were walking, not even when he spoke to her.

"You remember when I injured myself in training the other day..Th-that's when I recieved them.."

"Hn. Don't play dumb. First off, those bruises weren't there the other night, and they weren't there this morning. They're relatively fresh. Also, the wounds you recieved last night, and even the bruises on your arms and legs right now were not caused by yourself. I'm not an idiot."

She gulped as he explained his reasonings for asking her. She knew he was smarter than that. He couldn't be fooled. But she wouldn't cave..

"W-what are you talking about? I've simply been tougher on myself since the Chuunin exams. Our fight opened my eyes.."

He shook his head in a defiance, a small smirk now visible on his features.

"Hinata, it's not like I care, I'm simply curious, that's all. Don't worry, if you're doing anything you shouldn't be, I promise I won't tell 'Daddy'."

The way he emphisized his last words made Hinata cringe.

"You have no right to meddle in my life. You keep to yourself, and I'll keep to mine," she stated rather quietly, even for herself. She had bent her head down, her eyes not even visible so that her facial expression wasn't easy to read.

This actually brought him to look over at her in surprise. He'd pushed a button. As amusing as this was, what could she have been hiding?

As soon as they reached Tsunade's office, all attention was focused on why they were there. They both bowed respectfully before her and awaited her request.

"Well, well. You showed."

Neji quirked a brow.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Not Hinata, she's always on time and shows up when I ask. It's just that I've heard you've been slacking, Hyuuga."

"Uum, from who?"

She smirked.

"Why, from your admired sensei, Gai of course."

Neji rolled his eyes slightly, making sure the Hokage was unable to spot it.

"Well anyways. Since you're both here, I would like to assign you an important mission; just the two of you. There's a scroll that had been protected by this village up until recently containing a rare, powerful jutsu. Some numbskull, cough - Naruto - cough dropped it in Lightning country after stealing it and taking it on a mission with him to see what it could do..the fool," she mumbled under her breath. "After attempting to use it, he was severely injured and the tiny scroll was blown away. It's quite small so him and his teammates were unnable to recover it." she sighed and crossed her arms over her desk. "I was hoping that you two could use your Byakugan to scout out the small object and bring it back safely. It's true that the Lightning country are allies with us, but if the scroll were to fall into the wrong hands, they could be dangerous. What do you say?"

They were both quite skeptical as they stole a glance from one another, staring quite awkwardly. They didn't take their eyes off eachother as they spoke,

"A mission?"

"Together?"

She sighed.

"Indeed. There's one small catch to all this.."

They turned swiftly towards her, wondering what she could possibly mean.

"Just.." she sighed once again. "Don't... kill eachother. And when I say 'eachother', I mean you, Neji. Now get out," she stated tiredly, shooing the two out of her office.

When the two of them stood outside, Neji turned toward the girl, holding an angry expression. She looked pained.

"Brother, I'm so sor-"

"I don't care. Let's get something straight, Hinata.You are a burden to me - something else to look after. I would go on a solo mission if I were able to, but these are the orders we were given. This isn't my choice," he spoke coldly.

"I-I know, nor is it mine-"

"Never have I been so insulted as to be put on a team along side you. You'd better not get in my way, Main Branch."

Hinata gasped and brought her hands up to cover her mouth. Never had he addressed her that way until now. His eyes only narrowed deeper when he saw her reaction. Out of anger? Partly, but not necessarily. Hinata could swear there was a hint of satifaction in his eyes, though they were pained for having that satifaction, as if there was a price for it. Turning away from her abruptly, he let an annoyed grunt escape his lips and paced through the hallway, turning a corner and vanishing from her sight.

_Main Branch..._

Her hands began to shake. Was this truly as insulting as adressing him as "Branch House"? When she was little, she'd heard the term thrown around lightly on several occasions. Neji's father took the most abuse of it in particular. She'd heard Hizashi converse with her father and a few other council members and Neji's father had made a remark about his opinion on the unsaid matter.

_"Your word is of no importance, Branch house! Stand down!" _was the reply he'd recieved. Hinata forced herself to look up, trying not to let the tears fall, though one was persistant and decided to trail down her paled cheek. The insults that hurt most were the labels in which you least desired to be; Neji, hating the fact that he was a branch member, and Hinata, the heiress. Though, these insults pained Neji and Hinata most, seeing as they were already these undesired things.

She'd heard Neji being abused as well when she was a child, though he clearly thought nothing of it then. Though, she supposed now he understood. He began to understand many things a while back - much more clearly than Hinata ever had.

It saddened her. He wanted so badly to show them all how it felt to be penalized for doing nothing at all. Penalized for being born by Hizashi Hyuuga rather than his elder brother of mere minutes.

And then that one tear was followed by a second, and then a third. So this was why he addressed her this way. She was weaker than him, and yet he was punished. He spoke to her as they did to him in hopes to pain her as well; to bring her down along with him. But what he didn't know was that she was already further down than he.

A fifth tear, a sixth, seventh.. She too was being punished. Penalized by none other than the branch himself.

* * *

It was much too late, she really should'nt have been out. She'd lost track of time in her own wandering thoughts, seeming to have their own will. Chills were sent down her spine as she hugged her jacket closer. 

As soon as what sounded like footsteps trailing along the path ahead, she stopped abruptly and activated her Byakugan quietly. The footsteps were coming nearer and nearer by the second, and she began to see a shadowed figure in the distance..it wasn't. It couldn't have been him.

_'Please! Why does he have to torture me like this!' _her mind screamed. She was about to turn and run when she heard the cough of the mysterious boy. That wasn't him, she recognized that cough. She sighed in relief and deactivated her bloodline limit. So it wasn't Kouriou.

She smiled inwardly, all the same puzzled at who the figure really belonged to. As the figure came into sight, all that was heard was,

"Hinata! It's freezing cold! Get your butt inside!"

"N-Naruto?"

He ran up to her and slung an arm over her shoulder, providing her with slightly more warmth.

"What in God's name are you doing out here so late?"

She smiled cutely.

"I could just as well ask you the same question.." she stated slyly, looking up at the boy and quirking a brow. He grinned down at her and laughed nervously.

It was only then that she noticed how close he was to her..he was holding her to him as they walked. She tried to hide her ever growing panic and nervous gitters.

"Whoa! Hinata, you must be freezing!"

"Huh?"

She looked up at him questioningly.

"Your face is beat-red!"

This made her flush even more, trying to hide her face in her jacket and making it seem as if these actions were simply to keep her from growing colder.

When they had reached the Hyuuga manor, Naruto knocked on the door with his arm still around the young girl. It seemed as though she was half asleep; maybe it was that she was tired, or she could've been passing out from the freezing cold weather. In any case, she needed to get inside and get some rest.

The door was opened and a light engulfed the two young teenagers at the doorstep.

"Hinata!" the man said with worry etched across his face. At this, she brought her eyes to meet three puzzled faces, that of her Father's, Hanabi's and...and Neji..? _Neji..._

"Naruto?" Hanabi questioned as if to see if it was really him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Hanabi crossed her arms over her chest and quirked a suspicious brow.

"Why are you with my sister? And why is your arm around her?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw where he had snaked his hand. He immediately withdrew it and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I bumped into her..th-that's all..and I was tryin' to keep her warm, see.."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"Very well. Thank you for your kind gesture. You may go."

Naruto nodded, taking one last glance at Hinata as she stepped inside. She turned and gave a small wave and smiled at him, letting a crimson red blush spread over her cheeks once again.

After he'd left the property, Hiashi closed the front doors and turned to his daughter.

"And what were you doing out so late? I was worried sick about you!"

"I-I'm sorry, Father," she stuttered out as she gave a respectful bow in turn. "You know I would never intentionally upset you in any way. I promise that I'll respect your curfues more carefully next time."

She kept her head down, unable to look up. His eyes narrowed down on her. Neji could see that he was about to yell out when he stopped him.

"Sir. I mean no disrespect by my opinion but don't you think she should rest at a time like this? Wouldn't it be more suitable to hold her punishment until sunrise? She's clearly in no condition to-"

"Neji."

He winced as he heard his uncle speak his name in a monotone voice.

"I understand that you've grown to care for Hinata, but you cannot always stick up for her. She's a foolish child and foolish children must be kept in line."

Hinata snapped her head up in shock, but immediately forced it back down.

_'Grown to-to what? Care about me?'_ She smiled bitterly to herself._ 'No Father, you're mistaken..'_

Hiashi sighed at Neji's sympathetic looking eyes and turned toward his first-born.

"You realize you're escaping this punishment clearly by luck. You'd better thank your elder cousin for that..get to your room now. I don't want to see your shameful face until morning."

She hesitantly lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Y-yes Father, as you wish," she replied as she ran down the hallways of the manor.

"Hinata."

She stopped immediately, turning hesistantly toward her father.

"Y-yes, sir?"

He paused a moment.

"The blonde Uzumaki child. We'll talk about that discraceful loud-mouthed boy in the morning as well." He had a raspy sort of twinge to his voice that made Hinata shudder. Neji was shocked at the Hyuugas words.

_'I never thought about it before...I noticed that Hinata and Naruto were getting closer, but I never wondered what Hiashi would think of it. Why does Hinata even like that idiot, anyway...' _Neji pursed his lips at the thought of Naruto and Hinata together. It simply didn't sit well in the pit of his stomach.

Hinata immediately resumed her running through the hallways. A door was heard opening and shutting, and a lock was being activated behind a door.

Neji stood puzzled by the display between the Father and daughter.

"Come now, Neji."

His head snapped back up to look at his uncle.

"We still have much training to complete before heading for sleep. You'll be residing here again, for your safety."

"Uuh," Neji began. He sighed lightly and closed his eyes. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Hinata laid on the matting on her floor, a small cylinder shaped pillow resting behind her head. How did she make her father so angry all the time? She knew what would make him mad, yet she still found herself doing things that upset him. Why did he always have to seem like he was in a fowl mood? He could act a little bit nicer maybe..to his own daughter. 

She knew he cared about her very much, but he'd never once said that he loved her, not that she remembered at least.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, the only thing she found soothing at the moment were the sounds of her father and cousin training just down the hall.

She wished she made her Father happy about training. She wished that she was strong enough to make her father feel like she was worth training her instead of Neji or Hanabi. But then that would never happen.

She'd been so lost in her solemn thoughts not to notice that the sounds of emitting chakra and irritable clingling of weaponry had dissipated into the night. After she noticed this, she heard a soft knock on her door. Thinking that it was probably her father, she cautiously opened it to reveal something quite unexpected.

There stood Neji with a cup of warm tea in his hands.

"Hey," he simply stated.

She was shocked for a moment, but managed to let out a slight reply,

"Hi."

He looked down at the cup in his hands as he asked,

"Do you mind if I had a word with you?"

After a good moment of simply staring at him with a puzzled look, she hesitantly nodded her head.

"Of course, come in," she invited, stepping aside casually.

He passed by her without a word and sat on the floor. She joined him. When he didn't reply she folded her hands in her lap.

"So, what's troubling you?"

_More than you know.._

"Huh? Oh uum, here," he stated curtly as he held out the cup. "Careful, it's really hot. I thought you might need it. I got here right after that meeting we had with Tsunade earlier and you weren't here, so I know you've been out the whole time..that's not really healthy," he lectured knowingly.

She quirked a brow.

"My father never let's me eat or drink when I get into trouble.."

He scratched the back of his head and let a small shrug engulf his shoulders.

"I may have just..snuck it here.."

Her eyelids fell slightly.

"Why did you come to see me.."

He sighed and looked up. She could see his facial expression change..he was dreading something; preparing himself - but for what?

"Well I told your Father about our mission tomorrow. I just wanted to..I wanted to.. .ap.ol.g.ze," he mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry?"

He sighed again.

"Please don't make me repeat myself. I said I apologize, alright.." he strained out, adding a bit more force to his words than the moment before.

She began to blush furiously.

"Uuh, whatever for?"

"Ugh, you know..for this morning, the way I acted," he said, annoyed with having to explain himself. She could see his composure beginning to slip and he wasn't able to keep up his kind act for much longer. He put on that act just to apologize to her, though, it was something.

_So the Tin man does have a bit of a heart after all..._

"Yes well, my conscience is clear. I'm leaving, enjoy your tea," he said, though she could tell he didn't exactly say it with love in every word. But that was alright.

He stood up and headed for the door when he felt her hand grab his arm. He jerked it away and turned around forcefully.

"What?"

"W-wait. Hold on a moment... I have a question to ask you," she said quickly, her face growing more crimson every second she waisted.

He sighed, clearly annoyed. She could tell that he'd calmed down slightly, so she thought it was alright to ask him this type of silly question that he'd normally spit at and call her a stupid little girl.

"Uuh, you hang around with Naruto a lot now, don't you?"

"I guess so, why do you ask?" he quirked a brow.

She looked down at her hands and began to fidget. Not taking her eyes off the interesting things on the end of her arms, she replied as quickly as possible,

"D-does Naruto, ever, you know..does he ever mention..m-me? Does he ever mention my-uum, my name?"

He gave her an idiotic look. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander to his hands, in which slowly but surely made themselves into fists. This was confusing. She let her brow furrow questioningly at his actions.

"Hn. A girl like you shouldn't be focusing on boys, especially boys like Naruto. Didn't you listen to your father? You should be training and working hard to be the ninja you have yet to become. Now quit asking me stupid questions! Of course he doesn't mention you, Naruto is a ninja; maybe not a sensible one, but he is nonetheless. And any person with half a brain would never think of caring for you in that dispicible way! Go to bed you stupid girl..."

He slammed the rice paper door behind him, leaving the poor girl to sulk. Tears streamed her face as she sat cross-legged, holding her face in her palms. Why had he gotten so worked up..why did he have to say such hurtful things? But a better question was, why would she ask him? She brought his ugly response upon herself. Though still, he was her cousin and believed that their relationship had changed for the better; even if the alteration was slight. But of course, she was wrong again. It felt as if her heart had been torn in two.

Indeed. Who could ever care for a stupid girl like herself..

* * *

**Awwe, poor Hinata. I made the damn fic and I'm crying, lmao. And wtf is up with Neji's mood swings. F off Neji i hate you...No I don't I love you..tehe.**

**lmao, wow I'm completely mental..**

**lol luv Melanie **


	4. A Beautiful Coward

**Well thanks for all of your support guys! **

**Us NejiHinata fans have just got to stick together.. T...T Seeing as there are so few of us! lol, it's quite sad..AND PEOPLE THINK WE'RE GROSS! Well geeze..screw them all :P lol**

**Disclaimer: Like, why must you torment me..we all know the truth, we all know it. THE TRUTH! IT HURTS SO MUCH! I DON'T OWN YOU NEJI! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL NEJI! -runs off and cries- I know what you're thinking..and yes, it's true..I am completely insane..like i have said many, many times before :D**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

"Wake up, Hinata. It's merely the morning of your mission with Neji and you're already keeping him waiting. Now, get up."

She tossed for a moment in her sheets before they were brutally stripped away from her. She shuddered and pulled her body closer, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Pull yourself together, girl. Get dressed and meet with your cousin in the dining hall."

As soon as she was changed into her attire (normal wear) she exited her room. She made her way into the main dining area, not surprised to see both her Father and Neji sitting at the table, not one of them taking a glance at her, yet fully aware of her presence.

She sighed at this as she began to brew the morning tea for herself. As she did, she couldn't help but let out a small sigh and turn towards her Father who had his back to her.

"F-Father I just wanted to-"

"Apologize? Yes I know." He picked up the tea cup in front of him and took a sip. "I don't want to keep Neji waiting with your punishment for your actions last night, so I'll prolong it until after your mission. We need to have a serious talk," he stated, his last words in a deadly monotone.

She gulped so hard that it hurt as it went down. She could've sworn the men in the room heard it too.

"Hinata, we'll leave when you are ready. We'll hit the training grounds early so that we can be prepared for the first half of our mission," Neji commented, not bothering to look her way.

She nodded.

"Yes, of course."

When she began to fix herself something to eat, she felt herself getting very bored. The meal she was preparing didn't seem appetizing at all when the butterflies in her stomach almost made her wish to hurl. She dropped the chopsticks she held in her hand abruptly, earning the attention of the rooms small occupants.

"Please, I'm not at all hungry for some reason. May I suggest our leave, Neji?"

Both of the men simply gave her a look that said 'idiot'.

"You have to eat," Neji commented. "...especially before a mission, don't be foolish."

Her Father nodded indicating that he agreed with his nephew. She sighed as she turned back around, slapping together a simple sandwich with a small piece of meat and cheese. The truth was really that she couldn't eat. Whenever she ate, she got this horrible stomach pain. There were damages done to her front that weren't easy to fix, and it made her cringe every time she swallowed. She recieved bruises on her belly and..."other areas" that gave her a sick feeling every time she even thought about using the washroom. It was all _his_ fault...

When Neji saw that she'd finished he spoke up in monotone,

"Let's be off then."

She perked her head up and nodded obediantly.

"Uh, right."

As they reached the front doors, they heard a quiet knock. Hinata looked at Neji awkwardly and he simply shrugged and motioned for her to open it. Her eyes narrowed on the door before slowly opening it. Her eyes widened.

"Kouriou, hi," she stated quietly.

Neji came up beside her and gave the guy a devilish glare. The guy simply smiled back.

"Who are you?" the boy questioned.

Neji clenched his teeth. As if this guy had any right to ask who _he _was. Neji eyed the boy's headband suspiciously. It was the leaf village symbol all right, but he'd never seen him before.

He shrugged, realizing that he wasn't going to recieve an answer from him.

"Well I'm Kouriou, Hinata's friend."

After hearing this, he had no choice but to reply,

"I'm her cousin, Neji."

The strange boy smiled knowingly.

"Pleased to meet you. You must be the one that Hinata faced in the Chuunin exams."

Seeing Neji's eyes widen, Kouriou smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I've heard so much about you."

Neji turned toward Hinata for barely a second before turning back to the boy, hoping that she caught his glance and knew how much trouble she was in.

"Yeah? Like what..?" he questioned, cringing slightly and bracing himself for the details.

"Hmm," he began, putting a finger to his chin. "Well..I was told about how you disliked Hinata for being in the head family of your clan, and about the symbol engraved on your forehead," he explained, pointing above Neji's eyes quite rudely.

Neji's eyebrows narrowed on him in shock. He swiftly turned toward Hinata to find her fidgetting nervously beside him. He was about to say something when the boy added,

"Oh please, don't blame her. Hinata was very distraught when she told me all of this. I guess she just needed a friend to talk to... no one she could find here."

Neji turned toward the guy, secretly clenching his fists at his sides. He could feel the circulation in his knuckles being cut off, but he didn't care. Who the hell did this guy think he was! Any problems that Hinata had, she could talk to anyone here, right? Naruto, Sakura, even himself.

The boy shrugged and took the silence as an invitation to continue.

"It seems like you were friends when you were little. But.." the boy seemed to lower his eyes and fake his disapointment. Neji could tell this guy was just trying to anger him, trying to tell him how much he knew without making it seem so direct. "After your father died, I guess it's only natural to take it out on the people who destroyed him...and the ones you love the most."

Neji wanted to punch him straight in the jaw. He didn't know as much as he thought. He stared at him with utter disgust; the way he was dressed, his deadly expression that seemed to fool you with a rather charming smile...

He had blood-red eyes that seemed to dig into your flesh. No matter how nicely he smiled, the eyes made him look like he wanted to drill a blade right through your skull. He had raven-black hair that hung just below his ears, spiking straight up in the back and leaving the rest to hang infront of his eyes slightly. He wore a black t-shirt and a black pair of jeans and blue sandals.

A simple yet frightening boy.

It was only then did Neji notice how close Hinata was standing to him. She was pressed up against his side. He felt her tense body against his and narrowed his eyes at her strange behaviour. He tried not to act too surprised when she grasped his shirt from the back, squeezing it tighter and tighter.

Neji suddenly snapped his head to the boy.

"Listen, _'Kouriou'_, we're busy right now. Leave."

He sighed as if he were truly upset and shrugged.

"Well I guess I'll have to swing by later." He turned towards the girl and his eyes immediately changed. His smile didn't faulter for a second but Neji could swear he saw his eyebrows furrow slightly. "Catcha' later Hinata."

He turned around, giving a small wave before leaving the property. Hinata let go of Neji's shirt, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

Neji grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Her eyes opened at his actions and she turned toward him hesitantly.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked forcefully.

"Uuh, n-no one," she stuttered in reply. "Just a- a friend."

"Oh yeah? How come I've never seen him before?"

Hinata shrugged in a desperate panic. That was her only reply. Neji angrily shook his head before leaving the manor. She knew she had to follow him for training, but she didn't want to. Sometimes she was afraid he'd hurt her...yet he never did.

When she ran to catch up with him, she merely walked beside him quietly until he spoke.

"If he's just a friend, then what was all that about?" he replied in a much more calm and relaxed tone. She could tell he was merely acting this way to get answers, though she didn't mind it much when he did this. There weren't many times when he tried to speak casually with her, so the times when he was trying to get her to spill, she usually enjoyed it while it lasted.

She looked up at him hesitantly.

"What do you mean? What was 'what' about?"

He sighed.

"You know, standing so close to me...grabbing my shirt. Why did you do that? Why were you so nervous?"

"Did I?" she replied, displaying a rather fake expression of shock. His eyelids grew heavy and his facial expression looked rather dumbfounded, as if gesturing it toward her idiocity. She shrugged curtly. "I guess I was doing it subconciously.."

Neji shook his head in defiance, but left it alone anyways. Like she'd previously mentioned; if he minded his own business, she'd mind hers. He sort of liked her way of thinking on that particular subject, though a certain famous saying kept on eating away at his mind.

_'You must give in order to get.'_

Why it was bothering him, was indeed a mystery. Could it have been that this saying meant that if she kept out of his business, he had to keep out of hers? Did this make him mad? Did he actually want to pry into her life further to find out what was really happening? No, Neji Hyuuga had no motive in knowing what happened between his cousin and the strange red-orbed boy. He didn't wish to know why she felt so uneasy. He didn't care, after all.

She tried to change the subject as best she could.

"So training, is that what you'd like to do?"

He stopped and turned to look at her, sighing as he did so.

"To be truly honest, no. I'm not in the mood. We have to leave in a mere two hours so we might as well stick together in the time being. I don't see the point in any unnecessary searching for one another when it comes time to set off on the mission," he explained as he sighed, predicting his next set of words. "Where would you like to kill two hours?"

He was surprised to receieve a light smile from the young woman as she took his hand in hers. Before he could protest this unnecessary form of touch, he was being dragged down the path. Before he knew it, they had left the Konoha gates.

"Hinata, where do you think we're going?"

She giggled.

"Don't worry, brother. I've been here before. It's not far at all, come," she ordered as she began to drag him off again. She pulled him through a crowd of trees, with which he found himself shielding his eyes from unexpected branches and leaves in his face.

And suddenly, he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. He pulled his arms away from his face and gazed in awe at the sight before him. As reluctant as he was to admit it, it was indeed breath-taking.

A small stream was situated in the center of the clearing, running through the area. It was accented by an arched wooden bridge. The sun shone through the cracks in the trees above, yet still keeping a dark, calming delicacy to the clearing. The flowers were everywhere, it made Neji's nose wrinkle up at the scent.

And there, in the middle, stood Hinata. She was standing on the bridge, enjoying herself while watching the colourful fish swim by. She giggled as a fish flicked it's fin, and water splashed up onto her nose. She smiled as she nonchalantly wiped it away, and soon after resting her folded arms on the railing of the bridge.

It was only then did Neji notice something very disturbing. He was..smiling. He was watching her laugh and play and have fun..and he was smiling..just watching her. Why? It wasn't a smirk or an annoyed quirk of his lips either, indicating that he noticed her childish personality that usually sickened him to no end. But no..it was a true, genuine smile. As soon as her head perked up and she turned his way, the smile was wiped clean.

She simply gave a small wave and walked across the rest of the bridge, sitting herself down on a backless, stone bench that was located on the other side. She put her hands in her lap and he rolled his eyes, making his way across and sitting down right next to her.

There were seconds, minutes of silence. It was just calm. That was until Neji found himself listening in on a merry tune. He turned toward Hinata and scrunched up his face, only to find that she was humming.

He cleared his throat and she immediately paused, taking a glance over at him.

"Is-is there something the matter?"

He turned away and folded his arms over his chest. Keeping his eyes fixated on a flower in the complete opposite direction, he replied,

"Stop that. It's annoying."

At this, he stood up and began to walk away.

"Huh?" she blurted out in shock of his recent actions. She had no choice but to follow suit. Taking a deep breath and one last glance at the beautiful sanctuary of peace, she left with the elder Hyuuga.

* * *

"Ma'am, if it's alright with you...we would like to take our leave immediately." 

She gave the young prodigy a stern look.

"It is pretty early, yet I suppose if you two have the mission gitters than I have no right to stop you. Go on then," she allowed, retrieving a bottle of sake from her desk drawer and taking a large sip.

"I-if I may.."

Tsunade and Neji gave strange looks toward the quiet girl. She'd been silent the entire time.

"Isn't it quite unhealthy to be drinking alchohol this early? ..Or..or I guess at any time that is.." Hinata commented shyly. Neji gave her a silly look while the Hokage simply laughed.

"When you grow up to become the leader of your clan and have piles of paperwork to complete, come and say that to my face," she chuckled again, taking another sip from the over-sized bottle. As she did this, she shooed them out with a simple hand gesture. "Try not to come back empty handed now..." she advised as they slid the door closed behind them.

Neji turned toward the indigo stranded girl and gave her a serious look.

"Come on, Hinata. No fooling around, alright...we've got work to do."

She in turn gave him an equally determined glance.

"Right."

* * *

**Alright...so they're leaving now..**

**lol, please tell me what you think. Flames are aloud. Thanks for reading my ficcy! Hope you stick around for chapter five!**

**Luv Melanie **


	5. Prove your Worth

**Alright. Chapter number five. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! IKNOWIKNOWIKNOWIKNOWIKNOWIKNOWIKNOWIKNOWIKNOWIKNOWI KNOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

It took every ounce of his will power not to keep looking back every so often, just to make sure she was keeping up. He could tell she was trying her hardest to keep at his pace and her silence was surely intentional, not wanting to say anything that would upset him. Yet, everytime he looked back, she was there; leaping one foot onto the branch that he'd been on only a moment earlier. And so he'd bring his eyes back to the front.

"Hinata," he finally managed. He kept his back to her.

"Hm? Wh-what is it?"

"Activate your Byakugan. We're not that close to the boarder at all, but we're nearing their territory bit by bit. Every step we take makes us more likely to run into the enemy. Keep a sharp eye on our back; I can trust you, can't I.."

She was dazed for a moment.

_Can he trust me?_ Her eyes began to glaze and she held a sad expression across her features. _You think far too little of me, brother._

"Right, of course." She began to form a few hand seals behind his back. "Byakugan!" she muttered. The veins behind her eyes - she could feel them rising beneath her skin. Coursing through them errupted a powerful chakra. She lifted her lashes, revealing the infamous Byakugan eyes.

She began to scan the surroundings behind her without tilting her neck in the slightest.

About an hour went by before he spoke to her again.

"How's it going back there?"

"Fine, there's no sign of the enemy yet..."

"Well that's good, but I didn't mean that. Are you getting tired, or can you hold up for another hour or two?"

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. She deactivated her Byakugan and took a moment to simply scan the scenery. Indeed, it had gotten quite dark since they left and she could feel her body slowing down immensly. She assumed that it was around 11:00 at night. She could feel it now. Her limbs were growing tired and her eyelids were heavy as bricks. She widened her eyes and shook her head hastily. She straightened her posture and with a narrowed brow, she replied,

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Let's keep moving."

With that, Neji smirked and stopped on the next branch, resting his right hand on the tree. He stood up straight and closed his eyes. Hinata came to rest beside him, keeping a crouched position on the branch. She turned to him with a confused expression.

"Why did we stop?" she questioned, taking to her feet.

"We'll rest here tonight, below this tree," he still held an amused smirk as he opened his eyes to look at her reaction.

"B-but...But I said I was fine. We can travel for another hour, we'll be able to cover a lot of distance."

He shook his head.

"Not like that we won't," he gestured to her slumping form. Her eyes looked pained. "You're tired."

"I'm not!" her reply was instant.

"You are. Don't you dare argue with me, Hinata. You need to rest. Besides, if we sleep now, we can rise early and cover a greater amount of ground in little time. You'll be awake then and you'll be able to keep up," he critisized, jumping from the tall branch to the dirt below.

She followed after him with a frantic expression.

"We don't need to stop. I can keep up with you just fine."

He smirked again and shook his head, chuckling slightly. Her eyes widned.

"Wh-what did I- What's so funny?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, the edges of his lips still curved up slightly.

"Would you quit trying so hard. There's no need to get flustered. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I..." she looked down at her right hand which was currently fiddling with the fabric of her navy capris pants. "I'm not trying to impress you."

He frowned at this. Turning his back to her, he unfolded his arms and walked towards a large tree behind him. He pushed his back up against it's large trunk and slid down it to sit with his knees bent before him. Out of bordom, he retrieved a kunai from his pouch and began to toy with the small weapon, twirling it between his fingers.

"Pay attention. That's not what I said at all. You're trying to prove yourself to me, not impress me."

Her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"What's the difference?" she questioned. A small but noticeable fire began to burn in the pit of her stomach seeing that his eyes were shut and his body was slightly slumped forward. His right rist was lazily rested on his right knee, kunai in hand. This seemingly casual body language informed Hinata that he had no desire to speak or have anything to do with her. This conversation was a bother to him, it was clear. And..she was getting angry. That fire inside was just noticable enough for her that she immediately grew ashamed of herself and forced the emotion back.

Another sigh broke from his lips, but she had contained herself enough not to mind.

"Hinata, if you were trying to impress me, you would be attempting to show off your skills and try to show me that you considered yourself my equal," he couldn't help but smirk slightly at that, his eyes still remaining closed. "However, you know you aren't."

She winced. That famailiar pain stung.

"You rather try to prove yourself to me. I have a certain standard of what your strength should be, Hinata, as does everyone around you. When you attempt to prove yourself to me, you're trying to meet that standard as best you can, and show me that you're worth something..not necessarily trying to level with or best me."

She didn't flinch once, which was strange and unusual for the young heiress. Her fidgetting immediately stopped and her eyes moved towards the kunai that was beginning to catch her attention.

"And..how do you," she paused. He looked up for a moment, stopping the kunai in the palm of his hand. "How do you know-that's what im trying to do?" she didn't dare meet his gaze. She didn't want his eyes to stare into hers for fear of him seeing how hollow they were. But he knew.

He looked back down, emotionless. It was as if he'd believed her answer would be interesting, yet he was dissappointed with the outcome.

"Hm," he smirked. "Because," he began to twirl the kunai again, faster than before. She watched as he effortlessly tossed the kunai up before catching it perfectly between his middle and index fingers, almost immediately releasing it afterwards. She followed the kunai as he brought it up to his face before quickly springing his forearm forward again and letting the weapon go. It sped at a tremendous speed, embedding itself into a tree trunk not 10 yards away. It didn't surprise her so her expression remained as stoic as his as she kept her gaze on the sharp object. "You've been doing it your entire life," she didn't look back when he spoke up again. "...trying to prove yourself."

_'My entire life.'_

He couldn't help but notice her entrancement in the kunai.

"I have to say, I've become somewhat of an expert on your behaviour."

Her eyes flickered.

"You've been watching me..." her voice was barely audible to his ears, but he caught it nonetheless. She couldn't understand why she was completely oblivious to everything besides her cousin's smooth and flawless voice. It made her...stutter-less.

One corner of his upper lip seemed to curve upward, though going completely unnoticed.

"How could I not? I am your.. 'protector'," he replied in a rather mocking tone. "I'm the one who has to keep you in check; your father's little watch dog. I'm the one who makes sure you don't get killed in your sleep."

She winced.

"But over time, I've noticed a few things about you," she finally blinked, just once. "I was never judging you or watching for your flaws. I never wanted to know anything about you at all, but you're pretty damn easy to figure out and it's so obvious. You try so hard to prove to the people around you that you're someone you're not," he said rather forcefully.

Her eyes narrowed but she didn't reply. His eyes weren't open. Not seeing her reaction, he took her silence as confusion and sighed as he explained.

"Your reasons for proving yourself are ridiculous. They're foolish and selfish. You try to prove that you are a good kunoichi on a personal standard. It hurts you because you're trying too hard to prove yourself to the ones closest to you with no success. Kiba and Shino, your clan, your father.." _Naruto... _his teeth seemed to clench menacingly. "But what you don't get," he raised his voice slightly. "is that you've already reached their standard for you. Your father's standard was low for you to begin with and your friends are simply supportive. It's _your _standards you can't meet, and that's why you'll never be happy, you'll never win, and you'll keep getting hurt."

It was then that she turned. She saw his face.

He shook his head vigorously and turned over, resting on his side with his head propped up by his hand, his elbow resting in the dirt and grass. Letting a low growl escape his lips, he said, "Get some sleep. You're nothing to me if you're tired."

And with that, he let his eyes become heavy and he soon seemed to slump down into his own hand.

She watched him for a while. He'd gotten so angry. At her? No. At her apparant behaviour. Was that really why she'd failed so many times. Was her standard too high, for _herself? _

Sighing, she thought of Neji's rather talkative mood. Though, there was never anything nice to say to her anymore; not like when they were little. He used to be kind, and protect her not out of duty, but love. He loved her.

_Flashback_

_"Aa..aa..ahhah! P-please! Please stop!" _

_The three-year-old girl sat crouched on the gravel beside the lake, shielding her eyes from the rocks and stones that were being thrown her way._

_Suddenly, she was pushed into the cold lake behind her. Letting out an ear-popping scream as her body hit the water, she began to shake vigorously. It was the month of February, making the water extremely cold. She resurfaced and began to cough, letting her breathing come out in short, horrified gasps. Her short indigo hair was matted to her face and her jacket had been torn off previously, so only her net shirt was sticking to her cold body._

_"Get out, freak!" a boy yelled at her._

_"Yeah, don't wanna' scare the fish with your crazy monster eyes! Better you die than them!" he laughed along with his three other friends._

_With that she began to sob. It was difficult in her freezing state to do as they said, trying to get herself out of the iced lake._

_"You know what we should do?" one of the boys began as she found her way to solid ground again, breathing heavily. Her hands and knees were plastered to the gravel. "We should poke out those horrid death traps the Hyuuga call eyes!"_

_His friends began to chuckle and laugh as they began their old routine, picking up anything they could find and throwing it at the poor young girl. They didn't care that she was crying, that she was in so much pain. She continued to cry._

_"Shut up, weakling!"_

_"No, she's not a weakling, she's a Hyuuga!" another one said sarcastically._

_She could feel the bruises beginning to form as the sticks and rocks kept on pounding at her skin. She'd wince every time another hit and she kept her eyes closed the entire time._

_"Hey!" a boy finally said as the throwing ceased. "Keep your eyes open! We want you to see that you're dirt!"_

_She didn't. She didn't dare open her eyes. Then she felt it, a kick to her side, and another, and another. Punches were thrown at her face, throwing her every which direction. She kept her eyes close._

_...and then they stopped, all of a sudden._

_"Brace yourself, freak! This ones gonna' sting a bit.." she heard, seeing the shadow of him raising his fist through her eyelids. She didn't want to see it, or even to know when it was coming. Closing her eyes even tighter, she hugged her body close._

_But the hit never came. In place of it, she heard something that sounded like a body hitting the gravel and rocks..and she knew what that sounded like all too well._

_The boy let out a disgruntled moan as the girl slowly brought her eyes back open, remembering now that she was still soaked. Peering in between someones legs, she found her attacker on his back, staring up at her saviour. She looked up to the boy before her to see the back of a chocolate brown-haired head._

_"Don't ever," he began, clenching his fists and staring down at the boy with a devilish glare. "Touch my baby cousin, or I'll have to kill you."_

_"Damn! It's Neji Hyuuga! Let's get out of here.." said one of them who was still standing. The boy on the ground didn't budge, staring up at Neji with the same murderous intent that he recieved. _

_Neji quirked a questioning brow. _

_"Hm? Not leaving? Well, then," Neji started, bending down to pick up a sharp rock on the ground. He tossed it up and caught it continuously. "Let's see how you like rocks being thrown at you, huh!" he shouted, throwing the rock at the boy's face._

_He cried out and his friends had scared looks on their faces._

_"Hurts, doesn't it? Get out of here!"_

_His friends helped him stumble to his feet and they took off running without another word._

_Neji's narrowed eyes turned soft when he heard faint sobs from behind him. He turned and smiled sadly, crouching in front of her. She was resting on her knees and held balled fists to her eyes, trying not to cry. He could see her trembles and a slight jerk of her body every once in a while, showing that she was unsuccessfully containing herself._

_"Hey, Hinata," he put a hand under her chin and she looked up at him. "Stop your crying now, you're perfectly safe with me."_

_She hiccuped as more tears flooded her eyes. She closed them tight and flung her arms around his neck._

_"Brother! Brother, help me!"_

_He was shocked. He didn't quite know what to do for a moment, staring blankly and wide-eyed. His eyes softened and he slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny form. _

_"You don't ever have to worry, Hinata," he spoke softly, closing his eyes and resting a hand behind her head. "I will never let them hurt you. You're.." he held her closer and let a small smile grace his lips. He felt her trembling settle. "You're much too precious to me, baby cousin."_

_End of Flashback_

A tear made it's way down the left side of her cheek. She closed her eyes and turned away from Neji's sleeping form, unable to take another glance at him. When she thought of the past, she simply saw a four-year-old in Neji's eyes, and it only made her cry.

She was pained. Why couldn't it be the same as it was? But it would never be. Neji was pained as well - and she was the one who caused it. He would never protect her again, not because he loved her; not because she was precious to him. It was a chore.

Her hands began to shake.

_No. Why did it have to be like this._

Her eyelids began to droop and her body slowly slid into the grass. She was far enough from Neji that she would break into a sobbing fit. She wrapped her arms around herself and let her sparkling tears fall as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Meh..I like it. lmfao XD**

**So please tell me how you like it. And once again, flames are allowed. This is like my..3rd or 4th fic, I deserve flames if it's that bad!! lmao XD**

**Anyway I love my faithful reviewers, love you guys!!!**

**luv melanie**


	6. Painful Memories

**Omg guys! Can you flippin believe this is chapter 6!! I honestly can't! WOOHOO!**

**Disclaimer: yip..I'm aware that I'm poor and I clearly don't have enough money to buy Naruto and therefor do not own it..thank you for graciously pointing that out..**

* * *

**btw, this first part where Neji wakes Hinata up, I was so flippin tempted to have her wake up to a smiling Neji holding a plate of breakfast and going, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

"Hinata, get up."

Hinata groaned and brought her hands up to her eyes. Rubbing her eyelids with her balled fists, she sat up and yawned. She opened her eyes slowly to meet her cousins gaze and stretched out her arms.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Around 5:00, so we need to move now. I've already let you sleep in too late."

Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? This is a good time to wake up, isn't it?"

Neji sighed at this and turned to put a pack over his shoulders. She could see that he'd already packed up his things and was ready to leave. He must've been up way before her.

"No, it isn't. Your father told me to wake you up at 4:00 every morning during our mission. But you were tired, so I let you sleep. There's no need to have you tired, you already slow me down enough as it is," he mumbled the last bit.

He let her sleep in. She knew it wasn't just because of her slowing him down. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all.

"If you're going to sit there and stare at nothing all day, I'm just going to leave you behind," he called down from the tree branch above her.

She sighed at that, maybe her conclusions were wrong. Getting up from the dirt, she lept up to the branch beside him. She was fully awake now, and she would keep up with Neji today, no matter what. Whether he liked it or not, she was part of this mission. He would just have to deal with it and work with her. He gave her a determined look and he nodded. She nodded back to him. Leaping from the branch, they set off again for the land of the lightning.

* * *

"Hinata, any sign of others?" he called back to her. 

"U-uh.." Hinata fumbled. She hadn't actually been paying attention. Her Byakuugan was activated but she was really more focused on keeping at her cousin's swift pace. Trying not to look foolish, she quickly scanned behind her. "Well, n-no."

He narrowed his eyes at that. Keeping his eyes before him, he spoke,

"Pay attention, Hinata," she winced lightly. "We're extremely close to lightning territory and if you mess up, we could end up killed. Is that what you want?"

"I'm sorry," she replied quietly.

He grunted. Why the hell did she have to be so innocent; it was so much harder to penalize her. He chose not to reply. Hinata looked up at the sky, spotting the sun directly overhead.

_'Noon' _Hinata thought. _'...and I havn't even washed up.'_

"N-Neji?" she questioned cautiously.

"What is it..." his tone was bored and dry.

"Um, well I was wondering, since I havn't had a bath since yesterday morning, that we might be able to find a waterfall or something?" he sighed at her question.

"Hinata, we're on a mission. We don't have time for you to dilly-dally."

"B-but I'm not!" she protested. "I just need five minutes...three!"

He looked back at her and gave her a stern look. She immediately closed her mouth and lowered her eyes.

"You know," he began in a calm voice as he turned back around. "We shouldn't be arguing at a time like this. We need to preserve our energy for more important things..." she sighed at this, but he continued, "Though, I suppose we could stop in one of the villages in Lightning country so that you could bathe there. We're barely minutes away. Can you hold off 'til then?"

Her face brightened.

"Y-yes! Thank you, Neji."

"Yeah, whatever..." he mumbled.

Nearing the boarder, Neji gradually began to slow, making sure they weren't being followed or watched. Hinata was fully attentive at this point, being able to focus more on her job rather than keeping up. Nothing; they were perfectly stealthy here. Suddenly, Neji stopped. Hinata stopped beside him on the branch, glancing at him quizzically.

"W-why did we stop?" she cocked her head lightly to see his hand rise from his side. He pointed to two extremely large yellow gates. Lightning country. Hinata smiled. "We're here."

"Yeah," Neji agreed with a non-enthused tone. "but we still need to be careful, so keep your guard up. We're not from this country, so if anyone gets even the slightest hint that we're ninja from Fire, they might suspect us being spies or something of that nature."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Oh, right," she replied. "I promise I'll be careful."

Neji nodded and jumped to the ground as Hinata followed after him. She knew it wouldn't be so easy getting into the lightning country gates. Neji was searching for a way in. He stopped a moment and activated the byakugan.

"There." He was pointing to a seperate location from the gates. The wall he was pointing at must have been the only spot where there weren't any guards on the other side. "If we're quiet, we can sneak by without them noticing. Stay behind me all right? And whatever you do, don't say a word," he warned in a threatening tone. She nodded cautiously.

She watched as he took out a kunai and a long coil of rope. Unwraveling it, he slipped the end through the hole at the base of the kunai and tied a tight knot. Taking the kunai between his index and middle finger, he held the other end of the rope and threw the kunai with rapid speed. It landed at the very top of the wall.

Hinata stared at the rope wide-eyed. She couldn't believe it.

_'The whole kunai imbedded itself into the stone wall. Neji must've thrown that thing at 200 miles an hour!'_

She watched, amazed as Neji tugged onto the rope for reassurance and nodded to himself. Walking up to the wall, he looked up and grasped the rope tightly, slowly making it so that his feet rested on the stone. He began to walk up the wall at a slow pace.

_'I get it!' _Hinata thought. _'He doesn't want to alert the guards by using his chakra so he's climbing up the wall using the rope...'_

Neji sat on the top of the wall and looked onto the village. Peaceful enough. He saw a few trees positioned right below him. It would be hard for the guards inspecting nearby to peer up at him this way. He turned and motioned for Hinata to climb as well.

She fumbled for a moment. She was going to slip; she knew it. She was going to get nervous and she would slip in front of Neji...and then of course he would have to save her and she would be humiliated. Gulping, she too made her way over to the rope and grabbed a tight hold.

_'She'd better not slip...' _Neji thought ironically.

Making her way up the steep wall, she kept her eyes completely closed. Just as she was about to reach the top, she mistakingly opened her eyes and looked to the far ground.

"Aaa.." she tried to panic quietly if there was ever such a thing. Her palms became sweaty and believe it or not, she began to slip. She let her hands go completely. Opening her mouth to scream, she felt one firm hand grasping her wrist, and another covering her mouth. Neji pulled her up to sit beside him on top of the wall.

"Idiot!" he punished quietly. Hinata let a sweat drop form on her brow as her cousin jumped from the stone and into the tree below. She activated her byakugan and peered through the leaves to find him safe and sound on one of the branches. Keeping her bloodline active, she positioned herself to land directly next to him.

When she did, he looked over to her.

"Alright, you good?" She nodded slowly. "Okay, come with me."

Neji jumped gracefully from the branch..but she didn't hear him hit the ground. She looked down to find her cousin, sure enough, standing on the grounding. He was staring up at her holding an impatient expression.

She would have to be quiet as well. She stood on the branch and got ready to jump. She held her breath and closed her eyes tightly, jumping off of the wood. The next thing she knew, she was rested in Neji arms. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes narrowed down on her.

"Fool. You could've woken up a field of sleeping buffalo if you'd landed like that."

She blushed as he rather roughly let her down. Could she possibly screw up this mission any more? She followed her cousin into the streets of the busy town, noticing how busy it was. She saw him take off his forhead protector, so she did as well. It was a good idea. The leaf village was a famous village from the Fire country. It would be best if the people here didn't even know they were ninja. He finally turned to her after a while of walking through the crowd of people.

"You wanted to wash up, right?"

She paused. Her eyes widened and she simply stared at the markings above Neji's eyes. She hadn't seen it many times. Once had she, and it was when she was little.

Neji's arms crossed and he glared at her angrily.

"Hinata," he spoke in a threatening tone. "Would you try paying attention to me rather than the mark."

At that, Hinata snapped out of her daze and she bowed her head lightly in apology.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

He sighed and shook his head, still holding his narrowed eyes on her as she stood up straight.

"Let's go."

He turned away from her and began walking in the other direction. She heitantly followed after him as he approached a small home on the side of the dirt road. He knocked on the door.

When Hinata came to stand beside him, she stole a quizzicle look in his direction before the door was opened by a young woman. Hinata couldn't help but turn and gawk at her. She must have been their age, and was utterly beautiful. She had raven black hair the reached to her mid-torso, hanging in front of her shoulders. She had a brown, sleevless dress on that reached her knee and was decorated with a pink floral pattern near the bottom. Hinata looked up to a shy young womans features. They were small and cute. She was positively perfect.

"M-may I...may I h-help you with s-something?" she asked quietly, clinging to her door frame. She was almost inaudible.

"Yes, could you help my friend?" Neji spoke. The young woman turned her attention to him, and Hinata could swear she saw her features light up. "We live in the village over and it's been a while since she's had a decent bath, do you mind if she used your washroom?"

The girls face went into a slightly shocked state as she stepped aside further.

"U-uh, yes! Of-of course she can," she spoke, now turning her attention to Hinata. "Come on in."

Hinata's mouth dropped open and she turned to Neji, who was currently walking away.

"Neji! W-wait, I can't just-"

"You can. Hinata, relax," he said turning to meet her gaze. "I'll be here when you come out, and then we have to leave."

"Oh please, stay!" the girl interrupted. My Mother has some fresh tea brewing. I would hate myself for letting you go empty handed after such a long journey."

Hinata quirked a brow at the woman's sudden boistrous attitude.

Neji grunted before nodding and walking back towards them. Hinata was still standing in front of the door, so as he passed by her, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her in along with him. Before she could protest, she was inside the small house while Neji was making himself comfortable at the table with the girl.

"Go on in, m-miss," the girl said as she pointed to a sliding door in the back. "There should b-be a towel in there for you."

Hinata nodded hesitantly.

"Thank you," she said, making her way into the back.

Neji began to talk with the young woman and she seemed quite comfortable as she leaned in further without him noticing.

The cursed mark was brought up in conversation and so he chose to change the subject by asking about the flowers she had on her table...not a good idea. Apparently she was a florist. She knew _a lot _about flowers, and frankly, Neji couldn't give a damn.

It was probably one of the most boring conversations he'd ever had with a girl and was almost sighing in relief when they heard a muffled cough from behind them. Turning to see a beat-red Hinata in only a towel, their eyes widened.

"Uum, excuse me?" Hinata began. "My clothes are filthy, do you mind if I borrowed some clothing?"

For some reason, the girls face lit up with excitement. She ran from the room and called out,

"One moment."

Hianta stood there in embarrassment as she noticed her cousin eyeing her warily. Neji was trying his best to peer away, but he couldn't. He couldn't get over the way she looked. He always thought the girl was a little chubby before because she wore such large, baggy clothing. When his eyes travelled down to her exposed legs, his eyes diverted rapidly enough for her to catch it. Her face turned to an even brighter shade of crimson.

"Here you are," the woman said as she came back from the room opposite to them. She was holding out a rather formal-looking kimono.

Hinata's jaw dropped as she stared at the light blue dress robes. It was beautifully decorated with all sorts of designs. (Please don't make me describe it...lmfao for some reason I'm absalutely pathetic at describing beautiful clothing. Go into my profile and scroll down to the bottom to find various pictures that help my story out, and they'll be one that says "Hinata's kimono in chapter # 6" THX and it'll be in black and white, just try to picture it in all different colours of blue)

"W-what?" Hinata said in a shocked tone. Neji was also looking at the woman strangly.

"Well, aren't you attending the festival?"

"What festival?" Neji asked.

Surprisingly, the girl giggled and shook her head as if Neji and Hinata were complete idiots.

"You don't know of Kumogakure's annual festival? I thought you said you were just a village over. We call it the rain festival. The founders of our village believed that lightning caused all natural beauties, and so they said that the most beautiful form of life on earth was rain. The next day, it just happened to rain, and the founders built our village on the belief that it was a sign. The whole time that they were building the simple foundations of our village, it continued to rain, and only when they finished did it stop. Even though the rain created difficulties as they worked, they thought of it as a gift, still. And so on the annual day that it rained for the first time in Kumogakure, we honour those men's hardships by throwing a festival."

She smiled.

"Are you going to the festival?" Hinata asked.

The woman looked down in a dissappointed manner.

"I'm not. My mother and I cannot attend because we have work to do. We don't have a lot of money. But my mother told me that if I wanted to give this kimono to someone who would attend, then I could. It was hers and I was going to wear it. But you may wear it tonight if you wish." Hinata's eyes widened and she brought her hands up before her, shaking her head.

"Please, I couldn't possibly-"

"Sure you can." Hinata and the girl turned in shock to see a smirking Neji. "Do you want to go to the festival, Hinata?"

Hinata stared at him strangely.

"Y-yes but-" she paused and gave him another quizzical look. "Where would you be?"

"With you," he said in an obvious tone. She looked at him again as if to ask why. "I've heard of this festival, it's pretty famous. We should check it out since we're here. We don't need to move until late tonight, Hinata, so we should relax 'til then."

"Oh," she replied. "Alright then." She smiled as she turned back to the girl. "I'll go then. Here," Hinata said as she held out her hands to retrieve the clothing. The girl happily handed them to her and went to retrieve Hinata's other clothes that were lying on the bathroom floor.

"Change back into your dirty clothes for now, Hinata. We'll carry the kimono back to a hotel and we'll wash your clothes there."

Hinata nodded and went back into the washroom to change. When she came back out, her hair was still soaking wet and matted to her neck. She neatly folded the kimono and it's seperate obi into her pack and slung it over her shoulders.

Before the two left, the girl spoke up again,

"There will be a ceremony," she began as they turned to see her good-bye. "I wouldn't miss it if I were you. It's to honor our great cloud ninja leader who was killed almost exactly ten years ago in Fire country. The 27th of December..."

It didn't quite click to Hinata at first, but when she saw Neji's reaction, it slowly started to slip back into her mind. His eyes were narrowed furiously and his fists slowly balled in the corner of her eye.

"What are you talking about?" he stated rather rudely.

She was taken aback. Putting a hand over her heart, she replied,

"I'm sorry?"

"Where was your leader killed?" he asked. The girls could tell he was saying his words through a clenched jaw. Hinata stood close to his side then.

"A village called Konohagakure," she replied. "He was slayn by the leader of some indigeneous clan of the village. What horrible people," the woman sighed.

"You don't know that," Neji said harshly.

"Pardon?" she said in a confused tone.

"I said that you don't know. What if your 'great' leader did something to anger the clan? What if he deserved to die?"

"I-" she was so confused. Why was he getting so upset? "I don't think our leader would do any such thing-"

"How the hell would you know!" he yelled at her. "How old were you? Three? How could you possibly have a say in the matter. We were both too young to even know what happened. So shut your mouth, and stop talking as if you know everything."

Neji's eyes were glazed over for a reason the girl couldn't understand. Hinata merely stared at him with a sad expression as he grunted and turned, opening the sliding door and slamming it shut.

"I am so sorry," Hinata said slowly as she turned to the girl.

She smiled and shook her head.

"That's alright. Is your friend going to be okay?" she asked politely.

Hinata nodded lightly and smiled back.

"I'm sure he will. I don't know what's gotten into him. Thank you so much for the kimono and the bath."

The girl smiled and waved as Hinata exited the home, immediately turning her head every which direction, trying to locate her distraught cousin. She spotted him trudging off to the left of her and ran to meet his side. She knew he was aware of her presence now, and she looked over to see his eyes. They were even more glazed over than before, but she knew he wouldn't dare cry. His pride was much too precious to him. He was more angry than anything, it was easy to tell.

"It's because of him that my father's dead, and the people here treat him like a friggin' God," he mumbled, clearly not caring if Hinata heard him or not. But a ninja's ear could not be swayed.

"Neji, I know how you feel," she began.

"No," he replied as he sped up ahead of her, indicating that he had no intention of talking with her about it. "You really don't."

* * *

She finished scrubbing her shirt off in the sink and hung it over the towel rail in the washroom. She'd been washing them in her the wrappings that she tied around her bossom up until now and decided to slip the kimono on. 

It was so confusing, she didn't normally wear kimono's anymore. She always wore one when she was little, but even then, her father had always dressed her. There were too many holes. She slipped her head through one of the arms by accident and couldn't get it back out. She began to panic as she slipped and saw the tiles coming up to greet her.

"Aah! Aa-aaaah!!" she wailed clumsily as her butt came in contact with the floor. The door came open and she looked up to see who it was.

Neji stood there, looking at her with an idiotic expression. She sighed, knowing that she probably looked like a complete idiot at the moment with her head sticking out of a kimono sleeve.

"Need some help?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Hey, this is surprisingly very hard to do. You should try dressing in a kimono." He smirked lighty at that as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'll pass, thanks."

She moaned again as her attempts to get her head out of the sleeve had failed. She stayed on the floor as she looked back up at her cousin. He was still smirking at her. Was this amusing him? Of course it was, she was making an utter fool of herself; what could possible make him happier. After staring at him for a moment, she huffed and looked down at the floor from her sitting position.

His smirk turned into more of a smile as he closed his eyes and walked over to her, getting down on his knees and tugging the kimono off of her head. He accidentally pulled the hole thing off of her and fell back, falling down as well with an "umph".

When he looked to her again, half her body was turned towards him. She held an embarrassed expression, a crimson blush present just under her eyes. One hand held her up straight and the other hand was protectively balled across her chest. Her chest was wrapped up in gauze of course, but she still felt awkward in front of her cousin. But she couldn't get this feeling out of her that she didn't really mind him seeing her like this. He _was _her cousin after all. She was merely blushing because she knew _he _would find it uncomfortable.

After staring at her for a moment, he diverted his eyes quickly and held out the kimono to her without looking and waited for her to grab it. When he felt the clothing being taken from his hands, he simply stayed looking at the corner of the room until she cleared her throat. When he turned to look at her, she was standing upright in front of him. She was smiling nervously and blushing like mad. He couldn't believe it. The way she looked...

His eyes trailed across her form, and he could feel the shocked expression he held over his face, and he knew she could see it. Yet, she was still smiling at him. He didn't change his expression either, for once he would not let his pride get the better of him. For once he was so utterly shocked that there was no way to fake it. And for once, Hinata deserved to know that she looked beautiful.

"Well?" Hinata said to him as she peered down at herself, then back up at him. He nodded, altering his expression as best he could. Looking away stoicly, he simply replied,

"It's good." He passed by her without looking at her again. He was disgusted with himself. How the hell could he think that way about his cousin? Alright, it was one thing to admit she looked beautiful, but the other thoughts that Neji was having at the moment didn't even dare to express themselves on his features. Hinata would've screamed bloody murder and slapped him across the face. He sighed as he made his way into the other room. She came out as well with a slightly confused expression and blinked a few times.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No." His reply was almost instant, and not to mention harsh. He was seated on one of the beds in the hotel room now, and he wasn't looking up at her for a reason she couldn't understand. The truth was that he couldn't bare to let those thoughts resurface for fear of her noticing. Looking at her would only trigger those burdens ten-fold.

"But-But I thought you said-"

"I did, but I can't stand to attend a festival where they honour such a disgusting, worthless snake," Neji breathed out. And surely enough, he almost sounded as if he were about to vomit in mentioning the head cloud ninja. Hinata looked down at this.

"I'm sure they have good reason to honour him here," she said very quietly.

"Maybe," Neji said as he leaned back against the pillow. "But I sure as hell don't. I'd rather have a ceremony to celebrate his death rather than honour him."

Hinata looked up in anger at that.

"Neji, that's a horrible thing to say!"

"Well what the hell do you want me to say, Hinata!" he yelled back as he sat up abruptly to steal a glance towards her. As soon as he did, he realized his mistake, grunting loudly before turning away again. "He's responsible for my pain," he explained in a calmer tone. "I hate him. It's because of him that my father's dead."

Hinata looked down, but was surprised when Neji spoke again, saying something she didn't quite expect.

"And he tried to abduct you," were his words. Hinata was more shocked at his angry, low tone than anything. "What do you think would've happened if he'd gotten away with it, Hinata? Would he have let you go? I don't think so. You would've been killed. Don't try to tell me that I don't care about that."

Hinata's expression turned immediately soft. Did he really mean to say that? Was he being serious? Not in ten years had Hinata heard Neji say something nice to her, and he chose now to do it. He obviously didn't realize that he was admitting this to her.

She couldn't help but feel this twinge of happiness in knowing that he cared about something like that, and something that happened so long ago. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, he did it for her.

"Go to the festival, have fun," he told her as his head made it's way back down to the pillow. "I'll be here when you get back. We'll leave then to look for the scroll. Go," he insisted in a rather dismal voice. He seemed so bored as he closed his eyes.

Hinata looked down at her feet before walking to the hotel room door and slipping out without another word; carrying a new found knowledge with her.

* * *

**Holy shiz niz, you know how friggin long this chapter is? It's like 4500 to 5000 words long. Wow, longest chapter I've written of this story that's for sure, but I'm possitive you already knew that.**

**Anyway! Please review my story. Again flames are allowed. But please guys, I worked very hard on this fic up until now. Please don't say anything bad about my choice of plot or the wording of the characters, and especially not my pairing choice. I've heard way too much of that especially and believe it or not, it hurts, because this is my favourite pairing and you should leave that alone if you don't agree with it. Thank you.**

**luv melanie**


	7. The Festival

******alright. This is lucky number seven, cuz seven is my favourite number so I have a funny feeling that you'll like this chapter, even though I have no idea what I'm gonna write yet..aha. :( anyway..yeah, enjoy the chapter, that's what I'm here for!!**

**I Hope you loved my last chapter. I'm aware that it was a little boring but I think I liked the end. lmao.**

**Disclaimer: F U!**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

The ceiling was becoming pretty interesting to him as he began to memorize every curve and crevice. She was still there though, haunting his mind. But the wierd thing was, he didn't even like her, so why the hell did he have to think about her? She was annoyingly quiet and extremely self-absorbed, keeping to herself all the time. She could talk every once in a while, it couldn't kill her. And when she did, she could make it so that you could make out whatever the hell she was saying.

He sighed heavily and turned over on his side.

It was no use. It didn't matter whether or not he was thinking bad thoughts about her, critisizing her in his own mind, he was still thinking about her, and it just scared the hell out of him. But the worst part was that he didn't really think those things about her. Sure she was annoying, and it was true that he didn't really like her, but he didn't want to go out of his way and spend time telling himself what a rediculously idiotic person she was. It was almost as if he was trying to reasure himself that he hated her.

And that was even scarier.

It wasn't so much that he cared about the cloud leader's ceremony anymore. They could have simply avoided the ceremony. But no, he just couldn't go. It was simply that he couldn't be around _her_ when she looked like_ that._

* * *

She wandered. And that was it. She didn't want to admit it, but it was extremely boring. Thoughts of Neji were unusually flooding her mind as well. She just couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said. 

_"And he tried to abduct you! What do you think would've happened if he'd gotten away with it, Hinata? Would he have let you go? I don't think so. You would've been killed. Don't try to tell me that I don't care about that."_

Those were his words.

_"Don't try to tell me that I don't care about that."_

_"Don't try to tell me that I don't care about that."_

"Ugh!" she groaned, earning a few strange looks from the villagers. She turned a corner swiftly into an extremely narrow alley between two shops. Rubbing her face with her hands, she did her best to reasure herself. "He didn't mean it. He was just...saying it to argue with me; to make me leave."

She sighed, taking a deep breath before peering around the corner of the stone building. It was beautiful tonight. The stars were out and the streets were flooding with men and their ravishingly dressed wives, girlfriends, sisters, and daughters. Radiant lit japanese lanterns were flooding the roofs of countless shops and homes. It had become so late since she'd seen Neji and there was really nothing else to do. She played a few games and watched a couple shows, but the time still seemed to pass by at an annoyingly slow rate. She wasn't just trying to go through hour by hour anymore, it was more of a second by second thing by now.

Just then, she heard a low, rumbling growl. Looking behind her, she couldn't see anything that would've made that disturbing noise. But as she looked down to her belly that was excruciatingly sucked in by the tight obi she wore, she noticed that she was just a _little_ bit hungry. She hadn't eaten! How stupid. She was on a mission and not eating every couple hours or so was almost a death wish.

She crossed her arms over her anorexic-looking tummy and made her way out of the narrow alley. Walking through the busy streets, she did her best to scout out any stands where she could actually have a meal. There was nothing. The only places where she found she could sit in and have dinner were bars and drinking pubs, and she wasn't about to get herself into a sticky mess involving drunken, horny bar men. Though, her stomach seemed to defy her as it slowly led her into a small pub, seemingly obtaining a mind of it's own.

She sat at an open booth for four people, it being the only table available. She had a gut feeling as if it were rising up into her throat when she saw two rather burly men speaking to eachother in the corner of her eye. They stole a peek over in her direction every once in a while as well, smiling as if they were blood-thirsty hunters and she was fresh game.

She was about to leave when the men approached her table, but she was much too slow.

"Well, well," said the man with a bald head and a boney face. His expression looked rough even though he was smiling. He wore a black muscle shirt over his muscular body and had a piercing on his left eyebrow. "Now what would a little girl like you be doing in a bar?" he asked as if he were concerned. He sat beside her at the table and she uncomfortably scooted over, feeling a blush creep upon her face. "How old are you, anyway?"

She narrowed her eyes at the question. The man still smiled, but raised his eyebrows in slight shock of her reaction.

"She looks to be only a young teenager, barely," said the other man who came to sit across from her. The man let a hicup escape his lips. "I like teenagers," he implied clumsily.

"Y-you're drunk," she wispered.

"Good call," he replied, chuckling lightly. "...and like every drunken man here tonight, I'm horny."

* * *

He gathered the information he'd needed now. He found out that there was a strange group of Cloud Chuunin and a couple Jounin rank ninja heading out into the forest just beyond the lightning country gates. A few men had brought it up in casual conversation while waiting in line for food at the festival. 

He left the hotel and checked out about half an hour ago, and the closest clock to him read 11:14. He couldn't stand staying cooped up in that damn room for too long anyway, besides, he'd been planning on getting this information. It was a pretty good lead, too. Why the hell else would Kumogakure send out perfectly good ninja to scout out the area before their gates on such a night...only if there was something to find. Neji smirked.

People would start to head in now. It was the perfect opportunity to find Hinata and stage their scouting for tonight around midnight. They would definately find it before the Cloud ninja, they a had their Kekkei Genkai advantage after all. Now all he had to do was find the indigo-haired girl.

* * *

"Why not?" the bald man said with a sly smirk. 

Hinata pressed her lips together and turned away from them. The best thing to do in this sort of situation was to show them she wasn't afraid. So much for that plan. Hinata could feel the anxious look on her face growing more and more terrified with each second.

"We promise to be gentle. I don't go hard on the little ones," the other said as he brought his hand over to stroke the forearm that Hinata had crossed over the table. Her eyes widened in fear and she jerked it away quickly. Why was she losing it? She could probably take them, so why was she so afraid? "Aaw, c'mon, sweetheart. I don't bite," he stated in a drowsy voice. "Well.." he continued. "I might if you stripped off the front of that kimono of yours and let me-"

There was a loud clapping sound, skin against skin. She'd slapped him right across the face. Immediately withdrawing her hand, she sunk back into her seat and held her wrist close to her body. As the man stood up abruptly after the shock, she could feel her horrified look, feeling her eyes shut tightly.

"Don't ever slap me!" he yelled down at her. "You're _my _little bitch, so act like it!" she could see through her eyelids that his fist was raising in the air. "You worthless-"

"Hey, now. You don't have to be so rough, she's just a girl." The man ceased his attack and looked over to find a casually rested boy leaning against one of the pillars of the bar. "And you know," he continued, pushing himself off the pillar and trudging toward him in a bored manner. "I'm almost positive she doesn't want to lose her virginity to some drunken piece of crap in a bar."

"Oh yeah! And who the fuck are you!" the man yelled, raising his fists towards him now. The smaller boy's casual smirk faded into an angry frown.

"I'm your little bitch's cousin, and unfortunately for you, I don't approve of you having your way with her. So you'll just have to go through me first." Neji's narrowed eyes stayed firm as the bulky man's lips curled up into an amused smile.

"Unfortunately?" he chuckled. "Yeah, it's really unfortunate, but not for me!" he yelled as he charged at the boy who still stood unphased. The whole bar was watching in fear now.

"Neji!" Hinata called out as the big man threw a fist in his direction. Neji smirked and brought his left hand up to match his fist, stepping aside and using his other hand to push him over his head by his upper arm. The man let out a strange wail as he was brutally sent on his back.

The bald man stood up abruptly, charging at Neji as well. He tried a few kicks but the young ninja stopped them with his forearms. He went to punch the smaller boy then, but was stopped when Neji simply dodged his blow and let him fall over top of him. But before he could squish the small boy under his weight, Neji placed both of his hands on the man's left shoulder and pulled him down quickly, speeding up his fall. He then used his right knee to place a swift kick to his gut.

The man fell to the ground with a thud.

Neji's angry eyes then fell on the shocked young woman. He quickly made his way over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the bar. Many shocked spectators kept their eyes on the teenagers as they left.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there!" Neji yelled at her, pushing her lightly against the bar wall. He leaned in with an enraged expression, placing his right hand on the wall as well, inches from her face. "Do you have any idea what they would've done to you!"

"I know," she replied quietly. "I'm not stupid."

"Heh," Neji implied. "Could've fooled me," he mocked with fake ease as he removed his hand and began to walk away from her. Her jaw dropped lightly and she eyed his retreating form with slightly raised eyebrows. She ran and caught up with him.

"I-I wouldn't have let anything happen to me." Neji simply shook his head, though he seemed calmer than before.

"Hinata, you may be a ninja, and they may not be, but that still doesn't mean you can take them down. They were ten-times your size," he exagerated.

"But- But that doesn't mean anything! You should've seen the looks those people gave you. You looked so...so little compared to-"

"But I'm strong. Something you're not, and frankly, Hinata, I'm starting to believe that you need a little more protection than your father gives you credit."

Her eyes widened lightly and she touched his arm to stop him. He jerked his arm away abruptly and turned to her, looking angered again. She ignored it.

"Wh-what?" she spoke lightly.

"You're far from strong, Hinata," he explained. "Someone like you shouldn't even dare to go into to a bar alone like that, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't think that..." she trailed off. He sighed at that, his expression softening slightly.

"Nevermind it, alright? We need to get moving if we want to find the scroll, there are enemy ninja scouting along the gate perimeter. If you make one sound..." he threatened.

But she didn't even reply. She simply nodded with a dismal face.

"Okay," he hesitated. He turned towards the gates of the village, with Hinata quietly following behind him.

* * *

They swiftly leapt from branch to branch, scouting the outer perimeter of the Lightning Country's gates. With their byakuugan activated, they assumed that they'd have the upper hand. Neji had let Hinata change back into her normal wear just before they went on their search. 

"N-Neji?" she called from behind.

"What is it?"

"Are you certain we're going in the right direction?" she questioned.

He didn't reply to her question as if letting her know that it was idiotic. Of course they were. She should know that he had everything under control.

"Neji?" The hint obviously wasn't clear enough.

"Quiet, Hinata," he said coldly. "If you'd had your bloodline active, you would see the enemy ninja in the area up ahead. Chances are that they have a lead to where the scroll is. Why the hell would they be out here looking for it if they hadn't a clue..."

"Oh," she replied. But she kept glancing back behind her. This wasn't the right way, she knew it, but Neji would never do what she said, she always screwed up anyway, why would he trust her now? Hinata shook her head. Maybe he was right. His facts against her gut feeling - he usually proved wiser when it came to those elements. Unfortunately, her urge to argue was much too great.

"B-but- but, Neji... hold on a moment." He stopped on a nearby branch, sighing quite dramatically and turning to her with the most annoyed expression she'd ever laid eyes on. But she still continued as she stood next to him. "I don't know," she began, peering behind her again. "I have a feeling...that this isn't the right way. Maybe we should head in the other direction."

Neji's eyes narrowed greatly.

"A feeling..." he stated, pure disgust lacing his toungue. "You're going to tell me to trust _your_ gut rather than _my_ head - during a mission. Hinata how dull can you get!" Hinata narrowed her eyes at his comment.

"W-well," she began, raising her voice. "Maybe if y-you'd trust me once in a while... we could quit fighting! Y-you don't e-even know for sure if I'm wrong, you just assume!"

"Yeah, because there aren't many times when you're right! You're an annoying, frail, self-absorbed burden! The last thing I needed was to be placed on a mission with you!"

Hinata stopped and simply glared at him. He calmed down as well when he saw a slight glint in her eye.

"You really hate me, don't you," she said, keeping her eyes on his. His nose wrinkled lightly. She shook her head as if to question her own words. "B-but... but what about tonight, at the festival. You saved m-"

"Hinata, I don't care," he stated firmly. "And I only did it because I had to. You...are a complete failure - at life in general. I am not, and yet somehow I serve you and your control-obsessive family. The way life works is simple. The failure serves the better, but not in my case - fate is just cruel to me that way. Your father would have my neck if you were hurt or died on a mission with me. Besides, my father told me to always protect you, and I'm not about to disrespect his corpse by letting you join him."

She looked to her feet.

"But...you can disrespect me, right?"

His eyes narrowed. Hinata let a small, sad smile grace her lips.

"I see," she sighed, turning away from him and jumping to the branch before.

"Hey, where are you going?" She turned at that and shrugged.

"I'm off to find the scroll."

* * *

**Wow, boldness is a good look on Hinata:D I'll just have to show those colours much later on in the fic, huh! tehe!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys were alright with that chapter. Is it just me, or are the chapters getting gradually more boring as I go along. I'm soo sorry! But if you'll stick around for a little while I might just surprise you with some exciting stuff. So pleaeaeaease! And may I remind you people, that this is an 'M' rated fic, so you know their's juicy stuff to come!!**

**luv melanie**


	8. I'm Right, for Once

**YAY! No wait, I have to ask you guys something. Is it me or do my chapters seemingly become more dull and boring as I progress with the story..I'm almost boring myself to death...and that's pretty bad because if no one else does, you're at least supposed to like your own story, no? Well please guys! Stick around cuz it really does get more interesting, I just sorta need these chapters. And there will be fluff...tis yet to come, tehe. I actually have some fluff comin up, maybe in this chapter but not likely...I think in the chappie after this one for sure!!So please, I love you all who've stuck around for me!! Love you, enjoy chapter 8!!**

* * *

**K, guys, if you've ever written a fanfic (which I'm guessing most of you have) then you know that reviews brighten your outlook considerably. Please please please review if you're reading. And thank you to the ppl who have. But there are poeple who have favourited this fic and have never reviewed, c'mon guys please, I'm review horny...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own those beautiful characters I shall ramble on about in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...**

* * *

_**Clip my Wings**_

_'Damnitt!' _he cursed to himself as he found his way through the trees. Why the hell did she have to run off. Was it just him or was she developing a bad case of stubbornness. Then it hit him. Damn...she was thirteen, wasn't she? Girls and their...girliness.

No, that couldn't be it. Hinata wasn't the type of girl who would have mood swings and tempermental outbursts just because of her...conditions. Right? She was much too timid, and not to mention obsessive-compulsive. Her composed and tidy nature would never allow such things. But then again, puberty was known to turn a beauty into a beast. Neji shuddered. That word...that horrible, dispicible, gag-reflexing word. Why the hell was he even thinking about this?

He shook his head vigorously. This was no time to act foolish. He didn't any other time and there was no way he would on a mission. Hinata or no Hinata, at least she was out of danger if she wasn't coming along with him. She was going the completely opposite direction. Neji smirked. She was such a fool. How could she possibly go against his genius by telling him that she had a... _'feeling'_ that he might be wrong.

Neji's smirk vanished as he halted on the next branch. The group of cloud ninja had stopped now in a small clearing not twenty yards away. He would've been well-spotted if it was daylight. The only reason Neji could see them was because of his activated Byakuugan. Though, he noticed something strange about the ninja up ahead. They weren't doing anything, just standing there as if waiting for something to turn up. He jumped a branch closer to get a better look, then another. But as soon as Neji's foot tapped lightly onto the second branch, he saw one of the ninja swiftly turn in his direction, and then vanish. Neji's eyes widened as he felt a blurring presense behind him. He rapidly turned, jabbing his opponents heart with his Jyuuken fist.

Neji breathed in short gaspsed, staring at the dead ninja and his black cloaks and mask. _'So fast! I should've been more careful. I'm such a fool!'_

Suddenly, the gross feeling of blood and guts over Neji's right hand felt non-existent as the man disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke. Neji turned back to the other ninja in the clearing, shock evident on his face. They were also dissipating.

"Decoys," he mumbled to himself. He was almost disgusted with the pure confusion he felt. And then his eyes widened as it dawned on him.

They were obviously leading him away, and then attempted to rid of him while they scouted out the scroll. So where the hell could they possibly be?

Neji's eyes widened as he swiftly turned in the other direction, taking to the next branch.

"Hinata!"

* * *

She was scared. 

It wasn't surprising, seeing as she was all alone in a foreign forrest with enemy ninja on the loose. A shiver ran up her spine as she confirmed these thoughts. This wouldn't have happened if she'd stuck with Neji...or if Neji had come along with her. She had to admit - he was an excellent ninja, and maybe taking his presence for granted on a mission such as this might not have been one of her brightest ideas.

He was a genius.

Hinata smacked her palm to her forehead. What the hell was she doing? She couldn't do this alone, let alone fight the cloud ninja. He was probably right anyway. Her gut feeling was known to let her down in the past, but his genius' failure seemed non-existent compared to hers. She groaned as her body seemingly took a mind of it's own, stopping on the next branch.

Okay, she would scout the area with her byakuugan, and if the scroll didn't turn up she would head straight back to Neji. She nodded, as if approving her own plan.

Forming a few hand seals, she activated her byakuugan, but there was nothing. A few animals here and there, but nothing to worry about. She sighed, deactivating the blood line limit. She was wrong - surprise, surprise.

_'Neji's probably already found the scroll...' _she convinced herself, sliding down to sit on the branch. It was only then that something caught her eye. It was faint but she saw it without a doubt. A blurred figure, no, three, no, four.

She activated her bloodline once again to see the men in black cloaks. They were wearing night vision goggles - so did they know she was there? Hinata began to panic as she turned back in Neji's direction. But she stopped, turning her head back towards where the ninja were headed. No, she had to stay. It was the only way to prove to Neji that she was worth something and make him trust her.

Her eyes gained determination as she headed in the direction that the Cloud were travelling in, staying off to the far left of them, where she believed to be out of their sight range.

She stopped when they did, her bloodline still active. And then she saw it - the scroll. One of the men had it in his hands, picking it up from the dirt. Hinata's teeth clenched when she saw the ninja lift his other hand, motioning two fingers in her direction. He knew she was there. The other ninja seemed to scatter in all directions as the man sat to the ground and unfolded the Konohagakure scroll.

_"Damn..." _she wispered to herself as she felt the presence of three other ninja, coming at her from the left, right, and behind. They obviously had no clue of her bloodline abilities. Knowing this, Hinata couldn't help but feel the slight twinge of confidence that was quite uncommon for her. So she smirked, jumping up from the branch to another of the same tree. She looked down to find three rather dumbfounded ninja staring up at her from the lower.

"How the hell..." she heard one of them start. She took that chance to jump from the tree, down to the dirt and grass. She could feel them persuing her at an equally fast rate as she headed towards their apparent leader. Dirt and stones came up to hit her in the face and upper arms because of her speed. "She's just a kid!" she heard another one yell out in a fit of frustration. But she didn't pay any mind. Her eyes were currently set on the man crouched on the ground up ahead. He was leaning over the scroll.

As soon as she ran into the clearing, his head snapped up in shock and he fumbled to grab the scroll from the ground. When he had, he made an attempt to flee, but wasn't swift enough before Hinata grabbed his arm and turned him forcfully to face her. His eyes were laced with shock.

She then grabbed both of his shoulders, pulling him towards her and landing a quick knee to his gut before punching his jaw with the base of her palm, sending him on his back as he release the scroll from his grasp.

"Uh!" she gasped as the scroll fell to the ground. As she gathered it in her arms, she couldn't help but to look back to the others, which wasn't the best of ideas. She was sent flying, scroll in hand as she felt a forcfull kick to her temple. Sure, this could've killed someone, but it was lucky for Hinata that it took much more to kill a ninja.

But still, light-headedness plagued her as she scrambled to her knees. She felt her eyes roll back and she knew she wouldn't be able to control the dizziness enough to fight, so she simply closed her eyes and stuffed the scroll in her pack quickly. She felt the neck of her sweater being pulled as she was lifted from the cool dirt. A straining sensation made it's way into her throat and her lungs began to burn fire. She whimpered lightly.

"Bitch! Give us the scroll!" the rather burly man yelled at her as he held her by the neck. Her hands held his, trying to pry them away with her now weakened strength. But suddenly her dizziness was washed away when he'd spoken those words. Her eyes cracked open slowly to find his smug looking features, and their leader now unconcious on the ground. Her eyes narrowed.

"I-I'm not..." she struggled out. It was barely possible to speak with his crushing grip over her throat. "I'm not...wh-what you s-say. I have done...n-n-noth-ing to deserve your w-words," she strained.

Her mind immediately flashed to her critical cousin, making her cringe lightly before the man, not that she wasn't already. Her eyes were narrowed but she knew it was futile to try and look threatening in the position that she was.

It was a good thing that her size proportion compared to his was tiny, or else it wouldn't have left her foot in the perfect spot. Swinging her right leg back, she swiftly kicked it foreward with a huff, sending it right into the man's crotch. Her release was immediate, and she groaned as she was dropped from the great height. She sat disgruntled on the ground as she watched the man's eyes almost bulge out of his head, hands flying to the sensitive area. He was brought down to his knees, grunting in pain. That was one hard, chakra inflicted kick.

Hinata felt her breathe choke out, rigid as it was now. She was clearly panicked, which wasn't good seeing as she still had two other men to worry about. They glared at her with killing intent. Though she had no energy to even act in the terrified manner she was in, she simply stared back with heavy eyelids and a dirt-stained face. Her posture was slouched and tired as she sat, watching as one of the ninja unsheithed his kendo shinai (bamboo fighting sword) from the back of his cloak obi (just a fabric belt). She was exhausted. There was no way in hell she could pull a miracle off now. She gasped harder at her own racing mind.

The man with the sword flung it above his head, twirling it skillfully in his hand. This was obviously a distraction seeing as the other ninja who had been beside the professional kendo shinai master had stealthily found his way behind her, surprising the young woman by catching her in an arm hold.

Hinata's mind screamed. Why hadn't she activated her Byakuugan? It would've been smart seeing as the attacker would've been detected from behind and she could have used her remaining strength to fight back. But still, her exhaustion begged to differ. She tried to move her legs seeing as there was no way to move her upper body now with the strong man's grasp. But she couldn't move them - not even in the slightest.

Her eyes went wide as she suddenly felt an awkward pain in the back of her neck, paralizing her. She heard the cloud ninja chuckling and breathing on her neck. Paralisys was no match for the disgust she felt, so she was able to shiver lightly at his action which only made him tighten his painful grip. She winced, still sitting on the ground, legs sprawled out before her. Her eyes flickered to the other ninja who had ceased twirling his weapon.

"You don't have the right," the ninja began as he slowly made his was over to her slouched form. "...to do this to our men," he lectured, words laced with killing intent.

"I-it is Konoha's scroll. _You _have no right to steal it," she replied breathlessly, panting out every word.

She obviously wasn't in any condition to talk back to a man that now had her life in his hands. The man's eyes narrowed as he twirled his weapon again, running towards her this time. He used brute force, bringing his weapon down on her ankle simply to torture the young heiress. A loud crack was heard. She screamed out in pain which seemed to please the disgusting man as his eyes filled with pure thrill. He jumped back from her for whatever reason and the man behind her released her. Probably to get out of range from the ear-splitting scream. It sent her out of her paralisys, but it didn't matter now as she clawed at her ankle.

"It's funny how you think you're in the position to speak down to me," he mused rather to himself than her. His expression turned angry again as what looked like a kunai tip, appeared on the end of his kendo shinai, creating one deadly weapon. "Prepare to die, worthless wench!"

At this, he sped towards her once again. And this time, the killing intent was clear. She was to die. Closing her eyes tightly, she held her body close.Waiting for the piercing strike to her heart...waiting...and waiting. It was the most painful feeling to wait for her demise. But as this registered in her mind, it was true, she should've been dead by now. Cracking one eye open, she couldn't help but let the other open as well, eyebrows raising in shock. Who else but her brilliant cousin appeared before her.

He was leaning foreward with a kunai in hand, using it to deflect the deadly kendo shinai that threatened to pierce her to death. The Cloud ninja's sword was knocked from his grasp due to being caught off-guard. He leaped back, trying to get out of range from the new ninja. Her cousin came to rest before her, a protective stance to block her from the other. He looked angry as he shiethed his kunai, fists now clenching at his sides. His body was deadly stiff.

"N-Neji!" she gasped out. He didn't turn to her but she saw a slight jerk of his body indicating he heard her.

"Shhh, you've done enough, Hinata," he ordered as she watched his eyes wander to the two bodies on the ground. His voice was stern, but somehow it made Hinata ease up. It was even...soft. She gulped and nodded, his bloodline being activated so he could see her reaction. The next thing he did surprised Hinata. He turned his head - not all the way, but it was the slightest cock to the side. And he nodded. She could swear there was a slight upper curve to the corner of his lips as well. To someone else, it would've looked stoic, as usual, but it was different to her...somehow.

He turned back and retained his fury, leaping towards him with speed. He let out a growl as he attempted to force him back with his Jyuuken, but the cloud ninja was fast. He dogded Neji's attacks as quick as he executed them. He just needed to get him in a position where he couldn't dodge - to back him up against a tree or something. Neji retreated lightly to get some breathing room. The cloud ninja took the chance to grab for his kendo shinai. He was obviously useless in making any sort of attack with out it if he tried so hard to get it back.

Neji's eyes widened as the ninja sprang forward for his weapon.

"Not a chance in hell!" Neji shouted as he rushed toward him, grabbing the wrist of the arm that was reaching towards the sword. His immediate action after he caught his wrist was using his other arm and smashing his elbow into his opponents arm. The ninja let out a blood-curdling wail as the crack in his arm was heard. Neji even winced himself.

"Bastard..." he heard him mumble as he stepped backwards, trying his best to put some distance between himself and the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji didn't even smirk as he usually did in these situations where he knew his upper hand was inevitable. He was too disgruntled, and extremely pissed off for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on.

To his surprise, the cloud ninja made another attempt to reach for the bamboo sword. Neji looked down to the weapon at his feet.

"Idiot, haven't you learned your lesson..." Neji mused as he retrieved the sword. The enemy's eyes widened as he was unable to stop himself. Neji used the handle of the sword to swing it straight into his gut. The Cloud ninja was sent flying into a tree, ten metres away. Neji dashed at him then, eyes narrowed. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Sixty-Four Palms!" he yelled out, attacking the cloud ninja, shutting off all of his chakra points.

The ninja let out a paining wail as he coughed, covering the dirt with a red metallic liquid.

"Hn," Neji mused as he stared at the now degraded man before him. But just as Neji recalled a fourth Cloud ninja being there, he heard the distinct unshiething of a kunai. Turning quickly to pinpoint where he was, it didn't take much work.

Hinata sat with a defeated and somewhat apologetic expression. Her neck was craned back by a dirty hand - and another hand holding the kunai to her throat. The ninja grinned behind her and spoke to Neji,

"Tell her to hand over the damn scroll," he demanded in a raspy voice. Neji's eyes widened for a moment.

_She has the scroll? How did she... _he thought a moment before letting an exhausted sigh escape him.

"Hinata," he spoke softy. He watched as her tightly closed eyes shot open at his gesture. Her head wasn't craned towards him so she forced her pupils to gaze in his direction. "Give it to him."

"Uh!" she gasped, eyes widening further. "But- but Neji-" she gasped again and closed her eyes tightly when the kunai was forcefully pressed onto her flesh, a small trickle of blood making it's way down her neck. Neji seemed unphased.

"Wench! Shut your mouth and do what he says!" the ninja shouted. Her pupils drifted to the side to see his covered face at her shoulder, immediately deciding to glance back to her cousin.

"Hinata," Neji's voice was more forceful. "You'll die, just give him the scroll."

She watched his eyes, completely expressionless. His eyes narrowed at her then and she winced lightly.

"A-alright," she said softly. The man grinned wildly, releasing his hold only lightly as she slowly reached her hand up behind her to grab the scroll from her bag. When she brought it out, it was immediately ripped from her grasp, and the cloud ninja was gone.

Neji let out a breath and let his eyelids fall slightly. He walked to Hinata, passing her by a few steps.

"Let's go," he ordered, his words laced with ice.

"Wh-what? Aren't we going after him?"

"He'll be heading back to Cloud," he replied instantly. "We don't stand a chance against an entire army," he stated matter-of-factly, almost as if she were a child. "We're leaving."

She looked down at her lap. He turned when she didn't reply and gave her an idiotic look.

"Get up, Hinata."

She fidgetted with her fingers before stuttering out,

"I-I can't."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She shrugged at his question and replied,

"My a-ankle..." she drifted off from the words. She looked up at him to see his questioning features. "It's broken," she replied in a barely audible voice. His teeth unwillingly clenthed and he turned away from her, pacing back and forth. He sighed angrily.

She winced and shook her head. She looked down at her lap and could hear the footsteps of her elder cousin behind her.

"Why, n-no matter what I do or what happens, y-you're always so angry with me?" her voice was a whisper - barely, but he seemed to catch it pretty clearly. He stopped his pacing and turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Why? You want to know why, Hinata? It's your fault you're like this. You should've known better than to go anywhere without me on this mission. You're not the best at defending yourself, Hinata so I guess you're lucky you don't have _ten _broken ankles," he over-exagerated, putting a hand over his eyes. "Damnitt! I never should've let you go..." he mumbled to himself.

"W-w-well-" she started, turning her body towards him. She was getting flustered. "It never would've happened...if you'd have come along with me," she tried to argue back. But her voice just wasn't cut out for yelling so the intimidation she was trying to pull off wasn't working so well for her.

He rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Hinata, your reasonings for turning back were ridiculous. Do you actually believe I would let you lead if all you had to go on was 'your gut feeling'. Why the hell would I..."

"B-because!" she replied. "I-I'm your c-cousin! Aren't cousins supposed to t-trust eachother, if anything?" she looked back down when he didn't reply. She knew it wasn't because he was speechless...probably rather to calm himself before he put a blade to her neck. She sighed. "You told me to give him the scroll, d-didn't you? I know you care, if only a little," she said quietly, looking back up to him to see his disgruntled features again. He snarled at her words.

"Hinata, I've told you countless times, I don't give a damn about you. Your father has a greater hold on me than you could ever imagine. That's the only reason you're not lying in your own blood. What happens to you, he does to me. I couldn't care less what happens to you otherwise."

Her eyes glazed over and she shook her head in defiance.

"I don't believe you."

"Well it's true," he replied sternly, no emotion evident across his face. Her eyes went wider then at his instant reply. Tears choked up in her throat and threatened to fall and she was surprisingly winning the battle for the moment. "And why the hell didn't you listen?" he said again angrily. She snapped out of her daze and gave him a questioning look as his eyes narrowed down on her. "When I told you to give him the scroll, you chose to question me. Hinata, he had a goddamn kunai to your throat, why the hell didn't you listen?" his fists clenched at his sides. "You're lucky he didn't kill you."

Those last words were so deadly it made a shiver run up the young kunoichi's spine.

"Maybe he should've," the stutter was gone. This was the only way to look composed even when her heart was practically being stepped on without mercy.

"Maybe so."

Those last few words finally triggered something inside of her, and she could feel them. The tears began to fall freely down her cheeks, though not a single cry escaped her slightly parted lips. She could feel her body jerking and shivering, trying to stop herself from simply breaking down in front of him and running off - even though that would be physically impossible in her current state. She couldn't see his face through the build up of salt water in her cristaline orbs, but she knew he could see - all of her shame, and weakness. So she looked down.

"Why," she began with a cracking voice. "I don't understand why you're so..." she close her eyes tightly then, letting the rest of her tears fall to the dirt. "Why you're so angry with me!"

She cried then, hugging her body close, doing the last thing she wanted to do in front of her most repremanding cousin. She broke down. Though the sobbing seemed to phase him very little.

"You're a failure," he stated calmly. "That's why."

She narrowed her eyes at the comment.

"No!" she cried through clenched teeth. She looked up at him with a tear-stained face. "You're just mad b-because...I finally did something right!"

His eyes widened as his jaw dropped slightly.

"Right?" he mocked almost comically. "You think you're right? Hinata, you left without my permission, were beaten to a bloody pulp by those Cloud ninja, and to top it all off, you lost the scroll! So tell me, how the hell are you right?"

She shook her head, letting the saddest of smiles grace her tear-stained lips. It was small, but it was there. Though, the tears still fell and they both knew that smile wouldn't last for very long.

"No, I didn't," she gasped out. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he watched her reach back into her bag, and the smile was replaced with a frown once again as she brought her hand back down. His jaw couldn't help but drop as she held out the scroll in her hands. "It was - it was a c-clone, that I g-gave t-to him," she stuttered out of pure exhaustion. But then her eyes narrowed again and she threw the scroll at his feet. "So take it! I don't want it!"

He stared down at the scroll, then back to a broken Hinata, crying again with her arms wrapped securely around her waist. He couldn't help but feel a slight pain in his chest. After a good moment to wait for her to calm down, he spoke.

"You..." he began more calmly. She kept her head down but did her best to stop the cries, though the tears would keep on falling, no doubt. "You risked your life, just to get this scroll," he confirmed, almost as if summing it up for himself. "I can't believe how selfless you are - it's almost stupid. You know that scroll can disappear into oblivion any time now, right? And it wouldn't be me he'd come after."

He didn't expect a reply, and when his presumption came true, he sighed heavily and reached down for the scroll. She could only see the ground before her and the small puddle she'd managed to make with her tears. She closed her eyes again, letting an inaudible sigh escape her lips.

"Get on," she gasped at the seemingly close words. She shot her head up to see Neji's back, crouched down infront of her. He craned his head to the side, getting a glimpse of her dumbfounded features. He rolled his eyes. "Well I'm just gonna' go right ahead and assume you're not walking on that ankle. And I'm sure as hell not carrying you like a baby in my arms. Get on," he repeated.

At that, she gulped and did her best to sit up on her knees as he looked away again. He felt her cold arms wrap around his neck and she held on tightly as he came to stand, hoisting her up as he grabbed her legs to sit up by his waist. She rested her head lightly on his shoulder. But surprisingly, he didn't mind much. She was tired as hell and as much as he hated to admit it, she deserved to rest.

* * *

**Did anybody else besides me find that the gap between where they were mad at eachother to the point where Neji was sorta nice and came to give her a piggy-back was sorta stupid. Like I like the two individual parts but the way I joined them I thought was really horrible. Like all of a sudden he's calmer from being a complete jackass...**

**Well anyway I hope to god you didn't see it the way I did. LMFAO! I love you guys, thanks for reviewing!**

**luv melanie**


	9. Teach the Teacher

**Well, well, well. CHAPTER NINE! WOOHOO!**

**Excuse me..I had a nutty moment..haha..nutty. That word makes me giggle. Yes I do have issues regarding my sanity. o.O**

**DISCLAIMERS ARE FOR FAGS! wow I'm hyper today...but only on the computer cuz I'm sitting here looking quite composed as I type and my brothers are in the room so if I acted out what I was typing they'd look at me like I was retarded...which I am so I'm not quite sure what I'm hiding.**

**ANYWAY! BACK TO THE DISCLAIMER! I don't own Naruto, nor do I own any of the manga or anime characters of this animation series or any other series. They are owned by some Japanese dude who I forgot the name of. (mishiwishnishikishidishi...no really it's like mishimoto something or other...) NVM!**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

The moon shone down through the forest trees, creating the slightest eerie sense. He felt the sensation of wind against his chest as he made his way throughout the forest, leaping from branch to branch. Cocking his head slightly, he found the face of a young woman rested on his shoulder. He sighed as he turned back.

How had it come to this. It was true. She had been right - but the worst of it all was simply that in order for her to have been right, he had to be wrong. He scrunched his nose up in disdain. How utterly frustrating this was, and yet he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of happiness for her. But it was probably her who should've felt frustrated. Even when she'd done everything right, he still had the nerve to call her a failure.

Unwillingly, regret began to race around in his mind, an emotion he'd rather live without. But it wasn't like he could apologize - it'd just be uncharacteristic of him, and she'd get confused. No good would of that, he confirmed.

His head perked up suddenly as a light ray of orange and yellow began to glisten in his eyes. Had it really been that long? It was already sunrise. Neji looked ahead, only to be relieved at the sight of Konohagakure's gates.

_'Good timing.' _he smirked. Landing in front of the gates, he craned his neck again to see her.

"Hinata," he called softly. "Hinata, wake up."

She stirred lightly and he watched amusingly as her eyelids seemed to shut tighter before they were blissfully lifted from their slumber. She groaned quietly before taking an arm that had been wrapped around his neck to rub her eyes of sleep. She could barely feel his footsteps on the dirt though she knew they were there. His step was so graceful and light. She then came to push her head up off his shoulder by putting her hands to rest on them instead. She blinked a few times.

"A-are we already home?" she asked drowsily. He rolled his eyes and let an exagerated sigh escape his lips.

"Yes..._already_," he repremanded sarcastically. She pressed her lips together, subconciously trying to keep herself from saying anything else that might upset him.

"Sorry," she managed, but he didn't reply. She simply watched as he carried her throughout the empty streets to find that everything was in order. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

"I'll take you back to the compound and treat your wound. You'll be walking soon, just not without a crutch."

Her eyes narrowed lightly.

"But, that means I can't train?"

"Not for a good while," he replied, letting a tired breath escape his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as her expression saddened, leaving her almost on the verge of tears.

"H-he'll be so angry with me," she said quietly. He turned his head again to look at her with a questioning gaze. "My father," she informed. "He won't like this at all."

Neji quirked an eyebrow.

"I think you're being a little over-dramatic, Hinata. Your father isn't that bad. He'll understand if you hurt yourself on a mission."

He felt as her body shook lightly.

"You have no idea what my father is like," her tone was colder than usual, and the stutter non-existent. "The only sympathy he'll ever feel for me is when I'm dead, and even then there won't be much," her voice cracked.

She felt his tracks stop for the slightest of moments, almost unnoticeable. But she felt it. When he didn't reply, she wrapped her arms back around his neck and rested her head back down.

Neji walked down to the estate and through the compound. When he'd reached the main house chambres, he found Hinata's room and gently placed her down in the sheets on the wooden floor.

"You alright?" he asked nonchalantly. She simply nodded in turn and watched as he searched a drawer to the left of her. When he brought out some gauze, he sat infront of her to unwravel it, sending her a glance every now and then. "Give me your ankle."

She nodded again and reached down to grab her left calf, pulling her knee up to her chest so that her ankle was closer to him. He pulled it off the ground, noticing her wince. Wrapping the gauze around her ankle, he tried his best not to tighten it too hard.

"I'll brief the report to Tsunade later today," he said to make conversation. "Don't worry about it and stay in bed." She nodded hesitantly before he snipped the gauze and tied it as tightly as he could manage without hurting her. She watched him stand and head for the door. He turned to her then and sighed lightly. "When your feeling a bit better, I'll train you for a while, just so you can get back on that ankle," he offered.

Her eyes widened and she nodded slowly. When she saw him start to leave again, she panicked a moment.

"U-uh, thank you," she said quickly, making sure he caught it before leaving. He stopped for a moment and simply nodded without turning back.

* * *

"I don't understand how you could be so careless!" he yelled down at her. "You can't do anything on that ankle for a good few days." (they _are _ninja..tehe, so I'm making them heal A LOT faster XD) 

"I-I'm sorry, Father. I c-couldn't h-help it." He sighed heavily at her and she simply stared up at him with a wary expression.

"I don't think you realize how important your training is, Hinata-"

"But I do! I-I promise I'll be training really soon," she softened her tone now that she'd caught his full attention. He was staring down at her expectantly. "N-Neji said he'll train me once I feel a bit better."

She watched as his eyes widened.

"Neji said that?" She nodded quickly. Hiashi closed his eyes and turned from her. "That was kind of him."

"Yes," she said quietly, bowing her head to him as she sat on the wooden floor. He sighed and began to walk away.

"Very well. You'd better be back on your feet in less than a week," he warned.

Something was thrown infront of her then and she looked up in surprise. She sighed as she found a pair of crutches before her, taking them into her arms. This would be a chore, indeed. It didn't matter either way, though, all she wanted now was to go outside and see her friends. But she had to see Tsunade first...before Neji got to her.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama," Neji bowed respectfully. "I'm here to give you the report." He watched as she picked up some food from her desk. 

"Report?" her voice was muffled as she stuffed her face with a dumpling. "What report?" she swallowed, staring him down questioningly.

Neji quirked a brow.

"For the mission you sent Hinata and I on..."

Tsunade's hand came down to smack her desk.

"Ooh! That one," she thought for a moment. "Didn't you send Hinata down earlier to give the report?"

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?" Tsunade sat back in her chair at that, letting a tired sigh escape her lips. She rested her hands on the chair arms and closed her eyes out of boredom.

"Hinata was here, less than an hour ago, in fact. Poor girl, those crutches won't do her any good for the next little while-"

"Hinata was here?" Neji interrupted quickly. Tsunade blinked a couple time before nodding slowly.

"You alright, Neji?"

"Did she give you the report? What'd she say?" ... ... ...

* * *

"Hinata, don't make me shove it down your throat!" Kiba threatened, holding up the spicy bowl of ramen. "You look terrible...I would too if I had to spend a few days with that cousin of yours," he said, setting down the bowl at the counter. 

Hinata's eyebrows lowered slightly.

"He's not that bad, is he?"

Kiba laughed, resting a pair of crossed arms on the counter as well.

"Since when do you defend the guy, Hinata..." he said through a few chuckles.

"I-I'm not defending him," she said quietly. "It's just th-that m-maybe...people get the wrong impression about him." He looked at her then, to her disdain of course, with a strange sense of curiousity. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Ah-hah!" he shouted, leaning foreward so he could see around to the person sitting on the other side of his indigo-haired friend. "Hey Shino, ever notice how Hinata tends to stutter a lot more when she's talking about Neji."

"Only every word." Kiba laughed at his friend's quick remark. He watched as Hinata's face grew from shocked, panicked, and embarrassed, all in one short moment.

"Admit it, Hinata. That guy still scares you to hell," he laughed. Hinata frowned in an embarrassed manner.

"I-I'm not afraid of him!" she argued. "Maybe I stutter a little bit...b-b-but-" she was getting flustered. "It's probably another reason th-that I stutter..." she trailed off.

"Oh, come on, Hinata. Just admit your afraid of him. Hell, there isn't one man alive who isn't even the slightest bit terrified of the guy-"

"Kiba." The three ninja turned immediately to find said young prodigy, standing there with a completely unreadable expression across his face. But then he let the slightest of smirks crawl upon his lips. "You wouldn't mind if I stole Hinata for a moment, would you?

Kiba's face was dumbfounded as he stared back, speechless for the moment.

"N-no..I don't mind..." he managed, looking over to Hinata with a slightly panicked expression. She looked back at him before glancing towards her cousin.

"...Sure," she said hesitantly, stepping off the stool. Turning back to Kiba and Shino, she said, "I guess I'll see you some other time." They nodded to her and she simply smiled back. Waving to them, she turned to stand beside Neji and they began to walk away.

Just as Kiba turned and let an exagerated breath escape his lips, Neji turned back.

"Oh, and Kiba?" The Inuzuka's head spun around quickly to see Neji's smug smirk once again.

"Y-yeah?"

"The next time you decide to talk about someone behind their back, I suggest you make sure they're not standing behind yours."

Kiba's face turned a crimson red and he began to laugh nervously, scratching the back off his head in embarrassment. Shino just sat there, eyes wide while Hinata looked at Kiba, trying to suppress giggling into her fist. Neji turned away again and Hinata followed, giving out another small wave to her friends.

Neji didn't talk to her as she followed him throughout the village. She began to question him in her mind as they left the busy streets and followed the path straight to the training grounds.

"Neji?" she spoke up as they walked. "Wh-where are we going? I thought you said you needed to speak with me..."

He didn't reply to her at all, nor did he give her any reassurance to whether or not he heard her question. Neji just kept on leading her up to where his team usually met for training. When they'd reached the area, Neji stood in the middle, turning back to her with a determined looking expression.

"Fall into your fighting stance, Hinata," he ordered her. She looked back at him in shock.

"But! I-I havn't e-even gotten off these c-crutches!" she panicked. He rolled his eyes.

"And quit your stuttering. A Hyuuga leader would never stutter," Neji quirked a brow, sliding into his own stance. "That is what you are, isn't it. You are the future ruler of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata looked down, shaking her head defiantly.

"No," she replied.

"Wrong answer. If you don't fight back then you're going to get hurt." Her eyes widened at that and she watched as he got ready to attack. "And don't try to tell me your ankle still hurts. Hyuuga's are known for their fast recovery, and you are no exception. Defend yourself," he warned, running at her then.

Hinata was forced to drop the crutches as he swiftly closed in on her, bringing up a hand to block his fist. They were face to face when he smirked.

"You see? Anyone can heal quickly if they want it enough. Or if they're in danger, of course." Neji leaped back from her, allowing her to fall into her stance as well, activating her Byakuugan. "In order to become a great leader," he said, rushing towards her again. "You must be strong, and fearless. Don't let your guard down," he lectured, attacking her with his Jyuuken as she blocked. "You need the ability to command a large group of people, and command it so that they believe it's the best course of action to take! You have to command them with a sense of leadership and strength that they do not have!" he yelled, keeping up his attack.

She panted as she did her best to block each attack, but she was clearly losing the battle, being pushed back with every step. Her features grew more noticably panicked as they carried on.

Suddenly, Neji jumped back and Hinata felt a rock hard sensation going up her spine as she backed into a tree. Neji simply stared at her with an unreadable expression. She panted and gasped quickly.

"B-but I'm not...any of th-those...things," she said between breathes.

"You have to be," he replied instantly. "I'm starting to believe this might be impossible to do. Turning you into a leader is one hell of a task," he said, sliding into the Hyuuga stance again. "Hinata, you say you don't want the title, but you want respect? For someone like you, this is impossible," he labeled with an icy tone to his voice. "You, who was born into a family where you are meant to become leader, cannot gain respect any other way than by fulfilling your duty, and doing it right. Anything less of you is rubbish to them. If you want your family to look up to you, if you don't want your friends and your father to think you're weak and useless," he stopped and narrowed his eyes. "If you want me to look down on you with something more than annoyance and gull - If my respect is what you want, then you'd better fight me for it."

Hinata's breathe slowed and she stared back at him with the same narrowed eyes. Neji smirked at this. She pushed herself up off the tree and looked up to see the setting sun. She looked back down to him again and balled her fists at her sides.

"Come," Neji said simply, and she dashed towards him, matching his previous speed. They matched eachother's attacks with their Jyuuken fist tecnique. The determination in her eyes was evident to him as they didn't take their eyes off one another's. He took his chance to slip in a different approach when her focused eyes faltered, and he crouched, swinging his right leg under her feet to trip her down.

Hinata let out a yelp as she landed flat on her back, displeased to hear the immediate unshiething of a weapon. She was only to open her eyes to a kunai pressed to her throat, Neji standing over her. He looked as if he were frustrated. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why the hell did you tell her that?" he yelled. Her lips parted and she stared up at him with a questioning gaze. "You told Tsunade that I found the scroll - that you hurt yourself out of carlessness! What's wrong with you?" Hinata's eye's widened at his words.

"I-I-"

"This was a chance for you to prove yourself to the Hokage, not make yourself look even worse!" Neji yelled again, standing up straight and swiftly tossing the kunai aside. He turned and paced away from her as she sat up, looking at him with a wary expression. "And you told her you didn't think it was such a good idea to have you and I on the same mission, for fear of slowing me down again," he said now in a lower tone, turning back to her with the same frustration she saw earlier. "I just don't get you at all."

She shook her head quickly to protest.

"Isn't...Isn't that wh-what you wanted? You t-told me that I was a burden, a-a-and that it was a mistake to put me on the same mission as you! So now..." she drifted off. "...now you don't have to worry about it," she explained.

"I said that," he agreed. "But I don't understand why you would go out of your way to make sure I got what I wanted."

_Flashback_

_"She seemed pretty upset about not being any help." Tsunade got up from her chair and walked over to Neji. "But I heard you carried her home - thank you. I feel quite bad for her though," she said, frowning. "She's just so fragile and weak. She's not meant to be a ninja."_

_Flashback_

Neji cringed at the memory, snapping out of his daze and turning back to her now solemn expression.

"If you knew that you were the success of this mission, why did she tell me that you seemed so upset - because you thought I still wouldn't praise you?" he questioned, watching her face soften as she turned her head away. "I just don't get...why you're so selfless. You're constantly belittled and thought of as worthless, when you could be so much more if you were just aggressive enough." His voice was quiet. "People think you're so weak, but you're..." his pride was screaming at him to stop, so he did. He narrowed his eyes again and clenched his teeth to stop himself from saying anything he'd regret.

He watched curiously then as a small smile graced his cousin's lips. She took her time to stand up.

"Do you remember telling me about how fate was cruel to you - how I was the failure and you were the genius," she said, pausing for a moment and cocking her head to the side, holding her small, sad smile in place. "'The way life works is simple. The failure serves the better, but not in my case - fate is just cruel to me that way.' You said that to me, didn't you?"

He turned to her then with a sort of regretful expression etched on his face. She couldn't quite understand it, but continued on anyway.

"Well, I'm just trying to..." his eyes narrowed. "...change your fate. If what you say is the way fate should work, than I'll change it so that you get what you deserve." Her smile brightened and it reached her eyes. He couldn't help but feel a twinge in his chest. She turned then, beginning to walk off the training grounds, but she stopped and turned towards him with a more stoic look this time. "The failure serves the better, Neji. But you've been cheated." Her smile resurfaced. "You, unfortunately serve me. If there's one thing I can change in this world, it's that," she said, turning back in the direction she was going.

Neji simply stared at her retreating form with a shocked and hurt expression across his features. He noticed something very peculiar about his frail, little cousin just now - when she voiced what she truly believed, her stutter was non-existent. He looked down at his feet. He was...so wrong. He brought her out here to teach her a lesson, but she ended up teaching him.

* * *

**Well I liked it. Relatively...aheh...**

**ANYWAY OMG! lol, this is the fastest chapter I've ever written..maybe I didn't submit it the fastest but I had it done for a while...this is about 3500 words or so and it didn't take me long...about a few hours or something...and I'm a really slow typer.**

**SO YEAH! Please review my story! I know it's boring but it gets better trust me! Note this story is rated 'M'...and look around...have there been any 'M' rated scenes yet? ahah! NO! **

**luv melanie**


	10. Protective? I'll Deny it

**WOOOOOOOOOOOO! OMG! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! DOUBLE DIGITS!**

**I seriously said that when I turned ten...yes...I was that excited. But yo..this is chapter 10...isn't that nuts. I almost can't believe I'm sticking to this story cuz it's like 30 000 words judging from the last chapter. I mean this next one will definately put it over of course cuz none of my chapters are under 2000 words, hell it's surprising if it's under 3000 or even 4000-5000 at times. But honestly, I'm usually hitting the eject button on a story by now. I think it's just cuz this story hasn't gotten good yet and I need to get there first before even thinking about ditching this one!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own. But I own. ahah...get it. I own. But not naruto. I just own, in a general sense. If you don't get it I hate you.**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

He stirred blissfully for a moment in the sheets of his room, letting his eyelids lift. He saw the ceiling. Thank god, the ceiling. He sat up in bed. After coming home from a mission and seeing something other than stars when he woke up in the morning left him ecstatic. Sighing as he rose to his feet, Neji managed to slip himself into some casual clothing to eat breakfast with the main family again - of course only Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi. It seemed that Hiashi was growing fond of him. Neji snarled at the thought.

Slipping out of the chambres that he was recently given in a hallway of the main family estate, he made his way down to the dining area. As he passed by Hinata's chambres - right next to his, of course - he closed his eyes in thought. This would be a strange breakfast, indeed, were his thoughts as his mind unwillingly drifted to what happened the night before.

"Good morning," he simply said as he entered, sliding the rice-paper door closed behind him. He looked to his two cousin's seated beside eachother on seperate cushions and their father seated across from them. Hiashi nodded to him.

"Come and sit. I apologize for not waking you - I heard about your success on the mission and I thought it best to let you rest after your solo feat," he praised nonchalantly, taking a sip of his tea afterwards. "You did well."

Out of the corner of his eye, Neji watched painfully as Hinata slouched in her spot. He tried to make it seem as if he hadn't noticed, gliding over casually to sit beside the Lord.

"Well sir, I simply trusted my gut feeling." Both Hiashi and Hinata looked up at that. "Right, Hinata..."

Hiashi looked over at his daughter, puzzled by this seemingly inward conversation that was going on between her and his nephew. Both men watched as she looked down at her tea, hiding the slight glint of a smile in her eyes. Hiashi hadn't caught it, but Neji saw it all too well. The Jounin cleared his throat in an attempt to stop whatever was happening.

"Hinata," he began, changing the subject as best he could. "Where were you last night? I came to your room at one in the morning and your sheets were empty," he proaded.

"Oh," she looked up with an unsure, wide-eyed expression. "Well I was with Neji pretty late. We were training," was her hesitant, shaky reply.

He kept his eyes closed as he sipped his tea between words, almost looking more angry than if he was glaring down at her with narrowed eyes. Neji glanced towards Hinata as well as she fumbled on her words.

"Neji was home earlier than that. I'm glad to hear you were training with your cousin, but where were you afterwards?"

Hinata's lips pressed together as her father's eyes opened and rested on her with a threatening glance that Neji and Hanabi were unable to detect.

"Out with friends," she barely whispered the words.

"At one'o'clock? If that's the case than you should be punished. There's no need to be flaunting around with those animals at night. For all I know you could be flaunting _yourself_ around," he spat.

"F-Father!" Hinata's crimson red cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Her eyes were wide as she stared back at her father. Neji had a quirked eyebrow towards the Lord as he tried to imagine little, quiet, composed Hinata, having some unadulterated 'fun' with the Inuzuka and Aburame. He almost laughed.

"From now on, you're home by ten'o'clock," he said, snapping Neji out of his inward laughter to narrow his eyes at the peculiar cerfue. Hinata made an attempt to reply, but decided otherwise, seeing her father's stern gaze.

"Y-yes, Father," she obeyed, staring down at her tea again.

"Uuh, sir?" Neji inquired. "I don't mean to go against your regulations, but, isn't that a little extreme? Hinata needs to train for the upcoming Chuunin exams."

Hiashi quirked a brow.

"Do you intend to ready her? If you are, I don't believe you have any idea what you're getting yourself into - it's much harder than you seem to think," the Hyuuga chuckled, sipping from his mug again.

_'Cocky bastard,' _Neji dead-panned before replying,

"I understand your concern, Lord, but I don't think she's useless. Her chakra control is relatively average and her strength can be improved, it just needs work," Neji informed.

"Maybe," he replied, setting down his tea again. "But she needs more work than you think. A month will do you no good. But if you would take her into your own hands for a while, it would be much appreciated."

Hinata sighed as they continued, tapping one index finger lightly on the wooden table. She didn't very much enjoy being spoken of when she was sitting right across the room - let alone how they were speaking of her as if she were a slab of meat.

"Sister," she heard a whisper from beside her. "Looks like you're being pawned off to Neji for the month. Good luck. His temper on you is even worse than Father's," the little girl giggled quietly. Hinata pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes down on Hanabi.

"Not even close," she whispered back.

"Then it's settled," the girls perked their heads up when their father spoke. "Hinata, you will be taken under Neji's wing for training for the next month. The Chuunin exams better go well," he said, standing up and heading for the door. "For both your sakes," he added, sliding the door closed behind him.

Hanabi tried her best to contain her laughter.

"What will he be teaching you, sister?" Hanabi bothered again. "How to fall smoothly - or run away without taking a hit?" she laughed, standing up to exit the room. Hinata sighed as she watched her sister leave, turning back to Neji who was casually sitting across from her. She furrowed her eyes softly at him.

"Did you really mean that?" Neji put his mug down on the table, staring back with a questioning gaze.

"Mean what?" he asked.

"A-about training me. Would you really..." she trailed off.

"Yeah," he said simply with a stoic expression again, standing up to place his mug near the sink. "Your father wants me to better you to become leader of the clan. Besides, you've got Chuunin exams...or were you even considering taking part?" he asked quizzically with his back turned. He ran a cloth over the mugs as he stood there. Being the only branch house member of the household, he always found it an obligation for himself to clean the dishes.

"I am," she replied quietly, turning to find his back. He turned as well when he'd finished.

"Good, then I'll meet you at the training grounds at seven tonight. We have a few things to work on, your over-all muscle stength being one of them," he rolled his eyes dramatically. She simply nodded solemnly and stood to leave the room.

Unfortunately, the floor boards of the Hyuuga main household were under renevations, and Hinata - being the clutz she was - decided to take a little tumble.

"Aah, aa-ah!" she let out a disgruntled wail as the wooden floorboards came closer and closer to her face. But instead, she felt a firm hand grab her wrist and pull her back up.

When she turned to look at him, his eyebrow was quirked and he still held her wrist quite firmly, firmer than necessary. She squinted her eyes with pain that Neji couldn't understand by the simple unharmed look of her.

"And we'll just have to do something about that coordination of yours," he ridiculed. She hissed in pain, assisting her painfully squinted eyes as she tore her wrist away. She took a step back from him and stared into his eyes. He was more curious than anything now. She held her wrist close to her body, holding it protectively with the other hand.

She watched shamefully as his eyes seemed to falter as they roamed across her hands and arms, completely covered in bruises. He looked back up to her face with a questioning glance before she ran from the room. As he watched her slam the rice-paper door closed, he simply stared at it.

_'Those...bruises...'_

* * *

He panted breathlessly, letting his arms fall to his sides. Trudging over to sit on the edge of the Hyuuga training ground, Neji let a towel drape over his neck as he sipped from his water bottle. He sighed. 

"Neji," he heard a voice sing from behind him. Hearing who it was immediately, he made no effort to respond quickly. Turning his head to see the imp, he grunted a,

"What?" in reply. Hanabi smirked devilishly at his reaction. He snarled. It seemed as if she loved being hated.

"Are you seriously going to train my sister for an entire month?" she proaded, holding her imp grin. She made her way onto the training ground to face him and he simply held an exhausted expression on his face. It clearly just said 'fuck off' but then Hanabi would want nothing more than him to say it right to her face. Seeing no chance of winning, he closed his eyes, trying his best to shield his growing annoyance of the child.

"It's none of your business." At that, Hanabi plastered a fake look of shock on her face.

"Of course it is, _brother_!" she said in over-dramatic outrage, intentionally mocking her elder sister. Neji caught it and shot her a look. Hanabi smiled. "She's my sister, Neji. I have every right to pry into her life - I'm simply looking out for her, she's precious to me you know," Hanabi lectured sarcastically.

He cringed inwardly, not replying to her. So naturally, she continued.

"I would just like to know what posessed you to offer something like that," she prodded casually, taking a seat beside him and lulling her head backwards. He couldn't smack her - that would be increadibly irrational and abusive. He thought for a moment. No, no. It seemed perfectly sane right now. "What I don't quite understand is why you would go out of your way to help her."

"I owe her," he replied instantly. She blinked, replacing her smirk again afterwards.

"Why's that?" He sighed, standing up to leave. "Neji-"

"Leave me alone, Hanabi."

"Is it because you know she's weak?" Neji didn't stop. What kind of stupid question was tha- "You want her to be the head of the clan, because if I take her place, you know that curse mark will never go away."

That made him stop. She thought he'd be more annoyed than anything at this, yet still it wouldn't strike a nerve, would it? But surprisingly to Hanabi, he turned with an angry expression.

"Hanabi, do you honestly believe I give a damn about it? I'd sooner take my own life than be in this compound the day either of you becomes head of the clan," he hissed. "I don't care about her, I don't care about you, and I do not care about the cursed seal," he said lowly, enunciating every syllable.

He watched angrily as her shock turned into a smirk once again.

"Or are you just afraid to admit that you...like Hinata." His narrowed eyes darkened.

"I owe her," was his deadly reply, repeating his words from before.

"I see your face when Father talks of her like dirt," she continued slyly, disregarding his venomous tone. Neji groaned, rubbing his forehead with his palm. "You hate that she's constantly belittled, so you're helping her, is that it?"

He sighed again and relaxed his shoulders, letting his eyelids fall halfway.

"Yes, Hanabi, that's exactly it," he replied, exhausted by her irritating interrogation. Hanabi snarled at his sarcastic remark. She didn't like it when he would say something to simply make her leave - didn't he know by now that it would never work?

"Either way, I feel bad for you," she continued seriously. He stared back, eyes narrowed. "Whether you're doing this to help her out, or you really do owe her a favor - she's impossible. Hinata is weak and selfless, so it's not like she'll be worth anything as a leader - physically _and_ mentally. You can't change her fate," Hanabi dead-panned, leaving her elder cousin to stand on the training grounds.

He bit his lip...hard. Those last few words hit him harder than anything. To think that not many people made him drift off into a daze, and that little imp managed to do it.

_'You can't change her fate.'_

That's what he used to think, but after seeing Hinata handle herself in the last few days, he didn't think it was so impossible anymore. Difficult, of course, and incredibly time-consuming, but never impossible. She just had to want it enough, he convinced himself.

It was then that he heard an almost inaudible knock at the front door. Letting a tried breathe escape his lips, he kept the towel around his slightly hunched shoulders and made his way throughout the hallways of the Hyuuga. When he'd nearly reached the door, the knock sounded again.

He slid it open slowly. When Neji's eyes fell upon the figure standing infront of him, his fists immediately clenched and he gritted his teeth together.

"Hello again," said the boy. Neji squinted back slighty. In attempt to keep himself from punching the guy, he let one hand grip the door frame. The boy seemed to notice and had the slightest glint of an amused smirk in his eyes. "Remember me?" he said rather playfully.

"Yeah," Neji replied though a tense jaw. "Kouriou."

"That's right," he smiled in acknowledgment. "I was wondering if Hinata was here."

Neji happened to know for a fact that she was. She was in her room, probably wasting her time reading or watering her precious lillies sitting on her window sill. Neji could see it in his mind.

"No - she left about an hour ago on a mission," he said lowly.

"Oh," Kouriou stated, nodding his head. "Well if you see her, tell her I dropped by. I'm sure she'd like to know." Those last words were frightening. It wasn't so much the words, but the way he said them. It made Neji angry, only because he felt like the odd man out - like he wasn't in on an inside joke or something.

"Sure," Neji replied, attempting to close the door. Though it was stopped by a hand with boney, long fingers.

"Hold on a moment." At that, Neji opened the door again and gave the guy an irate glance, quirking him an eyebrow. "It seems as if you're not very fond of me."

"Good call."

The boy blinked at Neji's stoic expression.

"Why not? Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. Maybe we could be friends," he prodded with an expressionless but somehow manhiacle look. Neji smirked at that.

"Look, no offense to you or anything, but I'm not a 'friend' kinda' guy. I'm just not a friendly person," Neji truthfully told. "Excuse me," he said, attempting to finish closing the door. But once again, that same, pale hand came to stop it.

"Wait! What is your problem with me?" Kouriou didn't sound particularily angry or appalled - it was more of a curious and sly question as Neji watched the corners of his lips curve upward. "Is it something I did, or said to you?"

Neji sighed.

"No," was his reply as he took one step back from the door. "I just don't like you."

...And the door was slammed on the boy's dumbfounded face. Neji made his way throughout the main house hallways believing that to have gone pretty well. He was almost certain he made himself clear and that that strange guy would get the message - he would die if he came close to Hinata again.

* * *

"Th-thank you v-very much N-Naruto," she said, lips curved up into a shy smile. "But I can't have any r-ramen with you tonight. I'm off to t-train with Neji." 

Naruto quirked a brow.

"Neji?" Naruto inquired, his voice muffled by the constant piling of noodles in his mouth. He swallowed. "You're training with Neji? How the heck did you convince him to do that?" he scratched the back of his head, holding an amazed but impish grin. She simply held her smile and shrugged in return.

"H-he offered me." Naruto laughed.

"No kidding! That's great, Hinata! Hey, maybe he'll let you in on those crazy moves he used in that fight against me. Heck if you knew how to do them, you'd be stronger than him!"

Her smile brightened greatly as he turned to stuff his face again. It reached right to her eyes and he turned to see it.

"Th-thank you! I'll do my b-b-best so that I can keep up, N-Naruto," she greatfully replied, looking down with a crimson blush and allowing her index fingers to poke casually at one another. He grinned back at her.

"See ya', Hinata!" he called out as she made her way down the road, waving his chopsticks in the air. She smiled and waved back. "Have fun with your cousin!"

She didn't reply to that, ceasing her waves as she turned to replace her smile with a more cautious look.

_'Have fun with Neji?'_

Was that what she was supposed to do? She sighed. She knew this wouldn't be fun. With Neji's impatience and her timid nature, nothing for the next four weeks could possibly be called 'fun'.

* * *

When she'd arrived that night at the training grounds, he repremanded her for being late, of course. There was a long lecture period there where he explained that if she were ever to be late again, there would be dire consequences. 

The first night was hard on her, the blood leaked and the bruises stung, and he seemingly didn't care. She would be forced to stand and stand again just to be pushed back down. The constant yelling from him about how her stance was wrong and how if the left foot was a centimetre away from where it should be, she could be killed. The way her head was cocked slightly foreward would obviously break her neck as well.

He always looked so angry at her, like she should've known these things. She would've had a mental breakdown if it continued on much like that.

...but it hadn't really.

The next day was a little better, and the day after even seemed to overcome the last. She came home with less bruises each night. But the real highlight of that time was on her fourth day of training with him. While they sparred, she actually heard him mouth,

"That's good, Hinata."

She hadn't believed she heard it right. He had actually given her an encouraging compliment, but she was soon smacked out of her daze, literally. He then lectured her about keeping focused. It was a cycle. But it was better than nothing.

The day after that was better, even if he would give no encouraging words at all, she could see her own improvement in his eyes. His look was always so determined and composed. The normal man would never be able to tell whether or not his glances to her were changing over the course of those days. But she knew. The way he looked at her was much less degrading than it had been before.

Two weeks passed since the first day, and Hinata had realized something - what made her feel happiness while training with him wasn't improving at all. He would look at her now with something more than annoyance, even if it was only two weeks of training. Maybe he hadn't fully noticed her improving so much, but she could see how he didn't think of her so much as weak anymore - more of a work in progress if anything. And as reluctant he would be to admit it, she knew she'd finally gained that slight ounce of respect.

* * *

**It does kinda sound like I'm ending the story there doesn't it? lmfao. Well I'm not, whether you're happy or sad about that, lmffao. XD**

**Anyway, this is probably the most boring chapter EVA! But if you stick around for the next chapter, I guarentee fluff...and if there is none...you shall kill me. TEHE but that'll never happen cuz I've already planned out what I'm doing for the next chappie and I happen to know there's full fledged fluff, so HA!**

**luv melanie **


	11. Pull me In, Slowly

**Chapter 11, oh my giddy aunt, tehe, that's what my Nana says. I love her. When I was little, I was at her house and I wanted a banana, so I said "Can I have a banana Nananananana?" but it was like all slurred together into one word XD wow I was dumb. And this information is pointless and of no use to you so I shall cease...**

**Disclaimer: I like chicken, I like liver, meow mix meow mix please deliver...AGAIN! Pointless. Even more so than my previous sentence.**

**ACTUAL disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah blah blah blah I'm really weird.**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

Her body ached mercilessly as she made her way down the hallways of the estate. Yawning briefly, she streatched her arms out above her, only to wince in pain. She rubbed her upper left arm and cringed lightly. Neji's training was taking a toll on her body, for sure. Her arms were sore, not to mention everywhere else. The only good thing about training with a Hyuuga, Hinata thought, was that it never left her any bruises, just painful memories and muscle pains. A soundless sigh escaped her lips.

She stopped to peer out a window. She'd just recently turned thirteen in december, and already the year was flying by. She watched as the young Hyuuga laughed and played together outside as she leaned on the window sill. It was so beautiful out. The sun was shining and she could see the brilliant green of the grass. It was only March, and already the weather was wonderful. That's just how it was in Konoha.

But Hinata didn't want the year to go by so quickly. Every new month meant that she was getting closer and closer to taking lead of the clan. But it wasn't just that, another duty came out of leading the Hyuuga clan, and that, unfortunately was bearing a child. An heir was of course needed, and knowing Hinata, she would never follow through with the act on her own accord. The head council would of course choose a male for her to be wed - and chances were that they would be from an indigenous clan from another village.

She didn't want it - a husband, nor a child...not that way at least. Being a woman of the Hyuuga was a curse. Being any _heiress_ was a curse. As soon as Hinata gave birth, she was to give up on being a ninja and stay home with her child - that was the duty of the head woman. She sighed heavilly at that and shut her eyes tightly. It would be soon now, she thought dreadfully as she pushed herself up off the window sill. She was merely supposed to become as strong as she could possibly be before bearing a child. Then, because the mother would have had experience as a ninja, she would begin to train the child at a very young age.

That was why her father was so angry at her for not keeping up with her skills. He was deadly afraid that his grandchild would turn out like his daughter, and so on. Therefore, the chain of the Hyuuga being continued on as a weak, unappreciated clan.

_"For centuries, the Hyuuga clan Lords have been powerful and merciless. They were commanding of the clan, and no one dared to defy them. Hinata, if you fail, so God help me...,"_

she'd heard him say once before.

She made her way throughout the hallways again. She was to meet her father and cousin in his secluded office near his chambres. How she hated when she was called there. Nothing good came of it. When she'd reached the door, she knocked slightly before hearing a low,

"Come in, Hinata."

She rolled her eyes. Of course he knew it was her. She always had the same gentle, terrified knock - it was so hesitant. She walked in to see her cousin, not forgetting to slide the door closed behind her. Coming to stand next to Neji, she made a mental note not to stand too close to him as she studied his face briefly. He wasn't looking her way. His head was up and he stared at her father with a stillness that he held every time he came into this office. It was almost frightening. Her head perked up as she watched his mouth move, replying to something her father had said.

"Pay attention!" he yelled. Her eyes shot wide and she stared back at him, blinking rapidly.

"Y-yes, my apologies, Father," she replied hesitantly, a slight crack in her voice. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head at her supposed idiocy.

"If I could have your _full _attention," Hiashi began again, widening his eyes on his daughter. "...then I shall continue," he said. Hinata let a breath escape her as she prepared for his words - of course they would be repremanding. "Hinata, you've been training with Neji for a couple weeks now, haven't you? This isn't very long, I'm aware, but it is plenty time for a young Hyuuga. You're skills are improving?" he inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uu-uh..." she fumbled. "Yes father," was her quick reply.

She watched warily as he let the slightest of cocky grins fall upon his lips.

"Hn," he mumbled, leaning foreward. "Unfortunately, I find that very hard to believe, but if you can prove it to me, Hinata, I would be forever awed." She gulped as he flipped open a folder on his desk, watching as her father's eyes scanned thoroughly through the wording. "Strangely enough, according to Neji's reports, I've been hearing nothing but good things from your progress," he informed, allowing his eyes to look up from the page.

He watched as her eyes widened, stealing a glance at her cousin shortly afterwards. Though Neji's eyes weren't planted on her father anymore, they were closed. His head was still facing in her father's direction nonetheless.

"His reports?" her words were inaudible.

"So," he leaned back, dropping the folder onto his desk loudly. "You will meet me at noon tomorrow in the Hyuuga training grounds. I'll give you this night to train with your cousin to prepare for your evaluation. Do not be late," his last words were deadly low, even though he seemed to be in a completely relaxed state. "I shall see for myself what you have accomplished in such a short period of time." Hiashi paused to turn toward his nephew. "Neji, you will be there."

Neji's eyes didn't open at all, giving no indication that he heard his words.

"Yes, sir," he replied repectfully, bowing his head only slightly to the man. Air escaped the Lord's nose in fatigue.

"Very well, then. You are both dismissed."

At that, the young Hyuuga left the room without another word, closing the door slowly behind them. Hinata was still dazed as she stood outside of the office door, not noticing her cousin who had turned to her.

"Are you coming today, Hinata?" he asked, surprisingly casual and with ease. She blinked as she turned to his questioning face. She fumbled for words.

"P-pardon me?" She watched his eyes drift to the upper left corner of the hallway, attempting not to roll them in annoyance. He blinked and his eyes were back on her.

"You were invited to go out today, right? Aren't you coming?"

She simply nodded shyly.

"N-Naruto i-invited me to come," she said in her quiet voice, a light pink blush evident on her cheeks.

Again...the upper left corner. He stared at it for a good moment this time before turning back to her again.

"Let's go then. We're already late," he said, turning his back to her. She was in a state of shock. When she didn't do anything, Neji craned his neck to see her utterly confused face. "What?"

Her jaw was opened only slightly.

"You mean, m-me...go w-with y-you?"

His shoulders dropped, allowing his eyes to close. He turned fully towards her and shook his head.

"What is wrong with you? I thought we covered this stuttering thing," he sighed, looking dissapointed. She gasped almost inaudibly.

"Oh right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don't stutter," he told her, walking away again. She nodded obediently even though she knew he couldn't see it. Though, her eyes widened as she saw his back, increasing in distance.

"Aa-ah!" she panicked, breaking into a run to catch up to her cousin. When she came to walk beside him, he turned his head in her direction with a cocked eyebrow, shaking his head lightly. But when he turned back foreward, she swore she saw the slightest amused smirk on his features. "H-hey," she spoke up after they left the compound gates.

"Hey, what?" he mocked.

"I was wondering, wh-why you never told me about the reports..." he didn't look over at her.

"I assumed you knew he'd ask for them. He's Lord Hyuuga. He made me give a report to him about your training almost every couple of days," he informed, keeping his eyes forward. She looked down at her feet, intertwining her fingers.

"I-I," she sighed. "I didn't know. I thought you would've told me about it," she said, turning her eyes back up to him. "There must've been a reason why you didn't-"

"He asked me to tell you about them," he interrupted, heaving a sigh.

"Huh?"

"He said it was fuel to keep you going. He thinks that as long as you're pushed far enough, you're bound to succeed," Neji said, holding a crooked smirk. "I bet he's been doing that to you your entire life. He pressures you because he thinks it'll force you to work harder. What a load of bullshitt," he ridiculed his uncle, turning to Hinata now. "All it really does is terrify you. I simply didn't tell you because I knew it'd make you nervous as hell. And you're getting better - for once in your life, you weren't pressured by your father, and it's making you stronger."

She looked at him with a defiant expresion.

"You're wrong. _He_ may not have been pressuring me, but you were - maybe not intentionally, but you should know by now that you're increadibly intimidating," she said in her usual unsure tone.

To her surprise, he began to laugh.

"Maybe so, but I'm much better than your father," he said through chuckles. She looked down at her feet. Well _that _was true. To be completely honest with herself, it had been normal in the beginning - the training sessions were uncomfortable and nerve-racking, yet lately they felt a little bit easier. Not easier training-wise, but like there was a weight lifted from her shoulders.

She simply focused on the training now, rather than that Neji was watching her every move. She'd even convinced herself in the beginning that all he was doing was waiting for her to mess up, so that he could lecture her again. But surprisingly, when she began to forget about that, the lectures began to decrease.

"You coming?" she looked up to see Neji a few yards away now. She'd stopped in her tracks, how stupid of her.

"S-sorry," she apologized, running to catch up to him for the second time that day. She looked to him again as they walked. He seemed brighter for some reason. Maybe it was that lately, it seemed like he was ridiculing her much less. Like whenever he was about to roll his eyes, he'd stop himself. She smiled and turned foreward.

_'Maybe I'm becoming less annoying.'_

* * *

It was getting dark now. He honestly hadn't imagined it would go on for this long. Everyone was chatting on about how they should go out more often, and the upcoming Chuunin exams - even though most had already passed the exam. It had been a year since the first one, and Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and Lee had all passed the second one. Neji hadn't been able to attend...he had duties to tend to in the main house. And his all-too-frightened cousin chose to wait it out for another six months. 

It wouldn't matter, though. Neji would fly through the rankings quickly enough, he was sure of it.

He peered over to Hinata, talking with her teammates and that overbearing blonde. He wasn't so sure about her anymore. But whether she progressed or not wasn't his business. He was simply there to give her a push or two, and that was it. He wouldn't bring himself to care now if she made it to Chuunin level or not - only she would be punished, it would have no affect on him whatsoever.

But still, there was something that kept on pinching at his chest. Somehow, he wanted her to get by. Just get by. He watched her now as she laughed and spoke with her friends.

It was true, over the last couple weeks, it seemed as though her confidence was improving a great deal. Watching her now as she spoke a fully coherent sentence to her infatuation, he couldn't help but smirk. But it faltered a moment. True, he respected Naruto for his motives. But lately, Neji had found the slightest pinch of bitterness toward the fox.

He sighed heavily, pushing his chair out from under him, bringing the attention to himself.

"Hinata, let's go. We shouldn't waste this time," he said, walking around the table to stand behind her seat. She nodded, standing up as well.

"Alright."

"Where are you going? It's only eight," Naruto's voice sounded appalled. Hinata looked to him and smiled sweetly.

"We have to train. I'm sorry for leaving early, Naruto," was her shy reply. She toyed with her fingers, averting his gaze. Naruto just leaned back in his seat at that, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw, that's okay, Hinata. We'll see ya' tomorrow, maybe." Hinata's bright smile gleamed back at him.

"Yes," she agreed, sounding a little too excited. "Bye everyone."

Getting a mixed, enthusiastic swarm of replies like,

"Bye Hinata!"

"See ya' later!"

"We'll see you tomorrow!"

"We'll visit!"

And of course, the strange one,

"Have fun!"

...and not to mention a great deal of waving that had begun to make her head slightly dizzy as she walked off with her cousin. She heaved a sigh. How come those words kept on popping out of everyone's mouth. 'Have Fun?', was that even possible? Didn't they know she was training with Neji? Besides, even if it wasn't with Neji, training just wasn't fun. They were so wrong. Or maybe..._they_ had fun when they trained - it was probably supposed to be fun, and she was completely missing the point of it all.

* * *

"Wrong. Why do you keep that foot in front every single time?" She shrugged in reply. He grunted at that and stood up straight. "Hinata, I can't train you if you don't listen to a word I'm saying! Again!" he ordered, raising his voice. 

Hinata nodded quickly to him before falling into her stance. They began to spar again, only to hear Neji's constant critisism.

"I can't believe you're doing this again! Left foot in front, Hinata! Why can't you just pay attention to me?"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled back. He blinked at her outburst. "I can't do everything perfectly."

He shook his head.

"You're a Hyuuga, anything less than perfect is trash." Her eyes glazed over at that. She stared down at her feet and fidgetted with her fingers. He watched as she shook her head slowly.

"I-I'm not meant to be a...H-Hyuuga," she replied hesitantly. "I'm just not strong enough," she confirmed almost inaudibly. Her head was down, but Neji could see the glint of her tear droplets falling to the ground. He eased back into standing again and walked over to her.

"Don't you dare cry. If you truly believe what you just said, then get out of here," his tone was deep and frightening. Hinata looked up at him, and he was strangely surprised to see a red face with puffy eyes to match the crimson. Her cheeks were damp with tears, but her eyes were squinted and sad, trying to fight the urge to cry.

She backed up from him and he narrowed his eyes. Hinata turned away and began to walk in the other direction.

"You can't be serious..." he mused. She stopped and turned her head in his to him, only to find a smirk across his face - but it was bitter. "You've actually been improving and you choose to quit. If that's the case, than maybe you shouldn't be a Hyuuga. The thing is, is that you _are _one, you can't change who you are. You are the heiress of the Hyuuga clan."

"But I don't want to be!" she protested, turning towards him now. "I can't do it! I'm not supposed to be in the Hyuuga clan, let alone the Head!"

"But you are," he replied more calmly, walking over to her again. "...and running away isn't going to help you." She looked down.

"I know that, but-"

"You're strong - it runs in the family - whether it be physically or mentally. You, fortunately have both traits, it's just that one hasn't fully developed." He had a sort of sly look on his face. She kept her head down.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Will it make you stay?" he asked curiously. She paused to look up, not being able to stop the small smile that crept upon her lips.

"Probably," she replied.

"Then I should keep going?" he quirked a brow. She shook her head at him. He sighed and looked back at her with a sort of exhausted expression - not from the fight, but seemingly from her. "Hinata, how can you say that? Whether you like it or not, you're a Hyuuga, and I should think you'd be proud." She breathed in deeply. "You can get so much stronger - your will surprises me, but I never expected you to quit," he continued. "Quitting is for failures, and failures cannot better themselves, simply because they quit."

"I have yet to see myself improve, Brother," she sobbed bitterly. That nagging pain of sympathy rose to his chest.

"Maybe _you_ haven't noticed, but what about me?"

"Hm?" she looked up at him to see a quirked eyebrow. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his face. They'd been sparring all night, yet not one drop of sweat creased along his brow.

"With the exception of tonight, haven't you noticed how you've gradually been able to hold your own against me?"

"But you're not even trying-!"

"That's not the point, Hinata. I've been sparring with you at the exact same level that I have from the beginning, and you're clearly improving," he sounded almost pleading now.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared up at him with a sad smile.

"It's good to know...that - you're trying so hard to make me feel like I'm worth something. But I am not a fool." Her smile falterd as she turned back to the ground. His eyes narrowed deeper. He was growing annoyed again. What the hell was it going to take to make her believe him?

"Well you obviously are. Do you honestly believe I would go out of my way to make you happy?" he questioned as if it were obvious. When she didn't reply, he grunted, grabbing her wrist and tugging her from her spot. Her eyes widened as she stared at his back.

"N-Neji-" she panicked, eyeing warily as they neared the lake off to the side of the grounds. "Neji! Wh-what are you-"

"Gather chakra to your feet, Hinata," he ordered. "Show me what you can do!" he yelled, pulling her in front of him and pushing her into the water.

"Neji!" she shouted out, closing her eyes. She waited for the freezing rush of water to pierce her skin and soak her clothing. But as the seconds rolled by, she noticed how illogically dry she was. Cracking an eye open, she was shocked to see Neji standing above her, a smug looking smirk plastered across his face. He was standing on the lake. "Wha-" she quirked, looking down to see the lake beneath her as well. She was on her knees, watching as a few fish swam by beneath her. She looked up at him again, an utterly confused look over her features.

He crossed his arms, shifting his weight over to his left side.

"Impressive," he spoke down to her, not forgetting to hold his smug expression. "When did you learn how to do that, Hinata?"

She shook her head, staring up at him wide-eyed. Taking a look at her hands to see if there were any magic tricks stowed away, she took her time to stand to her feet, wobbling and stumbling as she found her balance.

"How did I-?"

"You may not have even attempted this before," she stared back at him. "...but when I say you're improving, you're improving. Training with me has strengthened your chakra control, not only in your hands, but everywhere else," he said slyly, issuing a quirked brow towards her chakra inflicted feet. She looked down again in amazement.

"I _am _getting better, aren't I?" she said more to herself than him. Still, he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but can you do anything but stand?" he smirked wider then. "Or can you even keep it up...?"

At that, she watched warily as he slowly brought two fingers up from his side. With a gentle tap on Hinata's right shoulder, she stepped back a bit.

"Aa-aah!" she cried, fighting to keep her wobbly balance.

"You'll never stay standing if you don't relax, Hinata," he lectured, watching her struggle. When she finally got both of her feet side by side again, she decided to heed his advice.

_'Relax? That's easy enough. Okay...breath...breath,' _she chanted to herself, closing her eyes softly.

"I'll let it slide for now since this _is _only training," Neji began. "...but if you ever closed your eyes in a real fight, chances are you'd be dead right now," he taunted.

She sweat-dropped, not being able to help her sudden uneasiness. Opening her eyes, she found a smirk across her cousin's face. It hadn't exactly changed from before...

"I- ...I think I've got it," she said slowly, keeping her arms out. Neji nodded in approval.

"That's good," he acknowledged. There was a pause before he spoke, "Now fight me."

The puzzled look over her features was priceless. Her eyes only grew wider as he slid into his stance, issuing a nod for her to mimic him. She let an all-too-noticable breath escape her lips. It was cautious and slow, wavering slightly as if she were shivering. She slid into the stance, but that was it, neither of them moved.

"Well," he said. "Come at me."

Her lower lip quivered as he stared back at her expectantly.

"I...c-can't."

"Yes, you can. Come at me, Hinata," he repeated stoicly. They were standing only metres apart. "Don't forget - that if you lose concentration for even a moment, you will fall. What will Hiashi think if you came home soaking wet?" he toyed with her. Her teeth gritted together nervously.

"I-I'll do it, don't threaten me." His smirk returned at that.

"Well, then?"

Her eyebrows narrowed. She could still feel the tears on her cheeks from before, and she knew they were still visible to her cousin. They glistened in the moonlight. He was staring at her, probably thinking that made her vulnerable. She must've looked utterly weak and diluted to him at that moment. And even worse, he was listening to her doubt herself. It made her defensive - she wanted to fight back. Her narrowed eyes deepened.

_'He doesn't think...I'm strong enough.' _she closed her eyes._ 'He doesn't think I'm brave enough to fight.'_

"I am not what you think. I'll defend myself," she said forcefully, her eyes snapping open. It took her two large running steps to make it to him, catching him off-gaurd.

"H-Hinata!" he muttered in surprise as he quickly blocked her attack to his chest.

They began to spar - hit for hit was blocked, neither of them landing a single blow. As soon as one's hand was about to pierce the other, their hand would come up to meet it, and so on. The sound of emmitting chakra and clapping hands echoed through the night air. Both were becoming exhausted.

_'She's not falling...' _Neji thought to himself, keeping up with his guard. He hadn't been trying to hit her, though it was actually taking some work to block her attacks. She was concentrating on her foot movements, as well as the battle.

_'You're a ninja, Hinata.'_

Both then leapt back from eachother, panting heavily. Though, Hinata gasped for air, holding her knees. He stood up straight and made his way over to her. She could hear him coming towards her as she watched a blade of sweat drop from her brow into the water. She peered up at him - still not a single drop of sweat from him. She cringed and looked back down as he spoke,

"Good, Hinata." Her eyes widened, looking up at him immediately. "You're getting to be quite the fighter. You'll be ready for the Chuunin exams," he told her with a slight smile. "...and your father," he added. Her expression softened as she took her time to stand up straight. But then she cringed. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head slowly.

"It's nothing." That definately wasn't convincing enough. Neji searched over her briefly - her arms, hands, and face. But when he looked down to her legs, he found something strange. His eyes narrowed in question as he squated down. Her eyes widened.

He ran a thumb over a painful looking bruise on her right calf, and there were many more.

"Where did you get these, Hinata?" he asked, a strangely concerned tone etched through his voice. She stepped back out of his hand's grasp then, her eyes widening down on him with worry.

"Aah! Aa-AAH!" She screamed, losing her balance and wobbling to stay on her feet. But she stumbled then, plunging into the lake below her.

"Hinata!" he reached out to grab her hand, but didn't reach her in time. He stood up quickly and looked down, trying to find where she was, but it was no use. It was too dark to see anything. A good moment had passed, and he began to panic.

But then, something small and soft rapped quickly around his left ankle. His eyes widened as his gazed darted down before being plunged down as well, the water splashing around him.

"Hina-!" he yelled out before being surrounded by the clear liquid. When his toes reached the bottom, he pushed off to resurface, only to notice that it wasn't that deep a lake. He could stand.

He could hear light giggling before opening his eyes and sending a death glare over to his cousin. She immediately ceased, seeing his clearly etched irritation.

"Hinata! What the hell!" She bit her lip. He was angry at her - but still, it _was _pretty funny. "You almost gave me a friggin' stroke! Don't ever do that again!"

She pursed her lips to the side in guilt.

"I'm sorry for surprising you," she apologized quietly. He rolled his eyes.

"Not that, my God," he sighed, running a hand through his wet, loose hair. The tie had fallen off in the water, so the hair mostly stuck to the sides of his face. "I was panicking 'cause you were under there for so long. Why did you do that?"

She blinked, a small, rosey blush began to rise onto her cheeks.

"Y-You were worried about me?" she asked quietly, allowing the smallest of all smiles to appear on her face.

"Damn right I was, what if you'd drowned!? You're nuts," he let a deep sigh escape him again. The smile brightened, as well as the blush. She looked down at the water and drew her hands across the surface. "Why'd you pull me under anyway?" he asked, sounding more annoyed with the fact that he was drenched. She shrugged, holding the smile that he looked up to see.

"I just wanted to play," she said, suddenly noticing how dumb and childish that would sound to him. Though she cocked her head slightly when he returned an amused smirk, as well as a quirked eyebrow. He crossed his arms over his chest, stepping back a step from her.

"You obviously don't know how to 'play', Hinata," he mused, mocking her word. "_This _is how you play," he said, his smirk turning into a small grin before he took both his hands, clasping them together and sticking them under the water to his left side. Hinata's eyes widened slightly, turning her face away from him. Neji thrust his arms foreward, covering Hinata in a wave of water. She let out a playful scream.

When the wave settled, it revealed a shocked Hinata, even more drenched - if that were possible. Water dripped from her face and into the water. Her dropped jaw turned into a sort of shocked smile as she turned to look at him. His arms were crossed again and he was clearly doing his best to suppress his laughter.

"Nice," he commented sarcastically. She shook her head at him, the same smile across her face. She began to splash him back as he covered his face. He was laughing now - it sounded incredibly musical to Hinata...or maybe it was the fact that she'd never heard it before. So she kept splashing him, and he splashed her back.

She kept hearing his laugh, and watching as his smile grew bigger, until...he forced another big wave on her. But this time, she wasn't expecting it. She began to fall backwards. Through the water, Neji grabbed her shoulders and she instinctively put her arms up between them.

The water settled.

She was standing so close to him as the water swayed lightly around them. His hands were firmly rested on her shoulders, but they softened as the water settled more. He cleared his throat quietly.

"You okay?" were his soft words. She stared back up into his eyes.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly. She felt how her arms were inbetween them, and how her hands were rested flat on his chest - though they didn't dare budge. Her anxiousness rose in her chest. The moon shone down on her shining indigo hair, which was gracefully matted to shape her soft features. It shone in her eyes. Neji stared back at her. She was so increadibly beautiful - how he hadn't noticed it before was appalling to him.

Her heart began to beat quickly as both their faces began to close in on one another's. His hair was gracefully splayed over his shoulders, she'd never seen it down before. Her eyes wandered to his lips then, and at that, she closed them in bliss.

"Hinata," Neji broke the silence. It was a mere whisper. Her eyes shot open to find his crystaline orbs. They were different at that moment, than they'd ever been before. They seemed...more like hers. There was something undeniably pure and innocent about them.

"Yes?" her voice cracked.

"You're father has set a cerfue for you," he paused, almost as if he was in pain. "We should head home," he said slowly.

"Yes," she replied, only in a whisper.

At that, he gently released her shoulders and her hands took their time to lift away from his chest as he turned from her. Her heart was still beating rapidly as she watched him lift himself out of the water and extend an arm to her. She touched his hand, and it seemed as if she hadn't felt his touch in so long, even though he'd just held her. A nervous gulp slid down her throat as she came to stand, not daring to look at his face. She knew he heard it, too. He always knew when she was nervous or unsure. Could he have possibly heard her heart beating so rapidly?

He didn't say anything to her. He simply lead the way back to the Hyuuga compound, where Hiashi would be impatiently waiting, only to see them come back completely soaked.

* * *

**I was going to say that this was boring again but people keep telling me to stop because it isn't, lmao, and I must admit it's beginning to degrade me so I'll heed your words. I actually don't think this chapter was that boring after reading it again. The beginning was though, you have to agree with me but I was BUILDING IT! I was building the chapter up to the crazy sexy ass part there at the end!**

**lmfao, anyway. I love you guys who keep reviewing. Please please please r&r!!**

**luv melanie**


	12. Believe in Me

**DUDE! WOOHOO! Okay...**

**I hope you liked the tiny bit of fluff at the end of chapter 11...even if the start of the chappie was indeed the most boring thing EVA! M'kay! I intend to make this VERY entertaining...meaning no unneeded babbling on about nothingness and no long heartfelt talks between two people. Those are what make my story boring :(**

**YEAH! CHAPPIE 12!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own narutototo, dont own Nejijijiji, dont own Hinatatata, but I do own Melanie! That's ME!**

**If you sing that disclaimer...it's very catchy..and surprisingly quite clever...it rhymes...yeah...don't lie, you know it's friggin' awesome...**

* * *

**BTW...I know you guys could tell that last chapter was a little longer than most. it was 5500 words... like o.O wowie...I'm sorry, I know those long chapters are boring so I'll make sure this is under 3000, well I'll try, but it might be a bit over cuz I'll warn you, this is a pretty eventful chapter...**

* * *

**_Neji & Hinata_**

She hadn't seen him since the night before, nor had she even spoken to him as they'd made their way back to the compound. They had taken a good lecture from her father about her curfew - and of course how they shouldn't come home soaking wet. Their excuse was that they were sweaty from training, and decided to cool off, though he was still angry.

Sweaty, Hinata thought, yeah right. Even after all the time they spent training, it was impossible to make Neji sweat - even a little. She sighed as she peered over to the clock on the counter of the kitchen. She only woke about an hour earlier, still not quite able to rub the sleep from her eyes.

11:34am, it read. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. She would meet her father in half an hour. She began to panic slightly. Neji hadn't been in his room when her father had sent her to get him at breakfast. No one knew where he was, and for some peculiar reason, she desperately wanted him to be there.

"Nervous, Sister?" Hanabi questioned slyly, sitting across from her at the table as she sipped from her tea. Hinata didn't reply, leaning her cheek on her hand. Hanabi set down the mug. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just tired, I'll be fine," she replied, sighing briefly. She watched as her little sister shrugged before standing from the table.

"I'll be watching you," she said before leaving her sister to sit there in a dismal state. Instinctively, Hinata's eyes drifted over to the clock again. 11:37. Time was going by quickly, she would need to get ready. Pushing up from her seat, Hinata placed her mug on the counter and decided to head down to the training grounds in the middle of the estate.

_"You will meet me at noon tomorrow in the Hyuuga training grounds. I'll give you this night to train with your cousin to prepare for your evaluation. Do not be late," _she recalled the morning before as she stepped onto the grounds. Well that definately wasn't going to happen. She was much too anxious to be late.

_"According to Neji's reports, I've been hearing nothing but good things from your progress." _She couldn't help but let a quivering breath escape her lips as she recalled what her father had said before as well. She shook her head slightly, closing her eyes as she slipped off her jacket.

Looking up to the clock in the dojo, a shiver ran up her spine. 11:46. How the hell was it 11:46? The problem with poeple like Hinata, was that time seemed to fly when she was dreading something.

"Hinata," she turned to see her father and a slightly surprised expression on his face. "I didn't expect you to be so early." She looked down.

"I-it's nearly noon, Father, I'm simply being cautious. You t-told me not to be late," she replied softly. He quirked a brow and nodded.

"I did," he agreed, stepping onto the grounds. "Well, then," he sighed. "We might as well begin, though I'm not sure where you're cousin's off to this morning. We'll just have to proceed without his watch."

She winced at that. Her jacket lay limply on the ground beside her, so she picked it up and tossed it off to the side. Her father had given her a black body suit the night before that she now wore. She took off her baggy capris to reveal the rest of it. He'd said something about the air resistance when she moved, and how it might help her movement.

She absalutely hated the thing. It stuck to her body closely, shaping every skinny, boney curve on her body. She knew it made her look even smaller compared to him. It was just another way to define her as weak and frail. She watched nervously as he slid into his stance. He looked characteristically calm, though he was only fighting his daughter - it would be no challenge.

She clenched her teeth at the thought, sliding into her stance as well. The slightest glint of dissappointment flashed through Hiashi's eyes as he watched her body quiver under his gaze. Letting a sigh escape his lips, he dashed towards her, the same way Neji always had. As she blocked his attacks - or attempted to - she did her best to try and picture her cousin in her fathers place, just to make this feel more comfortable, but it was impossible.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as they fought. He released a blow to her torso, and she was sent flying into the back wall. A slight trail of blood slid from the corner of her lip as she cringed, eyes closed.

"You have power, but your confidence is pathetically lacking. Fight me as if you know you can win," he ordered with an annoyed tone. She shook her head, standing slowly to her feet as she placed a hand on the wall to keep her balance.

_"He thinks that as long as you're pushed far enough, you're bound to succeed,"_ Neji said, holding a crooked smirk._ "I bet he's been doing that to you your entire life. He pressures you because he thinks it'll force you to work harder. What a load of bullshitt," _he ridiculed his uncle, turning to Hinata now_. "All it really does is terrify you."_

She nodded at her cousin's late words. She'd refused that it was true at the time. But she could see it now as she looked into her father's eyes - the intimidation was incredible. This was what made her nervous. This was what made her scared. And so she'd be so anxious that she couldn't think straight around him, causing her not to show him her potential when he was around, and her stutters and timid personality only made him think less of her when they weren't sparring.

Something urged her to look over at that moment. There sat her sister, a slightly amused expression on her face. And Neji sat beside her, sitting respectfully on his heels. He stared back at her with a sort of impatient expression, as if to ask, "What the hell are you doing?" She smiled at that, and she saw the slightest quirk of his lips as he gave her an assuring nod.

She let a soft breath escape her as she stood up straight and stepped away from the wall, turning to her father again. When she opened her eyes, they were determined.

"Alright," she said. "I'm ready now."

She slid into her stance. He cocked his head slightly and did the same. He studied her carefully, waiting for that same quiver, but it never came. He knew she could come at him on her own now, so he stood still.

She closed in on him then, letting a "Hup!" escape her lips as she made her first attack, though he blocked with his own hand, of course. She kept attacking, it felt like one of her spars with Neji. Hiashi was surprised at the control and amount of chakra that was forcing back his own.

They both leapt from eachother then, but she was caught off guard when he immediately darted back towards her, throwing a blow towards her head. She panicked and ducked quickly, taking that chance to swing her right leg underneath his, but he leapt back to dodge it quickly, nearing the wall. She came at him again, narrowed eyes creasing her brow. His teeth were clenching harder and harder as they continued.

Her attacks backed him up against the wall and she attacked for a blow to his heart, but he dodged it by turning away. His eyes widened at how her Jyuuken created a dent in the stone wall, though she seemingly went unphased as she turned to him again. They started to spar hand-to-hand again, though Hiashi was definately stronger, pushing her into the middle of the grounds as she attempted to block each hit, though allowing a few to phase her.

_'Good, Hinata. You can do this,' _Neji reassured himself, clenching his fists at his sides.

His eyes widened as he watched his uncle wince in pain at one of Hinata's attacks. He was pushed back about five yards from her and she couldn't help but bend over in pain and exhaustion. She looked up to see his frustrated features, coming straight towards her again. She panted quickly as she watched him close in.

"No! Do something, Hinata!" Neji yelled out to her. Her heart beat faster.

_'Neji'. _She'd never done this before, she thought as she slid into this certain stance. _'But I have to, I can't lose in front of Neji. He said our training improved other things, like my chakra control. It will work!'_ she convinced herself, opening her eyes to see her father, only a metre away from her. Her eyebrows narrowed deeper, a completely determined look in her eyes as she held the stance. Bringing her left arm straight forward and her right, straight behind her, she made a tilted stance with her knees. Everyone was shocked to see her position, though Hiashi kept his pace.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten - Heavenly Spin," she yelled out, rapidly spinning around, emmitting a barrier of chakra around her.

Hiashi shouted out in pain as he was sent back through the air, and onto the ground. She panted harder now, holding her knees. That was it. She knew he'd recover quickly enough from that, but she was done. When she looked up again, she heard Neji call out her name before her father's leg came rushing into her stomach, sending her into the wall - hard. Blood trickled from her mouth as she moaned in pain, sliding down before two rough hands caught her wrists. She opened her eyes slowly and painfully to find her father staring down on her.

"Where did you learn it! Where'd you learn that move!" he said sternly, watching her wince under him.

"I-I don't know," was her quiet reply. He dropped her wrists then, and she watched warily as he stalked off the training grounds. He stopped beside Neji, turning his head to him and closing his eyes before looking forward again. "You're free to cease your training with her." He left without another word.

Neji didn't say anything, while Hinata flinched at the words. She coughed before looking over to the side.

"S-sister?" Hanabi said before standing with a wide-eyed expression. She shook her head in disbelief before sprinting off hesitantly in the direction her father had gone.

Hinata stared down at her hands.

"I-I...I-I-I..." she stuttered, tears forming in her crystalline orbs. She closed her fists. "How..." She heard footsteps, looking up to find Neji standing over her. His expression was emotionless, yet somehow she could see a hint of shock. "How did I..." she closed her eyes. He sighed in slight amazement, squating down to her.

"Are you hurt?" She opened her eyes to stare up at him with a confused expression. She sniffed lightly and nodded, looking down as if to avoid a repremanding look from him, telling her that she was weak for being in such a state. She gasped cutely and darted her head to look at him again when she felt a cool touch on her ankle. She looked down to the wound in slight surprise.

"He agrivated it, didn't he..." Neji confirmed, taking a look at it more thoroughly. "You only just broke it less than a month ago, and he chooses to have a father-daughter spar with you a week and a half before the Chuunin exams," he said, shaking his head at his uncle's actions. A small quirk appeared at the corner of his lips. "But he never would've resorted to hurting you if you hadn't fought so hard."

Hinata turned away, furrowing her brows.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized.

She looked up again when she heard a small laugh escape her cousin's lips. She stared at his face with a confused expression as he studied her ankle, reaching into his pocket to retrieve some gauze.

"You know that's not a bad thing, Hinata," he laughed again. Though, his light laughter died down quickly enough, and she was oddly distraught to see it go. "You did...really well," she heard him say. Her eyebrows raised. "I hadn't even taught you that jutsu, and you pulled it off nicely - it's pretty difficult, by the way." He finished wrapping up her ankle, looking up at her now with a serious, yet calm expression. "I told you your skills were improving. Maybe you should listen to me more often." His lips quirked again as he stood to his feet, extending a hand to her. She took it, wincing. "You okay?"

When she'd composed herself, she smiled at him, giving him a light nod.

"Neji, thank you," she stated kindly, a light blush rising to her cheeks. He quirked a brow, turning to pick up her jacket.

"For what?" he asked quizzically, gathering the clothes in his hands. Her blush deepened and she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"For believing in me."

He paused for moment, turning around to look at her with an almost sympathetic expression. It was invisible, but she could see it clearly across his features - in his eyes.

"Hinata-"

"Everyone thinks I can't do this," he was surprised when she boldly cut him off. "...but I know I can. I-I'm supposed to be a burden to the family, y-yet you're telling me I'm improving, and that I fought well - against my father! No one has ever-!" she paused a moment to calm herself, choosing not to continue her previous words. "I just, wanted to thank you - and-" she stopped to look down, doing her best to suppress her fidgetts by intertwining her fingers. "I can't...keep going without your help. I know what Father said, but I can't do this without you. Please, Neji, w-will you keep training me?"

His jaw was dropped only slightly and his eyebrows were furrowed in simple awe of her innocence. He looked at her, his features holding the exact same expression. She stood there, an almost crimson blush shadowing underneath her eyes. Her fingers were intertwined in front of her and it made her look so little as her eyes drifted to the ground.

She was so...incredibly cute.

"Hinata, I-"

"Neji," a deep voice sounded from the hallway off to the side of the grounds. It was Hiashi. "I would like to see you." He immediately looked to Hinata's face, almost as if searching for approval.

She simply smiled up at him, walking towards him and retrieving the clothes from his grasp. She pulled them close to her as she stepped back from him, the same blush still evident under her innocent-looking orbs.

"...bye," she said quietly, the smile slowly dissipating. He still held that same expression from before, jaw slightly dropped and eyebrows furrowed. He closed his mouth then and took a deep breath, as if to compose himself before speaking with the Lord in his office. Neji closed his eyes and turned from her, not daring to mention a 'good-bye' as he left her at the grounds.

* * *

**OMGAWD! That was one of my shorter ones, I told you I could do it ...but I had to cut out like two major parts I had planned to pull this off for you guys, so you know the next chapter'll be good, right? tehe**

**Just to mention, how long is this story now 3500 somethin? WOWIE! COOL! I'm so excited. See guys, you waited along long enough, cuz from this chapter on it gets pretty hot, lmfao!! Please keep updated and review as much as you can!**

**luv melanie**


	13. In Your Arms

**K, I gave you a little one last time, so can I go back to my 4000 word ones, please? lmfao XD  
BTW! I PUT SOME XOXOXOXOXO's TO SECTION OFF SOME PARTS HERE TO INDICATE IT'S A DIFFERENT PLACE/SCENE BUT IT'S DEALING WITH THE SAME CHARACTER AND SUBJECT FROM THE SCENE BEFORE. LIKE A CONTINUATION. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M YELLING, THERE WAS A REASON BUT I FORGET IT NOW! I THINK IT'S BECAUSE I REALLY WANT YOU TO READ THIS! BUT THAT SEEMS PRETTY DUMB NOW! AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I KEEP GOING I THINK I'M JUST BEING GAY NOW! FUCK YOU!**

**CHAPPIE 13! WOOHOO!**

**Awe, no I'm not happy, cuz my brother just left for BC, Canada and UGH! Well I hate him, but he's so much more precious to me when he's not there, you know? And I live in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. I think he's there now and the flight took five hours..like wow. ****ANYWAY! No one cares about me, unfortunately...so on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: My disclaimer is that I own all my disclaimers...that usually conclude nouns in which I do not possess...SO FIGURE THAT ONE OUT! Yeah..it'll take you a minute...took me like an hour to come up with and most people are much smarter than me so you're probably quicker to catch it than I would. Wow...degrading. ****BUT I CAN WRITE! I think...see...**

* * *

To Amanda: sorry about the long first part guys! But yeah, I'm sorry she's so bold, you're really gonna hate the start of this chapter then...not so much the last but yeah. But omg, don't worry, that's how I like Hinata too - I just have "special" scenes coming up in the fic that she would NEVER...(especially with Neji XD) do and I'm just trying to build her up for that, if only a little.

* * *

**_Neji & Hinata_**

"How could that be possible?"

"I don't know, sir," Neji replied respectfully, watching his uncle shake his head in disbelief. "I used it on her during our training, but I'd never even thought to teach it to her."

Hiashi sighed at his nephew's words.

"I don't understand," he said again, leaning his elbow on his desk and chin resting upon his knuckles. "Could it possibly be that she simply learned from watching you?" Neji shook his head as if to say he wasn't sure. He heard the man sigh again, leaning back in his chair. "You know, she actually made me sweat today. She's finally becoming something, do you agree?"

"Yes, sir," was Neji's confident reply. "But if I may ask, why was it you were so angry with her?"

Hiashi closed his eyes.

"I wasn't angry, rather frustrated. I wish she'd come to me if she learned it on her own, but now I see that she hadn't even done it before, correct?" he quirked a brow at the boy.

"Not that I know of," he replied.

Hiashi nodded, letting another sigh escape him.

"You know," Hiashi began in an uncharacteristically casual tone. "She began to worry me. She's much too...gentile for her own good. And the stutter just frustrates me further. She is my daughter, and I love her very much, but it is my duty as head of the clan to inforce regulations and push her harder. It may not always look it, but I love the way she is - she's a good girl."

Neji tried his hardest to keep a smile from appearing across his lips. He'd never heard the Lord speak this way, let alone of his first-born daughter.

"She's just like her mother, and it's making it increasingly difficult to be a stern father," the Lord sighed out, running a hand over his face. "I hate to think that I am the cause of her timid nature."

There was a moment of silence as Neji felt a strong pain in his chest.

"Sir, I don't believe only you are to blame," he managed.

Hiashi nodded once.

"Be that as it may, I _am _if only partly responsible for her frailness, though you've been a great asset. To be completely honest, Neji, I've noticed her sudden boldness over the last week - it leads me to believe you are the cause. She's very fond of you."

It took every muscle in his body to keep himself from reacting to his uncles last words. Though as Neji always came off as, he remained stoic as usual.

"What makes you think so, Lord Hyuuga?" he tried to manage casually, though there was a slight crack in there somewhere that he mentally cursed himself for afterwards.

The man let one bitter chuckle escape his lips.

"As kind-hearted as she may be, she rarely smiles. Having a frail little girl in a world of tough critisism and hardships, how could she possibly?" Hiashi still held a bitter smirk. "Though I've noticed, if only slightly, that you are the only person who can make her do this. Maybe it's because of your past together, I'm not certain. But you do it well. Even today as I called you here, was there not a smile on my daughter's face?"

Neji pressed his lips together. This was becoming slightly awkward. Never had he shared more than two words at a time with the elder Hyuuga, and never had they been so casual.

"I believe so, sir. She was asking me to defy your words and continue on with her training."

Hiashi's eyebrows raised dramatically in shock.

"She was asking you?"

"Yes, sir."

Hiashi looked down at his desk in thought, before letting Neji see a confused expression.

"Doesn't she dislike your training?" Neji eyebrows raised at that, shaking his head.

"If she does, she hides it well. I don't necessarily believe she enjoys training with me, but I doubt she dreads it. And she seems to be progressing well enough - I suppose that's why she wants to continue." Hiashi nodded at that.

"Well, then. If she wants it, it's her discision."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"You're dismiss-"

"Uuh, sir? Please forgive me, but I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Hiashi sighed.

"Make it quick." Neji gulped a moment, wondering how to phrase his next set of words.

_'I'd never gotten the chance to ask her about those bruises...' _Neji thought to himself, clearing his throat.

"I just wanted to know if you've been training her, maybe only a little - I was wondering if she might have recieved any injuries, or... **bruises**...from training with you..." he asked quickly, accentuating that word.

Hiashi's brow creased.

"Neji, you are the only one who's trained with her for about a month now. I'm not sure if I understand what you're talking about."

Neji let a deep breath escape his lips that he hadn't remembered holding. Why was this relieving? Probably because if he was hurting her for no apparent reason, there would be nothing Neji could do about it. But if there really was something going on...

Neji sighed.

She seemed so distant when he brought it up that there wasn't a reason not to suspect something. What the hell would she hide, especially if it had to do with injuries...ninja had injuries constantly, which were actually shown off majority of the time. But what made him angry, was that he felt like it was his obligation - like it was any of _his _concern. If she wanted to keep to herself, why wouldn't he let her!?

"Neji," Hiashi said impatiently, standing up from his desk and putting together some folders. Neji snapped out of his daze, his racing mind slowing down only just enough to hear the man speak. "Before you leave, are you sure this is what _Hinata _wants?" Neji gave the Lord a single, confident nod.

"Yes, sir. As I said, she mentioned it as you called me here. She told me she couldn't do it without me," Neji said, head slightly bowed, making his last sentence barely audible. Though to his surprise, the Lord caught it clearly. He watched as the elder Hyuuga's confused feautures turned into somewhat of a sly look.

"Couldn't do _what_ without you? Train?" the man said, pausing before slowly making his way over to the young prodigy. "Or anything in general?" Neji's eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"U-uh, sir-"

"Her fondness of you has only grown since you were children, and naturally she felt much more confident around you than say...myself," he said, holding a more serious expression now as he stared down at him. "But you were never with her like when you were small, but lately I've seen a difference between you. Now that you've been training her, it's easier to speak with her more casually, and that's how she gets her confidence - and if you leave now," his voice was deeper. "...it'll sink like a rock, it's like you're an addiction," he said, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder, sighing lightly. "And unfortunately for you, Neji, you're her drug."

* * *

"Impressive, though I'm not quite sure how this benefits you in any way possible," Shino degraded, watching as Kiba ate the dumplings with his hands behind his back. He finished and looked up to his constantly dismal-looking friend. 

"It's essential for dates, Shino," Kiba began, suddenly placing a sly, dirty smirk across his face as he turned to Hinata. "...chicks love men who can swallow-"

"Alright, Kiba!" she yelled out, eyes wide and shaking her head at the pure idiocy. Her cheeks were stained beat-red. She rested her elbows on the counter and held her face in her hands now. "Why do men talk about these things?" she asked herself quietly in disgusted amazement.

Kiba rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"How ridiculous of you to ask that question, Hinata. As you are aware, all men are indeed, dirtbags," Kiba grinned down at her as if he were proud, an arm slinked around her shoulder now as well.

"Arf, arf!" Akamaru commented, jumping at the foot of Kiba's stool, seemingly getting nowhere.

She tried to keep a straight face as she stared back at him, but couldn't hold it much longer as she began to laugh.

"You're sick," she said through laughs, pushing him away from her. He chuckled as well.

"You know, not all men are like that, Hinata. I'm no dirtbag," Shino piped up, quirking an eyebrow.

"For God sakes, Shino, you got freakin' bugs living in you. Yeah you're not a dirtbag," Kiba mocked sarcastically. Shino shook his head and Hinata narrowed her eyes at Kiba.

"I don't think you're like that, Shino. Besides, bugs are intelligent creatures who actually attempt to groom themselves," she said, keeping a small smile on her face. "...unlike some other animals who choose to roll around in their own filth." It vanished when she turned toward the other boy. "Kiba's a dog..."

Kiba growled at that. They both looked over to see Shino chuckling lightly - which was slightly surprising.

"Well _that's _true."

Hinata started to giggle uncontrollably then as she watched Kiba grieve.

"Excuse me?" came a polite voice. A shiver ran up Hinata's spine and she didn't turn to look, ceasing all laughter. Kiba and Shino looked to the raven-haired boy who now stood behind them.

"Hey, there," Kiba greeted with a crooked smile. "What's up?" Kiba and Shino suddenly looked down to Akamaru, who was growling and barking at the mysterious boy. "Hey, you okay, Akamaru?" Kiba questioned, concerned for the dog. He bent down to pick him up, setting him gently down on his lap.

The strange boy simply smiled slyly down at the pup before turning back up to Shino and Kiba. They watched as Akamaru's fur stood on end, teeth clenching harshly. Shino's brows narrowed curiously at the boy.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Neji's confused expression twisted even further as he found her chambres empty as well. Closing her rice-paper door shut, he decided to look in the last place. He started towards the kitchen down the hallway. 

Sighing inwardly as he found none other than her younger sister sitting at the table, he stepped in, doing his best to alter any signs of slight concern that might have drifted upon his features.

"Have you seen Hinata?"

Hanabi looked up, only to be dissappointed in seeing who it was. She looked back down.

"Yeah, she's with the mut and the vermin," she murmered, resting her head on her right hand.

Neji pursed his lips to the side, trying not to laugh at her comment. He didn't know why it was funny that the two of them had nothing in common - except for the fact that their views on Kiba and Shino were almost identical.

"Thanks, Hanabi," Neji said, about to close the door behind him.

"Hey, wait!" He stopped irritably and turned.

"What is it?"

She cocked her head, surprisingly not showing a cocky grin or smirk. She looked more...interested, or even concerned in her own strange way. She'd been curious about it - her sister's training, as well as the cheerful mood it seemed to be putting her in lately. She was also getting quite strong as well.

"Why are you always with Hinata?" she asked quizzically.

Neji sighed, as if dissappointed with the uninteresting question.

"Because I train with her."

"I know that, but..." she trailed off, thinking of the strange conversation she'd overheard between them this morning on the training grounds. "I mean - is she your friend?" she watched curiously as Neji's eyes widened lightly, though he hid it quickly enough. "I'm pretty sure she thinks of _you_ that way."

Neji tried to seem unphased, biting his lips on the inside to keep them in a stoic frown. Though he kept a fist behind his back, which was clenching nervously as he thought back to the night before. He mentally shook his head at the situation, as if defying it ever happened. His eyebrows narrowed only slightly as he replied distantly,

"She's my cousin."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He kept on wincing at his racing thoughts as he ran throughout the village, searching for Hinata's teammates. He clenched his teeth as he thought of Hanabi's words.

_"Is she your friend?"_

No way in hell would he ever be friends with Hinata. There was still bitterness there, he convinced himself. There was no way to mend what her life had already brought him. But...

Everything seemed to clench - his fists, his eyes, his teeth...his chest. He stopped abruptly, growling in irritation and successfully commanding the attention of near bypassers. Dust lightly kicked up around him as he sighed at them.

_'Why, then...' _he thought to himself. Why the hell would he say those things to Hanabi, and then find himself mere minutes later - searching for her!? Though as reluctant as he was to admit it, there was worry, and concern, and as much as he wanted it to leave, it just wouldn't happen. It frustrated the hell out of him.

Nearing the ramen shop, he peared around to see none other than..._'them'_.

"Hey, Neji! Wanna' have a seat?" Kiba's overly-obnoxious voice sounded.

"Hn," he scowled back. "Where's Hinata?"

"Oh," Kiba said as Shino turned to see the white-eyed Hyuuga as well. The dog scratched the back of his head. "Ya' just missed her, she left with some guy."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" he questioned, sounding a little more urgent than usual. Kiba shrugged.

"Some Kouriou kid - nice guy. She said they were just gonna-" he paused to open his eyes, blinking rapidly. "Uh...Neji?"

* * *

He let out his blatant frustration on an innocent tree beside him. His knuckles laced with red liquid as he narrowed his eyes over the broken bark. 

"Damnitt!" he inwardly cursed, looking up to the sky. The new moon was directly overhead, and yet still there was no sign of Hinata. He'd searched everywhere in the village and on the outskirts. Wincing lightly as he stared to the ground, it was clear that she wouldn't be found tonight.

He clenched his nails into his palm before turning in the other direction he was going, heading for the Hyuuga estate - hopefully the Lord wouldn't notice her absence.

Entering the compound, there was a slight lonesome sense that Neji couldn't quite put his finger on. Going down the hallway where his chambres were located, he couldn't help but peer into Hinata's, just to see if she'd come back. Her sheets were empty - she wasn't there. His eyes immediately widened and he almost slammed her door shut. He shook his head violently.

_'I'm suffocating her! Why the hell am I even...'_

She was probably staying at a friend's or doing some late night training with her team in a secluded area - even though he knew that wasn't true, seeing as he'd seen her friends merely hours earlier. He sighed. But whatever was going on, it was none of his concern. He'd been searching for her the entire day - it made him feel like a fool.

Sighing in fatigue, he made his way into the room next to her's and climbed into the sheets on the wooden floor, drifting off into a blissful slumber not long after.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That light, hesitant knock in which he knew so well sounded at his bedroom door only moments after his eyelids lifted. They immediately widened as he turned over to the clock. 3:22am!? His eyebrows narrowed as he ripped the sheets off of himself and stood to his feet, almost stomping over to the door. As he swiftly slid it open, his voice sounded in a harsh, repremanding whisper.

"Hinata! Where the hell-" he paused abruptly, letting his shocked eyes study her small form. He stood with one hand on the shoji door, and the other on the frame as he studied her - jaw dropped about an inch. "H-Hinata?"

There was nothing wrong. She seemed to be perfectly intact with every body part, every bone, not even a cut. But then why was she sobbing hysterically before his eyes. Tears made their way slowly down her reddened cheeks, from wide, scared crystalinne orbs. Her lower lip quivered and she held her fists protectively over her chest. Her body shook every few moments.

"Hinata," he said again, taking his hands from the door and placing them gently on her shoulders. "What happened to you?"

His voice was calm and soothing. He watched helplessly as her eyes squinted, allowing more tears to flow faster down her cheeks at that moment. Her lips parted slightly, showing frustratingly sad clenched teeth before he felt two soft arms swiftly ease around his neck. She sobbed into his shoulder, letting out cries as his hands hesitantly hovered over her back, staring down in shock.

"H-Hinata?"

There was nothing to do. He felt her shake her head as she let more cries escape her lips, her body jerking in an attempt to suppress them. He let a small breath escape his lips as he placed his hands around her softly, closing his eyes. One hand was placed on her lower back, the other on her upper back, pulling her gently closer to him. He heard her begin to pant out her sobs.

"N-N-," she stuttered out, letting her quivering hands slowly slide down in front of her, resting on his chest. Her fingers clenched at the front of his shirt. "N-Neji," she breathed out.

His chest began to ache again, her stuttering gesture stabbing at his heart. She began to cry more immensely, her tears slowly beginning to soak through his shirt as she clenched it tighter. That was it. He immediately pulled her body even closer to his, holding her in a tight embrace. His eyes were narrowed in frustration. He wanted to know more than anything how to make her stop crying, it was tearing at his insides.

It felt like hours, though only minutes had passed while they stood there. Her breathing started to slow and her tears began to dry after a few moments. He tried his best to ease her gently into the room and sit her down onto the sheets, sitting down with her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She stared down at the fabric with a distraught expression and puffy red cheeks. A blush came upon her features to redden them further. When everything was quiet, he thought it was as good a time as any to question her.

"Hinata, what happened to you?" he repeated from before. "Where the hell have you been?" She simply shook her head in reply. He sighed sympathetically. "I can't help you if you don't tell me. Did you get lost?" he paused. "Or was it...something else..."

At that, her lips began to quiver again, parting away from eachother as she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw her expression. He didn't want those tears to fall like they had. In the only action he could think of, he sighed, gently pulling her to him again. She didn't protest.

"N-Neji?" she turned her head up to him. Her voice cracked with tears in her throat. "I-I...I'm so sorry!" she whispered, those tears he wanted nothing more than to stop, flowing freely from her irises again. He only held her tighter.

Taking a hand off of her, he grabbed the sheets from under them and covered her up. He then slid her down to lean her against his chest, letting her rest in his arms.

* * *

**Well now that was ridiculous. That happened WAY too quickly and I know it and I'm sorry. So since that was a complete failure, if I get enough reviews saying I need to redo the chapter, I'll do it, okay? Thx.**

**BY THE WAY! I'm angered. This fic has been favourited 29 times, and 22 of them have never reviewed this fic. Wow, degrading. They just don't like me. :S**

**luv melanie**


	14. Dancing In the Rain

**Hm...chapter 14... Well we are just soarin' through these double digits guys...like...we'll be on tripples pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't tell me what to do.-lol, that's what my brothers and I say to my mom - like not in a mean way but like if she tells us to do anything at all, we say it. It's like,**

**"Dinner's ready, come and eat!"**

**"Don't tell me what to do."**

**Lmfao, we're just an evil group of children. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 14. I'll try to make it so that it's not the most boring thing possible. Btw, guys, again, I know it's late in the story and if you dont like this pairing, you're probably already gone. But please, if you have critisism - wonderful - but if you flame about the pairing...you're...baaad!**

**AND EXCLAIMY..or rachel, lol. YOU'RE A BITCH! SHUT THE HELL UP! (I didn't mean that, don't take it too literally, I love you!) See, this is why I told you not to read my story... I knew you'd critisize everything because you know me and it's embarrassing to have you look at something I wrote, especially a romance! you're not even a NejiHinata fan...you and your gay SasuNaru crap! ...wiener...and there's stuff later you won't approve of and you'll laugh at me for it. UGH! This is rated 'M' Rach! Please! You honestly don't want to read it, I'm telling you right now, I'm dead serious!! Stop reading it you're ruining it! lol, other people can read it cuz they don't know me personaly, and if they don't like it they can blow it out their assholes, BUT I HAVE TO SEE YOU EVERY DAY! GR!**

* * *

**DEFINATE FLUFF COMIN UP NEAR THE END...LIKE CRAZY ASS FLUFF!**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

She stirred blissfully in the soft white sheets. Closing her eyes tightly for a moment, she lifted her eyelids to a plain ceiling. She sighed and brought her fists up to rub her eyes of sleep. She yawned and let them wander around the room as she still lay in the sheets. She suddenly felt very strange. Her eyes widened. This wasn't her room!

She sat up abruptly, letting one arm hold her up and the other to splay protectively across her chest. She stared at the door with a shocked expression. Panic began to rise in her throat as she stared down to the sheets again.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked herself quietly.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she heard a familiar, smooth voice. She gasped lightly and jerked her head to the right, meeting the person's gaze. She instinctively sat up and covered her body with the blanket. It was merely a habit. No one was supposed to see her while she slept - the clothing was definately innappropriate. But she suddenly noticed how she was peculiarly still in her day clothes.

Neji sat off to the side, his back leaning against the white wall to her right. His expression was skeptical, though he held a rather unamused posture. One leg was bent up to his chest, a wrist leaning over his knee, and the other leg was almost positioned as if he were just sitting cross-legged.

"Well?" he prodded. "Seeing as you're fully composed - unlike last night - you might be able to tell me what the hell happened to you..." he quirked a brow.

Her eyebrows raised ever so slightly and her lips parted. She stared down at the sheets again as if she were in deep thought. Her eyes widened suddenly in realization.

She remembered the night before, and what had happened...and coming to Neji's door afterwards, not knowing where to go or who to go to. She faught the tears back.

_'No way will I cry again in front of him. I should never have come here,' _she thought, biting her lip. _'I'm such a fool.'_

"Neji," she spoke. "Please, f-forgive me. I-I didn't mean to intrude on you while you slept. I'll leave," she apologized quietly, standing from her spot and walking to the door - or at least trying to. Neji had come between her and her late destination.

"Are you insane? I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what went on last night," he raised his voice, crossing his arms over his chest. She shook her head with a pained expression.

"I won't tell you," she whispered. She winced as his eyes narrowed then, keeping his stance firm in front of her.

"Well, then we'll just have to stand here all day, now won't we?"

She bit her lip harder, staring down at the wooden floor with a deeply saddened look on her face. Her body began to shake, and she simply shook her head.

"No, I'm leaving," she told him as she looked up. His eyebrows furrowed to see a single tear fall down her cheek. "Thank you so much for comforting me, but I just can't tell you," she breathed out, a crack in every word. "Please don't hate me."

At that, his expression completely softened. She took a few steps closer to him, her face coming in direct contact with his chest - but she didn't look up at him. She was about to step closer again, but he moved to the side, avoiding her bumping into him. He watched her slide the shoji door open and shut it lightly, dissappearing behind the screen.

* * *

_Noon_

"The Chuunin festival, Father?"

He sighed.

"Yes, will you attend with the rest of the clan?" he questioned, standing over her in his respectable robes. She felt small again, letting a light blush come upon her features.

"I..." she paused in thought, bringing a small finger up to her bottom lip. "I don't remember there being a festival last year for the Chuunin Exams." He nodded to her.

"And that, my daughter is because I never invited you," he said, a slight hint of guilt and regret in his eyes. He watched as her eyebrows raised, furrowing with dissappointment. "I never thought you were strong enough, even though I knew you were taking part in the Exams. I just didn't believe you truly wanted it enough to celebrate it - you were too weak and gentile to find any celebration in fighting your comerades and other ninja of distant villages," he said, smiling down at her now with a sad quirk of his lips. "Though, I truly believe you've proven yourself worthy to attend."

Her jaw was dropped slightly and she bowed her head before him.

"Th-thank you, Father," she began. Though she looked back up at him with a wary expression etched across her features. "It's a priveledge, but..." she trailed off. He quirked an eyebrow.

"But?" he prodded. She looked down again, eyeing her bare toes intently.

"I don't have anything to wear if it's a formal affair." She was greatly surprised to hear him chuckle above her, causing her to look back up at him in question. "Father?" He shook his head.

"I wouldn't worry," he reassured, stepping back from her and turning towards a pair of closet doors in his office. "I'm almost positive this will fit you now. You're tiny, just like your mother," he said blissfully, thoughts of his beautiful, loving wife flooding back to his mind.

Her eyes suddenly became very dry as she stared at the clothing that was now gently held in her father's arms. She blinked a few times, causing them to fill with tears - so vastly that she'd gone from a clear view to complete blurred vision in mere seconds. He smiled back at her sadly as he watched the tears begin to fall from his daughter's eyes. She walked towards him slowly, outstreatching a shaking hand, setting it onto the fabric.

"I miss her too," she finally heard him manage. "Will you wear it, Hinata, for your Mother?" he asked softly, allowing her to carefully take the beautiful robes out of his arms. She kept her eyes down on the clothing, though closing her eyes to let more tears fall.

"O-of course."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She gawked at the fabric in which was now hanging in her closet, her cheeks still damp from her previous emotional relapse. Awed by it's beauty, she couldn't help but fondle it every so often. She looked down in slight shame.

_'Mother was increadibly beautiful,' _she thought pitifully, glancing back up at the robes. It was degrading. Being the beauty that her mother was, it was hard to impress her father seeing as she had no particular talent, nor was she very good looking like some of the other girls in the village.

A peculiar thought rushed into her head, and she cursed herself for not even trying to shake it off. It kept on playing over in her mind like a broken record.

_'I wonder if Neji will notice me.'_

* * *

He'd had enough, most definately. His teammates were ranting on about matters in which didn't interest him in the slightest. Mentionings of the Chuunin Exams and the Festival kept on coming up in casual conversation. He was staring at a spot on the shop counter for a good while now. 

"Neji, are you alright? You seem like you're somewhere else. What are you thinking about?" the kunoichi questioned him, quirking a brow in his direction. As soon as the words were sounded, a brief picture of his delicate little cousin popped into his mind. He shook his head viciously.

"I'm sorry, Tenten," he apologized. "I'm very tired. I was...disturbed...in my sleep last night." It wasn't a lie. He stood up off the stool and stretched out his arms a little. "I'm gonna' go, I'll see you guys later," Neji said simply, earning some 'good-bye's as he turned away from his teammates.

It was only as he was walking home that it began to rain. It was only light, but he knew it would get worse at this time of night. Konoha was strangely known for it's awkward over-night downpours. No way in hell was he getting wet. He was way too tired to be bothered by anything that could make him have to stay up longer - like dry his clothes...and his hair. The thought of it made him grunt. He began to run back to the compound, making it to the gates more quickly than he would have.

Being rather pleased with being relatively unscathed and dry, he slipped off his sandals at the doorway.

"I don't know, Father," he heard Hanabi's defensive voice. Neji stopped to listen to what was happening down the hallway.

"Well you'd better find her. She's been hard to track lately, I'm getting worried." Neji's eyebrows narrowed at that. Were they talking about Hinata? "One minute you're speaking with her, and the next she's across the country," the Lord over-exagerated. Neji couldn't help but descretely smirk at the normally composed man's behaviour.

"Sir?" he piped up, turning the corner to see the man and his daughter. "Has Hinata gone missing?"

"Neji," Hiashi acknowledged, nodding to him. "She has, once again. I can't seem to keep track of where she's been lately," he sighed in an exhausted manner. The Lord suddenly looked at Neji with a slightly pleading expression. It wasn't uncharacteristic - just a simply furrow of the brow. "Would you please find her, I don't want her out in this rain," he stated in his low, intimidating tone. He was clearly attempting to hide his growing panic.

Neji inwardly sighed. A bother to make him stay up longer. Not only would it take some time to locate Hinata but then he'd be wet, of course, which would obviously cause problems.

"Of course." - A usual reply when speaking with the Lord of the Household. Hiashi's eyes softened.

"Thank you, I apologize for the inconvenience." Neji simply nodded and turned back around, slipping on his sandals again and sliding the front door open. How had it gone from a light rain to pouring in only minutes? It'd been half an hour now since he'd left his friends, so they were probably drenched and looking for a way home. He couldn't help but smirk. At least that thought was slightly comforting.

He stood in front of the doors now. Where the hell was he supposed to look - Hinata could be anywher-

The thought was interrupted. The last time he couldn't find Hinata was the night before, when she'd come to his chambres at three in the morning in a sobbing fit.

"That guy,"Neji mumbled in a fitting rage, allowing his teeth to clench. His eyebrows narrowed as he quickly shifted his head from side-to-side, trying to figure out which way to go. Would she be with him again? He ran throughout the grounds, heading towards the front gates to leave the compound to search for her. Though, something caught his eye as he passed through the central clearing of the compound. He stopped to peer around him. This was where they were seperated. The main house and the branch. There was a good 20-yard clearing between the last main family house and the first branch house. He scowled at the seemingly cocky placement of estates.

Though in the middle of this tragic seperation stood a young girl. Neji sighed in relief to see his younger cousin in the clearing. He was about to approach her, giving her hell for worrying her father and making him search for her in the pouring rain, but he stopped. She was...dancing...in the rain. He crossed his arms over his chest, quirking his lips to the side in a crooked smirk. He cocked an eyebrow at her childish actions.

She was looking up at the sky, her arms spread out to the sides as she twirled, splashing puddles onto her bare ankles. He leaned against the wall, standing directly under a tree to keep himself dry. In mere moments, he'd gone from panicking about this wierd girl to contently watching her dance like an idiot in the pouring rain. He shook his head in disbelief, holding the slight crooked smirk on his features. She stopped and allowed her arms to fall to the sides, closing her eyes and keeping her head tilted towards the sky. His smirk faded as he watched her aura curiously in the rain, as if there were a glow forming around her. She looked...

_'Beautiful.'_

She looked slightly surprised then before cocking her head in his direction, almost as if she'd read his thoughts. He snapped out of his slight daze and simply stared back at her as she turned towards him, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Neji," she spoke quietly. Her eyes widened slightly in realization as she looked down at herself, clothes wet and sticking to her, the locks of her hair shaping her delicate cheek bones.

He watched as a light pink blush crawled upon her features, though it was interrupted when he saw her eyes drift up to the tree he was standing under. Her expression turned to an unreadable stoicism as she walked towards him. He narrowed his eyes curiously as she stood in front of him. She touched his right arm, that was folded into the other. He jerked it back and gave her a quizzical glare. She shook her head.

"No, let me show you."

The stutter, he noticed was non-existant. He'd previously confirmed this peculiar trait of Hinata's as a time when she most believed in herself. He felt foolish for thinking that now. He'd thought that when her stutter dissappeared, it meant that she was in control, and that she desperately needed to say those words in which she dared not stutter or hesitate. In his daze, he allowed her to softly remove his arm from the other's grasp, taking his hand in her's and leading him out into the clearing.

He was getting wet, how degrading to get wet after trying his utmost to keep dry. He sighed.

"Hinata, I came to-" he began, but was strangely at a sudden loss for words as she released his hand, staring up to the sky again. He let a breath escape his lips as he watched her skeptically for a moment, her eyes drifting up to the darkened clouds and closing in contentment. He instinctively did the same.

"Isn't it beautiful? My Mother once told me that rain is the symbol of all life on Earth," she said blissfully. He cocked his head to look at her then as she continued to gaze at the thunder clouds. "I love coming here when it rains. She used to take me here when I was small." She looked to him as well, smiling lightly, though it wasn't a sad smile as he was expecting. "She'd tell me that this was where all Hyuuga should be - in this spot. There should be no seperation between the estates. We are equal. That is what she told me, and I believe the same..." she paused. "Do you?"

He didn't reply, he simply watched her intently as she gazed back at him. She sighed, taking her eyes from him and glancing at the two seperate estates.

"Strange..." she began again, settling her crystallinne orbs back on the taller boy. "...how these people find differences in the things of this world that harmonize most with eachother. Doesn't it bother you, Neji?"

His eyebrows twitched at his name, sounding so increadibly innocent on her lips. It was almost as if the boy who that name belonged to did no wrong in his life. At least, that's how she made it seem.

She was in so much pain, her eyes showing all the suffering she'd endured throughout her life. Her father's cruel repremandings as well as the thought of simply not being good enough. She lost her mother at a young age, and was forced to grow as an outcast without her support.

And most of all, he'd done quite a part in her suffering, or so he believed. She had so many harships, yet she still made time for things like this - to reflect on how other people are suffering and how _they _are repremanded, and outcasted for no particular reason, even though they probably hadn't endured her pain. She feels sympathy for those who will never be appreciative enough to deserve it, such as himself. Most of the branch house members would naturally be thrilled to see her dead, though she finds time to think about how _they _feel, and how _they _are hurting by the fate of the Hyuuga family. Again, he was partly to blame.

His teeth unceremoniously clenched for a moment. She was so incredibly...innocent. His eyebrows softened as she starred back at him, that small smile still present on her features. The will to hate her just seemed so...

Impossible.

There was no way he could hate this girl. There was no way anyone could hate this girl. He watched now as the aura returned. Was this because of the rain? No, it was much too breath-taking and beautiful. It was her.

"Neji, you're glowing," he heard her say, the smile slightly dissappearing from her face. A breath escaped his lips again as she let her fingertips hover above his shoulder in awe of the bright aura. No way in hell would he glow if it meant he was a saint like his cousin. Yeah, it was definately because of the rain.

At that, her fingers were accidently brushed against his right shoulder. He grasped her hand gently, causing her to gasp quietly as she was pulled towards him. He kept his hand gently around her wrist, though not easing up on his grip. Her eyes widened in shock as his figertips came up to graze her cheek, their lips meeting instantly. It was chaste and brief, but it happened. As he pulled away from her, he stared back at her confused irises with half-closed eyelids, removing his hands.

He'd regret that later, he knew it. He looked away from her then in slight shame. He had no idea what he was doing. Maybe _he_ wasn't _her_ drug, but the other way around. He kept his eyes away from her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, closing his eyes. Hinata's shocked expression melted into a sympathetic gaze. She took his hands gently, causing him to look up. He was confused to see a small smile on her face, though her eyes were troubled and confused.

"It's alright." He narrowed his eyes back at her in wonder.

"Hinata!" She immediately freed his hands and they both turned towards the main estate. Her father was calling her. Neji cleared his throat and she turned towards him quizzically. He held a slightly embarrassed expression.

"I forgot, Hinata. Your father is searching for you," he stated hesitantly, watching as a panicked expression rose to her face. She immediately sprang from him, dashing towards the main estate as he watched her retreating form.

* * *

**Okay, well I'm done. I think this has actually been the most boring thing I've ever written. It was choppy and it went awkwardly from scene to scene and I hate myself. lol, at least I finally got them to kiss...**

**Oh and btw, ppl are saying I rushed the last chappie, and i know I rushed this one too, but I think I dawdled too long on this story and I need to start the lovin'...quickly, c'mon guys just go with it, lmffao!**

**please review if you still don't despise my story..**

**luv melanie**


	15. My Heart Beats So

**Well, this is exciting. No it's not! How can you people. It's sooooo boring. I apologize! And I also apologize for saying it's boring because people are saying that I shouldn't say that. So fine...it's not boring, okay? whispers- _it's so fucking boring!_**

**I'm gonna shoot myself out of utter boredom pretty soon but you're welcome to continue reading my fic! aheh.**

**Disclaimer: I hate you, you hate me, let's team up and kill Orochi...maru...lol, with a kunai to his throat and a kendo shinai to his head, thrust the sword foreward and now he's dead! Indeed Orochimaru is now dead BUT! That still doesn't mean I own Naruto...I'M MAKING NO SENSE TODAY...OR EVER!**

**

* * *

**

_NOTE! PLEASE READ:_

Okay, for the first time in my life, I'm about to be serious. Alright, so this is chapter fifteen, and I think, and please don't argue because it'll only make this harder, that I should stop writing this fic right after this chapter. I'm just very discouraged as writer right now because I'm not doing a very good job and the real reason - I had a lemony kinda thing planned for the next chapter, a bad 'M' scene though, like not badly written, lol, but BAD. lmao, anyway, I also actually do think it'll be badly written. I've never written a scene like that before and to be honest I'm just getting really nervous and I think I should stop here. If you have any INCREDIBLE protests, like you're going to die if I don't continue, then by all means, lol. But I think this is it. So I'll leave the rest to all your imaginations. Thank you for all your reviews up until now.

* * *

**_Neji & Hinata_**

"No excuses!" The Lord repremanded, standing tall over his daughter. Neji stood to the side, leaning against the wall appearing to have little interest as he eyed the scene between father and daughter. "I have no idea what you've been doing lately, but your cerfew was set for a reason and I expect my regulations to be followed."

"Yes, Father," she replied quietly. He sighed.

"Get to your chambres. We'll discuss this in the morning." She nodded.

"Yes, Father." And with that, she left, slightly brushing past Neji as she made her way down the hallway. He closed his eyes and tensed at the slight touch.

"Neji," Hiashi spoke, causing him to open his eyes. "Where was she?" his tone was indifferent yet slightly cracked as if he were trying to control his temper.

"In the clearing near the front gates of the compound," he stated bleakly, watching curiously as a disappointed frown came over the Lord's face. "Is there a problem, sir?" he asked, clearly showing no signs of interest, though Hiashi continued anyway.

"She needs to stop going there, the other Hyuuga are starting to wonder." Neji narrowed his eyes.

"She goes there often?" he inquired. The Lord simply nodded back.

"Ever since she was little," he concluded. "Her Mother used to take her there and fill her head with nonsense and fairy-tales. I suppose that's why she finds the need to be there. Hitomi used to tell me that in a place where harmony is most, that is where you are most confident, and do the things you truly feel. You let out your true feelings that you hadn't known were lurking inside of you," he paused, smirking at the pure idiocy of his late wife's words. "That was why my wife brought Hinata there. She thought that the girl would gain some confidence in a place of harmony, between the main and the branch houses." Hiashi shook his head then, closing his eyes and allowing an exhausted breath to escape his lips. "Though it doesn't matter anyway now. Once Hitomi was gone, it destroyed any ounce of courage she'd managed to surface in our daughter."

* * *

_'That is where you are most confident, and do the things you truly feel.'_

It repeatedly played over in the teen's mind as he tossed and turned in the sheets of his chambres. Hinata's confidence, that damn kiss... Neji stopped to peer up at his ceiling. Had _he _done what he had earlier because it was...what he truly felt? He grunted irritably. Rarely was Neji ever confused about anything, and he chose now to be so - about his emotions! It was irritating as hell!

_'...do the things you truly feel.' _

There had to be another explanation. The air must've been toxic, or something crazy and unlikely like that. Neji sighed dramatically, allowing a sweaty palm to slide over his face. If he'd kissed her because he truly felt like it, then that would mean...

No, there was no way he was in lo...

He grunted, pushing his temples together in a fit of frustration. He had to at least consider it - though once the thought had surfaced it was completely ruled out of the question. His only thought then was about said cousin. If _he_ was up all night and wracking his brain over her, she'd better be thinking of him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She'd said it was alright, she'd said it was alright. When he apologized, she'd said it was alright. It most definately was not alright! If it was alright, then why were there tears making their way down her reddened cheeks, streamimg from her puffy, tired eyes. She silently sobbed, sitting up in the sheets of her chambres, thinking of her elder cousin and what they'd done merely hours before.

She wanted desperately to know what he was thinking. Was it a mistake? Was it a slip up - did he somehow...trip into her? He _had _said he was sorry. Did that mean he hadn't meant to kiss her?

Her lower lip quivered, her entire body trembling with tears, the utter confusion racking her brain. It was way too much for one Hyuuga Hinata to handle on her own. She needed him to help her, to explain to her that this was all just a big mistake. Though, as much as she was convincing herself, there was something deep inside that scared her. She had to think for a moment - did she want it to be a mistake...?

She pressed her lips together, hugging her body tightly. A part of her wasn't crying out of confusion or frustration - it was crying because of the fact that his apology meant that he was sorry, not only to her but himself. Did he truly not want to kiss her at all? More tears slid down her reddened cheeks. She wanted to run to his room, cry into his chest and make him hold her tightly, it scared her.

She shouldn't have been thinking these thoughts. This was strictly forbidden seeing as she was brought up as a supposedly well composed girl, and she liked to think of herself as a kind, orderly and coorperative person who followed regulations and rules as she was told. Panic began to rise in her throat. She wasn't supposed to feel this way at all - not for a close cousin and _definately _not for a branch house member. The Hyuuga head council would have a field day.

She would just have to put on a face tomorrow - one that truly believed nothing had happened. Though she would be crying inside.

* * *

"Hinata," her father said forcefully, almost as if he'd been repeating himself over and over again. She stirred lightly, awkwardly feeling her stiff cheeks and bringing her hands up to them. They were dry and rough - like how they were when she'd finished crying. She recalled the night before, sadly opening her eyes to meet her father's questioning gaze. 

"Hinata, how late did you fall to sleep?" she didn't answer, sitting up slowly and yawning. He shook his head impatiently. "Nevermind it. I've come to tell you that I'll be leaving for a few days. I apologize that I won't be able to attend your first Chuunin festival. The Hokage wants me to brief a feudal Lord on the Chuunin exams, and apparently he refuses to speak to anyone of Konoha under my clan leadership rank, he's extremely stuck up and demanding," Hiashi sighed out in annoyance. "This clan doesn't realize how lucky they are. I could be a lot more strict than I let on." Hiashi turned and left her room.

She narrowed her eyes curiously at the empty doorway before being surprised at his sudden reappearance.

"Oh yes, don't forget to attend the festival tonight, Hinata. And please be in the compound before 9:00pm. The streets are full of perverts and drunks afterwards," he mumbled, retreating again. She gawked, though not being able to help giggling lightly after at her father's words as she got up to grab a towel.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She audibly sighed as the rush of steaming water cascaded over her soft skin. It felt incredible. The night was exhausting and interrupted strangely throughout her slumber. She was always a pretty good sleeper, staying down for the entire night - but the last night was different for some reason - she had a few assumptions though. She felt the soap slide off her skin with ease and she closed her eyes, silently dreading how she'd have to turn off the warm water in mere seconds.

She bent down, pushing the small lever in, the water coming to a complete stop. She groaned as she stood back up, feeling the cold, unwelcoming air as she slid the shower curtain aside. She shivered and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her small form tightly and holding it infront of her.

She looked at herself in the mirror over the sink.

How was it that she was a spitting image of her mother, yet the late woman seemed to over-power her in magnificent beauty - according to Hinata of course. She sighed, peering over to the side at the floor. She was panicked suddenly to see that her clothes weren't sitting there - she'd forgotten to bring them into the bathroom with her. She pressed her lips together, immediate discomfort washing over her as she felt sickly wet with the locks of her brilliant indigo hair clinging to her cheek bones. She grunted softly, picking up her night gown from the floor and standing an inch from the shoji door.

She would just have to run, that was all. No one would see her, right? She had to be quick. Sliding open the door as quickly as she possibly could, she darted around the corner.

Though, like many other brilliant plans that Hinata thought of, this one came to a complete failure.

"Umph!"

She'd bumped into someone, naturally. Feeling light-headed, she accidently pried her own fingers loose of the towel fabric from infront of her as she gained her footing. Her eyes registered who it was and immediately fumbled for the shield, but a pair of hands reached for it before it hit the floor, holding it in front of her to cover her from his sight.

A crimson red blush flew to her cheeks, as well as his. She looked up with pure embarrassment to find that his head was turned away from her as he held out the towel. She almost grabbed it out of his hands with wide eyes, covering her body. He turned to her then with an uncharacteristic blush.

"H-Hinata," her lips parted at his strange stutter. "Please, be careful next time." He closed his eyes and bluntly side-stepped her. Hinata turned to watch his retreating form. He'd put on a show, she could tell. He was actually _trying _to look irritated with her when it came so naturally to him.

A flash came to her as she recalled the night before. She'd actually forgotten about what had happened when it was the soul reason she was so increadibly tired and drained.

"Neji..."

Just down the hallway, Neji sighed in relief. That was way too close for comfort. Why the hell did she have to rush out of the shower like that, soaking wet with only a towel to cover her up. He thought about the scene and how pathetic and small Hinata looked...probably more than he should have.

He sweat-dropped, feeling slightly tense. He'd have to take a cool shower of his own.

* * *

Later that evening after she'd waved her father off, Hinata found herself gawking at her mother's kimono once again, peering over at the clock every so often. The festival was to start at 7:00pm, and it was nearing 6:00pm. She sighed, she'd have to get ready soon. 

"Sister," a small voice sounded. Hinata was surprised to see her younger sister at her door, clinging lightly onto the frame. Hanabi looked pained. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and approached her junior.

"Hanabi, what's wrong, are you alright?" she questioned, standing over her with a concerned expression. Hanabi looked guiltily up at her elder sister.

"Hinata, can I..." she began, a blush forming on her cheeks as she stared down to the ground. "Well I heard you were going to the festival. Can I...can I help you - get ready, I mean?"

Utter shock rose to Hinata's face. What a rare sight to see. Her little sister was being uncharacteristically kind and thoughtful, not to mention she was fumbling with her words and blushing like mad. Hanabi rarely ever offered any form of kindness towards her - of course it was embarrassing as she had this tough image of herself towards the elder. Hinata smiled.

"Hanabi, I would love it if you'd help me," she said sweetly, closing her eyes and cocking her head to the side. The younger girl simply gawked up at her as if wondering why the hell she'd accept. Nonetheless, she stepped in as her sister stepped aside.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"May I ask you?" Hinata began as she felt her indigo hair being tugged unkindly from behind.

"Hm?" Hanabi replied, sounding uninterested. She continued anyway.

"Wh-why are you doing this for me all of a sudden?" Hanabi ceased her painful hair-pulling and looked to the side. Hinata felt her younger sister shrug and slowly go back to what she was doing before. Hinata narrowed her eyes, softly brushing away her hand and turning to face her. Hanabi's eyes widened. "Tell me, please," she pleaded. Hanabi stopped and furrowed her eyebrows at her elder sibling.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Hinata's eyes furrowed as well in confusion. "I haven't been a very good little sister, have I?" Hinata shook her head in defiance, but Hanabi narrowed her eyebrows. "Stop it. You know it's true. But I have a reason, even though it's hardly good enough. I hated that you were so naive - at least I thought you were. I wanted my big sister to be strong and protective of me, and I was mad when you didn't even try to meet father's standards. I wanted you to be respected and titled with great pride as the heiress of the clan. I took my anger out on you. And I apologize."

Big words from a nine-year-old, Hinata noted as she turned her head back forward. She felt Hanabi begin to tug at her locks again. She didn't feel like replying.

"But you're different now," she added softly. "People are finally respecting you the way you should be, including myself. Father is proud of you, as well as Neji." Hinata stiffened and the younger girl couldn't help but notice the reaction, a sly, characteristic smirk forming on her lips. "To be honest," she began again, Hinata feeling her snap something into her hair. "...I only wanted you to be happy. And I know how stupid and unlikely that sounds, but it's true. But when you were degraded time and time again, I just didn't know how to handle it. ...And so I chose to be like everyone else. That's just how I expressed my anger, and it was wrong." Hanabi walked around to see her sister, putting both hands on the older girls shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Hanabi reached for something behind her, putting it in front of Hinata. It was a mirror. She looked at herself, her eyebrows furrowing and her eyes glazing over.

"Hanabi..." she began, but something caught her breath. Her hair looked relatively the same, though Hanabi had pinned up a few strands of hair from each side of her face, making them rise gracefully above the rest of her locks. (heyhey! see my profile to check out what her hair looks like, it's really purty!)

Hanabi smiled at her.

"Go get your kimono on, Hinata," she said sweetly, breaking the silence. Hinata snapped out of her slight daze and nodded, getting up from the sheets of her chambres. Hinata slid open her closet doors, gently handling the fabric and setting it in front of her for Hanabi to see. She watched slightly amused as a shocked look spread across her juniors face. "Hinata, isn't that Mother's!?" Hinata simply nodded. "Did Father give that to you?" Hanabi asked, standing up and walking over to her sister.

"Yes," she replied. Hanabi smiled.

"He must be really proud of you, huh?" Hinata didn't reply, pressing her lips together to suppress a self-degrading comment which tended to escape her lips. "Wow," Hanabi said again, as she fondled the kimono as well. "Try it on, I promise I won't peek."

Hinata giggled lightly as her younger sister turned and dramatically covered her eyes.

"Alright," Hinata agreed before slipping off her sweater.

"So," Hanabi began in an attempt to make light conersation. "Is Neji going to the festival?" Hinata paused, though continued shortly afterwards.

"Not sure. I'm almost positive Neji wouldn't waste his time with such a thing," her voice trailed off. Hanabi quirked an eyebrow, letting a sly smirk rise to her lips.

"Hmm, is that disappointment I sense?" she prodded sarcastically. Hinata's mouth dropped and she fumbled for the fabric she was slipping on.

"Hanabi!"

"What? I simply wanna' know!"

"Well it's none of your business!" Hinata defended before widening her eyes in realization. "A-a-and I'm not disappointed!"

Hanabi began to giggle, turning around to see her sister's reaction. She suddenly ceased her laughter in a short gasp as she stared at her elder sister in shock. Hinata's wide eyes grew panicked.

"Wh-wh-what?" she stammered, looking down at herself and then back up at her sister. "Is there something wrong with it?" Hanabi closed her jaw, shaking her head slowly from side-to-side.

"You look..." it was surprisingly difficult to say it. Hinata cocked her head to the side innocently out of habit, making Hanabi cave into a small, awed smile. "You look beautiful, Hinata." (again, check the bottom of the profile, it's a nice kimono)

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed as she embraced her younger sibling, a wide smile across her face. Hanabi scrunched up her nose and groaned at the gesture until she was released. The young girl rubbed her shoulders dramatically as her sister turned to oggle at herself in the full length mirror behind them.

Hinata played with the bottom of the kimono, constantly pulling at it and fanning it around.

"Are you sure, Hanabi?" she asked in an anxious tone. Her sister came to stand beside her in front of the mirror, putting an arm over her elder's shoulder and leaning on her side.

"Almost," she replied, staring up at her with a toothy grin. Hinata started to giggle, pushing Hanabi away.

"Brat."

* * *

"I've already told you, there's no way I'm going," Neji repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"But Neji!" Lee prodded. "You _have _to go. You're taking part in the exams, aren't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm obligated to go to a ridiculous festival," he replied irritably.

"I don't think you understand what you're missing," Lee insisted. "The girls will be dressed in beautiful kimono gowns, they'll have shows and food and-"

"Lee - I don't care." Neji turned and began to walk back into the Hyuuga estate.

"Come on, Neji!" Tenten piped up, catching up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so stuck up, you know you want to come."

"But I don't," he replied instantly, continuing his pacing.

"Will Lady Hinata be there?" Lee asked casually. He curiously watched the white-orbed boy stop and turn to him. Neji shook his head in thought.

"I'm not sure. Probably." Neji dazed out for a moment, staring at the ground. Lee smiled.

"Incredible. I wonder what she'll wear to the festival. I'm postive she'll look ravishing." Lee's eyes sparkled. Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe _you _should wear a kimono, Lee. You seem to love the idea," she said sarcastically. Neji remained dazed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my friend, but I don't swing that way. Even though I admit I'd look amazing in one..." they continued babbling as they stalked off the Hyuuga grounds.

Neji's eyes narrowed to break his mind's racing thoughts. He turned, allowing his legs to carry him into the main estate and throughout the hallways. He knew where he was going. He'd never even taken it into consideration whether or not Hinata was going to the festival. Even though it wouldn't change his mind about attending, he assured himself.

He knocked on the door lightly.

"Hinata?"

"She left."

He turned abruptly to find the small girl standing behind him with a bored, unkind expression.

"Where'd she go?" Neji questioned, his eyes narrowing. Hanabi paused and stepped closer.

"What's it to you?" she asked slyly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring up at the taller boy. She watched with an inward smirk at how her cousin's teeth clenched in annoyance, his eyebrows narrowing further.

"Just tell me, Hanabi." She sighed, closed her eyes and shrugged.

"I _could_ tell you," she began slowly, putting a finger to her chin. "...but then of course I'd have to kill you." She sighed again, putting all her weight on her right foot. "Hmm, what a predicament we have here."

"Pest. Do you even know what that means?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course I know what it means!" she yelled, pouting dramatically afterwards. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me where Hinata went...please." Hanabi perked up, her eyes widening in astonishment.

"Please?" she repeated the word. Neji sighed as Hanabi let a smirk slide across her face. "Why do you want to know? You must want to know badly considering you're using such a formidable word...for _you _of course."

Neji's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"Why are you so annoying?" Hanabi shrugged and started to giggle. "Hanabi..." he threatened. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Where do you _think_ she is, dummy? She went to the Chuunin Festival. But I'm sure you're not going, right?" she started to walk away. "Boring old prude," she mumbled. Neji squinted his eyes at the young girl's back.

"God you're lucky you're the daughter of that bastard..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, bye, Hanabi!" he yelled to her from down the hallway. Her eyes narrowed as she stood in the middle of the hallway, staring at the corner her cousin had just disappeared around. She smirked.

"Loser," she shook her head bluntly. "Who the hell falls for my sister?"

* * *

**So anyway...yeah that's it. Imagine the festival yourselves if you will, lol. But I actually have chapter 16 half written, and I'm into the BAD lemon. And I'm just so nervous and I feel really bad about writing a scene like this. I guess I'm afraid I'll do it badly and ugh. And I'm so nervous... Just...yeah, lol. I guess if you really want to see it, I can have it done in a day, just review and tell me and I can continue the fic...the WHOLE fic...but you have to promise me that you won't critisize it too badly.**

**luv melanie**


	16. Save Me

**OMG I'M NERVOUS, BUT FOR SOME REASON SO VERY EXCITED! I LOVE EVERYONE RIGHT NOW! Thank you guys. I have more confidence now, I'm just slightly mortified at the events in my story but it's OKAY! I'M GOOD NOW! LET'S GO I'M EXCITED NOW! WOO!**

**Just to get you interested, lmfao: you'll find out where Hinata's getting all those damn bruises, lmfao. YAY! I'm excited, omgosh!**

**super special thanks to a few...or a little more than a few :D ppl who REALLY boosted my confidence: xFalconessx, SilverNight04, planterspunch, Kaiwren, Joii The Emo Ninja, lavender eyed girl, KawaiiS, fire-panther24, wolfygirl88, Halinee, Kanon-Hiy, DarkIcyEmo, numba neko93, MikoKagome4ever, CJ, Moonlight Vampiress, xebilponyx** , **sisdel, Melodramatic Writer, MissNaye, tranquilwriter, and Real Anime Lover 300.**  
**Disclaimer: Poo on you! I DO own them! Omg! No I don't I'm sorry!**

**Warning: 'M' content in this chapter. Be alert peoples!! and okay, if you don't like this scene coming up just because you're against the whole 'M' nature of it, lmfao, then don't say anything bout it, it's your fault for reading the damn chapter! The whole story gets sorta 'M'ish from now on...lol**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

"There! How much fun was that, Shino!?"

"Almost some," he replied in a bored tone, staring at the poor ninja dunked in the water. Hinata giggled. They both turned towards the girl and smiled.

"By the way, Hinata," Kiba began again. "You look really hot right now." She narrowed her eyes, nodding her head lightly.

"Thanks. There's nothing I want more in the world than to hear you say that, Kiba."

"Oh, I know," Kiba replied with a fake/serious expression. Shino clenched a fist and smacked his friend on the side of the head. "Ow! What the hell!"

"We think you look great, Hinata. You're beautiful," Shino complimented. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, letting a small smile grace her lips..

"Thank you, Shino." She quirked a brow back at Kiba afterwards and he simply laughed at the situation. "Would you guys like to get something to eat?" Hinata said after a few moments had passed.

"Yeah, sure," Kiba replied. Shino simply nodded in agreement. They'd been at the festival for nearly an hour now and hadn't really spotted anyone to hang out with. They made their way through the crowd, looking for a good place to eat.

"Hey you guys," Choji greeted. The team turned to see the overweight ninja, along with Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hey," Kiba said. "We were just about to hit the food stands, wanna' come." Everyone sighed as Choji's eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea. "Fair enough, let's go," Kiba breathed out. As they made their way through the crowd once again, what else could be spotted as they neared the ramen stand but a familiar orange dot - along with a pink side-kick of course.

"Hey guys!" he shouted. "Wow, Hinata you look great," Naruto chimed, patting a seat down beside him. She could see the inward smirks everyone was giving her. She took the spot. Hinata simply smiled at the boy in turn, though narrowed her eyes after a moment and stared down at her sandals. No blush, no awkward stutter, no fluttering butterflies rising in her stomach. There had to be something wrong with her. She narrowed her eyes in thought.

She could almost feel the low rumbles of chuckling from her friends through the ground. She peered around at everyone. They all knew she had a crush on him, but didn't they see it too? That sickly feeling that always rose in her throat whenever Naruto was around had completely vanished. What could have possibly been the cause for such a dramatic alteration!?

"Wow, the Hyuuga himself," she heard Shikamaru breathe out in astonishment.

"Yeah," a mumble sounded. "To what do we owe this appearance?" She looked up at that, though didn't dare to turn. She kept her crystalline orbs fixed on the countertop in front of her.

"Yep! He decided to come! Isn't that great? He's finally trying to have a social life..." Tenten chimed. Hinata pressed her lips together, trying her best to supress a giggle. She pictured her cousin's face as his teammate said the words. She heard someone let out a bemused laugh.

"So tell us, what made you change your mind," she recognized the voice as Kiba's. She still heard no reply. The suspense was killing her. She turned to meet any gaze in particular.

"Hinata!" Her eyes widened at the outburst. Her irises were forced to meet the green beast's first. "You're absalutely stunning, just as I'd thought!" Hinata couldn't help but allow her lips to curve lightly.

"Thank you, Lee," she replied sweetly, cocking her head unintentionally to the side.

"Wow, he's right, Hinata, you look really pretty," she heard from Sakura. Hinata simply kept her eyes closed as she accepted more compliments. Her smile remained plastered. She noticed light giggling and chuckling as she felt the blood rush to her face. Her cheeks turned crimson red in mere moments. She opened her eyes and fiddled with her hands in her lap out of embarrassment. She couldn't help but to peer up then, right into Neji's eyes.

Everyone had turned their attention away from her now, going back to whatever they were doing. He gazed directly back at her with a seemingly impassive expression - emotionless to the eye. But she saw it - the uncharacteristic glimmer. It was easily noticeable then as the slightest twitch of his lips made her glance away swiftly, not turning back. It was almost as if he wanted to say something to her, yet she couldn't bear listening.

"I'll be back, guys. I'm just getting my drink," she managed to squeek out. She'd left a water bottle on the speaker near one of the stages. She stood up, head down as she walked away, unintentionally brushing by her cousin's arm. He closed his eyes as she did and panic began to rise through her throat. The last thing she wanted to do was touch him. Maybe she would stay near the stage for a while.

Neji let out an exagerated breath, slipping his hands exhaustingly into his pockets. What was happening to him, he couldn't help but wonder. Just then, something caught his eye. He turned to peer over at a familiar looking boy clad in a black t-shirt and black pants. His raven-black hair spiked up at the back, then fell casually in his eyes. Neji looked down to his oddly matched blue sandals and narrowed his eyes.

_'That guy...'_

* * *

She pushed through the numerous crowds of people, flinching every so often at being pushed back. She found her way to the front of the stage, relieved to find that the bottle was unharmed, sitting atop the left speaker as she'd left it. She held it in her hands, sighing lightly and undoing the cap. 

She thought back to Neji's strange behavior, as well as hers. She didn't know what was going on anymore. Suddenly she couldn't speak with him, not that she could make out a full sentence before. Though now it seemed impossible. And now her feelings for Naruto were making her head spin. No one could forget about someone that fast. It was as if her feelings for the blonde fox had evaporated into thin air. Had her two feelings for each of the boys somehow...switched?

"Hinata..." she heard a sly, snaking voice from behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed, recognizing the tone. She turned her head slowly. Her eyes widened at the boy's increasingly cocky grin. He tilted his head and approached her slowly, his chest coming a mere inch from her. "Long time, no see."

She dropped the bottle, allowing the cool liquid to spread over her toes.

* * *

He stared at the countertop in a complete daze. That guy was here, at the festival. Neji could feel a growl rising through his throat. 

"Neji?" Lee asked. "You alright? You seem tense," the boy noted with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine," he answered stoicly. "How long ago did Hinata leave?" Lee narrowed his eyes in thought, looking to the small clock on the stand's countertop.

"'Bout five minutes ago. I wouldn't worry, Neji. She probably just found some friends." He gave his green friend a deadly glare.

"I'm _not _worried about her. I just wanted to make sure. Her father wants her home in less than an hour. If something happens, it'll be my fault," he argued. Neji turned away to look through the crowd, trying to spot his indigo-locked cousin. Though to no avail. Lee quirked an eyebrow at his frantic teammate.

"Suit yourself. If you're so uptight, why not just go and look for her?" Neji looked over at him, nodding once in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Neji heaved a sigh and stood up from the stool. He pushed through the crowd, walking towards the stage he'd seen Hinata going by earlier. She wasn't there. Suddenly, his toes felt cool and wet. Looking down, he spotted a spilled water bottle on the ground.

His eyes narrowed.

"Hinata?" He looked left and right, pushing through the crowd of people. "Hinata!" He clenched his fists at his sides, starting to get irritated with the people in his way. They started to push back and their loud voices were making him yell over them. "Hinata!" he called again. He reached the ramen stand again, but she still wasn't back.

This was getting ridiculous. There's no way Hinata would just leave without telling anyone, so something must've definately happened.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself. He began to subconciously peer around for the strange boy, making his assumptions. Though, he couldn't be found - and the guy was pretty easy to spot. She'd left with him, he knew it. The growl resurfaced in his throat, gaining some attention from random people as he searched frantically for any sign of his cousin. Where the hell would they have gone in a place like this?

Green caught his eye and he stared out at the forest just off to the side of the festival. He dashed towards the trees.

_'Damnitt, Hinata. Be safe.'_

* * *

"P-please, please stop!" she whispered harshly. The back of her head ached from being pushed into the hard bark of the tree she was leaning on. Kouriou stood over her. "Why are you doing this?" She was on the verge of tears. She winced at the smirk that immediately plastered it's way across his features. 

"Because it's easy." No, it shouldn't have been that easy. She should have been able to fight back. But he'd pushed her and made her light-headed. She was too weak to fight back now. "All this time I've been waiting for the right moment. You have no idea what it's like to watch you suffer through my beatings and not being able to take you." His grin widened. "Though now as everybody laughs and dances to the music at the festival, they drown out the painfull noises in the background. No one would ever suspect that poor little Hyuuga Hinata is screaming in the woods behind them."

Panic began to rise higher through her stomach and she felt as if she'd be sick. What was he going to do to her? She glanced from side-to-side, looking for any way out. Her orbs came to rest on the boy again as he took her chin harshly in his fingers. She stood trembling against the tree, each hand on either side of the bark to keep her knees from buckling and failing her.

"Stop," was her barely audible protest as she closed her eyes. A tear slid down her left cheek. He reached his hand up to gently wipe away the tear with his thumb.

"I won't." At that, he threw her down to the ground and she gasped at the pain. He straddled her legs and bent down to her level. "You don't understand, Hinata. I've beaten you down. Maybe you could've fought me off before, but you're worn out. I've damaged you - not only physically, but mentally. There's nothing left for you - accept it." She kept her eyes tightly shut in defiance. Because of that, she felt a stinging sensation through her cheek as he slapped her brutally. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

"No," her voice cracked, though her eyes were narrowed in anger. She winced as he clawed at the collar of her kimono, bringing her up, inches from his face before slamming her back against the tree again. She felt strange, and incredibly weak. The awkward, dizzy sensation coursed through her spine and all the way to her temples.

"You don't have enough will to defy me, or even try to fight back. Don't say a word," he said then as he slipped off his sweater.

_'No,' _she thought, scrunching her fists into the grass and dirt. This wasn't happening. She felt him take her chin in his hand again.

"Let me see those pretty white eyes of yours." She kept them tightly closed. She felt another slap, and another, yet still she wouldn't open her eyes. A piece of dirt like him should never be allowed to feast their eyes on such beauty as the Hyuuga's enchanting bloodline, she'd decided.

She winced lightly as she felt the front of her kimono being undone. Bringing her almost paralized hands up to stop him, he grasped them tightly, sending them harshly down to the ground and immobilizing them for the time being. She was strong enough to let out a cry of pain.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her as he continued with his work.

More tears filled up in the corners of her eyes and pooled to the dirt and grass beneath her head. She felt so dirty, not being able to stop such a sinful act. She only cringed as his light chuckles sounded again. Her eyes remained closed. Just then, she felt extremely cool, and the low rumble in the man's chest made her realize what was happening. Her top half was almost bare to him now - almost. She felt the thin material of bandage covering her breasts being knicked and pulled at. She squirmed, probably not one of her best ideas.

Her body was slammed down again and she felt him move his knee to her stomach, pushing her further into the ground. As he pushed further, she began to feel even more dizzy and light-headed than before. She was afraid that even if she chose to open her eyes, she wouldn't be able to see anyway.

Then, a shiver ran up her spine and she felt sickly bare. He'd done it. He growled and fondled her idiotically. Her mind screamed as he brought his head down, knicking his sharp teeth at her sensitive nipples. She would have fought back, by all means, but her body was defiant to respond.

"No, _no_," she whispered a protesting sob. He only squeezed her tighter, making her flinch back in pain. Her eyelids remained closed, though she could tell it was pitch dark outside. The thought of it almost had Hinata on the verge of a mental breakdown, if she wasn't already. There was no way anyone would find her now.

Without seeing Kouriou's skillfully roaming hands, it felt as if the bottom skirt of her kimono was magically sliding off at it's own will. There was no need to whimper or manage a scream, even. There was no reason for any of that anymore - it was inevitable. So she simply braced herself. Again, chills managed their way up her spine as the night breeze mocked her barely covered body. His rough palms roamed up and back down the sides of her slender torso, yet still, she refused to scream. Though now, as her heart seemed to race dramatically at the simple gesture of his thumbs trailing along the hem of her panties, she screamed.

Her lungs were bursting before his hands came to stop the noise. She whimpered in pain as he held her mouth firmly.

"Bitch! Keep your mouth shut!" he repremanded in a faintly harsh whisper. It didn't matter, she supposed as his hands slid away, once again fondling her last bit of clothing - or freedom, for lack of a better word. No, it didn't matter. There was no way she could muster up another scream like that anyway, even if her will compelled her - which indeed it did. Her lungs were throbbing.

Her last bit of sanity was slid down to her ankles and he was immediately on top of her. Hearing the faint sound of unbuckling, she couldn't help but wince and grit her teeth in brace. Though, her crystallinne orbs remained secluded from his view. Not even while her virginity was being painfully taken, she decided, would he be allowed to gawk at such a breathtaking sight as her irises. Well, at least she'd finally found some confidence in herself. It was through great stress and in the most unlikely of situations, but it was true.

He positioned himself above her, his erection stinging her inner thighs. She knew the thrust was only moments away. It would hurt. It would hurt so much! She didn't want it!

_'No, NO!' _With her last ounce of strength, her fists clenched into the dirt. _'NO!'_

"No!" someone yelled out for her. Just as his tip reached her sweetest inch, it was brutally ripped away. Only then did her eyes flutter open, though she winced, being blinded by the moonlight that shone through the trees. The sound of emitting chakra and the faint familiar gag of spitting up blood sounded through the night air. She managed to crack an eye open, only to see her saviour pummeling Kouriou into a nearby tree. She couldn't make out either man's features. Relief began to rise through her, though it somehow pained her. Who would do such a thing for a girl who couldn't even fight someone off, sitting there helplessly as she was derived of her pride? "Sick bastard!"

At that, she recognized it. Those smooth words seemed so much softer now as she blissfully closed her eyes again in exhaustion, even though they were screamed. His voice was the most precious thing to hear. As much as it seemed unlikely, it was Neji. It was always Neji.

Her diluted state was humiliating. He would tend to her afterwards, like he always did, and he would think her weak again. She had to be there to deny it, she had to stay awake. She couldn't allow herself to be humiliated again, not in front of him. She wouldn't fall away.

"Don't ever. Don't EVER!" one last punch was thrown following those simple words. Neji stood over the bloody bastard, narrowing his eyes down on him. He suddenly straightened up, turning towards the young girl and rushing to her side. "Hinata. Hinata!" It was no use, she'd fallen to sleep - or rather unconcious.

He would never tell her, and he would never admit to it, but as the taste of salt reached his slightly parted lips, he noted the second time in his life that he'd cried. The tears were minimal, and very brief, but he couldn't deny their existance. For once, he wouldn't deny such a heinous act. He was too distracted by her - he was crying for her, and she deserved to be cried for.

Her bare body seemed irrelevant at that moment as he held her tightly in his arms. He suddenly noticed the obvious fact and blushed, grabbing her kimono and setting her onto it. He made a note then and there to wipe away the tears that had stained his cheeks. Being sure to erase any evidence from his face, he wrapped the long kimono around her cool, limp body and took her into his arms.

Leaping up from the ground, he couldn't help but peer down at her every few seconds as he made his way back to the Hyuuga compound - just to make sure she was still there.

* * *

**OMG! I WROTE THE BAD 'M' SCENE! I FEEL SO ALIVE! Though incredibly dirty. ugh, well this sucks. And my friend from school is gonna' see this! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF ANYONE FLAMES THIS, I MIGHT KILL YOU...OR JUST HURT YOU REALLY REALLY BADLY! **

**No I'm serious, lol, it took a lot for me to do this my hands are still shaking. And I was like, gulping and audibly wining as I was writing this, critisizing my own stuff like "Well that sounds gross," lol and stuff like that. But I finish, and I'm proud so everyone fuck off. lmfao.**

**Omg, and theres' sposed to be another 'M' chappie next. But it's nice one, not a BAD one like this. lol, and now I'm nervous again...but excitedly, if that makes any sense at all o.O**

**luv melanie**


	17. The Aftermath

**Well, I'm back and still kickin' woohoo! Oh it's summer, it's summer yeeha it's summer. Try to imagine that in a merry tune, it's quite catchy. WELL ANYWAY! Ignoring my needless ranting welcome to chapter # 17, everyone! **

**DISCLAIMER! Has anyone every exclaimed their disclaimer happily... like with a little happy face or a "hehe" NO. Wanna know why? Cuz disclaimers are degrading and utterly pointless for people who have problems with grief and depression. But I shall admit to the world of the tragic fact...I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**GUYS! Yeah, I know this seems rushed, but I just got really excited after that last chappie and I'm sorta goin nuts over the 'M'ness. So I did more here, LMFFAO! Well, geez, at least I'm not nervous anymore.**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

Her bruises, her refusal when he questioned her, it all added up to what was happening. He rested his eyes upon the young heiress as she lay still in the sheets of her chambres. It was a good thing Hiashi was away and Hanabi was on a late night mission. He peered to the clock, which read 1:22am. He sighed, staring at her clearly exhausted feautures.

Her chest blissfully rose and fell, and he became enchanted by the simple rythm.

"You poor fool," he spoke to her sleeping form. He shut his eyes softly, shielding her from his view. "You could've fought back," he whispered. "You just needed confidence. But by the time you'd realized it, he immobilized you." He opened his eyes to sadly glance down at her blissful features. She was breathtaking as she slept, something he now found easier to admit than ever before. "You're..." his voice shaked. "You're a failure."

He suddenly found himself stroking her indigo locks from her eyes. He didn't stop himself. A glow from the moonlight reflected upon her face, and he noted once again how utterly breathtaking she was. His eyes narrowed. She looked much too innocent for her own good, it wasn't fair.

He should've stopped it from happening - before it had lead to this. But he chose not to. He knew something was going on, yet he failed to care. Or was it just that he was reluctant? He sighed out a breath as the latter seemed more sensible for himself.

He didn't know. He wasn't sure anymore of these damn feelings that were surfacing and they scared him to death. As he now glanced to his younger cousin's pure form, he wondered if he loved her. At that moment, he wondered if it was love. He tried to rule it out, just like many other emotions that had been plaguing him lately about the young woman. But like each one, they all left him feeling helpless and unsure, even frightened. Admitting it was definately a step forward, but was he admitting the right emotion? Did he truly love Hinata? Was he..._in _love with Hinata? He ceased carressing her delicate hair and rested his face in his clammy, tired palms.

Mere months ago he'd...almost taken her life. No, he corrected himself, it was surely at least a year earlier. Though the fact didn't do much to calm his racing thoughts. She'd dealt with so much in the past, and now this. She was way too fragile for all of these beatings. There was only so much she could take. He grasped one of her cold hands tightly. She must've been so scared, and he wasn't there to help her - no one was there to tell her it was alright. She was alone and in pain.

"Hinata, I'm just...I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

He awoke with a start, almost as if he'd had a bad dream. His eyes immediately registered his surroundings. Hinata's room, he remembered. Gazing over towards the clock, he noted his obvious fatigue. He'd overslept, it being after noon. He'd never slept in that late. 

It didn't surprise him as his eyes roamed to the sheets in front of him that there was no longer a young woman occupying them. The sheets were disgruntled as if someone had flung them harshly aside in a desperate panic. He wouldn't search for her, it was obvious she would need time to recover from the drama. He lightly grazed the fabric with his finger tip, immediately withdrawing it afterwards. It was still warm, so she must've just left. He sighed, a small smile rising to his lips as he stared down at the disheveled fabric. Though, it was sad.

He could just imagine how she'd reacted, finding her cousin next to her as she slept. Then, as she'd sit up in the sheets, panic would rise in her throat and she'd bring a quivering finger up to her bottom lip, recalling the night before. She'd glance frighteningly to her cousin's sleeping form. He would have seen her in such a state, being diluted and bare to him. He could see her then, scrambling on the first pieces of clothing that caught her eye, dissappearing in a heartbeat through the shoji door.

It must have been humilliating to realize he'd seen her in such a pathetic state, though she was the only one who thought so.

He sighed at that, deciding to take to his tired feet. He walked over to the door and slid it open. He would look for her, just not now.

* * *

The uncomfortable feeling of the wind making her tears flow faster from her crystallinne orbs was irritating. She constantly brought the back of her hand up to wipe them away. It would have been humilliating if anyone were to see her like this, dashing through the empty forrest in a fit of sobs and frustration. She'd already handled enough embarrassment in the last few days to keep her uneasy for years. 

She didn't quite know where she was going. Her mind didn't allow her to think of such things as it pummeled her senslessly about the previous events. She hadn't wanted to fall asleep, were her thoughts as more tears flowed freely from her eyes. She'd fallen away and allowed Neji to see her in her most pathetic state. It was foolish of her. Now he'd never speak to her again. He'd give her strange looks and think her disgusting. Not only did he have to save her, but he had to save her from something so sick and twisted. Surely he would think nothing of a girl who attracted such tragedy.

A crimson blush immediately rose upon her features. He'd taken her back to the compound - and she wasn't even dressed! Earlier that morning, she'd had to unwravel herself from the kimono she was wrapped in, throwing on a pair of dirty clothes from the previous day. And he was sitting there, holding her hand, nonetheless. Great, she thought, another embarrassing detail. She probably wasn't even worth looking at to him. These thoughts immediately made her blush a deeper shade.

Was this disappointing? She pouted lightly to herself. Somehow she wished he'd taken a glance or two. The blush remained plastered.

* * *

All day long, it was the same old thing. 

"Wow, the festival was incredible!"

"Did you try that food!?"

"I can't wait for next year's."

Neji almost couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to forget about the damn festival but the bastards just wouldn't drop it. He stood in the middle of the training grounds, sitting lazily in his stance.

"Hup!" Tenten managed as she sent a kick hurdling towards the boy. He easily blocked it, grabbing her ankle and pushing her roughly aside, she landed and stayed in a crouched position, staring back at Neji.

"Woah, go easy," Lee said. "What's up with you?" He came at Neji then, sending a few punches in his direction, only to have them blocked. Tenten sat back then with an exagerated breath, content with watching her teammates spar with eachother. She watched as Neji reflected Lee's attacks, simply settling for a taijutsu match.

"Hey guys," she began quizzically as they continued. They were listening. The match wasn't serious enough for them to be too focused. "Did anyone see where Hinata ran off to last night?"

At that, Neji was sent flying with a hard punch in the face. Tenten and Lee rushed to his side, eyes wide. He groaned, uncomfortably sitting back against the trunk of a tree.

"Neji, you alright? It looked like you zoned out there for a second," Lee remarked in an astonished tone. Neji felt around his jaw, making sure everything was properly in place. "Sorry I hit you so hard," Lee apologized then in a playful tone. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I was almost positive you'd block it."

"Yeah, Neji," Tenten quirked a playful brow. "Since when do you let Lee's attacks get to you?" Lee crouched down to Neji's level with a more serious expression.

"But seriously, you looked like you were staring off into space before I punched you. Are you feeling alright?" Neji's eyebrows narrowed.

"I'm fine," he replied coolly. He sat up properly and sighed, fondling his jaw again. Lee ran his fingers through his jet-black hair.

"It's nearly 5:00. Maybe we should take a break." Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, good idea." At that, she reached for her pack, just off to the side of them. She set out a riceball for everybody, though Neji didn't touch his food. After a few moments of staring at a random spot on the gound, Tenten sighed at him. "You know, you could talk, or eat, or do something a human being might do."

He stood up at that and bluntly side-stepped their little circle with an irritated look on his face.

"Hey!" Tenten said again, just as he was making his way off the grounds. He stopped but didn't turn back. "You never answered, do you know what happened with Hinata? She was just with us and then-"

"She felt sick and decided to head home," was the immediate and unamused reply. "Anything else?" he question irritably. She didn't answer. Neji then leapt up into the trees, leaving his dumbfounded teammates to sit at the training grounds.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_'Well that was a waste of time,'_ Neji thought to himself._ 'Precious time that could've been used searching for Hinata.'_

He would question himself later about how he was able to admit such humilliating thoughts. He'd known they were there, though he simply decided to deny them as of late. Yet somehow it was different now? He sighed to himself as he leapt from branch to branch, a hand coming up to slide his fingers gracfully through a few strands that had slipped out of place.

All he knew now was that he had to find her. He had to talk with her. There were too many questions swarming around in his head. He wanted to interrigate her, he wanted answers. Though he knew, for any woman it would be hard to recover that quickly from such a traumatizing experience, especially Hinata. She was so fragile - mentally.

He cringed. She just didn't deserve it. He stopped running, unable to focus on landing on each branch. He was much too frustrated to pay attention to even the slightest things. He rested his hand on the trunk of a tree, grinding his nails into the bark. She was just so innocent, no one should have ever felt the need to do something so horrible to such a girl.

His teeth clenched even harder as he bowed his head. His fists were balled at his sides. If he ever saw that bastard again, he'd kill him. He just wanted to see her, just to make sure she wasn't having a complete mental breakdown. He had to know, but where the hell would she run off to!?

Just then, the thought hit him like a brick. It was obvious where she'd gone. He took to the trees again, moving at a much quicker pace than before. He looked up to the darkening sky - nearly sunset. He sped up. If it went dark before he found her, it would be impossible to go from there. He suddenly found himself engulfed in branches around his face, so he decided to continue on foot. Running quickly through the trees, it wasn't long before he felt a familiar feeling of weight being lifted from his shoulders.

It was that breathtaking place where Hinata had taken him about a month earlier. He remembered, and as much as it was irrelevant to the situation, he couldn't help but rejoice over the fact that she'd be pleased with that. It was the same place - the small stream running through the clearing, the flowers which seamed to make Neji wrinkle his nose in distaste, that simple wooden bridge. And in the exact same spot where she was last time, there sat Hinata on the backless stone bench. He couldn't move. She had her head down, hiding her expression in the shadows of her delicate bangs. Her fingers were intertwined in her lap and Neji saw the glints of salt water tears falling from her irises. A few drops prickled at her weakly balled fists.

He shook his head slowly. This shouldn't have been happening, it was so wrong. He was almost surprised to find that his legs had a will of their own, guiding him across the clearing and over to the wooden bridge. She was obviously too distraught to notice him seeing as her head perked up in surprise at the sound of Neji's sandals clacking against the bridge. She almost looked as if she were about to run, but seemed to decide against it as Neji came to sit directly beside her.

There were moments of silence.

"Hinata, I-"

"Please. P-please don't." He looked over to her. Her head was down once again and more tears flowed from the shadows over her eyes. He wanted to see them - he wanted to see her enchanting crystallinne orbs. "I c-can't keep humilliating mys-self like this. I never w-wanted you to see me like that. Ever!" Her voice was cracking in an attempt to suppress her sobs. "I-I f-feel so stupid and disgusting. I, I just didn't want you t-t-to," she paused to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand, her head still lowered in shame. "I'm s-so s-sorry!" she cried, sobbing more immensly. He shook his head with an unreadable expression, even though she clearly couldn't see it. "I know! I know I'm weak, and I know I can't defend myself! An-and, I'm just so tired of it! I'm just a-a target for t-twisted things like this..." she trailed off sadly, wiping away more tears from her eyes. "I'm so embarrassed," she smiled bitterly. "You had to intervine when I was in s-such a s-state, and you took me back home.

"I w-w-would've been fine with y-you leaving me to freeze after what you'd done for me. I, I know you probably hate m-me for this, but I don't care anymore." Even the bitter smile was replaced then with a sad frown. She decided that it was futile to stop the flow of tears. "I d-d-don't even know wh-why y-you've come here. To s-see my pain? Is that it? To c-call me weak again and d-degrade me?" she spoke frantically. He saw a blunt shake of her head then. "P-please Neji, please just leave."

He stared at her, an almost disgruntled look upon his features. He was utterly appalled. He suddenly took her chin in his fingertips and she gasped in surprise as he jerked her head up in his direction. She pulled back but he held her firmly in place.

"Hinata," he spoke softly and rather quietly. "What did I say about the stutter..." her eyes widened at that as his lips slowly closed down over hers. It was only meant to be small - a simple gesture. Though he couldn't bring himself to tear away from her. Her lips tasted so incredibly sweet, and as he was forced to pulled away, he couldn't help but wonder if the rest of her tasted the same. He watched her, those beautiful irises slowly fluttering back open. Her lips were parted and red from the rough kiss - it matched the shade under her eyes.

Her figertip grazed her bottom lip. That kiss was definately different than the one before. It was rougher, and much more passionate. She decided that it would have to be done again. Without speaking or even contemplating whether or not he would approve, she gently placed her palms on either side of his face. It was his turn to be shocked as she reached up to taste his lips again. He almost wanted to explore this time, but refrained himself. If she was simply content by the soft pressure of his soft lips over hers, than he would be as well. Neither of them wished to pull away, the kiss lasting several moments before they had to, breathing more heavily than before. His hand subconciously roamed to the front of her shirt and she pushed it away lightly in panic. Blushes tinted underneath their identical milky irises.

"W-wait," she hesitated, putting her hands in front of her. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized his actions, withdrawing his hand immediately.

"I-I'm sorry, I never meant to..." he trailed off, at a loss for words. How the hell could he explain that to her when he hadn't the slightest clue how to explain it to himself? He sighed. "I never should've kissed you, Hinata, I'm sorry," he looked down. "I came here to make sure you were alright, but instead I let my...I let my hormones get to me. It was foolish."

She suddenly blushed a deep crimson at his words. He looked so appalled with himself as he turned away from her.

"R-really, Neji, it's alright. I just-"

"No, it's not," he replied, narrowing his eyes and looking up to her. "You were just horribly violated by that sick, disgusting piece of trash and I chose to do something so incredibly stupid. I forgot entirely of the reason you came here in the first place, and I invaded your privacy without thinking."

At that, he stood up. Her eyes widened in panic and she stood as well. Not knowing what else to do or how to stop him, she threw her arms around the taller boy's neck and held him tightly.

"H-Hinata," he spoke softly before bringing his arms around her as well. He allowed her to nuzzle her small head against his chest, resting underneath his chin. He sighed, closing his eyes. "You must've been so scared." He rocked her lightly. She only responded by tightening her grip. It was true, she had been frightened of him, but not of the act itself.

"T-to be honest, I-I'm not scared about it. I just," she choked out, and he knew she was crying again. "I just d-didn't want..." she paused. "I want my first time to be special, and with someone I truly love."

He winced lightly at that, his eyes opening half-way. He noted the non-existant stutter in her words. Something she honestly believed with all her heart would be spoken without a stutter, he recalled blissfully.

"And," he paused to pull away from the young woman, looking down into those beautiful orbs of hers. She gazed back up at him, tears still flowing freely down her pink cheeks. "...who is it you truly love, Hinata?"

Those crystallinne orbs widened as she realized what he was implying. Who was it she truly loved? If she told him, would he think her idiotically hopeless. He would laugh at her, no doubt, so she decided on a different way to tell him. If her first time was to be with the one she truly loved, then...

She lightly brought her figertips up to graze one of the fastens Neji had over his ecru-coloured sweater. His breath caught in his throat as she lightly plucked it open, moving down to the next one. Neji's bemused expression altered as he noticed her features. She was still crying, though her boldness surprised him. He grabbed her hands just before she reached the fourth and final fasten.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" he spoke, almost in a whisper. She looked up to him, her tears now drying onto her cheeks. She gently pried her hands out of his, unbuckling the last one and sliding the sweater off his shoulders. He shuddered. She fondled the hem at the bottom of the thin black t-shirt he was wearing before slipping it over his head as well. She was almost surprised when he didn't protest again. His chest was bare to her now. "Hinata," he breathed out again. "Answer me."

She did just that, but not before sliding her hands over his lightly muscled chest.

"I," she paused to do it again, making his knees buckle in place. "I'm showing you," she stopped again to look up into his eyes. Indifference once again laced his features, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold it there as her soft fingertips traced circles over his skin. "I'm showing you exactly whom I've fallen for."

His breath caught in his throat. How the hell was he speechless as she stood there, acting so incredibly bold? Though he could tell, she was terrified. Her fingers lightly trembled against the soft skin of his chest, trailing down slowly to the hem of his black shorts. He closed his eyes, grasping her hands then. She looked up with an almost scared look, proving his assumptions true.

"Hinata," he spoke warily, eyes still closed. He was almost afraid she'd see his utter contentment. "Don't do anything you'll regret," and at that, his eyes slowly opened, but only half-way. He stared down at her small form - she looked so little. She shook her head, still keeping her seemingly hesitant eyes on him.

"Y-you don't understand. I want to, I really do, but-," she paused, his hands still over hers. "I-" she stepped slightly closer to him and he couldn't help but close his eyes again. She had no idea what she was doing to him. "I-I'm so scared," she breathed out. Her hands suddenly slipped out of his.

So she was scared, that was completely reasonable. Though Neji hadn't even agreed to take part in this, yet somehow he was already in too deep to stop her now, and he truly did not wish to at that moment in time. So...did she love him? Is that what this meant? But he hadn't even figured out his feelings on the matter yet.

He almost hadn't noticed how her fingers were gently prying away at the buckle of his shorts. Once she was done, he braced himself for them to slide off, but instead he was once again greeted with the young girl's lips. It was then, and only then, did he finally snap. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and as much as it shamed him, he was just like any other man.

He allowed his fingertips to come up and lightly claw at the zipper of her sweater, her lips still pressed to his like feathers. It was really just a test, to see if she'd push him away again. Though when there was no protest, he found himself slowly sliding it down and pushing the fabric gently off her shoulders. He made quick work of her net shirt, simply lifting it over her head, halting the kiss only momentarily as it was resumed as soon as he threw her shirt off to the side.

She pulled away from him then in slight realization that her clothes were now missing. She blushed before him, standing in only the bandage that kept his eyes from raiding one of the most preciously confined areas of her body - and her navy blue capris of course. Her feet were bare for a reason he had no wish to prod for at that moment.

And before the young woman had any second thoughts, she was being gently placed onto the soft grass of the ground that was beneath her only moments earlier. She didn't gasp or make any indication of her voice that told him she was surprised, merely the shocked expresison on her face, and he lightly smirked at it. How could anyone have moved so incredibly fast? Though, the questions would have to be saved for another time, she decided, gazing up into his eyes as he slid over her gracefully.

As soon as his fingertips trailed to the start of the bandages around her breasts, she jerked lightly, though having nowhere to go.

"Shhh, Hinata. Don't be afraid of me," he whispered in her ear. And she wasn't, really - more astonished than anything else. Even though she felt the slightest bit seductive only moments ago, he had somehow managed to get the upper hand, making _her_ shiver and _her _sweat. It just wasn't fair. She couldn't help the bemused expression that creased her delicate features. Yet as she was snapped from her pouting daze, she felt the bandages slowly loosening from around her as he eased them off, little by little. Her breath caught in her throat.

They were off. She could feel how he simply loosened their hold and let them sit at her waist. She couldn't help but feel shocked then as his lips came to rest at the crook of her neck. The delicate skin quivered under the touch of what seemed like feathers, brushing lightly against her. Just as she was becoming used to the light tickle, Neji softly kissed at the tip of her breast. She unwillingly moaned then, feeling him smile into her skin as he continued. She rocked her head from side-to-side, very slowly, the occasional groan escaping her defiant yet weak lips.

Her eyes suddenly widened as his fingers found their way to the string of her capris pants, though he did little to remove them. Instead, his hand slowly made it's way down inside of them, pushing away her panties. He obviously didn't care about his pride anymore, not now at least. It was wrong, so terribly, horribly wrong. But it wouldn't stop. She knew it - he knew it.

His fingers probed further, searching for that sweet skin that revealed herself to him, and he'd finally found it. And he was inside her. She would've screamed, if it hurt at all. Though all it did was make her knees buckle lightly, and as his fingers slowly moved around, she felt nerves being triggered, sending most of her body quivering. And it was obviously amusing to him, seeing as he wouldn't stop.

She didn't moan at all, not even letting a vocal noise escape her lips. All she did was tilt her head back, her lips parted and eyes tightly closed as she let sensual breaths escape her.

She did moan, however, when he swiftly removed them, bringing them back up with his other hand to rest on the strings again. Only this time, he undid them. He had a completely satisfied expression on his face, though she had no idea why. He slid them down slowly, just about to do the same with her undergarments. She got to him first, though, making quick work of his already unbuckled shorts. She looked down towards his boxers, lightly nipping at her bottom lip. He smirked when he saw her completely aroused expression. It was simply so uncharacteristic of her. Such acts were known to do the strangest things to people.

It was then that he slipped his thumbs into the hem of her panties, making no hesitantion in sliding them off. She was completely bare to him now, and she was blushing. After all he'd done to her just then, she was still blushing. She bit her lip again, making Neji close his eyes as she slowly traced her fingertips along the sides of his torso. She swore she heard a rumble rise in his chest. Palms facing downward, she slowly slid off the rest of him - with much hesitation and diligence, unlike her swift-working counterpart.

A breath caught in her throat as she couldn't help but stare down at him, her pupils then slowly rising up to his, noticing he was watching her. They stayed there for a moment, her irises showing hesitation, and his, passion and satifsaction. Though her anxiety to continue was as great as his, she was simply more frightened, as it would be a much different experience for her than him, and he knew it.

"Hinata," he finally spoke after a while. His smooth voice made her heart slow for a few moments before starting back up again. "It's alright. I'll be gentle, I promise you." His voice was in a whisper. At that, she closed her eyes, not tightly, though. She wasn't dreading it, she was simply afraid. This was it.

He positioned himself above her. Why she wanted such a thing after what had happened was beyond him, though he had no reason to question her now. Her eyes remained closed, bearing his entry. It was then that he kissed her lips again, a small peck, though she didn't dare budge. He slowly thrust forward, plunging into her as lightly as possible. A disgruntled, cut off cry escaped her and he could feel her fingernails digging into the flesh of his biceps. Yet still, the touch was feathery light. He could see droplets of tears forming at the corners of her eyes, silently praising her for her defiance to let them fall. She was strong. He held himself there for a moment, painfully watching her in desperation, her eyelids tightly closed in pain. He embraced her tightly, begging for her pain to stop just as much as she was. Once he could see the light return to her face, and the loosening of her grip, he lifted up again, only to thrust back down at the same speed as before. It was clearly still causing her pain, though not as much. As soon as her eyelids fluttered open, he took it as an invitation. Besides, his needs would no longer obey him. He began to thrust harder and deeper into her, hearing her moans and light breaths.

"Neji... _Neji_!" It was musical to his ears. Only wishing to hear them again and again, he kept going, keeping a steady pace. She threw her head back, bucking her hips into his. He moved his hands down to her waist, keeping her steady. She heard groans escape his defiant lips and though she didn't have the strength to smile, she mentally rejoiced. She could only hear his heavy breathing as she slid her hands over his chest again in the need to feel even more of his body. Her hands roamed to his arms and over his shoulders, resting on his neck and back down again. He pulled her closer to him to bring some of her upper body slightly off the ground, still thrusting into her. Her head remained tilted back as their chests came smoothly together. Her arms then found their way around him and her fingernails grazed over his back and shoulder blades before coming back over his shoulders again.

He leaned her back down, quickening his pace and she began to pant more quickly, her eyes tightly closed. Her hands rested on his upper arms, grasping against the smooth skin of his biceps. She let another groan escape her. She could feel it. Something was breaking inside of her and though she'd never experienced it, she knew she was moments away from sweet release. She suddenly felt his hands tighten over her hips, and she could tell he was feeling the same thing. As soon as his hands slid further up her sides and to her torso, she opened her mouth and groaned again, though louder.

_"Neji!"_ She only wined in pleasure to follow. He heard the sensual breaths escape her and let one out of his own, though it was lower and quiet. He'd reached his breaking point as well.

After a few moments, their heart rates were burning and he couldn't help but collapse over her, doing his best in his exhausted state not to crush her completely, and she didn't seem to mind.

An exasperated gasp escaped her as he suddenly pulled out of her, falling to lay next to her. She recovered from that last bit of pleasure to turn to him, gently placing a hand on his wet, almost sticky chest. Again, she didn't mind, and even though it was incredibly hot, all she wanted now was to rest in his arms. Feeling obligated, she reached up, planting a light peck on his cheek and sliding back down into place. She wasn't quite expecting him to, but his arm lightly came around her, pulling her up close to him as she leaned her head over his chest as well. The wrong overshadowed the right somehow in the crowd of events that were taking place. Her still pants beaded against his chest and he drifted off to it's steady pace. She brought her arm to wrap around his waist.

_"I love you, too," _he finally whispered, his voice in complete bliss. At that, her eyes fluttered closed. A feathery light smile graced her no longer innocent lips. It was indeed true. She'd finally made him sweat.

* * *

**That was the hardest chapter to write...ever. Guys I apologize if this was ridiculous, I've never written this..._type_...of scene before and I just had no idea how to go about it and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it at least. And no flames for this one please ppl, it _is_ rated 'M' and I have no friggin' idea how to write a sex scene. Please, I beg you, stick around for chapter 18!!**

**I don't think this was as exciting as it could've been, but honestly, they're not gonna do crazy sexy ass stuff if it's their first time. And I don't like OOC characters, you're lucky Hinata did this much!! But I might write another scene like this and it'll probably be more...experienced...**

**and btw, Chuunin Exams are coming up in a few chappies, and I'm stumped how to go about them because I'm only making it last a chappie or maybe two. I think I'm just gonna do the last part of the exams and then sum everything else before that up. If anyone has a/any suggestion(s) about how I might go about the exams, all suggestions are still welcome!! ...cuz I need them lol**

**luv melanie**


	18. I Truly Do

**OMG! YOU ALL LIKED IT! Well, then it's settled, I'm writing another one in a few chapters, lmfao. Wow...I'm hooked on them now. Uh oh...**

**BTW! Sorry for not updating, I had like the ultimate writers block, it was quite depressing! BUT I'M BACK SO IT'S ALL GOOD! Oh, how many people are against me changing my name to UltimateGinger, lmfao!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Neji...We would be playing sexual games in my room right now. But I'm here...get the picture? Instead, I write about Neji and I playing sexual games in my room...how utterly degrading. Wow I'm duranged. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! WOO!**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

She felt the feathery touch of his fingertips, carressing gently along her jawline. She allowed her hand to slide over his chest as it was already rested there, letting a relaxed breath escape her lips. He stopped at the realization she was awake - it must've been about noon already. Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed how her head was comfortably rested on his chest as well. Her eyes widened lightly. She didn't dare look up to him, for fear that he would have a regretful expression on his face. Or worse, that he'd disappear.

"Hinata," he spoke softly. She stiffened at his voice - so he obviously wasn't an allusion. Though still, there was no way he wouldn't regret what had just happened. She was nervous, she wanted desperately to sit up but she was too afraid to move. She closed her eyes tightly.

_'Okay...I'll sit up on the count of three... 1, 2...2...2...Damn!' s_he procrastonated.

"Hinata," he said again. Her eyes snapped open again. "I know you're awake." She still didn't reply, though she scrunched her fingers up on his chest, balling them into a small, weak fist. She felt his chest heave a sigh. "Are you...alright?" he questioned, unsure of his words.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, but then it hit her. It really did happen. She suddenly felt the aching pain in her lower half. She cringed at noticing it.

"I-I'm fine," she finally managed the fib. He heaved another disapproving sigh. He obviously didn't believe her. He knew she was nervous, and he knew she wanted to leave. But she wouldn't be able to until he spoke with her - seriously. He decided to save her the trouble and moved on his own, sitting up and forcing her sit as well. She still didn't look beside her where he was sitting, though he noticed the evident blush on her cheeks. He smirked.

She noticed her clothes off to the side and quickly pulled them up to shield her body. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Neji was already half-dressed with his shorts on. He woke up far before her, apparently.

"Regret anything, yet?" She stiffened once again at his smooth-toned voice. She paused, finally turning to look at his features. As usual, he was hard to read, but at least if he was regretful, he wasn't going out of his way to show it. She shrugged, trying to look uninterested. Though the blush deepened further.

"You?"

He shook his head slowly in reply.

"I'm not in a position to regret anything, Hinata. It was your discision alone," he said slyly. Her mouth formed an 'O' and he smirked. Her cheeks reddened again, but now only because she was flustered. He quirked a brow in amusment.

"Wh-wh-what!? Y-You can't pin this on me, Hyuuga Neji!" she fumbled out, turning away from him and crossing her arms in a huff. "You have to take full responsibility for it and so do I! You can't just blame me because I started it - and that's not even true - you're the one who came to me and you kissed me first, how dare you kiss me! You toyed with my emotions, that's not even fair! And don't you dare-!" she suddenly gasped at the feeling of his cool arms, tightly embracing her from behind. She stiffened but didn't protest. Her narrowed eyes suddenly softened, eyelids closing slowly in relaxation as he rocked her lightly.

"Calm down, hot-head," he chuckled softly in her ear. She would have argued back at that note, though she was content with holding his arms that were now tightly rested around her waist. She felt his chin rest on her shoulder and couldn't help but tremble each time she felt his hot breath on her cheek. "You know, it amazes me sometimes..." he drifted off.

"Hm?" she replied, seemingly off in space. He let another breath escape his lips and the warm air touched her delicate skin. Despite how warm it was, she shivered.

"You can go from being nervous and sweet, to being completely hot-tempered and senseless...all in less than a few seconds." He laughed a musical laugh in her ear. Again, she would have argued, though she lost the will. Somehow his arrogant dead-panning was blissfully reassuring to her at that moment. She suddenly tensed lightly. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned. She looked down to his arms that were wrapped around her and grasped them tighter.

"I just - I was so nervous, and scared...that you wouldn't-"

"I know you were," he replied in an indifferent tone. That made her smile lightly. It was true. He always knew. She felt him move his head from her shoulder and gently press his face into her hair. She closed her eyes again. She was utterly blind. Neji had always been able to read her, just like an open book. When she lied though, he wouldn't press the matter, shaking his head disapprovingly. He always knew when she was lying. He could always tell when she was sad, or when she was particularily happy. Ever since they were children...

"You always know," she murmered to herself, not expecting him to hear or reply. He smirked into her hair, kissing her lightly atop her head.

"You're pretty easy to read, Hinata," she turned then in his arms. His smirk disappeared instantly and he stared back at her.

"No, it's just you," she whispered. At that, the corner of his lip curved upward.

"Yeah, I guess so." He leaned forward to land a light, feathery kiss on her lips. She didn't react though, simply closing her eyes as she felt the peck. He leaned back with her in his arms, coming to sit almost cross-legged, her sitting side-ways in his lap. He embraced her tightly. She held her hands up to his chest. "I forgot to mention," he began, and she looked up at him. "...that you looked incredibly beautiful at the festival." Her face flushed almost instantly. He wasn't looking at her though, for fear of blushing himself.

"Thank you," she spoke quietly. "You've...you've never said that to me before." He looked back at her then with a knowing expression.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that," he apologized, smiling inwardly as her blush deepened further. "You always look beautiful, Hinata. My pride is just far too great, and I guess I'm not always able to tell you." She couldn't look at him anymore for fear that the rush of blood in her cheeks would make her faint. She stared down at her lap.

"I-it's fine, I don't need any compliments from you, Neji," she spoke softly.

"Maybe not, but you sure as hell deserve them." At that, her arms slid around his neck, tightening her grasp and burrying her face in his shoulder, almost as if she were trying to hide her tears. And she was, he soon found out. He only held her closer.

"Neji," she muffled a sob into his shoulder. "Did you really mean it...when you told me you loved me...?" She waited for a response, though she was afraid to look up at his face. There was a pause, though he didn't flinch or jerk at all like she thought he would. His soft but cold hands found their way to her delicate face, forcing her to push away from his chest and look him in the eyes. She finally looked at him, his brows furrowed.

"I did, Hinata. I mean it," his lips began to curve into a light smirk. "And you honestly have no idea how many personal regulations I'm breaking here by telling you this." Through her cries, she looked down and began to giggle, though they were short and raspy. He smiled at her. She looked so incredibly cute, but he stopped himself from voicing his opinion - there was only so much Hyuuga Neji could admit to in a few short moments. She looked back up at him, a small smile still on her face, her eyebrows raised lightly. "Hinata, I love you. I almost can't believe it myself, but I do, and I won't deny it anymore."

Her smile brightened, and his heart almost burst out of his chest as he watched it reach her eyes. She was truly happy that he loved her.

"I love you too," she chortled out, wrapping her arms around his neck again. His arms snaked their way around her waist. In all his life, he tried to think, but he honestly couldn't remember a time where he was ever this happy. Of course he wouldn't jump for joy or admit it to the world, but he thought hard about it, and it was true. He was unbelievably happy that she loved him, for certain. It was a great feeling. After having absolutely no one, and being alone and knowing that no one loved him in this way, it was incredibly reasuring. But suddenly, the moment was irritatingly ruined as he heard the young woman gasp, pushing away from him to have her hands rest on his shoulders. Her eyes were wide.

"What's wrong?" he panicked, trying to search her for anything that might be out of place.

"M-my father!" she groaned out. Neji's face relaxed slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"Hm, yeah that might be a problem..." he agreed. She nodded frantically, eyebrows raised. She looked as if she were about to cry again, but then Neji smiled and cradled her again. "It's okay, Hinata, we just have to keep it a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yeah," he replied, quirking a brow. "I'm sure you know how to keep one, seeing as you did pretty well up until a couple nights ago," he strained bitterly. Her face twisted into a pained, regretful sneer.

"I did it for good reason," she replied quietly, feeling ashamed as she stared down at her fingertips, which were now curled into small fists on his chest. She started to clench and unclench her fingers nervously out of habit. It was starting to irritate him, so he grabbed them, holding them in place.

"I know, but..." he paused, searching for the right words. He looked almost annoyed. "Next time anything like that happens, or if it even happens again - you'll tell me, right?" he prodded, a cocked eyebrow to show his expectations. She had a dismal-looking expression on her face. "I don't care whether it's embarrassing or not, Hinata, you'll tell me," he ordered this time. She pursed her lips, eyes furrowed in distress. Though she nodded anyway.

"I'll tell you."

"Swear?" he prodded again. He wouldn't stand for anything like this to repeat itself. The fact that he'd let it go on before when it was all happening right under his nose was sickening. She didn't reply to him, shrinking down under his gaze - he was making her nervous again. So he stopped, letting an adjourned sigh escape his lips. He leaned down, this time landing a small peck on the tip of her nose, and she smiled, a small blush shadowing under her eyes. "Let's go, then."

* * *

"Father, I'm sure there's an explanation, calm dow-" 

"I will not calm down! What am I supposed to do when I come home early from a mission and find that my daughter is missing!? I got back to the compound at ten this morning, Hanabi. I've asked around everywhere. What can I do when people tell me they haven't seen my daughter since the festival, two nights ago!?" he panicked, taking it out on his youngest who simply held a quirked eyebrow, pursing her lips irritatingly off to the side. Her arms were crossed and all her weight was shifted over to one foot.

"Relax, who's to say she isn't sleeping over at a friend's?"

"For two nights? It's doubtful, Hanabi," he replied, calming down slightly and running a hand over his mouth. Hanabi began to get flustered.

"Well, she's probably very occupied at her friend's house...like, her friend might be a guy," she nodded knowingly. Hiashi turned to his daughter with the most horrific glare. "Yeah," she confirmed. "If you ask me, it's probably that filthy Inuzuka..."

As unlikely as it was and clearly untrue, the Lord's fists unwillingly clenched and unclenched repeatedly at his sides.

"That would be enough from you, young lady," he warned in a deadly tone. And just as the words slipped out of his mouth, the door of the estate was heard opening and closing. The man and his daughter exchanged glances before she followed him throughout the hallways, almost failing to keep up with her father's frantic pace.

Hinata!" she heard her father repremand before she turned the corner as well, staring at her elder sister and cousin.

"F-Father?" Hinata squeeked. She looked different somehow, Hanabi noted. "I - wh-what are you doing home so early," she stuttered out. His eyes were narrowed down on her. He grabbed her upper arm. The protective side of Neji was building up, but he suppressed it, though not without effort.

"How can you be so utterly irresponsible!? Your sister came home yesterday, and you weren't even here to watch over her!" Hiashi yelled. Hanabi rolled her eyes.

_'Yeah, like I can't take care of myself yet. I'm stronger than her for crying out loud,' _she thought menacingly.

"I-I'm sorry, Father. I was...occupied," she let out, almost in a whisper. Neji cringed. The Lord raised a skeptical eyebrow, the anger still evident over his features.

"Occupied with _what_, might I ask?" his tone was more smooth. Hinata looked down from her father's accusing eyes. She had nothing to say.

"I-I..." she fumbled over the words.

"She was with me," Neji interrupted, the casual indifference of his voice making the Lord pause to glance up at his nephew. "We were...training, sir. I wanted her to be ready for the Chuunin exams, so we trained out in the forrest for a few days. Hinata and I both apologize. I had no idea that Hanabi would need supervision when she returned," he explained in a smooth tone. Everyone simply ignored the irritated grunt in the background.

"Well," Hiashi replied, his grip on Hinata's upper arm loosening drastically. "That would explain things," he confirmed. Though his eyes narrowed back down at his daughter. "It's fine that you're training, Hinata. And with Neji, I approve excedingly. But you _know _what your duties of the household are. You need to be more responsible." At that, he turned on his heel, Hanabi stepping aside quickly for her father.

Hanabi smirked at the two of them in the doorway. It may have been invisible to her over-confident father, but she could see it clearly. Hinata's hand wandered around to Neji's back and his hand seemingly found it's way to her's. Hanabi almost felt invasive as she blushed and turned away.

"And, Hinata," Hiashi spoke again without turning back. "Speaking of your...duties. I would like to see you momentarily."

He then continued down the hallway. Hanabi watched curiously, her impish smirk returning as Neji looked down at Hinata. He seemed as if he were looking for approval from her - that it was okay for her to go. She simply nodded once, releasing his hand and trudging past her little sister to follow her father. Neji slipped his hands into his pockets and stared at her retreating back. Once she was around the corner, he allowed his eyes to fall on the young girl in front of him. She was leaned against the wall, arms crossed with an impish smirk, slowly turning to a menacing grin. He narrowed his eyes down on her.

"What?"

* * *

"It's inexcusable. You should know better by now." 

"I'm sorry, Father," she replied. He sighed and sat down in the chair of his office. She stood nervously in front of his desk.

"Well, Hinata. As I've said before, you have many duties that you still need to uphold, and you're nearing the age where I believe you can do them properly and responsibly. But nothing like this should be pulled ever again. The next time you go missing like that, I'll have half the village scouting you out, understand?"

She ignored the implication.

"D-duties, Father? Is that why you called me?" A vile taste began to rise in her throat. She knew what was coming, though she prayed it wouldn't have been this soon. She felt like throwing up.

"Yes," he sighed out, displeased with her ignorance. "I believe you to be a capable mother, as long as you keep in line." She stiffened. No, this wasn't happening. "Hinata, you're nearing fourteen. For a woman heiress, it's imperative that you bear a child before the age of fifteen, and I'd rather be safe about it. So," he breathed out anxiously, a blade of sweat slipping down the old man's face. He didn't like this either, she could tell. "I will have you wed a man before your birthday in half a year. After the marriage, it's mandatory that you act quickly and have his child."

His eyes were closed and her hands trembled. She could tell, he wanted nothing to do with her reaction. He loved her, and he didn't want this for her. He wanted her to find a man of her own, and be happy. But her life, he fortold when she was little, would not be easy. It would not go her way, no matter how beautiful or innocent she was. His eyes narrowed though. He'd accepted it, and she'd just have to accept it herself. His eyes opened slowly to find her trembling before him, and it almost made his heart snap in two.

"Hinata," he spoke softly. "I apologize," he said, still trying to sound stern, but his hesitance was easily detected. "But you must do this, for your clan. I know you are young, and I know it must be hard-"

"It's fine, Father," she spoke. He was taken aback by her low tone. She wasn't looking at him, and he inwardly wondered if she blamed him. Shadows hinted under her eyes. "I will do what is right for the clan." At that, she turned on her heel, walking slowly to the door and sliding it open, shutting it softly behind her. She gasped, trudging over to the wall beside the door. She leaned up against it, sliding down to sit with her knees up to her chest. Bringing her hands up to her face, she cried, gasping and trembling.

She deserved to, she decided. This wasn't fair. And if she had to indure it, she should have been able to cry. Her body jerked in suppression as she let quiet sobs escape her lips. It wouldn't have been all that bad, but...

She suddenly gasped again, letting her tears flow more freely from her irises. What was she going to do!?

_'Neji...'_

* * *

**Well I'm done that chapter. I thought the beginning was alright. I just needed good aftermath to what happened and yeah. And the end - Well here is where the fun begins! WOO!**

**AND YES I'M AWARE THAT THE NEJIHINATA MOMENT AT THE BEGINNING WAS INCREDIBLY CORNY! SO WHAT! BRING ON THE CORN! WOOHOO!**

**Hey please review guys, I can't live without'em!!**

**luv melanie**


	19. Confined

**Omg you guys the last time I watched titanic, I was like 9 or 10, but I just watched it the other day and I'm traumatized by it. I've been crying myself to sleep thinking of the part where Rose lets Jack sink down in the water near the end. It's that bad. And while I picture the scenes I can hear the beautiful flute beginning of celine dions song in the background. It's just that it's so sad to picture all the things they went through like the dinner party, boiler room, and when he draws her naked, and they made love in the cargo hold. Omg, I can't stop thinking about it my heart hurts. Like Leonardo was such a great character like, he was poor yet he was the one who was living life to the fullest and he was so happy and funny...and then he dies. Ugh, it tears my heart out. If anyone feels the same way or has a suggestion of how I can freakin let it go, that would be wonderful, lmao.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Wow, that's the most sane disclaimer I've ever given. I'm quite proud of myself so I guess I should go on with the story before I say something really stupid that is completely incoherent to what this is about - like I usually do. WOOHOO! wow, and...I just ruined it...**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

The sunrise drifted over her soft features as he watched her mimic his movements. She was good - getting a little too good. There was barely any room for correction. But when there was, boy, did he make a big deal out of it.

"Hinata, for God's sake, you should know this by now," he scolded her. But he never did wait for her to follow his lead. He simply trudged over to her and gently moved her arms in the correct position. And she would always shudder under the touch.

"S-sorry," she stuttered out. Naturally he didn't give her a reply.

She was distracted today, though. She'd cried herself to sleep the night before, and she knew she had to tell Neji why, of all people. She was going to have to marry - somone she hadn't even met. She had to tell him that she was to bear a child with the man, but Neji already knew this day would come, right? He must've.

"N-Neji?" she spoke lightly, still mimicking his swift movements.

"What is it?" he replied dully. He obviously didn't think much of what she wanted to say. He didn't like to talk as they sparred, he was always very serious, never talking about anything outside of the subject. That was why he always seemed so distant on the training grounds.

"I-I have to tell you something important."

"Oh?" Again, the tone was indifferent as he made his way over to her, just like he had before. She knew to keep her position. He pushed her left shoulder slightly forward, but didn't scold her this time. "What's that?" Her body quivered at his touch once again, but this time, her knees buckled lightly at the way he kept his hand rested there.

"I- I," she began, stuttering and fumbling on the simple syllable. "I-," she tried again, and suppressed the urge to even roll her eyes at herself. Though as she let a deep breath escape her lips to calm her, the last part of it quivered as he moved to stand behind her. She closed her eyes lightly, trying not to picture him there. But as his hands came to rest on her arms, moving them every which way, it was becoming increasingly difficult. "Y-you know...th-that I have duties to - to uphold, in the clan," she managed. He didn't reply. "And-" she stopped short with a light gasp, feeling him rest his perfectly rounded chin on her shoulder.

"Stutter," he breathed into her ear - a warning. She nodded quickly in reply and he smirked, though he didn't move his head as he continued his work. "What were you saying?" he prodded smoothly - and uninterested. Another trembling sigh escaped her before continuing.

"W-well," she could hear him sigh in disapproval. "My Father tells me th-that I...that I have to," she paused again as she felt his cool lips on the nape of her neck. She tried to continue anyway. "I-I have t-to d-do certain things - b-before a certain age," she tried to get it out as quickly as possible. His lips were still pressed lightly to her neck.

This was destroying her. She closed her eyes again. He had no idea what this was doing to her...or did he? She felt a light smirk against her skin, and she knew just how much he affected her. And apparently, so did he.

"Like what?" he breathed onto her pale skin, in a mere whisper. She shuddered. She felt his body against her and her eyebrows started to furrow. No, she needed to say this, now.

"Neji," she started off again, but she gasped as his kisses trailed down her neck, slowly and almost painfully. He removed a hand from her arm and pushed the side of her shirt collar gently off her shoulder, just a little, and trailed his kisses on the bare skin there as well. She needed it to stop. There was no way a fully coherrent sentence could escape her like this. But as his kisses trailed back up and down, her knees started to shake. She bit her bottom lip. "Neji, I-I'm getting married!"

She felt his lips instantly freeze on the delicate skin of her neck, and his whole body stiffened behind her. He didn't speak, and she was deadly afraid that he was angry with her. But then, his light grip on her eased off and he turned her to face him. A bemused expression was held on her features as she spun around to meet him. He had a serious look on his face.

"That's never going to happen." She shook her head sadly in defiance, looking down at her feet. His hands were rested firmly on her shoulders. "Hinata, listen to me. You have to trust me on this, I won't let it happen."

She looked up at that, tears streaming down her cheeks. At this point, he wasn't surprised to see them. He brought a thumb up to wipe them away.

"D-does that mean...that y-you want t-to b-be with me?" she sobbed. He knew what she meant. If he wanted to _be _with her - if he wanted to be with her forever - _marry _her. A gasp suddenly escaped her lips as he brought his arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly to him.

He narrowed his eyes into her shoulder, keeping his head down as she brought her arms around his waist to squeeze him back tightly. He'd already told her he loved her, what more did she want from him? Didn't she realize what these confessions were doing to him? They were tearing his pride apart! He turned his head and sighed audibly into her hair.

_'Of course I want to be the one to marry you, Hinata. I'd die before you wed another man. Please, don't make me say it anymore.'_

And it was as if she read his thoughts, or finally got the picture of his gesture, because she squeezed him even tighter.

"Don't let this happen, please, don't make me marry him. I don't want it, I only want you. I want to be with you," she mumbled in his ear. There was no stutter, he noted, and he only held her closer.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata! Neji!" they heard someone call from up ahead. There was a large group of people sitting at the ramen counter that the two were trudging towards. Hinata immediately dropped Neji's hand. She saw him grimace out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, come sit!" they called again. Neji's frown deepened. 

"We can't," he said irritably as they approached the counter. Everyone turned in their direction, a playful, pleading expression over each of their features. "Hiashi expects us back at the compound."

A playful group of dissappointed sighs and awes came from the crowd of ninja.

"Hey, aren't you both in the Chuunin Exams tomorrow?" Kiba asked. Neji quirked a brow.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Kiba grinned.

"Good luck. I'm sure you'll do great this time, Hinata," he said, winking at her playfully. "I'll be watching from the crowd!" She giggled and blushed lightly.

"Thank you, Kiba," she said, cocking her head to the side. "Well, we'd better go," she said again quietly.

"Alright, see ya' 'round!" Kiba called, along with a flood of other gestures from the group.

He had his hands in his pockets the whole walk home, a smug little expression with his nose upturned as well. She couldn't help but giggle lightly and he looked over with an almost annoyed expression.

"What?" he asked irritably. She shook her head, a smile still plastered over her lips.

"How come you're so mean?" His eyebrows narrowed.

"I'm not mean," he replied simply, turning away again. She nodded.

"Yes, you are. Whenever Kiba or Shino dare to speak to you, you act like a stuck-up jerk," she giggled again. His eyes widened as he turned to her again, a bemused expression over his face. Did she seriously just say that? His lips began to curve upward in an amused smirk.

"Well, I have every right to," he replied bitterly as they walked through the compound gates. "Your friends are disgusting. Their small-minded pettiness annoys the hell out of me. They act like ill-behaved children, especially that Inuzuka."

She smiled and her mouth formed an 'O'.

"He's funny!"

"He's dirty," he smirked. She laughed again and his smirk turned into a smile. She felt his arm ease around her lightly and her laughter ceased as a shiver ran up her spine. He pressed her body up to his, though as soon as they walked through the front door, he released her, pushing her gently away from him.

"F-Father," she said, astonished. Her and Neji were standing a good few inches apart now. He mentally sighed in relief - Hiashi hadn't caught them.

"Hinata, Neji," Hiashi greeted warmly. Both ninja looked at him strangely, then over to the female medic-nin.

"Father?" she questioned him this time, keeping her eyes on the woman who was now smiling tentatively back. Her voice was wary and slow. She had a feeling this was what yesterday's 'meeting' would lead to. She gulped. The Lord sighed almost apologetically in advanced.

"Hinata, this is Himiko," he paused for a moment, cringing lightly. "She's our head woman medic-nin."

Hinata studied her carfully. She had pure, white eyes - so she was obviously a Hyuuga. She was dressed in a white trench, with a typical white nursing cap atop her head. You didn't find many Hyuuga medic-nins. The woman smiled sweetly down at her, as if cooing a child.

"Hello, Hinata," she spoke softly, almost as if her voice could break the young girl. "I remember when you were _this _big," she gestured, placing her hand a couple feet from the ground. She still held the smile that looked as if it could crack her face. Neji suppressed rolling his eyes at the statement. "You know," she began again, standing up staright and walking toward Hinata. "I nursed your mother when she was pregnant with you, and eventually delivered you. You were such a cute baby," she cooed, cocking her head to the side. Hinata's eyes furrowed in embarrassment, a pink shade shadowing under her eyes. "Wow," she said again, putting a hand on her forehead. "Time sure does fly. The tables have turned, I suppose - now it's your turn, isn't it?" She smiled peppily.

At that, both Neji and Hinata's eyes shot wide. Hinata's body stiffened under the woman's gaze and Neji turned to glare at Hinata, a horror-sticken look across his features. Though, Hiashi determined his nephew's gesture was simply anxiousness at accidently hearing a private conversation.

"Neji," he spoke kindly. He turned to the Lord slowly, a wary expression across his face. Hiashi chortled lightly. "I'm sorry you had to hear that - maybe you shouldn't be here now."

The hell he shouldn't! Neji's anger began to rise in his throat and Hinata could see it clearly.

"Uh-uuh!" she panicked, placing a soft hand on her cousin's shoulder. He immediately turned his angry gaze toward her now, causing him to calm instantly. "Neji," she tried to speak quickly. "Uh, th-thank you for training with me today." Neji glared back at her with a quirked eyebrow, his lips curving into a hard, suppressive line.

"Yeah," he spoke smoothly. Hiashi took that as her dismissing him and led Neji down another hallway. The boy inaudibly grunted as he look back to Hinata. She had a scared look on her face and he decided to turn away at that.

Hinata painfully took her gaze away from her cousin's retreating form, resting them on the medic before her - still smiling of course. She then slid open the door beside her to reveal a white room - a medic office with a white bed used specifically for woman medical purposes. Hinata's jaw dropped.

The woman smiled widely again.

"Let's take a look at you, shall we?"

* * *

**lmao, did everybody get that? I hope so, but in case you didn't...she wants to _look _at her, lol. cuz yeah the clan requires Hinata to have a baby soon and an indigenous clan like the Hyuuga would probably take precautions and have the head woman 'checked' before she bore a child. lol, that last part of the chap was kinda funny but it doesn't really turn out like that next chapter. This scene gets a little more serious. but it's really good, you might be surprised!! **

**luv melanie**


	20. A Shamed Rejection

**OH MA GAWD! Guess what guys, wanna know something sexy? This is chapter 20. Yeah. You guys are all hot for chapter 20 I bet. CUZ I AM WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 20 WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Yeah, I'll cease.**

**BUT ANYWAY! Yeah chapter 20. I have nothing interesting to say today. EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I HAVE ISSUES REGARDING EVERYTHING IN MY BRAIN THAT MAKES SOMEONE NORMAL!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer disclaimer I love you, yes I do. something something pussy cat nose. Does no one else love the pussy cat song, aheh, I love it. Well i actually don't love the disclaimer cuz SHE'S A BITCH! Wait...is the disclaimer a boy or a girl...hmmm...WELL! Now there's something to think about, I'll get back to you on that...**

**OH AND TONI! Well, this is set before Naruto leaves...well Naruto's gone now. I think I was gonna squeeze that in somewhere but I didn't XD**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

"P-please! Please, I begging you! Y-you can't tell my father, not just yet!" Hinata pleaded, quickly covering herself in the white sheets. She had a crimson blush over her features in embarrassment, a panicked look on her face as well.

The medic-nin stared Hinata down with a completely bemused expresison at the new knowledge.

"Well," she said smugly. "I'm certainly surprised at you, I never expected this from such a girl." The woman looked disappointed, standing up from her spot in front of the bed. She was about to turn away when Hinata caught the hem of her trench.

"Please!" she pleaded again. Himiko's repremanding expression turned soft, though it hardened slightly again.

"Alright," she forced out, and Hinata let out a quivering sigh of relief. "But you know, sooner or later I'll have to tell your father. I'm only holding it off for a while because I know what he'll do to you. You'd best be prepared, young lady. I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you," she stated smugly. And Hinata nodded her head vigorously. "I'm sorry, but this data must be recorded into your medical file. I'm almost scared myself thinking of what the Lord will say when he hears you're even pregna-" she paused, seeing Hinata's body stiffen at the word. The medic's facial features softened again and she nodded, turning away again.

"Th-thank you," Hinata breathed out. The shoji door closed shut and Hinata came to sit at the foot of the bed.

She leaned her head in her hands. How was she going to explain this to everyone - and sooner or later she'd have to face her father. But worst of all, she had to tell Neji. What would he think? Would he still...

A light knock sounded at the door and Hinata didn't dare say anything, keeping her head in her hands. It opened slowly anyway to reveal a skeptical Neji as he closed the door behind him. His eyes immediately narrowed seeing the tears in hers. He stepped widely towards her, getting to her in only two strides.

"Hey," he said softly, sitting beside her, a hand coming up to her back. She inched away from him and he cocked his head slightly to the side in confusion. "What happened, what's wrong?" She didn't reply, though as soon as he placed a hand on her knee, she hesitantly brushed it away. "Hinata," he complained, and she looked up to him with tear-stained cheeks.

The tortured expression over the young woman's face just about tore Neji's throat out. What the hell had he missed?

"I'm sorry," she barely whispered. His features softened again.

"What happened, Hinata, what'd she say?" he prodded. Hinata simply closed her eyes and shook her head in defiance. His eyebrows narrowed in frustration then. "Hinata, just tell me-"

"Please leave," she stated instantly, turning her body away from him. "Just..." she paused to close her eyes as if rejecting him was phyisically hurting her. "Just leave, please." And it was. Her hand came up to clench at her heart as more tears flooded down her cheeks. He shook his head.

"Hinata, why are you being like this?" he prodded. "I thought we were going out to train tonight, we have Chuunin Exams tomorrow-"

"You can train on your own, can't you..." she stated quite harshly, and his features flooded with a bemused expression. "I just want to be left alone. Please, go," she said again, though more softly, crossing her arms over her stomach.

He studied her features. There was definately something he was missing. His eyebrows narrowed then and he stood up abruptly.

"Fine," he said forcefully, trudging towards the door. "If you're not even going to speak with me-" he paused, watching as she bit her perfect bottom lip, still turned fully away from his direction. His eyebrows unwillingly furrowed, but he kept the act up in his voice, glad that she averted his tortured gaze. "...sulk in here, Hinata, it won't do you any good," at that, the door slammed shut and Hinata looked up at it with wide eyes. They filled with tears once again. It would all go downhill from here, she knew it. She would loose everything, including Neji. This was just the beginning.

* * *

His foot rapidly nudged against the hard-wood floor, his hands rested behind his head as he lay in his chambres. His patience just wasn't cut out for things like this. 

"Damnitt!" he cursed under his breath, ceasing his foot-tapping and sitting up in the sheets. What the hell was he supposed to do? Hinata would never argue back to him, not like _that _at least - but it wasn't real, he could tell. She was hiding something, like she was ashamed. His eyes narrowed as he stood. He paced his room slowly.

He knew there was no way he'd live through this, he'd find out what was going on one way or another. He quirked an eyebrow suddenly, trudging over to the shoji door and stealthily slipping out. Making his way down the Hyuuga hallways, he kept alert for anyone who might be around.

He reached the room where Hinata was in - that stuffy medical office. He always did hate hospitals and their sterile stench. The door was cracked open lightly, and he couldn't help but peer inside. She was still there, though now she rested on the bed again, her body turned away from the door. Her small form was curled up into a ball. He closed his eyes. Would he be disrespecting her by doing this?

Just then, he heard a faint cry escape his little cousin's lips, and another, and his eyes immediately narrowed. No - if she wouldn't tell him, then he'd just have to find out for himself. He slipped past the room, and into the small one directly beside it.

Files. Medical files. There had to be hundreds in the tiny room. He quickly made his way over to a few titanium drawers, locating the one entitled 'Ha-Hi'. His head suddenly perked up, quietly activating his Byakugan. He smirked and shook his head, finding a set of keys in the front desk drawer. His lips quirked at the simplicity of their placement. Unlocking the file drawer, he scanned through the names. He rolled his eyes when he found the names of his grandparents - there had to be files there more than a hundred years old. "Hyuuga, Hinata", one read. There were only a few pages, the first few being of her birth and others of minor sicknesses when she was little.

His eyes narrowed as he slipped out the latest page...

* * *

Tears slid down her cheeks as she pummeled the wooden dummy on the training grounds. This was exactly why she wanted to train alone tonight. It definately wouldn't be a good thing if she broke down in front of Neji again. 

She suddenly stopped, panting rapidly and setting her hands on her knees. She just dropped to the ground then in exhaustion, smiling bitterly to herself and placing her head in her palms. She let out a single, motified chortle. This was all going completely wrong - it wasn't supposed to happen. Her father would be furious with her, and Neji would -

She stopped mid-thought, she'd been doing it all day. The thought of Neji finding out made her shudder hysterically. He'd said he loved her, but did he love her enough to see past this? It only made her cringe further. She stared down to her palm, watching as the moonlight danced over her fingers.

She suddenly felt very dizzy. Of course, she wasn't in the right...condition - she decided was the word - to train or fight. She snarled at the thought as best she could, though somehow she couldn't pull it off as menacingly as she'd seen Neji, or one of her teammates. She smiled serenely then, thinking of her friends. What would _they _think? She frowned again - they would surely think her disgusting, seeing as she was so young. They'd resent Neji as well, them being extremely protective of her, even if they were ashamed of her actions. And now that this was happening, she'd have to stay inside, wouldn't she? She wouldn't be able to see them, go on missions with them. More tears made their way down her cheeks. Her racing mind was overloading, and along with her constant training it simply made her extremely light-headed.

Without realizing what was happening, she saw the dirt and grass quickly coming up to greet her eyes - and it went black.

He trudged out slowly from the trees and sighed over her limp body. He crouched down to her level, leaning over her and allowing his long brown locks to flow over his cheek bones. He shook his head slowly, sympathy creasing his brow. As he brushed a few strands of hair from her face with his fingertips, he took her hand in his, kissing her palm lightly and glancing back at her closed irises. He sat down beside her and closed his own eyes, pulling her head up onto his knee. He let an exhausted breath escape his lips.

"What'll happen now, Hinata..."

* * *

**CHUUNIN EXAMS NEXT CHAPTER! WOO DIDDILY HOO! Yeah, I'm a little excited BUT! Nervous because I'm not sure how to go about it, I'm obviously cutting parts out and simply summing them up, because the Chuunin Exams take so damn long, so the next chapter is just like, the last part of it. yeah I think that's how I'll do it, lol. **

**luv melanie**


	21. Don't Fight Back

**Well, okay. This is the Chuunin exams, and wow I'm nervous. I know the last chap was deadly short and I'm sorry so I'll try to make it up with a longer one this time. AND IM SORRY FOR BEING SO LONG THIS TIME ILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! Anyway, know this: I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here, lol, and I'm honestly making this up as I go and I have no idea how I'm even gonna start this chapter and I'm about to right now. lmao. I dunno how it's ending, I dunno the middle of it, aw fuck, well I'm screwed.**

**Disclaimer: right now, I'm actually pleased I don't own naruto because I would have had to come up with a story line and plot and all that shit and I can't even do it for a fanfiction so yeah, I don't own it...not reluctant to admit that...for the time being of course. But when they don't make Hinata and Neji make out in the real series, THEN I'll wish I owned it, lmao...**

**AHAH! fire-panther24! YOU ROCK MY SOX TO THE MOON! I knew it was a girl, I knew. Besides, one time the disclaimer and I got into a fight cuz we were on jerry springer, dont ask - AND SHE WENT TO GRAB MY HAIR AND HER BOOB POPPED OUT! That was my first clue I just needed a second opinion...**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

Her hands began to tremble as she looked over the scroll, indicating her opponant for the final rounds of the Chuunin exam. It had been only a short while since the qualification day.

Their written exam had taken up the first day, the forest of death, the next four, and then she stood here the very next day, standing in front of a number of people she wouldn't have been able to count.. There was no need for preliminary rounds this year, which had initially made her nervous. But what made her more anxious was that they didn't grant the participants a month as they had before. She could've easily used the extra time to train with Neji, though as she stared at her first opponant for the final rounds, she decided that it wouldn't have done her any good anyway.

A paining sensation of deja vu coursed through her throat, and she wondered if the outcome would be exactly the same as it had.

_Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata_, it read. Just her luck. Neji stood to the left of her in a line of six other ninja, four of which she hadn't met or seen the abilities of - not that it would matter now, she decided. There was no way she was getting through her first match. Neji hadn't even moved as the Jounin proctor held out the scroll, though her eyes drifted up to watch his face. He looked unphased, serious. Hinata gulped.

"Would the first two Genin please remain on the field. We ask that the others reside in the waiting room for now," the man before them said. Hinata hadn't the confidence to look up to see who the proctor was. The Jounin must've nodded to them, or made a gesture, because the crowd started acting up and Neji began to pace away from her. Her heart began to pound faster and she kept her feet planted.

Would he go easier on her now? Now that it was different between them? She physically shook her head. Neji had his pride, even considering the events the two of them had been through in the last few weeks. She hadn't even seen him since the qualification day though, and he hadn't spoken to her in about a week, not even now.

She turned hesitantly towards him to find him stationed nearly ten yards away, his eyes closed in concentration, in deep thought. Her gaze instinctively drifted towards the crowd, finding her Father's repremanding expression before turning quickly back.

Neji's eyes opened slowly. His expression looked blank to her from so far away, but there was something else she couldn't make out. There was a hint of encouragement there, but then again, her mind could've been playing tricks on her.

"When you're ready," the proctor lazily worded. At that, Neji slid into his stance, and her heart rate immediately increased. Her hands subconciously drifted to her womb. If he'd known, would he be fighting her? Would he care?

Neji didn't miss the movement and tried to ignore it.

"Do your best, Hinata," he said slowly, as if hesitant. She didn't catch the waver in his voice, nodding anxiously as the crowd cheered at the exchange between cousins. Hinata narrowed her eyes lightly as she slid into her stance as well. Apparently nothing was confidential on _this _battle ground. The echo's had a cruel way of bouncing off the walls, finding their way into the crowd's earshot. "Be ready," Neji said again, and her body immediately stiffened.

He ran forward, closing in on her quickly. Her body wasn't reacting, and she panicked. He made a simple Jyuuken attack, strangely avoiding her stomach. She didn't dodge it, she couldn't, so she flinched away from his attack, falling backwards instead. She gasped when his hand came down again, so she rolled away, springing lightly to her feet. Her panic only rose as he turned to her again with chakra inflicted veins bursting around his irises.

He made another attack, and another. She'd surprisingly managed to keep them from breaking through her defence, but only barely. He was pushing her back farther and farther, edging her towards the far wall. It was basically their previous Chuunin Exam match. Hit for hit, block for block, only Hinata was doing even far worse than she had before. There wasn't even the slightest confidence this time.

"Ah!" she gasped as her back coursed with pain. She'd backed up against the wall. Neji's eyes were narrowed as he readied himself for a final blow to her heart. Her eyes widened and she ducked to get away, but he was quicker than her. His leg made a _swoosh_ing sound as it ripped through the air, making contact with her body. She cried out in pain as she was sent flying back towards the middle of the clearing.

Her eyes were cringed closed. She heard him coming closer, but she stayed down. Maybe if he thought she was finished, he would stop. He would do that much for her, wouldn't he?

The crowd booed at the seemingly swift conclusion. Though it seemed to die down as Hinata felt something pry at the collar of her shirt. Her eyes darted open to find Neji standing above her, straddling her body and bringing her neck and head up of the dirt. She clutched at his grip around her shirt.

"What are you doing!?" He whispered harshly.

"I-I-," she sobbed. His grip loosened at her attempt to reply and she crambled back from him. He stood up straight and stared her down.

"You're not even trying!" he ridiculed, still in a whisper. Though it was raspy. She sat up, one hand holding her up and the other splayed across her chest.

"W-well neither are you-"

"And for good reason!" His expression was smugly bitter. "You'd be dead by now with the way you're fighting," his tone softened. "Get up."

She did what she was told. She stood a few metres from him. The crowd was growing impatient. What could have possibly been going on? The two genin stood mere metres away and they weren't tearing eachothers throat's out? Appalling! They were growing sick of not hearing what must've been a very interesting conversation between the cousins.

Hinata's arms came up to shield herself from him, and he shook his head disapprovingly, sliding into his stance again. He watched her eyes widen, and a finger come up to graze her bottom lip.

"N-Neji, please! Please! I don't - I don't want to do thi-"

"It's a spar," he stated simply, closing his eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"Think of it as a spar," he said again. "How many times have you fought me off at the level I'm fighting you at now?" She looked down.

"I-I know but-"

"That's enough, Hinata! There aren't any 'but's now, I don't want your excuses anymore! Fight like I know you can. Fight like you can win," he paused suddenly to open his eyes. "Or am I wrong..."

She gasped.

"Neji, please!" she pleaded.

"Hinata! I've seen what you can do! How is this any different!? Stop acting like a poor, innocent child, because you aren't anymore! You're a ninja! Prove it to your father, your companions, to _me_! Now is definately not the time to question yourself! You finally get a chance to show these people what you can do, and instead you choose to act like such a..." her eyes widened and his nose wrinkled in distaste. "...such a failure."

A breath escaped her lips and her arms fell limply to her sides. He was...right. She tilted her head to stare at the people in the crowd, impatiently awaiting some progress. Now wasn't the time to act like a failure, was it? Of all the times Neji had praised her for her progress, had she suddenly gone straight back to square one? Her eyes narrowed closed, allowing a few silent tears to drop before she opened them up again.

This was ridiculous! Neji smirked as she slid into her stance. How could she have missed such an obvious fact!? Throughout this whole exam, even before that, and then up until now, she was convinced she was searching for her safe harbour. Something or someone to calm her nerves, to give her that confidence. How could she have been so blind, so stupid!?

She launched herself at her cousin.

She'd already found him. She heard the very man chuckle before her. She'd somehow found confidence while fighting her father. She'd been able to admit certain...feelings that would have never dared to surface. It truly was her new found confidence. _He _was her safe harbour.

"Neji," she whispered as she ran towards him, and he simply nodded with an encouraging smirk, awaiting her attack. It was dead on. Her heartbeat began to increase, though in a good way this time. She felt _comfortable _here. She _was _meant to be a ninja, and he knew it, too. Hit for hit, block for block once again. Though they were both standing their ground this time. Her hits were strong, just as they had been in training. This was no different, like Neji had said before, but one thing was.

Her eyes narrowed, as she suddenly winded up, thrusting her palm forward and pushing him back. This time, she was determined to win. The crowd cheered in approval, and she suddenly wondered if this was how Naruto felt when he was appreciated for the first time.

Neji's shocked expression as he composed himself from the last attack sent a thrill through her veins. She wanted him to be impressed, she'd show him. But he kept coming back at her, not letting her find an opening. He suddenly jumped back.

"Good, Hinata!" he praised before leaping back towards her. Her heart fluttered at the simple gesture but she kept her focus. Without her noticing, Neji had found an opening in her shoulder, making a swift move. She hissed and cringed back away from him, grasping onto her shoulder.

She panted heavily, but he still remained composed. But still - Hinata smiled as she straightened up - he looked flustered. He ran at her this time, and she waited for his attack, though as soon as he reached her, he ducked. In panic, she jumped up to avoid his right leg which had swung underneath her feet. Her back arched in the air and she was able to jump back on her hands, flipping herself over and back onto her feet. Though Neji gave her no such time to compose herself. He attacked as soon as her feet touched the dirt. She was surprised, so her blocks didn't match his strength and she was suddenly being pushed back. Her teeth gritted together.

She'd have to do something or else she'd give Neji the upper hand again. She pushed back from him, gaining her enough time to grab a kunai from her pouch. As soon as she'd done it though, Neji had mimicked the clever idea. Unfortunately for Hinata, she'd jumped a little too far back. She was up against the wall again. Neji launched at her, his kunai grinding against her's as he pushed forward, both their blades grazing Hinata's neck. She kept her head craned back to try and keep out of the blades range. Her eyes narrowed then as she pushed harder back, pushing him away from her. She launched from the wall, using it as a spring and dove towards her cousin with her kunai in hand. He did the same. Neji cringed lightly as they passed eachother, noticing the slight attack she'd made. The fabric on his left shoulder had split, and blood slowly oozed from the wound.

He turned swiftly to glare at her with a bemused expression. He'd have to finish this before she got too cocky. She was in her stance again. He saw her eyeing the kunai in his hand and she launched forward once again. He then threw the weapon at her in attempt to slow her down, but she merely used her own kunai to fling it off to the side, losing her own weapon as well. They engaged once again. Both of them were breathing heavily now, their strength evenly matched.

There was no way anyone would have the upper hand if Hinata didn't do something. She decided to take a risk. If this didn't work, then he'd find an opening and she'd be through. She suddenly stepped back slightly, raising her right hand in the air and slashing down Neji torso. She created a blade-like attack with her chakra. Neji cringed back and touched the wound with his fingertips. That stung, a lot. He would have to attack her now. Finish her off, but he couldn't hurt her too badly. He leapt towards her, only to find her settling into a familiar stance. Neji smirked. So she was trying to end it, was she? He didn't hesitate.

Hinata let a quivering breath escape her as she watched Neji close in on her.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten - Heavenly Spin!" she yelled out, and the crowd was in awe of her sudden attack. A chakra barrier surrounded the young girl as she spun gracfully. Though, she could feel the vile rising in her throat. Her condition wouldn't allow her to go any farther than this. Neji rushed right into the barrier.

""AAAGRGH!" was his struggling outburst as he did his best to penetrate the giant wall of chakra. He was angry now. This was so painful. He had to finish this, now. He burst through and Hinata gasped, stopping her movement just as a swift and forcful kick sent it's way into her womb, launching her across the grounds. She lay unmoving and Neji stopped cold. His eyes widened in terror of what he'd just done. His heart clenched as the young girl slowly propped herself up on her elbows and stared back at him. She looked like the wind had been knocked out of her. Her eyes were wide as if there was something she could feel going on behind the scenes that no one was aware of. It was as if she were in shock.

Neji stumbled forward a step. He saw a small trail of blood leek out from the corner of her mouth and down to her chin, but it seemingly went unnoticed by the girl.

"H-Hinata," he said quietly, his voice cracking lightly. She stared back at him still, the bottoms of her irises filling up with clear, salty liquid tears, but none fell. Her body quivered suddenly and she cringed back and closed her eyes tightly shut, removing one of her elbows from the ground and wrapping her arm around her stomach. The crowd was dead silent.

Neji shook his head slowly then, backing up from her and suddenly turning to rush out of the stadium. The crowd was engulfed with murmers and gasps. And Hinata simply stared at the stadium doors in shock.

* * *

**WOWEE! Well, I'm excited. Because that was the hard part. And I sorta cheated on these exams because I didn't want to write 20 chapters on the whole exam. But yeah I hope you forgive me. But still, i'm really excited cuz now is the good part it gets good in the next chappie! WOO! Let's do it!**

**luv melanie**


	22. Tell Me, Show Me it's Love

**WELL WOOHOO! Lmfao, I'm so excited. I have problems regrading my sanity. And I just realized that I said regrading...and I spelled that wrong. Yeah...it's actually regarding. See? I'm one of those people who doesn't go and correct their mistakes if they find them. I like to just piss myself off my rubbing it in my face. So when I look at this again I'll be like...Oh, wow, look at that, I spelled regarding wrong. And I'm rubbing the fact in my own face a sentence later to remind me that I'm an idiot. How degrading.**

**SEE!? That whole process that I did just now...that whole paragraph up there...will insure that I will never misspell (sp? LMFAO) the word 'regarding' again. And you know I never will because I'll be extra careful with this particular word every time i'm about to write it and remember that HUGE incident that happened in chapter 22 of Clip my Wings on ff(dot)net and I'll be like, oh shit. Well if I don't spell this right then I'll give myself shit again. But then I'll be nervous and I'll probably spell it wrong. WOW What a grueling process!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, all the characters would be having orgys...all the time...with everyone else...and therefor...I do not...own...Naruto...because...it...would...turn...horny. Sorry...about...the... '...'s. I'm just dumb.**

* * *

**AND HAHA! YOU GUYS'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE BABY! I already know what happens. LMFAO. obviously...Did it die!? Or did it live!? OMG! NOBODY KNOWS!**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

Her reaction was immediate. She sprung lightly to her feet and dashed in the direction her cousin had gone.

"Hyuuga Hinata," the proctor said simply. She paused and turned to him with a frantic gaze. "Are you leaving to catch him?" She finally looked at the man who was now trudging slowly over. He stopped about 2ft in front of her. She'd been so nervous and lost in the match that she hadn't noticed who it was. Kamizuki Izumo.

"Y-Yes," she replied swiftly, turning fully towards him. Her eyes were wide and her hands shook as if she were in a hurry. He had a skeptical look over his face. His lips pursed as if he were deciding something crucial.

"Alright, then. It's against the rules, and your cousin will bear the consequences as well, but I suppose I can let it slip," he breathed out in a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. Releif washed over Hinata's features.

"Thank you so much!" she said swiftly, turning and dashing for the gates again.

"Uh! Hinata, hold on a moment!" She stopped again to see him walking towards her. "Please, wait. Would you tell Neji something - it's very important."

* * *

She wasn't upset about it - disappointed slightly, but she would live. The new knowledge meant virtually nothing in comparison to the situation at hand. She raced through the village, an arm coming to wrap around her aching belly. She winced lightly. 

She wasn't quite sure of '_it's' _condition, though as she thought of her recent distress - her brows narrowed - she didn't really care. She instantly thought of Neji. The way he'd looked at her at that last moment sent her mind into a downward spiral, her heart shattering to pieces. He knew - it was evident on his face. She remembered him watching her as she clutched her womb, and how much knowledge flashed through his eyes before he fled. Tears stained her red cheeks as she ran.

She didn't care to notice the empty streets because of the still ongoing Chuunin Exams, and they seemed irrelivent now.

"Neji!" she called as soon as she stepped through the compound gates. "Neji! Please!" She made her way to the estate, sliding open the front door and rushing down the hallways. She only thought to look in one room. She passed by her own, stopping abruptly at Neji's chambres and swiftly sliding the door aside. She stopped.

The room was dark. He only had the one window which was barred with wood like every other window in the estate. It allowed long, thin rectangles of light to flow into the room, but not enough to illuminate it. Neji sat underneath the window, his back to the wooden wall. His legs were shoulder width apart, knees almost up to his chest. His elbows rested on his knees and his face in his hands. Hinata would've thought he was crying if his body were even moving. But he wasn't. Neji never cried - not to her knowledge at least.

After pausing for a good moment, she made her way slowly into the room. She didn't let a sound escape her lips, her footsteps uncharacteristically graceful and light. Though he didn't move nor hear her, he knew she was there. She didn't hesitate, bending down to her knees and scootching in between his legs. She turned around to sit with her back to him, pulling her legs up to her chest as well. Taking his hands from his face, she leaned her head back against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, holding him there. She felt perfectly at ease. Her actions caused him to lean his head back, his legs around her as she leaned against his chest. He suddenly felt her temple press against his cheek.

He leaned his head forward to press his lips to her temple instead, moving his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His light chants made Hinata's eyes close in bliss. She kept her hands over his wrists as he decided to move them himself. They wandered to her womb, her eyes darting open in panic. He felt her body tense against him.

He was so worried, intensly so. About Hinata, of course. But if he'd killed his own child, there was no way he'd ever forgive himself. The only thing he could do was hold her and hope _she _forgave him - at the least.

He rocked her lightly in an attempt to calm her - tell her it was alright. Her body eased after a moment, her eyelids sliding down half-way. It was inevitable now. Of course he knew. She relaxed at the thought that there was nothing she could do.

"How did you know..." her whisper didn't at all sound like a question. It was as if she were talking to herself. His arms tightened around her and he pressed his lips to the hollow under her ear.

"I wasn't just going to sit around while you cried," he replied in a deeper tone. "I did a little research." Hinata's lips quirked slightly upward. "Are you aware of how ridiculous the Hyuuga medical security is? It's discraceful," she heard him mutter with a smile in his voice. Hinata lifted his hands from her stomach then and turned in his ebrace to stare at him. His smile immediately vanished, replacing it with some strange twist of regret and passion. She still had his wrist in her hand, bringing it up to make him hold her face. Her hand slid over his and held it there.

She leaned down and chastly pressed her lips to his, though as soon as she did, he pulled her tighter to him with his free arm. She was slightly overwhelmed when his lips pressed harder over hers, but she kissed him back. She wondered how the hell he could kiss her with so much passion when she'd ruined his life with such a horrible mistake. The thoughts were forcfully pushed aside as Hinata felt his toungue flicker over her upper lip. She felt a strange surge through her heart as if it were light as a feather. His actions were making her incredibly dizzy and she was no longer stable enough to kiss him back. She stopped and he pulled away slowly.

His eyes widened immediately when he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked abruptly, panic rising in his voice. She began to sob out her cries and his jaw dropped as he searched for what was causing her to do this. Then suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his body loosened and relaxed dramatically. Right, he had to remember that this _was _Hinata. The reason for her tears could mean something completely different than what tears were primarily used to signify. Neji's smile returned and he didn't suppress rolling his eyes. Her face was burried into his shoulder and he could feel the water soaking through his shirt.

"B-b-but! But I thought - I thought you hated me!" His eyes narrowed at the ridiculous statement. "You were mad at me during the exam and you weren't speaking to me!" her voice was in a harsh whisper. She pulled her face from his shirt and stared at him with completely tear-stained cheeks, smudged from rubbing her eyes into his shoulder. "I thought you might have known about it, actually," she fumbled out, her voice calming down. "Th-there" -hiccup- "was no other reason for you to avoid me...other than the fact that I was a total bitch!" Her voice had escalated up during the sentence and she completely broke down again at the last few words. Her fists were in her eyes.

Neji's jaw was dropped, though it was slowly curving into an amused smile.

"Hinata," he cooed lightly with a small laugh, touching her elbows and pulling on them to bring her fists from her eyes. "Hinata, it's alright."

"No it's not!" she whined again, more tears falling from her irises. (A/N: Wow, typical chick fit...)

"Hinata, stop it, please," he tried seriously now, taking her face in his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "Would it be crazy if I told you that I was sort of..." he paused for a moment. "...happy?" She nodded her head. He smiled again and took her in his arms. "It's going to be fine, I promise you. How could you even think that I'd be mad at you for such a thing?" he sounded appalled. "I did half of it..." he mumbled to himself. She gasped to hold in her cries. He pulled her in tighter. "Besides, I could never hate you. Don't ever think that." Neji's words stopped abruptly when images of his and Hinata's first Chuunin Exam flashed through his mind. He mentally shook them away.

She suddenly pulled back and stared at his face. He watched her intently, memorizing every little crook and crevice of her cheeks. He noticed the small dimples she'd had since she was a small baby. They never seemed to lose their cute, innocent detail, though Hinata needed no such help.

"But..." she suddenly said, a hesitant, frightened edge to her voice. "Will you-" Neji's eyebrows raised in an attempt to prod her. She let a big breath escape her lips and she seemed to relax in his light grip around her. "W-will you - will you stay? ...With me? - I mean I know that a baby isn't exactly what you - you had planned-" she continued swiftly after, clearly trying to put off his reply. When she was about to ramble on in the same tear-choked, apologetic voice, he pressed a finger to her lips. And her shoulders softened.

Neji had to think for a moment. How the hell was he going to get it through her head? After what he'd just told her and everything he _had _told her and confessed to her, there should be no need for such a subject of conversation. He sighed in irritation, letting his fingers slide down from her lips and rest on her waist instead. She obviously misinterpreted the action.

"It's all right," she said quickly, shaking her head back and forth. Though it didn't seem all right at all. Her voice was frantic and distraught. "It's fine. I knew this would happen, it's okay. I-I know you have things to do and things to - to accomplish and I know that I can't hold you back just because of a silly-"

He'd had enough. Before she could say another word, his lips once again crushed her's. Her eyes widened in shock, though it wasn't long after she melted into it as well. It was different this time. It held the same passion and urgency as the kiss before, but she could feel less restraint in his lips, like they were tingling with finality. Finality of the conversation. He smiled into her mouth and leaned back to lay down, holding her tightly in his arms. Her lips moved with his in incredible synchronization. She could feel his toungue, agressively finding it's way inside her mouth. This was a completely new kind of kiss. He was underneath her now, his back flat against the hard-wood floor of his chambres.

Subconsciously, her hands wandered to the collar of his yukata - an apparel worn strictly for the day's occasion. She wore one as well, compliments of her dear father. Though Neji smiled now. How incredibly convenient, he thought as the yukata slipped with ease off his partner's shoulders. He almost praised her when she didn't shudder, not like last time. She was as urgent as he was. Their lips parted, but she showed no signs of stopping. There was no hesitance in her eyes as she did the same to him, sliding the fabric off his shoulders and peeling it down to his waist. Their lips met fervently once again and her hands roamed over his chiselled chest. They wandered to his biceps, pecks, to the stone of waist and back again. It wasn't enough, she decided as her hands settled for his neck as his lips pressed harder to hers.

After a great amount of wriggling, Hinata found herself practically bare, though still having her bandages and panties covering her most precious areas. Neji didn't seem to like that very much. She could feel him on her thigh though he still had the bottom half of his yukata on. Well, not for long.

Hinata quickly undid his robe and he helped her pull it out from under him and toss it aside. Their lips met again. His kisses trailed down to her chin, slowly and painfully teasing her as they carressed her neck as well. He amusingly took his precious time and she groaned with impatience after a few moments of this cruel torture. He suddenly started to trail them lower, down to her chest, though he paused as soon as he reached the bandages. He smoothed his hands over her and tried to find the edge of them, but he couldn't seem to find it.

Hinata smiled after a moment and shook her head. She started to giggle lightly and sat up, pushing his hands away. He quirked an eyebrow and propped up on his elbows. She let her legs sit on either side of his waist, straddling him. This would have been unbearably arousing if Neji weren't busy laughing. Hinata was smiling, tearing the bandages right down the center in utter impatience. She tossed them off with their yukatas. Their laughter died as Neji slowly moved his soft hands up her torso from her waist. They went up far enough to hover over her pert breasts before sliding over them as well. Her eyes closed in bliss. She still sat upright on him, and he was beginning to noticed how incredibly sexy that was. It was easy to tell that he was having a hard time controling himself, so Hinata did the honour for him. She kept her legs straddled around him but pushed up higher off her knees so that she was no longer sitting on him. He hooked his thumbs in the hem of her panties before sliding them half-way down her thighs. That would certainly be enough - neither of them were that picky.

She was completely bare to him now, and she could swear she heard a low rumble in her partner's chest. She sat back down on his waist, immediatly being englufed by his hands as they conquered over her waist and upper thighs. His hands slid up to her torso again, coming to rest at the sides of her ribs. She leaned down to kiss his again, all the while trailing a hand down his chest to stop at his last bit of clothing.

It wasn't very much work to slide them down to his ankles, seeing as he helpfully kicked them off in impatience. She felt him underneath her now and pushed her body up to allow his entry. Neither of them looked at eachother for approval before he was inside her.

The movement was swift and easy, unlike the previous time. An immediate groan escaped her lips. She was sitting on top of him again, his fingers tightly gripping her waist, keeping her steady. She began to thrust, pushing her body up above him and back down again. His eyes tightly closed in pleasure, though he didn't need his eyes to see the utter contentment on Hinata's face. Sensual breaths escaped her lips every time she thrust back down. They grew louder and more defined each time. There was something tingling inside of him, and he wanted it to burst. He forced her to speed up, pushing back into her harder and faster than her pace. Her eyes closed tight as well, her jaw dropping as full groans now excaped her lips.

"_Oh_, oh my G-!" she couldn't finish. Her palms came down to press fiercely against his lower abs, keeping her steady above him. She groaned louder. He knew she was breaking as well. He sped up even faster until he could hear her almost screaming in pleasure. "_Neji_!" she screamed his name as she felt herself blissfully release. It was when he heard his name that he came as well. He felt the tingling below his waist as it happened, a low, final groan escaping him.

He could hear the short, exhausted breaths coming out of her lips as she leaned forward against his chest. Neither of them dared to push the other away. He opened his eyes to find her head just below his chin, her cheek pressing lightly against his chest. He could feel her warm, sweet breath over his skin, and his eyes knew no other option but to cave in bliss.

* * *

**Oops, I did it again - I made them have sex - they smell of pure shame - oh baby baby - oops you thought there was hate - but they had a daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate! - they're not that innocent! -**

**LMFAO! I JUST did that! JUST now! I'm so great, I should award myself with a doughnut or something random like that! WOOHOOO! You guys I hope you loved that with all you heart and soul! And now the fun begins! In the next few chapters...their love shall be tested! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -omg, I've seen people laugh like that in the author's notes of their fic, and I was always like, "I'm SO never gonna do that!" but I just did. I'm disgraceful!**

**LUV melanie! REVIEW!**


	23. The Inevitable Truth

**Okay, well yeah that last chapter was the ultimate of all sexy chapters. Still, it makes me nervous to write those _types _of chapters, and therefor will not do another for this fic. dun worry this fic will be over in about...5 chapters after this probably? If ive planned it all out right. I only THINK I know whats going to happen. Hey I'm making this all up as I go...maybe that's not such a good thing XD**

**Disclaimer: I'm melanie, not mishi mishimoto! LMFAO I always see his name but I've never actually looked at it and tried to decypher it. So yeah! And since im not...HIM, lmao. I dont own anything! BWAH! BWAHAHA! lol.**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

It was only moments after she'd settled down onto Neji's chisseled chest that she heard the shoji door opening and closing on the other side of the manor. Neji immediately sat up, pushing Hinata lightly away from him as they both scrambled for their clothes.

"Hinata!" they heard the Lord call. The two only failed to hold in their quiet laughter as they stumbled with the fabric. Neji stood up straight, his clothes fully intact and now he was doing his best to straighten out his hair. "Hinata? Neji? Are you two in there?"

Hinata had no such luck. Just as the door slid swiftly open, Neji turned to Hinata with a grin as she failed to stand and slip on a sock at the same time. She stumbled backwards, hopping on one foot before falling back on her bottom with an "Oompf!"

Hiashi stared at her quizzically, an eyebrow popping in question.

"What the devil are you doing, girl?" It was hard for Neji to suppress the hysteria, especially after the Lord's comment. Though he surprised himself even by simply keeping his head turned towards the girl, her hair disheveled in complete disaray. He kept his smirk on her as she smiled innocently up at her father after composing herself as best she could.

"Father!" she greeted from the floor, clearly out of breath. He took two paces into the room.

"Hinata, Neji. What were you doing in here?" he asked accusingly. Neji shook his head.

"Nothing you'd disapprove of," he replied with a smile. Hinata breathed in deeply, pressing her lips together in suppression. Hiashi crossed his burly arms into eachother, allowing the lose arms of his robe to hang down in front of his body.

"Oh? And what would that be?" It was then that the young teenagers noticed almost a pack of Hyuuga standing behind the man, curious glances trying to peer over his authoritic shoulders. Hanabi appeared from nowhere at her father's side, grinning like the little imp she was. Hinata secretly scowled at her.

"Nothing of consequence, my Lord, like I said. Hinata was simply worried about my well-being and scouted me out after I...I fled from the Exam."

Hiashi's eyebrows raised.

"Ah, yes," he replied. "What's the story?" The boy shook his head with an eased smile, putting his hands up to assure.

"It's nothing. I've spoken seriously with Lady Hinata before you arrived. Apparently I haven't quite been myself in the past few weeks." Neji stole a glance over at her, the expression on her face now impassive as she stared down at the floor. He turned back. "Hinata had taken it personal." His tone was grave. And indeed, the story _was _slightly true.

The Lord cocked his head to the side.

"Oh," he said simply as if a well thought out conclusion of his were just proven wrong.

"Yes, I've apologized for any misunderstandings." That was true, too. Hiashi hesitantly nodded at the new knowledge.

"Very well, then. I was simply...concerned. I never thought you would flee from such an event though you seem to have your reasons," he sighed, shrugging passively. "Fair enough. Though, Hinata I'm disappointed in you," he added, narrowing his eyes down at his daughter.

Her jaw dropped slightly.

"But Father-!"

"I said nothing of your actual fight," he said, his eyebrows raising in praise. "You were very impressive from what I had seen, though you are coming dangerously close to taking over your duties in the clan. If you wish to have even an adequate reputation as clan head, it's wise not to pull stunts like this one, even if it was for a good and personal cause."

She sighed in defeat. Besides, it didn't seem as though her father was very angry with her. Anything she did wrong with _Neji _involved, it was easily forgivable. Hiashi seemed to be pleased with the fact that her and her cousin had been quite close lately. Though he really didn't have any idea of how close they actually were...

He shrugged again.

"Well, then. Carry on. The council and I have excused ourselves from the Exams, seeing as there really isn't anything we need to be watching, of course. Not anymore. We'll be busy. Hinata, be useful and tidy around, will you?"

He didn't wait for a reply before stalking off with the old, slow men. Hinata cringed at the last sentence. Neji chuckled slightly before plopping down and joining his cousin on the floor.

Hanabi stood in the doorway, one hand clasping the frame. She shook her head from side to side with a light smile on her face. It slowly and menacingly morphed into a grin and Neji and Hinata scowled at her. Hanabi shrugged at their expressions before pushing away and dancing off in the direction the older men had gone, mumbling something that sounded like, "_...naughty._"

Hinata ran a hand through her hair.

"Quick thinking, Neji," she said with a sigh of relief. "How come you always know what to say?"

She shook her head in disbelief. It was as if he rehearsed the lines. He'd gotten them out of so many situations - whether it be staying out late or training or...situations like this one...

He answered her by taking her chin softly in her fingertips and landing a light kiss on her lips. He pulled away quickly enough, leaving her with a bemused look.

"Not sure," he said jokingly, looking up as if he were thinking before looking back into her eyes. Her expression was still perplexed as he kept her chin in his hand. "I suppose I just have a way with words. Now come on," he shrugged, releasing her and gracefully rising to his feet. Outstretching a hand, he gave her a crooked smirk. "I'll help you 'tidy around'."

* * *

It was the next morning when Neji and Hinata were invited to train with their teammates. The Hyuuga council had been talking for hours and she hadn't seen her father since the evening before. It made her uneasy. Something big was happening. She'd seen that medical ninja - Himiko, if she recalled correctly - running frantically throughout the halls and into the main boardroom where the council was speaking. Hinata had a bad gut feeling. Was someone hurt? 

"Hey, what's with you?" Kiba asked, taking a sip from his cantine. She jumped.

"Kiba," she greeted in confirmation. "Oh," she looked back down. "It's nothing, really. I'm just tired," she lied. He nodded.

"I hear ya'," he sighed knowingly. "So where's that cousin of yours?" She glanced over to see the other teams sparring and having a few laughs. She sighed.

"He said he'd be late. I'm not quite sure when he's going to-"

"Wow, he decided to show!" she heard Tenten boast, immediately looking up to see her cousin. His eyes were only meant for Hinata at first before glancing around nervously to the surrounding teenagers.

"There he is. So how's Chuunin life treatin' ya!" Kiba yelled out from the spot beside Hinata. Neji quirked a brow as he was patted on the back several times.

"Way to go," Shikamaru congratulated unenthusiastically. (- WOW WEIRD SENTENCE! SAY IT OUT LOUD!)

"Wh-what?" he replied. Hinata's eyes shot wide. _'Damnitt!! How could I have forgotten!' _she screamed, pounding her forehead with her palm. "What's going on, Hinata?" he asked, trudging over to her. His tone was strange and confused. She plastered a guilty smile over her face, a blush rising to her cheeks. She was glad when everyone decided to drift off on their own again.

"I'm sorry. I-I forgot to tell you. Izumo told me that you'd already been passed for Chuunin qualification. Tsunade confirmed it herself even before your match with me," she said nervously, cocking her head to the side. "Congratulations?" she said hesitantly.

He only laughed lightly.

"Really," he said flatly. "I guess the thought had completely slipped your mind," he said knowingly before turning away. "Wonder what made you so ditsy, hm?" he prodded, implication clearly lacing his toungue. She blushed fiercely. Yes, what exactly had made her forget? She knew very well as she thought back to the previous day. Neji sat down at her side.

She watched contently for a long while as her friends sparred with one another. She wondered why the boy beside her wasn't joining in. She knew he'd rather. She laughed suddenly as she watched Kiba and Choji fight over the last dumpling smack in the middle of the grounds. Everyone around them continued fighting and training around them like nothing was going on. The sight was amusing. Though the picture somehow seemed less complete without Naruto. He'd left only recently, though she was surprised that not an empty feeling plagued her.

She suddenly felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She looked up to Neji with a confused glance. "How are you?" he asked, an apologetic tone in his voice.

She simply smiled lightly and looked down at her lap. "I'm fine, really..." she drifted off. She knew what he really wanted to know. He kept his eyes on her, waiting for the rest. "And the-the baby..." she paused. She really didn't know. She wished more than anything that she could tell him something about the baby.

"Hinata!" a loud, furious voice rang through her ears and her heart immediately bounced through her chest. "Hyuuga Hinata!" it sounded again. The expression on her face was frantic. Neji's eyes narrowed toward the path as well as everyone else's questioning gaze.

Her father, accompanied by several men from the Hyuuga council trudging behind him, came barging down the dirt path. The faces of the council looked rather impassive, almost disappointed as Hiashi kept his expression dangerously furious. As soon as he was standing above Hinata, he grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her up off the rock she was sitting on.

"Ah!" she gasped at the pain in her upper arm. Neji stood abruptly, his fists clenching vicously at his sides. He did his best to compose himself.

"What's going on!?" Neji demanded. Hiashi paid no attention to him.

"Is this true, Hinata!" the Lord barked, his expression almost pleading. She was frightened. She almost didn't realize what he was talking about before catching the nervous eyes of a certain medical ninja. She was anxiously hiding a ways back behind a council member. Hinata's eyes widened as they turned back to the man before her.

"F-Father..." her voice was quiet and scared. His teeth clenched.

"Are you pregnant, Hinata..." he barely whispered in a deadly tone. Though it was harsh enough for all to catch. She heard the murmers of her friends around her and she could feel everyone's gaze scorching through her back. At that, silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Damn it all!" he yelled in realization, tossing his daughter aside to the ground.

She made no sound, only cringing as the rocks and dirt scratched against her bare arms.

"Hinata!" she heard someone call, the very person kneeling beside her and helping her to sit up. She opened her eyes to find Neji's sympathetic ones. Her hands clamped against his upper arms in panic.

Hiashi ignored his daughter's saviour and simply glared at Hinata's now dirt-stained face.

"Well, Hinata!" he prodded, impatience and irritance lacing his voice. "Who was it! Who's the _father_!?" It disgusted him to say the words. Neji stared into Hinata's eyes and she shook her head quickly at him. Neji narrowed his eyes. If Hinata didn't say anything, they would only punish her. If she went down, she might as well go down with someone by her side. Neji made the discision without his love's consent. She shook her head again, eyes widening in terror, knowing how rash Neji could be. "Tell me-!"

"Alright!" Neji growled back in disrespect. Hiashi flinched. The boy stood up from Hinata and took a casual step in front of her to block her from her father's gaze. "It was me. I'm the _father_!" Neji replied in distaste, mocking how Hiashi had said the words before. The Lord's eyes widened intensely before narrowing even more menacingly.

"What!?" he whispered harshly. Neji almost rolled his eyes at the dramatic gasps heard behind him. He simply watched as the council's gaze fall upon him in disgust. "What are you _talking _about!?" Hiashi's voice was rising. Neji took a large breath in, closing his eyes and preparing himself. He felt one of Hinata's hands grasp at his ankle.

"I slept with Hinata - she's carrying my baby." His tone was calm. He felt the grip slip off his ankle slowly. He could almost see the tears welling up in the bottoms of Hinata's beautiful eyes. It made him cringe. He didn't dare look back. Hiashi's expression suddenly went blank. It was like he'd gone into shock, though he spoke,

"Take him." The simple words caused a few of the older men behind him to come to stand beside Neji, attemping to grab his arms. Though as soon as they touched his skin, he shrugged them off harshly, sending the old men vicious, angry glares. He crossed his arms over his chest and proceeded forward with the councilmen following closely behind in replacement for keeping him confined.

"No, stop it!" Hinata reached out towards her cousin from the ground, stumbling forward on her knees. Hiashi stepped casually in her way and she peered up with hesitant, frightened eyes. Neji heard her words, his nostrils flaring in suppression as he cringed his eyes closed.

Tears slid down her cheeks more quickly now as she stared up at the man. He didn't look so furious, not anymore. He simply glared down at her for a long few moments as if he were in deep thought. His expression was so disappointed, the feeling clenched horribly at her chest.

"F-Father..." she whispered, her voice cracking devistatingly. He closed his eyes lightly then and shook his head from side to side. He turned from her without another word in the direction the councilmen and her cousin had gone.

That was it - she couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to sob, leaning her face into her hands. It surprised her when she felt conforting hands on her back.

"Hinata," they cooed.

"Hinata, it's alright."

She heard several comments like that. How the hell would they know!? Had they ever been pregnant before and had the man she loved taken away by her own family? Doubtful. She shrugged the praises and hands off of her. She struggled to her feet. Her head felt dizzy and woosy.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Everyone gave her sympatheic glances. Didn't they think her disgusting? The thought only made her cheeks pool with salt water. And at that, she ran away. The shouts from the grounds didn't even make her hesitate. The only thing she could do now was make Neji happy. Though right now, that seemed nearly impossible. The baby. The baby would, for some strange reason, make Neji happy.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade," she cried before the Hokage. She cursed herself for acting as such before her. The blonde woman rose from her desk without hesitance, quickly coming to comfort the young woman. "Please help me," Hinata cried. The Hokage's eyes were wide.

"Hinata, what's wrong!? What happened!?" her voice was frantic. Hinata's lips quivered, her hands trembling as she fell to her knees before the great ninja. "Hinata!" Tsunade kneeled down to her, grasping the young girl in her arms.

"Please, you need to help me," she said again more quietly, trying to compose herself. "I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

**HAHA! You don't know what's happening and I do! That's gotta suck! ANYWAY! I've been waiting for these next two chapters for like EVER! lmfao! Yeah so now the council's getting involved.**

**Why did Hinata go to Tsunade, and what's the council going to do about Neji? What's going on with that baby? Does Hinata plan to do something about Neji's capture? And what's gonna happen to Hinata and Neji's relationship? Will they ever be able to truly be in love? No strings - if's and's or but's? Find out next time on ...The OC. LMFAO I'm excited let's do this shiz niz!**

**luv melanie**


	24. As Long as You're Here

**WOOWEE! You know what I love? Cupcakes, that's what. I'm eating a cupcake, no I lied. I'm not eationg a cupcake but I wish I was. That'd be so awesome...just sittin' here...eatin' a cupcake. Or likarish? OMG! How do you spell licerish, lyckoriche? lykurysh. licirush! LICKIRICHE! Was I right the first time or are none of those right? Ah, screw it! Oh, or Licquariche! Or lychquirishe! THERE'S A 'Q' IN THERE I KNOW IT! DON'T LIE TO ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I live in a box on the side of the street. So I literally own nothing. I sneek into people's houses every night to keep writing my story. THAT'S why I'm late with the updates sometimes. I tend to get mauled by cats on a day to day basis. Sometimes I get really serious injuries and it takes me a full week to crawl to the next vacant house with a computer. And then when I bleed on the keyboard, I get caught because of the blood samples, and then I'm in jail for weeks at a time and they don't even give you access to computers there...friggin' cheapo's...**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

He didn't make a sound as he was thrown to the floor beneath him, the left side of his face and upper arm taking the impact of the wood. He sat up, pushing himself irritatingly up agaist the wall. He once again struggled with the confines around his wrists, tied - too tightly to be reasonable - behind his back.

"You have some nerve, boy," one of the younger members of the main council scowled down at his pitiful state. Neji let one dark laugh escape his lips, and the sneer on the councilmen's face disappeared. "Watch yourself," the man warned before sliding the door shut with a loud thud. He watched defiantly as the man and a few older members of the council stalked off through the small, rectangular slits in the sliding door. It only allowed a very small portion of light to flood through the scarcly dark room. He felt like he was in a dungeon, yet still it reminded him of a room much like his own.

He felt so weak and confined, such things that plagued him quite negatively. He scowled into the darkness.

Suddenly, something moved against the small amount of light through the door - a shadow. The door slid open slowly and Neji turned his head away from it, not wishing to speak with anyone. But the voice surprised him.

"What have you done," it wasn't a question. Neji looked up to see the Lord. He didn't pace inside, he simply remained in the doorway, a good distance from his nephew. Neji didn't reply, his face turning blank. As much as he hated to admit it, acting like a stuck-up jerk - as Hinata would put it - definitely wouldn't help him in this situation. He had nowhere to go, so it wasn't as if he could act arrogant, as tempting as it was.

His gaze drifted to the floor beneath him, even though it was too dark to see. The Lord shook his head.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself. Neji's expression softened at hearing the man's distress. "I was so sure of myself, having everything planned as I did. Will my entire path crumble down at this one incident? I can't even bear to think-" he didn't bother to finish. He breathed out. "I thought I knew her so well - I thought I knew _you_!" his voice began to rise, though he sighed out in frustration. "...and here I was so sure I could do this calmly." He shook his head.

Neji looked up with an impassive glance. His eyes suddenly drifted to the hands at his elder's sides, the knuckles whitening as they clenched.

"If it were anyone else..." the man began again through clenched teeth. It was an incredible contrast to the almost whisper he'd been speaking in before. "...anyone else!" he repeated. Neji's expression remained stoic, though he paid great attention.

_'You'd tear them to shreds for tainting your precious little flower,' _Neji finished for the Lord. But Hiashi never said that, his shoulders simply eased as he calmed himself.

"Hinata, was always so little, so quiet and calm. I was almost afraid to have her marry someone else, seeing as she'd never agree to bearing a child - not without great stress at least. To bed someone she never loved would be like stabbing her in the heart, and being in such a clan as this, I've seen such pain from the females. I never wanted that for her. I wanted to give her the _world_ - something that was clearly unreasonable. And I never wanted to force her into anything. Is this her way of somehow...getting back at me? Hm," the Lord chortled once bitterly. "Subtle and secretive, just like her. It shouldn't have surprised me so."

Neji's eyes narrowed at the theory.

"That's not it."

The Lord looked up furiously, his knuckles whitening once again, more viciously than before. Neji's eyebrows raised slightly.

"What is it, then, boy!?" he scowled down at him, grasping the doorframe to keep from breaking anything - Neji's bones, for one. "You sit there smugly, while this is such a big dent in the Hyuuga than you could ever comprehend! Do you understand what your boyish teenage hormones have done!?"

"Trust me, I didn't act on lust alone!" Neji yelled back, clearly out of his place and right. This angered Hiashi further.

"I doubt that greatly," he replied menacingly. "I may have been naive about this, though I can fully see Hinata and how she's grown. She's a beautiful young woman. A rare, special maiden among the Hyuuga," he said, suddenly scowling after the bliss of thinking of his daughter. "Even so, no man will want her now."

Neji suddenly struggled against the bindings, his rage splitting through his stomach.

"What are you saying!?" Neji yelled, the Lord's eyebrows raising in shock at the boy's pure fury. "How could you say that about your own daughter!? '_Want her'_!" Neji said sourly, scowling at the choice of words. "You talk as if she's a rotten, withered flower. Once beautiful yet now undesirable." His voice was laced with venom, his lips curling back over his teeth as they clenched viciously.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed in thought before he took a few slow steps into the room. He squated down to Neji's height, though didn't dare go any closer than a couple yards away.

"And _you_," his voice was significantly more calm. He paused to narrow his eyes more deeply, as if thinking over his words more carefully and the meaning behind them. "...you talk as if she were still a delicate little seed."

"Hn," Neji sneered at the idiotic metaphor Hiashi had chosen to further. "Not at all." The man's eyebrows raised once again in question. "She's no _seed_ anymore, Lord Hyuuga." Somehow the words were more menacing when Neji used the formal name. "It's _you _who has thought of her as a seed. She's never grown in your eyes. But in mine, Hinata bloomed many years ago without anyone's notice. She simply hid away when she recieved no praise from her loved ones. And no, she hasn't withered. She's more beautiful than ever to me, and I'll sure as hell be damned if anyone thinks or tells me different."

The man's expression had altered during the speech. It went blank in realization. He didn't look so angry anymore. He stood up, making his way slowly over to the door. Turning the corner to leave, he suddenly stopped and looked back to the boy who now held his angry gaze to the ground once again.

"You know," he began in a compromising tone. Neji's eyebrows twitched. "To be honest, I never truly considered that you were actually in love with her." By the time Neji's eyes darted up to meet his Uncle's, the man was slowly trudging away, the door closed lightly behind him.

* * *

It had been hours since the incident that morning. Hinata's tears had somewhat dried, though the pain still shot through her heart. Still, the knew knowledge was certainly relieving, and Neji would be thrilled to hear it. She bowed respectfully before the Hokage. 

"Maybe it isn't my place, Hinata, but you're dealing with something far greater than you're aware. Your father-"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," she replied, her voice more stable than it had been. "I know exactly what my father will think. I know all that he has done for the clan and all of his plans for me. I'm supposed to wed someone I do not love, and bare their children. I'm supposed to follow the councils lead after my father's death, even though I should be the one controlling them. I know that my father has made certain...adjustments to the clan for me so that the least amount of intelligence and physical skill is needed from me."

A silent tear slid down her cheek and the Hokage's eyebrows furrowed. When the young girl put it that way...

"But I'm sick of being worthless and unneeded. I finally want to make a discision for myself." Tsunade smiled lightly. "And my discision is to rule the clan that is rightfully mine, with Neji and my child by my side."

"Tough talk," she replied, closing her eyes. "Will you be able to handle it? It _is _your choice if you truly want full rein. But I didn't think that was what you wanted."

Hinata shook her head.

"It wasn't. I was so afraid that I would disappoint everyone. But as long as I have Neji," Hinata paused to laugh lightly. "...there's no way he'd let me mess up." Tsunade's eyebrows raised . Well that was certainly true. Her eyebrows then narrowed in thought.

"Strange," the Lady began. "You really love him, don't you?" Hinata simply smiled a sad smile. It didn't have any hope. Sure, that's what she _wanted_ - Neji by her side for the rest of her life as clan head. Though that had nothing to do with whether or not it would be allowed.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Hinata said simply, her smile fading as she bowed before the woman. "If you'll excuse me now, I have to find Neji."

* * *

The minutes seemed like hours, and the hours like days. He kept his back up against the wall, and it was starting to irritate him. The rope around his rists were digging cruel markings and imprints in his flesh. 

A couple men had come in after Hiashi and tied up his ankles as well. Apparently the council was having a field day in the boardroom and couldn't spare even a few guards for the doors of Neji's little dungeon. Naturally, no guards meant no prisoner, especially if they were dealing with Neji. Tieing his legs up as well was the safest bet without any supervision.

He wasn't quite sure how much longer he could endure the pure solitude either. It wouldn't be very long before he was screaming out at the top of his lungs, begging for social interaction. As much as that seemed unlikely for the usually stoic Hyuuga prodigy, it was all quite true. But there was really only one particular girl he wished to have the company of.

"Neji?" he heard a small whisper. "Neji, _Neji_!? Where are you?" The voice was incredible, like an elaborate song. It felt as if he hadn't heard it in so long, making it sound all the more beautiful. His eyes perked up, his eyes instinctively wandering to the door. Through the small rectangular slits, he suddenly found two small, delicate hands wrap their fingers around the bars. He heard a struggling voice, as if she was trying to pull herself up to see through, but she was too short.

Neji turned fully, an amused smile surfacing on his face. Her eyes popped up to meet his, relief immediately washing over her pink little face. She immediately dropped back down and the door slid open quietly and she stepped in. She turned to skillfully close the door with ease and without making a single sound. She sprang from the door then, and straight into Neji. He made an "Oof," sound as he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

Her hands grasped his shoulders as she burried her face in his chest. Her hands suddenly came up to grasp his face and she lifted her head to reveal the tears sliding down her cheeks. She kissed him, roughly and passionately. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered harshly, immediately planting another quick, forceful kiss on his lips. "I'm so, so sorry," she said again as she pulled away. Just as soon as he thought it was over, she planted her lips on his again for another long kiss. Her hands slid down his face and over his neck, coming to rest on his shoulders before she pulled away from him slowly for the final time.

He blinked rapidly.

"Wow," he said simply, watching her face light up at the sound of his voice. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched her shoulders tremble, the tears, for some reason, still falling from her cheeks. He tried to move a hand up to brush a strand of hair from her eyes, suddenly noticing again that he was cruelly confined. Hinata noticed, narrowed her eyes at the material in distaste before moving her hands to untie him, but he flinched away.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, her voice still cracking from the tears.

"Don't. I don't think it's such a good idea if they knew you were here," he replied flatly and he watched in pain as her face fell dramatically. He searched frantically for something to say as she looked away in disappointment, eyeing the rope menacingly every once in a while. "What have you done all this time?" he said, trying to change the subject.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she turned back to him, a new light coming to her eyes. What seemed like a smile shone through her beautiful crystalinne irises.

"I-I went to see Tsunade - about the baby, of-of course." His eyebrows furrowed at her words, his heart suddenly beating more rapidly than before. He bit his lip from the inside. He was clearly pleading with his eyes for her to tell him what happened.

She then took his face in her hands and leaned back to lie down, pulling him near her so that he could rest the side of his face against her stomach. Once he was there, she used one hand to stroke his hair. She heard a breath escape Neji's lips as he realized the implication behind her actios. He curled his body closer, knowing that if his arms were free, he would be holding her belly tightly in his arms. The thought was enough to make her heart flutter out of her chest.

And then, she could swear that she felt a few small drops of water leaking through her shirt, and she held Neji's head to her womb with both hands as he closed his eyes in bliss. The thought that he was so close to his small, unborn baby had left him completely breathless. The tears continued to fall.

* * *

**I thought it was okay, personally. I liked the whole Hiashi/Neji interaction, I thought it was rather homosexually attractive, it was the ultimate sexy scene. WOO! HIASHI - NEJI ACTION! GET IT ON!**

**...EW that's gross. Well anywaysss! Yeah. Cool stuff happening next chapter! The council really gets involved and Hinata shows her ultimate confidence to her father and all those old stuck-up bastards! WOO! GO HINATA!**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**luv melanie**


	25. Fly Away

**AWWWWWWWW! Didn't you guys love the Neji tears!? Every time someone makes Neji cry in their fic I'm like "AWWWWWWWWWW! OMG! That's so adorable yet so unlikely!" It's true. Neji would never cry but cmon, it's his baby that he thought he'd killed! So...I think even the most stoic person would cry. I mean he thought he'd killed his own baby! Think about how horrible he must've felt, especially when he wanted the baby! So, yeah. He was so happy that the baby was alive that he cried...**

**Subject adjourned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YOUR FACE! But I do own MY FACE! o.O hmm... no...I didn't take the pills. Someone stole them... meaning i can never be sane ever again. THIS IS A GOOD THING! CUZ WHEN IM SANE IM BORING! ITS FUN TO BE WEIRD AND...unfortunately not very cool BUT I'M COOL TO MYSELF! Cuz I just am GOD I love vampires! Hot sexy ass blood-suckers! MMmMM! GO TWILIGHT SERIES!**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

The pillow under her head seemed strangely hard, and the sheets were devistatingly hot. She tossed them aside in irritation and sat up, crossing her arms over her stomach. She squinted her eyes menacingly at the shadows of the guards through her shoji door. She couldn't even get up to get a glass of water. What if she was dying? Would they let her out to go to the hospital or was that against their regulations, too?

She scowled and layed back down, keeping the sheets off for now. Hinata had slipped away without a sound earlier that day - or yesterday - she thought suddenly, narrowing her eyes down at the clock to her side. 1:44am, it read. She let a deep breath escape her lips. She'd left Neji's little dungeon _yesterday _with unwillingness. She wanted nothing more than to stay by his side, though Neji had moraly insisted that if she were to stay any longer, she'd be caught.

She'd wandered the hallways restlessly after that before being discovered by a young pair of councilmen. They told her that - under her father's gracious instruction - that she was to be confined in her room for the night, along with a portion of the morning. Hinata had insisted on why, and they told her that Neji would be addressing in front of the council the next morning. She felt herself cringe at the memory.

Imagining all those hateful eyes over Neji's small, kneeled form almost brought tears to her eyes. Sure her father would have, but the council wouldn't have made such a big deal of this if Neji weren't a branch house member. As shallow as that sounded, it was completely true. The council would no doubt be overjoyed that Hinata had actually done such a _brave _act, though **not **with Neji. She had to wed and bare a child anyway, just not wth Neji. They wanted someone to guide her through being head of the clan, someone to take over, though not _actually_ be head of the clan. Hinata's new husband. And it wouldn't be Neji.

The thought had her quivering.

Surprisingly enough, Hinata found herself becoming extremely tired, the exhaustion of the previous events more tiring her mind than her body. Though still, she felt herself slowly begin to slip away.

* * *

He felt the dangerously rough hands grip his shoulders, hoisting him to his feet while he still slept. It brought him out of it at least. He opened his eyes slowly to see a couple older and one younger man from the council. They pushed him along. He didn't even bother to argue about the fact that they were pushing like that, as he normally would have. He was much too tired. 

"Hurry it up," he heard one of the older men grunt, stabbing Neji lightly in the back to push him forward. He paid no mind at all, keeping at the pace he was. If he wasn't going to argue, he certainly wasn't going to obey them like a dog. It was the least he could do for his pride now.

He looked up slightly, noticing the windows and how the morning light flooded through them. It was almost hard to believe that the night had gone by so quickly. The brightness blinded him for a moment before he was roughly pushed into a seperate room. His eyes were still closed as he heard a door slamming shut behind him.

"Kneel," came a strong voice before him. His eyes opened slowly to find that he was in a larger room. He stood in the middle, more near the front door, while the entire Hyuuga council surrounded him. They were seated, all glaring at him with hate-filled, milky eyes. Just before him, Neji could see how the floor stepped up, where two men on the left and right of Hiashi sat up higher than the rest. And finally, another step held only Hiashi, sitting at the high point of the room. It almost made Neji want to scowl, but he preoccupied himself by glancing around at their scorn-filled faces. "Kneel," the voice was more forceful now.

Neji looked up to see that the voice came from the man sitting to the right of Hiashi. The old man's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Kneel, boy-"

"No," his reply was immediate, his tone dangerously low and deadly, yet somehow calm. The man's eyes widened as he turned to the Lord for approval - either to let it slide or beat Neji sensless, he couldn't quite tell. Hiashi simply let out a deep breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head lightly. The man scowled before turning back forward, clearly dissapointed. Neji couldn't help but inwardly smirk.

"Neji," Hiashi sighed out. "Do you have anything you'd like to say before we begin..." It didn't sound like a question. The Lord's words were too polite - for someone who was standing before the boy who'd impregnated his daughter at least. The entire council seemed to be disappointed with Hiashi's compromising tone.

Neji turned his face away in slight disrespect, shaking his head lightly. Hiashi sighed.

"Very well. And Neji," the boy looked up. "I find it's best and less crucial to your health if you reply with words. I would suggest that you not shake your head or use...any other negative body language. Your arrogance will get you nowhere in this room."

Neji felt the anger rise in his throat, and his fists clenched menacingly at his sides. He watched Hiashi as he nodded to the man beside him, the one that had told Neji to kneel before him.

"When you're ready, Hideaki," Hiashi said. The man stood with an arrogant scowl, glaring down at Neji from his higher position. Neji wanted to smack that smug look right off the man's face. The elder took a side-step down and trudged toward Neji with a strictly professional expression.

"Well, boy..."

* * *

Hinata felt restless in her room, pacing back and forth. She had every intention in her little heart to interfear, though the guards who still stood outside her door were making it increasingly difficult, foiling the majority of her excellently thought out ideas. 

She let out a deep breath, thinking of Neji and how little he would look compared to the entire room of men. He would be ripped apart in there. Then again, Neji was tough as nails. He surely wouldn't take any arrogant talk without fighting back. But that was just the problem. If Neji made one false move, he could be killed.

She could feel the panic rising in her throat. But maybe he'd be alright. Neji knew when to talk smoothly and when to act like a jerk. Maybe he'd be sensible. Hinata's eyes widened at the thought. Yeah, right.

Her hands began to quiver as she stared at the door, the shadows still standing behind it. A simple, less thought out and impulsive idea ran through her head. It was less stealthy and devious, but probably the most effective if executed properly. Hinata could feel the adrenaline rush pumping through her veins as she raced for the door and tossed it aside.

* * *

The bantering continued. There were a few simple questions, and a few simple answers. A yes and no type of thing. Though it continued, and Neji was becoming more and more irritated as the interegation went on. His replies started to sound more low and deadly, a few council members smirking at the knowledge that his attitude would surely bring him death. Though others remained appalled by his answers. It was as if he were committing some embarrassing social faux pas. 

"I would calm myself if I were you, boy," Hideaki finally said. "You have no place to act like a spoiled, arrogant child when you are clearly in the wrong. Not only do you admit to the fact that you slept with a member of the main household, which is treason in itself, but you had the gull to steal the _virginity _of the Lord's firtborn!? Nonetheless get her pregnant. How do we even know that it was a willing sexual partake?"

Neji's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Why the hell would she protect me?" Neji pressed, his tone laced with venom. The lower members seemed bemused at the fact that Neji would use such language while under their presence - especially under these circumstances. Hideaki only sneered.

"Don't flatter yourself, _branch house_, I'll bet she despises you. If you truly did take her with force, as we suggest," he smirked. "...then I have no doubt in my mind that Lady Hinata feels nothing more than loathing towards your very being," he dead-panned. Neji's eyes narrowed further. "Now, Lady Hinata, unfortunately for her place, feels the need to protect even the most worthless of scum. Besides, she's too gentile and delicate to confess such an embarrassing detail. It's merely a useless attempt of her's to proclaim and image of innocence."

"_Innocence_!?" Neji snarled. Each councilmember held a shocked expression. "You don't even know her! How the hell can you judge her and label her like that when you haven't even seen who she is!?"

"Lower your voice-"

"No! I'm sick of hearing how weak and small Hinata is," he growled in a deadly tone. Hideaki was silent. "I happen to know for a fact that Hinata is not stupid and terrified enough to protect a man who would take advantage of her body like that-" Hiashi's eyes widened. "She's not as frail as you people seem to think! Why the hell would she stand up for me!?"

Hideaki's simple and ignorant expression turned into an amused smirked as he took a step forward, leaning toward Neji slightly.

"Because, boy, she's a fool."

Something snapped inside of him. The pure rage was unbelievable. And then suddenly, he heard the gasps of the council as most of them stood to their feet, leaning forward to take a better look at Hideaki. He was on the ground. Neji only noticed then that his own knuckles were curled into a tight fist, his body twisted slightly as if...well...he'd just punched someone in the face.

He watched as Hideaki scrambled into a sitting position, his eyes widening as the man moved his hands to form a certain seal. And before anyone, let alone Neji could protest, he was on the ground, cringing in sheer pain. He yelled out, cringing against the wooden floor. No one made a move to stop the enraged councilmember, simply sitting back, their eyes widening in terror. Hiashi had to supress his defiance for what was happening. He simply closed his eyes lightly.

"STOP IT!!" came a crying scream as the doors burst open. Neji could feel a pair of cool arms wrap around his balled form as someone's knees came thudding down to the ground beside him. Hiashi's eyes snapped open to find his daughter, kneeling by his nephew's side. "No! Stop it, please!" she pleaded again. Tears were streaming down her face. The room was engulfed with quiet, bemused murmers. Neji lifted his face to look at her, seeing the tears slide down her cheeks and to the wood beneath them. "Neji," she whispered at seeing his tortured expression.

He brought a hand up to cup her face, wiping away a tear with his thumb. He smiled forcfully and it only made her sob out, sliding a hand over his. The strained smile was wiped clean and he suddenly cringed back, releasing her and slamming his palm to the ground as he felt another spasm of pain.

"Neji!" she yelled out again, grasping his face and lifting it up to hers. He was shaking when she was about to plant her lips lightly to his, though she stopped to pull back, recalling the audience.

"Enough!" Hiashi silenced the room, also signifying the couple's reunion and the cursed seal activation. The pain suddenly stopped and Neji kept his place as Hideaki stood up and scowled disgustedly down at the young teenagers. He took his spot reluctantly by Hiashi's side again. Neji kept his head down as Hinata held his still quivering body in her arms.

"How did she get by the guards?" a random male's voice sounded. Everyone narrowed their eyes, questioning the same thing as well.

"Heh," Neji chortled once bitterly, his head still down. "I could take a wild guess," his head lifted up and he leaned back with an exhausted push, coming to sit upright with Hinata's arms still cradled around him. His voice was pained. "Anyone else wanna' take a crack at it?" he snorted arrogantly. The council's eyes narrowed down at the boy and then to Hinata, watching as Neji brought his hands up to grasp her arms in place, holding them around him securely. He closed his eyes.

"Step aside, Hinata," Hiashi finally spoke after a good moment, his voice full of authority and formality. Her face twisted as she lifted her head up to greet her father's eyes. She unwillingly pried her arms lose of Neji's and stood up. Her eyes narrowed and they were red and tear-stained. Most had the impression that she was merely following orders, though she stepped forward and to the side, standing before the Branch House member and shielding him from her father's view.

Hiashi straightened up as the entire room looked to his face to watch his reaction. One eyebrow raised lightly with finality, as if Hinata's actions had concluded the meeting. He pursed his lips lightly, keeping his eyes on his daughter's. She looked so confident, even as the late tears still slid down her cheeks. She seemed determined.

"Tell me, Hideaki." And Hideaki looked to the Lord with hesitant eyes. "Does a woman cry for a man when she _loaths _him?" he questioned calmly, keeping his eyes on Hinata's. The Lord used the word Hideaki had before in excentuation.

"Hn," the man chortled once bitterly, turning away. "No, my Lord." Hiashi's eyebrows raised and he nodded once, in a way, sarcastically taking in this new knowledge.

"And does a normally timid girl cry in front of entire goddamn council to protect her _innocence_..." he paused to glance over to his left at Hideaki before letting his eyes drift back to his daughter's. "...or the boy kneeling in pain behind her..." Hiashi hadn't voiced his opinion before on how he disliked Hideaki continuously ridiculing his daughter during the meeting. Hideaki simply snorted in disrespect. "Hinata," the Lord began again slowly and calmly.

Hinata kept her stance strong, scared of what she was about to hear.

"I respect that you want to protect your cousin - as he has protected you. I know that you're fond of him." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you to be silent as you listen, understand?" The council seemed outraged and pouty that Hiashi hadn't immediately asked for her absence from the room. "The council believes Neji to be hostile, and very aggressive. This leads them to believe that he has...he has concieved your child without consent." Hinata's face scrunched up and she was about to reply when her father put up a hand. "Patience. Be silent." She closed her mouth. "I have nothing against your cousin, though I cannot deny that these assumptions are likely seeing as you're quite-" he searched for the word. "...refined - when it comes to things such as this. I could never imagine that you willingly took part in this."

He paused to stare at her as she struggled to keep her mouth shut. He could see the tears reforming. He sighed.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I know that he is close to you, but if he's done anything he shouldn't, you have every right to-"

"Please," she said forcfully, tears choking up in her throat. "Please, stop." His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You have every right to have him confined," he finished slowly and cautiously. "As much as you've grown to love him, if he's hurt you, you can't let him go free." Hinata smiled bitterly.

"You make him sound like a caged bird," she struggled to get the words out. The council's eyes widened at the ironic comparison. They watched as Hinata shook her head, tears still falling freely from her eyes. "I could never, never do that to him. I-I can't stand here, while you talk about him like this," she said in a whisper to keep herself from stuttering. Usually when she talked more quietly, it was easy to be a little more confident. "Neji has done nothing, but-but stay by my side and watch me as I improved on everything he's taught me. No one has ever helped me, and stood by me like him," she said through sobs. "Yes, Father, I slept with Neji - but at my own will! He made me feel wanted, like there was no one else he'd rather be there with, and doing that with. The feeling was incredible," she stated unwillingly. She didn't like talking of these personal feelings in front of everyone. Behind her, Neji was perplexed, his eyebrows furrowing as he listened to his love's words. "But I was so scared about everything you'd told me! I didn't want to live with a man I never loved and bare his children for the sake of the clan!" she raised her voice, and then suddenly looked down. "Neji held me, and told me he'd never let that happen. That I'd never have to be that miserable. I believed him, because I loved him. I love him, Father! I love him so much! Why can't you understand! Let me do what I think is best for once! Let me be my own person, and be allowed to love Neji! I love him, and you can't ever take him away from me!" She cried, her sobs crying out through the small room.

He simply stared back at her shaking form with a blank expression. How incredible that she would say something so bold, and then cry after, as if she knew the entire speech was for nothing, hopeless.

Hiashi's eyes closed and he nodded again, taking exhaustedly to his feet. The council's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Fair enough," Hiashi shrugged in conclusion, closing his eyes and placing a light, surrendering smile on his face.

Hideaki's eyes widened.

"What are you saying, Hiashi!?" The Lord looked to Hideaki with a warning expression.

"I'm saying that this meeting is over. What can we possibly do? She obviously consented to what had happened-"

"But, my Lord! The law claims them! _Both _of them!" the man on the other side of Hiashi frantically fumbled out the words. Hinata looked up, her tears drying lightly as her eyes widened.

"How so, Hayate? Unfortunately, anything the heiress consents to is completely legal if it has to do with the clan."

"But it has nothing to do with the clan!" he argued. "He should surely be punished for bedding the heiress. This has nothing to do with her rank other than the fact that he isn't even worthy to sit in her presence." The man crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, a look almost like a pout coming over his features. Hiashi quirked a brow.

"You're forgetting, Hayate, that there is an unborn child involved. Whether we like it or not, this baby is the heir to the clan household, and Neji's offspring. Therefor the clan is fully involved. There is nothing we can do-"

"My Lord, please, you must reconsider. As touching as Lady Hinata's story is, this boy should surely be destroyed, if not confined. I can't comprehend why you act like this when it is _your _daughter. You should be beyond furious with the boy for violating your firstborn!" a woman sitting in a lower position spoke. Hiashi shook his head.

"She clearly wasn't violated, and as unlikely as it may sound, I'm not angry at all. Honoka, Neji has recently been a priority for me, and I've come to love him as a son."

"That shouldn't alter your ultimatum!" she argued. "If not the boy, than at lest the Lady be punished. This is wrong. They're both so young and it's-" Hiashi chuckled and put up a hand to stop her.

"Don't be ridiculous." They glared at the Lord with quizzical glances. "You can't use her age as a defence, nor his. Weren't we going to send her off anyway? She would become an unwilling bride and bare a child with a man she has never met for the clan while continuing a loveless life - if this situation hadn't occurred. It's like she said. It's surprisingly pleasant to know that Hinata found her love in someone closer to the clan, even if he is of the Branch House. And I will be honest," Hiashi let a small smile grace his lips. "I couldn't have chosen a better spouse for her. Besides, a baby has been concieved and it is too late for her to wed anyone but her cousin."

A rumble of outraged murmers broke out as Hiashi stepped down and walked towards his daughter. His smile vanished as he placed a hand on her shoulder, not bothering to take a glance down at her as he kept walking past.

"I'll speak with you later," he said calmly and quickly. When his hand left her shoulder, she heard the doors opening and closing. The room went dead silent.

She let a breath escape her lips as she took everything in, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped slightly. She turned slowly to find Neji rising to his feet with the same expression. He shook his head slowly as she walked into him. His gesture didn't match his expression when he tightly wound his arms around her small body, closing his eyes and burrying his face into her hair. He pulled back for a moment to see her mouth still open from shock, though the corners of her lips were curved upward now, tears falling down her cheeks. He smiled at the sight, holding her face in his hands and brushing away her hair and wiping the tears away. He laughed lightly in astonishment before crushing his lips to hers.

They didn't notice the councilmembers as they grunted and sighed in displeasure, scowling at the young couple as they passed and made their way from the room.

* * *

**I know that went really fast but what the hell can ya do! Anyway. I'm not really sure where to go from here but i'll think of something...It probably won't be very creative but hey I've gotten this far havn't I?**

**DON'T WORRY THIS ISN'T OVER! I STILL HAV SOME STUFF I WANNA COVER! **

**luv melanie! WOOOHOOO!**


	26. Good Friends and Sad Stories

**WOW! I wonder if this fic will go into the thirty's. The closest amount of chapters I've ever done for a story on fanfiction to this is fifteen chapters, and it was for Gundam Seed and I never even finished it! It was a comedy. I used to be good at that cuz all the comedy was just really dumb and easy to laugh at. I can't do it anymore. I know this may be hard to believe, but i was actually crazier a few years ago...**

**Sorry about the lateness guys. I started school again a few weeks ago and yeah...its just too much **

**Disclaimer: I know, it's weird but I actually don't own naruto. It may seem like I do seeing as I'm like the greatest writer in the world but ya know...we can't all have what we want...especially me...all I wanted was my PINK PONY AND DREAM STABLE BUT I'M DENIED THAT AS WELL! lmfao, every day I go into the basement to my dads office and go "Hi daddy, I love you," and he'll be like "Yeah, waddya want?" and I'll be like, "Can I have a pony?" and he'll go "Suuuuuuuure." lmfao!**

**WOO! MY BROTHER'S COMING BACK IN A WEEK! HE BETTER FUCKIN HUG ME OR I'LL KICK HIS ASS! God he's such a flaming ginger...much like me, though his head is like on FIRE, swear to God...you could light a cigerette on it. SMOKING'S BAD! TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings - CLIP'EM GOOOOOOOOOOD!_**

She could feel the warm, wet plains of his chest beneath her fingertips as she panted, his name coming out in every other breath. His hands roamed along her breasts and down to slide over her tummy, searching around to find her waist. Their clothes were completely disregarded, thrown aside and strewn throughout the room.

Neji and Hinata hadn't really talked after the meeting...'Talk' was such a formal word. They more so acted like nothing had happened, walking throughout the hallways unsuspiciously before they found her bedroom door. She'd almost been thrown inside under his immediate weight and pushed up against the wall as his desperate, eager kiss conquered her unprepared lips. But she'd gone with it - what was to complain about, after all?

And so now, they found themselves completely bare as she sat upon him, panting and sweating and matching his urgent thrusts. Though it felt just a _little _dirtier this time, seeing as they could've been caught at any moment. They'd just had a council meeting, and old, ticked off men swarmed the hallways. When Hinata finally reached her edge, she let out a high groan. Though it was suddenly cut off, and she found her voice being muffled by her partners hand. She didn't pay any mind though, the sheer pleasure sending trembles down her spine as she continued to moan in pleasure through his fingers.

She leaned forward on him once it came to an end, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Oh, Neji. Neji," she said over, her whispers slightly muffled by his flesh. He responded by the frantic heaving of his chest and resting a hand in her hair.

The door abruptly slid open, a blade of light growing wider in the dark room until it was almost completely illuminated

"Hinat-"

"AH!" Hinata screamed shortly, high and shrill. She pushed off of Neji in a heartbeat, forcing him to slip out of her as she flipped off of him to her back. They both sat up and pulled the sheets up to their chests. "F-F-Father!"

Hiashi stood at the doorway, his eyes and jaw hanging open and his body stiffening under their panicking eyes. After standing there for a good moment, he turned swiftly on his heal and slid the door shut behind him.

* * *

The night of the same evening had gone relatively normal. Though because of the incident with Hiashi, Neji and Hinata slept in their seperate rooms, content enough with the time they'd had together earlier in the afternoon. It was their day off today, so the two met up in the morning, staring at eachother intently for a good moment before sharing a light kiss on the lips. But Hinata seemed on edge..._very_ on edge. She hadn't seen her father since the day before. Hinata expressed her outrage as they walked along the grassline of the park. 

"It's beyond embarrassing!" Hinata exclaimed as they walked along the trees. "I-I can't even comprehend what my father must think!" She bit her lip. Her voice was frantic, almost too much so for any stuttering.

Neji's indifferent expression altered lightly before changing back again. His features had twisted and he'd quirked an eyebrow. He knew exactly what Hiashi thought. Neji couldn't fight back a smirk, but immediately replaced it, recalling Hinata's distress.

"He must think I'm so - so dirty," Hinata said again, her face down-turning at the word. Neji held an indifferent expression, his eyes down as he stared at the gravel beneath his feet, his hands slipped simply into his pant pockets. She'd been jumpy, turning to him as they walked and using large hand gestures. "I don't know what I'm going to do, what I'm gonna' say," she gasped then, covering her mouth. "What am I going to _say_ to him! Oh, no! It's bad enough that he saw us. Maybe he just thought us being together like that was a one time thing," she suddenly saw Neji's face scrunch up at her words, and she corrected herself. "I mean, since we're so young. He might've thought we agreed to stop until we grew a bit older. Oh!" she squeeked, her face turning into an even more solemn expression. "He's never going to want to look at me ever again," she suddenly gasped again. "What if this changes his decisio-!"

Neji had stopped dead on the path, turning quickly and placing his hands on her shoulders to silence her. She still had the panicky look on her face, like she was ready to finish that sentence as soon as he gave her the word. He rolled his eyes.

"Hinata, you need to calm down," he said, quickly searching around him. "Here," he turned and walked her over to a bench on the side of the path. It was directly under a big oak tree, shady and dim. He sat her down and took a seat beside her. "Don't let this bug you too much, we should be happy right now," he said, watching as her face grew sad again.

"But how could I possibly be _happy_?" Neji's eyes narrowed. "There's no reason for me to be happy when my father thinks I'm some kind of...of-" Neji acted before she said a word she'd regret. Besides, if she confirmed anything else about herself now, she'd only be more depressed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her down to lay her head on his lap. She was silent, staring up at him intently. She let out a calm sigh.

"How can you be taking this so easily," she said, slightly breathless. He smiled and shrugged.

"I can think of a few reasons. For one, we're alive," he stated obviously. She reached a hand up to hold his face as they stared at eachother, resting it on his cheek.

"Yes," she breathed out in a whisper. "That's a good one. But you know I would have never let that happen." She felt him chuckle lightly and watched as a smile appeared on his face. She smiled, too at seeing it.

"My dear, I don't think you would've had a choice." She frowned.

"It would be my discision if I were the head of the clan, wouldn't it..." she still whispered. He matched her expresison then.

"It would," he suddenly breathed in deeply and sighed out. "Hinata, I'm warning you. Don't you dare do anything you don't want to do-"

"But I _do _want to," she argued quickly. He quirked an eyebrow, a quizzical glance lacing his features.

"That's good," he stated hesitantly. "But Hinata-"

"You want me to, don't you," she stated more than questioned, cutting his previous words short. "You want me to take over the clan because you think I deserve to be in control for once, and have people respect me." He shook his head bluntly.

"That's not true. You won't get respect simply by becoming something. You have to show people that you're worth your title." She stared up at him for a long moment as his hand came up and slid over hers. "But yes, I want you to," he surrendered. "Because I _do _think you'll gain respect, only it'll be because you're different. You'll bring a new light into the Hyuuga clan, with a little something called optimism," Neji smirked. "...something that not many of the Lords before you held the talent of. People won't be treated with disrespect, and everyone will get a second chance. Eveyone's story will be heard," he finished quietly, turning his head and kissing the middle of her palm. He held her hand to his face again.

"So in other words," she began again after a good moment. Neji raised his eyebrows to pay attention. "You want me to. Summing up your speech, of course." He sighed, afraid she'd missed his point.

"Yes," he settled for the simple answer. She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes.

"Good," she said. He quirked an eyebrow, awaiting the rest. "I'll do it." Neji frowned and sighed. He thought she was taking this too lightly. It seemed as though she thought this was easy - some silly game. He opened his mouth to protest when she blurted, "If you'll help me."

His face immediately softened as he stared down at her still closed eyes. Maybe she'd been maturing without him realizing it. She was certainly something else. He smiled and reached down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"So!" a loud voice sounded from behind. Neji and Hinata jumped. "Whatcha' up to?" Kiba laughed along with Lee. They'd come from behind them. Kiba grinned as he grabbed the back of the bench and flung himself over to sit beside them. He grinned widely at the two before Hinata sat up nervously. Neji grimaced.

"What are you doing?" he asked in an icy tone.

"Spying," Sakura shrugged truthfully, walking out from behind some bushes. Neji quirked a brow at her. How the hell had he not known they were there? Was he _that _distracted? He looked down at Hinata then who was staring back with a longing expression. He had his arm around her and subconciously pulled her closer. "That's _so _cute," Sakura cooed from behind them.

Neji sighed at recalling her presence.

"You know, maybe you guys should-" Neji began.

"So it's true. How troublesome," they heard Shikamaru's voice as he came down the path. Everyone looked up to see Shikamaru's bored expression, along with Choji's bemused.

"No kidding. Huh..." Choji added, stuffing his hand in the bag of potato chips he was carrying. Neji didn't like this at all. It was scary enough that he was so comfortable with Hinata, but he prefered to do it privately. Neji was about to protest their presence again when Sakura stood in front of him with pursed lips.

"There's probably something you should know." Neji squinted his eyes up at the girl but she paid no mind. "See, I overheard the Hokage when I was over to train with her today, and she was talking to Shizune about how she was going to have a word with he Head of the Hyuuga clan about the incident involving Neji and Hinata," she said. "I'm just going to assume I know what they're talking about?" she quirked an eyebrow in their direction and grinned. "Anyway, I just wanted to warn you. Word tends to spread fast. Pretty soon the Heads of all the clans in Konoha will know about it, wanting to stick their noses into everything-"

"I'm not stupid," Neji replied shortly, his tone arrogant. "I've already thought about it. As long as they leave us alone, it doesn't bother me."

"But they won't leave you alone," Sakura smiled to the indigo haired kunoichi. "They won't rest until they know something is being done about the baby, Hinata." Neji scowled, looking around at everyone, seeming as though they all agreed with Sakura.

"You've all been talking about this haven't you?" Neji said lowly.

"Of course," Tenten said as if it were obvious, walking up to the group and resting her elbow onto Lee's shoulder. "Of course we were slightly appalled at first, but eventually came to an agreement that we were behind you on this." She smiled widely.

"A-appalled? What for?" Hinata spoke shyly, Neji looking down at her strangely. Tenten shrugged.

"Well I was a little skeptical. I mean, you two are cousins. I know that it's perfectly normal in some cases, but isn't that a little weird for you?" Everyone turned to look at them, questioning the same thing. Hinata smiled.

"Not at all," she replied quietly but confidently. For the first time since the group had shown up, Neji smiled, though it was immediately replaced when he heard Sakura speak again.

"So what are you going to do? We've sort of been on edge thinking about you guys. Whether you like it or not, you will be pushed about this. What's going to happen about the baby? People will either want you to seperate or have Neji confined, or have you marry eachother-"

"We are," Neji replied shortly. Hinata looked up to him. They hadn't discussed it after the meeting. Hiashi had said it, but there wasn't anything final about it at all. Did this mean Neji really wanted to marry her? She smiled up at him.

"Maybe you should leave the two alone?" a darker voice came from the tree above them. The group was startled, looking up to see Shino upside down and hanging from a branch by his knees. Sakura's expression was ecstatic.

"No way! Just wait 'til I tell Ino!"

Neji sighed loudly.

"_No_, God, don't tell everybody, alright?"

"Neji, Hinata," a deeper voice sounded from down the path. Everyone's laughter died lightly as they glared at the man standing about ten yards away, thinking of what had happened a couple days before. "A word," Hiashi stated before turning away. Neji was on his feet and everyone's attention turned to him. He turned to look at Hinata who was still seated on the bench.

"Come on," he breathed out, just as reluctant to go as she was, though taking it slightly better. He outstretched a hand and she took it, hesitantly rising to her feet with frightened eyes. She was looking down. Surprisingly, Neji didn't release her hand once she'd gotten up. He didn't like holding her hand, she'd noticed. But she guessed he was trying to reassure her - or maybe it was for a different purpose, she thought as he began to drag her away from the crowd of teenagers. Right, she acted as the stubborn wagon with a broken wheel as he pulled her along.

Hinata could feel the lump rising in her throat, ignoring quiet "good-bye's," and "good luck's," as she drifted away from her friends. This would certainly go down in two ways, either or. Bad...or worse.

* * *

"I want you to understand that I don't approve of what you're doing. I think it's in everybody's best interest if you refrained from such...acts until you reach a certain age." 

Hinata could feel her heart pouncing, the blush still fervently dancing under her eyes. Neji stood still as his love played with her fingers, fidgetting and shifting her weight.

"I still can't believe that you would do such a thing after the serious event that took place. I know you must've been relieved, though I had no idea that you two were so..." Hiashi searched for the word, but couldn't quite grasp it, any word coming up much too sexual for his liking.

"Intimate?" Neji suggested, holding back a smirk. Hiashi felt the blood rush to his face.

"Uh-uh...however you put it," Hiashi sighed. "As fine as I seem with this, I most certainly am not. Hinata, I'm still appalled that this even happened and I have no idea where you found the courage to do this. I-I - I highly disapprove, and as any father, I'm furious." He ran a palm over his face. "But..." he paused and took a deep breath, standing up from his seat behind his desk and trudging over slowly to stand in front of her. He stood there a moment before bending down to wrap his arms around the small girl. "I love you."

Hinata's eyes were wide and Neji looked at her with a perplexed expression. She couldn't remember the last time he hugged her, or said that he loved her. Neji eventually smiled, and so did she, returning the embrace.

Hiashi went through his opinion of Neji, some good - some bad. Neji found it laughable, all the same. He spoke about what he thought of their relationship. Neji and Hinata - Hinata mostly - were brought to tears when a particular story came up. Apparently, Hizashi had requested something before he'd died.

"Your father, Neji, had said something to me, and I can't recall exactly how he put it. Though he made it very clear that his intentions for your future were somewhat...arranged," Hiashi said, cringing lightly at thinking of his deceased twin brother. The old man let out what was almost a smile, then. "You may have never known, but Hizashi and I watched you two when you were little."

Neji and Hinata exchanged a glance before turning back to the man.

"Neji, you were...," he took a moment to shake his head and let out a whooshing breath. "...in horrible condition. Emotionally. After your mother died, your father and I noticed your lowly attitude and he was frightened how it would affect your growth as a person. But he found that my daughter..." he said now, turning to smile at Hinata. "was the only one who'd truly made you smile. The two of you would laugh and play in the fields while we were discussing other matters. Neji, you'd sneek out of your chambres and come to Hinata's, just to see her when you were told it was forbidden." Hiashi chuckled lightly at Neji's face as it reddened. "He asked me to keep Hinata by your side as you grew older, and eventually declare that it was best for the clan that the two of you be wed."

The teenager's eyes widened at the new knowledge. Hiashi only nodded his head at their expressions.

"It's true...But," he paused to sigh. "After the years went by, I found it increasingly difficult to keep you by eachother's side. With you, Neji being so incredibly stubborn and resentful, and Hinata as timid as she was. I was beginning to stress over the fact that I wouldn't be able to carry out my brother's wish."

Hiashi expressed that he was surprisingly relieved at their new discovery of love between eachother.

Because of this, Hiashi had made a discision - then and there. He would tell the public that this marriage was forced upon the teenagers, for the sake of the clan. He couldn't help but feel overjoyed for her when Hinata had smiled, embracing her cousin tightly. Though, there was one condition: they would not bed together, not until their wedding night. And unfortunately for Neji and Hinata, a new law had recently been passed in the Hyuuga clan. No woman was to be married until the age of eighteen.

* * *

**HAHA! Neji would like...thrive on masturbation for five years XD poor horny guy!**

**K I'M STILL NOT DONE SO DON'T GET UP! I think there's one more chapter to go, or two. MAYBE three but you're pushing it big time!! So shut up and sit! Just to warn you though, the next chapter is very different! BUT STILL GOOD! STILL GOOD! Just different! WOOT!**

**luv melanie**


	27. With Each Passing Day

**HI PEOPLE! This is chapter 27 and it's currently pimping my world at the moment. This is really really cool I love it. The way this chapter is set up is awesome. Anyway, since this story is ending soon, I want to make a few comments! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES! You guys are the shiz niz I love you! No one EVER reads the AN's! This is just wonderful let's eat pudding!**

**Haha, bet you guys don't even have pudding. But then again neither do I. We should all get together one time and be like "Yo, what up." What would it be like if we all met eachother that'd be so cool. I'd never have so many naruto loving friends in one area. My friend rachel loves naruto but she's into yaoi, mainly NarutoSasuke. AND YEAH! SHE TRIES TO TELL _ME _THAT NEJIHINATA IS WRONG! Bitch! I love you rachel!**

**Disclaimer: Well you can just suck ma balls! If I ever obtain any I'll let you know and you can just COME OVER AND SUCK'EM! This isn't even a disclaimer. okay okay - I do not own Naruto. ... ... . .. : SWING LOOOOOOOOOOW SWEET RUDABAGA PUDDING! See, I sing when I'm pissed off. Lmfao, imagine singing that song with like narrowed eyes and a big scowl on your face. I tried it and I can't keep a straight face I just end up laughing.**

* * *

**_Clip my Wings_**

_Eight Months Later..._

"Hinata," Hanabi complained as she trudged into the kitchen. "Would you please stop cooking? You're fat enough, aren't you?" Hinata sent a glare over to her little sister, turning and revealing a plump little belly.

"This food is not for me, sister, it's for Neji." Hanabi rolled her eyes, sitting down at the wooden table and turning her chair in Hinata's direction.

"He's been gone for a week, how do you know he's coming back today?"

Hinata turned again, grabbing a cloth from the sink and picking up a random dish, not entirely sure whether it was clean or not, and frankly not caring.

"That's what he told me."

"Well, it _was _an A rank mission. How do you know he's not dead?" Hanabi' eyes widened as she heard the plate clank loudly into the sink. It was a good thing her sister was standing over it or that plate wouldn't have standed a chance against the hard wood floors.

"D-don't even say that, Hanabi," Hinata replied, her voice quivering. She picked up the plate again nervously. What _would _she do? She'd thought about this before but she honestly couldn't think of how she'd possibly survive. It was good and bad, she supposed that she relied on him so much. "No," she said more to herself. "That wouldn't happ-"

"Hinata," her words was cut short by his voice. The words were so full of love and longing. She turned to see Neji take two large strides into the room before he pulled her to him by the waist and crushed his lips down on hers. She almost felt stupid for being so relieved that he _wasn't _dead. She melted into it within seconds, not even able to kiss him back, but he was fine with that. These kisses were incredible, Hinata thought, though horrible. Knowing he was so close to her, and yet he couldn't be. Hinata didn't want to bring up the issue before her father and demand that he reconsider his condition. That would make her seem...out of control. He had to know that she could live without being with Neji that way. But it was completely untrue.

She groaned as he pulled away from her and Hanabi gagged playfully, standing up and leaving the room.

"So," he smiled, pressing his forehead down onto hers. "Busy day?" he almost laughed, seeing as Hinata barely did anything these days. Hinata squinted her eyes at him evilly, though she held a smile as well.

"_No. _I made you lunch."

"_Oh_," his smile widened, as he tightened his grip around her waist. "Great. I can't wait to see what you burned this time." She laughed with a shocked smile and tried to push him away but he held her firmly, only allowing her to take her face away from his. He smiled. "I'm kidding," he admitted, leaning down to kiss her lips again, just once.

"Sure," she replied, turning this time in his grip and forcing him to let go. He only grimaced subconciously for a moment.

"So what did you make?" he asked casually. She turned back to him with a bowl in one hand and a plate in the other.

"Rice...and fish," she said. "Eat it." He smiled crookedly and took the dishes from her, turning around and placing them on the table before turning back to her.

"No." She made a face before he replied, "I want to go out." He hooked his arms around her again. "I don't mean to spoil your food, and I know you worked _very _hard on it," he said, suddenly smiling. "But I want to take you out. Do you mind?" he raised his eyebrows, watching as she contemplated his words before sighing in defeat. She felt his hands roam from her waist and to the front of her belly.

"I guess I could give the food to Hanabi."

"Mm," Neji murmered, shaking his head with a disapproving expression before releasing her and turning for the door.

"What?" she said, appalled as she went to follow him. He slid the door open and stepped aside for her to go through first.

"I wouldn't give it to Hanabi,' he said, suddenly smirking. "- she could choke." Hinata gave him a pursed, squinted look before pushing him out the door.

* * *

The strange looks had died down dramatically, though the first few weeks had been awful. Those ugly, disapproving stares had almost given the poor girl a mental breakdown. She watched as a few young children played off to the side of the dirt road, which was surrounded by the villages apartments and small shops. Her gaze then drifted to her hand, curled around another, so warm through her fingers. 

He was much less reluctant with her lately, she'd noticed. His hand had only started to find hers in public mere months earlier, and she was finding him showing her more compassion outside of the estate. She sometimes found his hands roam around her, and gently rub against her sore womb while out with friends or as they sat in the park. It was reassuring, that this would last.

"So," he began, watching as she stared at their intertwined fingers. "Any suggestions?" She looked up.

"I thought you did." He smiled.

"I do. I was just seeing what competition you'd give me before I turned anything you said down."

She couldn't help but crack a light smile as his turned to a smirk. Neji had talked to her after that first incident with their friends six months earlier, saying that he was pleased by the fact that she was nervous in front of them. How he didn't remember a time where she was that nervous around _him_, though knowing that she had been, probably even more so than her friends. He was happy that he was the only person who made her feel confident and safe, though she was becoming very independant throughout the past months. He was proud of her.

"I've decided on the finest dining in the village," he said, not able to suppress that smirk.

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"The infamous Ichi Raku's. What do you think?"

"Perfect," she replied, walking with him as he lead her through the shop curtains, only to raise her brows at the unexpected company.

"Hey!" they were greeted by their friends. She turned to Neji, who looked completely unsurprised. Had he called them here? Yes, he was becoming much better at publically displaying what they had between them. It was easier for him as time went on, and when she'd asked him about it, his seemingly feeble reason was that he was falling more and more in love with her each day - that it was becoming increasingly harder not to show her off.

She'd smiled at the corny reply and he'd smirked, crushing his lips to hers like he'd done that very morning.

They sat down at the counter. The night had gone relatively well, and Neji insisted on paying for Hinata's meal. They sat seperately, though Hinata sat near Shino and Kiba on a curve of the counter, and Neji sat with Lee and Shikamaru on the curve on the other side. They sat across from eachother. As they spoke with their friends, they both found themselves distracted.

It had been so long since they'd been together intimately, never going so far as to strip themselves of their clothing. It was almost unbearable to think that they were far from halfway through this 'condition' that Hiashi held. He kept glancing over, not able to pay attention to anything anyone said. He found her peeking as well. It was finally her who suggested they take their leave, Neji and Hinata both, as Hiashi would be waiting up - completely untrue.

They'd joined together at the front of the shop and Neji slung a warm arm around her shoulder and held her close as they walked on to the estate.

* * *

He knew that wasn't a good idea, pushing her rather roughly against the hard wall of his chambres. He had to be careful with her, but she clearly wasn't thinking the same. Her back was pressed up against the wall, his body crushing hers as well as it could against her rounded tummy. Her hands trailed from his cheeks and to his neck, the skin there damp with sweat. 

He could feel the fabric over his shoulders slipping as her hands pushed them aside and onto the floor, leaving his upper half bare. Her hands roamed over his chest.

He almost wanted to yell at her. What the hell did she think she was doing? Did she have any idea what this was doing to him? Did she expect he could control himself like this? He sighed at himself, seeing as he was at fault probably more than she was. They both wanted this, it'd been too long.

He unzipped her sweater, and made quick work of the net shirt underneath. She did the rest for him, unwraveling the bandages over her breasts and dropping them to the ground as well. His hands engulfed her and she let out a longing moan. His simple touch to her bare body was enough after so long. He found her lips again, and the buckle of his pants was being plucked. He wanted to stop her. Well...maybe he didn't want to, but he had to. But he just couldn't!

It was impossible to protest as she let all of his bottom garments fall, and felt her warm hands over his member. A rumble rose in his throat. She was too beautiful, especially now that she carried his baby.

They slid down the wall, their mouths connected still like wax - molded together. His knees made contact with the floor, his hands immediately roaming to her capris and subconciously and without much effort sliding them over her knees and off her legs. A lump caught in his throat. Everything in his mind was shouting at him to stop, though his hands kept a steady pace as they roamed over her bare body, pushing her softly down to the side and mounting her. He had no control.

She moaned through her lips when the contact of his soft lips conquered the side of her ribs, the feathery light touch hitting nerves she hadn't even known to exist. Something welled up inside of her, and she wanted him so badly. Right now. But this wouldn't happen tonight - it couldn't.

Her nerves couldn't resist as she parted her lips, giving out a loud sensual groan as his mouth engulfed her nipple. She gripped his hair with both fists as he kissed along the valley of her breasts, his toungue sliding across her skin. The wet, warm trail left her shivering, her spine buckling as she arched her back. She felt dirty and wet, not being able to help bucking her hips into his chest. At that moment she would have preffered his groin being there. He groaned at her eager hips, pushing his palms against them and holding her waist to the ground, trying to suggest patience. She struggled slightly against him, making light whimpering noises.

He pushed up only for a moment to silence the noise with his lips, tracing the outline of her bottom lip with his toungue. He remembered the baby, his hands roaming to her belly front. This was wrong, he needed to stop himself. But his actions were eager as he positioned himself over her. He watched in relief as her eyelids flew open in panic. His member just barely pressed against her forbidden skin.

"No! Stop!" she cried, her eyes tightening closed again. She cringed at her own words. "Stop it...please, stop," she breathed out. She felt as his grip eased, and she sighed. It felt so good that this was almost torture to stop. She wanted this, and he did more than her, but her request was too precious to him. He would do what she asked. She could feel his hands shaking as they hovered over her hips, almost as if he were ready to plunge into her as soon as she gave the 'go'.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of the thoughts. Almost afraid he would act on his own accord, he pushed away from her to lay by her side, both their breathing ragged and gasped. He turned his head, kissing her lightly on the cheek. They would just have to wait...not a problem. They only had about five years to go...

* * *

**HAHA! Losers. they can't have sex. I'm evil. but they're very young so im not that evil, im just sane. and the slightest bit moral...well no, I already made them do it like tres times. I'm a horrible person.**

**To tell you the truth, this chapter was utterly pointless. I guess I just wanted you to see how their relationship was progressing and how nejis getting better at being nice (lol) and the baby's growin all good. lmfao. and yeah how the couple's dealing with the (no sex til hinatas eighteen) rule... and so far they suck, so yeah!**

**K, so the next chappie is like a thrust into the future. like this was a wee thrust, but this next chap will be like super thrust to the maximim. well just a few years. YOU'LL SEE JUST READ! Frigg...**

**luv melanie**


End file.
